Of Saints and Soldiers: Into the Storm
by A. Ruth Howe
Summary: After the Eve Wars, a constantly displaced Zechs finds purpose in a hostile nation. Now years after the Endless Waltz, a threat rises from the very shores he sought shelter on. Zechs must take up the sword with his compatriots and fight. *Completed*
1. Prologue: The Man in the Tide

Gundam wing is not owned by me

Special thanks to the folks whose creativity made this possible. Kim, Steve, Colby, Sarah, Adam, and Amber,. Love to you all

**_Of Saints and Soldiers_**

_"Who are we to decide which path is the best for all to walk? We cannot know whether it is the violent path of War that has led us to this place and time. We cannot know if Peace would have been a better choice, or if such a thing is even possible. Life is perception. Some of us will be angels; some of us will be demons; some of use will be both. In the end, it is all just a tale of saints and soldiers." _

_~ Analicia Delizabane_

**PROLOGUE**

**_ THE MAN IN THE TIDE_**

_"What is more heartbreaking, the defeat, or the man who must bear it?"_

_~ Aria Delizabane_

**AC 195 December 26**

This had happened before……

He remembered only sparingly through the shards of now broken memory flying about aimlessly in his mind, that he had been to this place before. Hadn't he? The sand beneath his fingers, the sensation of salty waves licking at his exhausted body, the feeling of death looming over him. It was all so familiar. This must be the same place.

No. No this wasn't the same. The place he had been to before had been warm. The sand beneath his aching fingertips had radiated with the heat of the summer sun. The odd sensation of warmth had risen up from the grains and melted with the wind blowing through his hair. Now his fingers felt like ice in the soggy dust of this beach, and his body utterly frozen in place. No this was definitely different. 

Not that he could even remember where it was that he had ended up on that summer day so long ago. He remembered landing there, practically crashing actually. Then stumbling out of his mobile suit and falling down on the sand in exhaustion. The warmth of the place had given him comfort after the cold ordeal he had just faced. Despite losing consciousness quickly, he had felt in a detached way, he was safe.

It had been after the sea battle he fought to win his life back from the condemnation Treize Khushrenada had rendered upon him. The Chief Commander of Oz had declared that he should die as a hero to the army and that his death would serve the coming of the new era. He was hurt that his long time friend was so willing to sacrifice him in the name of a dream that he had stopped believing in. So the fleet had come. Mobile suits, submarines, air power and waterpower. All intent on killing him, Zechs Merquise.

Zechs had prevailed, though he did not even remember how, just that it had cost him. He was leaving his childhood friend behind, never again to speak or look upon Treize as he once did. The cost of his life was the comfort of an old friend. That was the day it all started. It was the day that the war was truly born in him. The war which had just ended; the war that had brought him to the cold shores that he lay upon now. Zechs had absolutely no idea how he had come to lay upon this beach, or how he had arrived back on the earth. After the final battle with Heero Yuy and the Wingzero, after he had caused the reactor to explode on the portion of Libra that was still falling to earth, he had lost consciousness. 

Now, once again, he lay in the sand. He was past all physical and emotional endurance, with his freedom won but his purpose once again unclear. 

The tide was starting to reach him now. The cold water licked at his legs and feet. Zechs could barley even lift his head to look around. All he felt was the cold, the chill from the water and air, and the icy feeling of defeat that lingered like a plague upon him.

He was drifting in and out of reality again, as he dug his gloved fingers into the wet sand. Almost happy for the oblivion that was soon to be coming upon him, he let out a ragged breath. He could feel the blood in his body concentrating in his major organs as the Hypothermia descended upon him. There was a peaceful slowness assailing him.

"This is how it will end for me? Father…Treize… Is this the 'Bitter End' I told Heero of?" His thoughts sounded savage as they screamed through his head. His hand clawed at the sand in defiance "NO!" Zechs rasped out weakly. "This cannot be the end." 

Forcing his eyes open and lifting his head, he was struck in the face by a ferocious frigid wind and the blinding color of white all around him. Wherever he was, it was a desolate and snowy place. Zechs limbs began to stiffen and his vision blurred. He didn't want to die here. Gritting his teeth, he let his face fall back down into the sand. The water was now lapping at his entire body. He smelt the decay of the sea as the foamy water rushed up past his face. 

This was it, he was going to die. Zechs could no longer rail against this fate that loomed over him like dying oak tree that had sat in the backyard of his childhood. Once again, Zechs raised his head, determined to die with his eyes open and his head up. All he saw was white everywhere. Then something odd like a red feather floating towards him. Zechs used the last of his strength and reached out towards the flying red feather, before the darkness gathered before him and covered his sight. His body went limp and his breath felt like it was pulled away from him. The last sensation he felt as he awaited the darkness to change into oblivion, was a something warm upon his brow. He believed it to be the hand of death touching him at last. 

* * * * * *

There was a slight rustle in the trees as she moved beyond them, out of the shadows, to where the headstones lay. She had been careful to make sure that there was no one around. It was near dusk and cold, most people would not visit a cemetery at this time of day. However, these particular graves were the final resting-places of two particular men. Just newly erected, though the bodies of neither man actually lay beneath the sod, as they had not been found, the graves shown dully in the waning light of the setting sun. 

The young woman walked silently towards the twin headstones, her long black coat flying out behind her in the strong breeze. There was a strange and solemn air about her. She was not like those women who came here to weep, nor like those men who would bow their head in reverence and respect. In some ways, one would think she had no business here, but she knew better. She had more business here than almost anyone else.

Her visit here had been strongly delayed. The blonde Romafellar child and the former Queen of the world had stood at the graves for quite sometime and had prevented her from entering her own solitary reverie. As the day had grown dark, weeping silently, the two girls had left the site together. She had made sure they did not see her, she was good at being invisible when she felt the need.

How long had she been invisible in this world now? It seemed like centuries. She had spent years being invisible to every last person on this earth and in space, save for one man, who had always seen and known her. Now that man was gone, and the pain of that knowledge attacked her at all hours of the day.

Upon reaching her destination, she knelt down in front of the two cold stones. Her dark hair was braided back and fell over one shoulder, framing a face of cold grief. She had kept her eyes downcast until she was ready to face what lay before her. Slowly, and with great strength, she looked up and her ungloved fingers shot out to trace the words engraved into the frigid marble.

**TREIZE ALEXANDER KHUSHRENADA**

_"**Our Leader, Well Loved"**_

**_AC 171 _****October 29 - _AC 195 _December 24**

The wind suddenly picked up, and stung her eyes with the cold. She traced her fingers along the curve of the letter that spelt out his name. There was an ache in her jaw and she realized that she had been clenching it and grinding her teeth the whole time. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but only released a strained sigh. _Well loved indeed _she thought to herself, for she knew just how many people had loved him. As she lay her forehead against the freezing stone, she wondered how many of those people he loved in return. 

"That Lady Une would claim that you loved all people, Perhaps she is right, I suppose we shall never truly know." Her voice was rough and carried a thick British accent that was almost surprising to her. Had it really been that long since she heard herself speak? Yes it had, for she was invisible you see, like a silent ghost.

_Where are you?_ The question came in her mind but refused to push past her lips. Perhaps she was afraid there might be an answer to it. Her dark eyes turned heavenward and then closed in reflection. "I have kept my promise to you. I returned to you, as it was your desire. I am sorry that it was a little too late though, for you to see me. But I kept my promise" The young woman's eyes fell back on the stone and she spoke directly to the name engraved upon it. 

"Will you keep your promise to me? Will you be with me now?" she shook her head silently, and a small smile assailed her pale face. "You got off easy Treize, How many times have I wished I could have found honorable escape as you have found. But now you have to stay with me" She put her hand against her heart. "Here, you will be safe here, and you are coming with me, whether you like it or not!" Deep down in the cavernous and empty regions of her soul, she knew that there was no other place Treize would have wanted to be. 

The smile faded from her face and a horrible stinging feeling stabbed at her eyes. Her mouth twisted in a heartbroken snarl, the sensation of tears in her eyes had become almost unknown to her over the years. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists tightly, as a single tear broke past her defenses and made a salty trail down her cheek. Her finger lifted to her face and she held the tear in her hand. Looking at it with a fascination, she had not shed a tear for…. She did not even remember the last time. 

The young woman rose from the frost-covered grass and stood, still clutching the salty droplet in her hand. Her gaze shifted to the head stone beside Treize's.

**Milliardo Foster Peacecraft**

**_AC 176 - AC 195_**

Nothing. She felt absolutely nothing as she gazed down at the simple memorial to the White Fang leader. She bore no sentiments of hatred, or anger towards him, nor feelings of respect and fondness. There was just a large void where emotion for that man should have been. With the ethereal grace that was her birthright, she crossed over to Milliardo's stone without even making a footprint in the frost. Her lips formed a grim line across her face and she wiped her teary hand down the letters that formed the dead man's name. An arched eyebrow raised and she lowered her eyes to the ground beneath her feet.

"You're coming with me as well, you were far too young Milliardo to meet your end." She looked fleetingly at the Treize's stone "You were both too young."

The young woman stepped back and took in the sight of the two monuments as they looked in the last light of the sun. A long and slightly trembling sigh escaped her lungs as she cleared her thoughts. She closed her eyes and took on an expression that she usually wore. The expression that was always looking forward to the horizon, and she smiled a little wickedly. Treize had always been so very fond of that expression; it had made him smile whenever he saw her wear it. Her eyes opened and looked towards the setting sun. 

"Unterstutzen Sie Zur Front." She spoke the German phrase quietly and fluently. 

_Back to the front._

And with that, Analicia Delizabane's hands thrust into the pockets of her long black coat as she turned away from the stones and began to walk towards the exit of the cemetery.

" Adieu. Mon amour." She breathed lightly in her Isle accent. Those were the last words she spoke, and the last words she would speak for years to come. She was invisible after all, and would be silent. Others would speak for her; she need not do it herself. There was much to be done now, and she must remain in the dark of the shadows if things were to be accomplished, never to be seen, never to be heard, and never to be known. Until the time was right. With the closing of the cemetery gates behind her, the woman once called Leecy closed another chapter on her life. Another soft rustling came from the iced trees, as if there was some sort of answer to her departing presence. But Leecy did not look up from the ground as she passed from the area and disappeared into the advancing night

* * * * * *

Elizabeth Langstaff clasped her hands together tightly as she strolled down the shoreline of the white cliffs of Dover. She had come here to think, as she often did. It had actually been a nightly ritual for her and her brother to walk along the beach that was not far from the home they shared, and reflect upon the events of the day. He would tell her of his day at the Commissions Office and she would tell him of the work she did as the assistant secretary to the Lady of Dover. How Elizabeth loved walking the shores with her brother, it was one of the great pleasures of her lonely life. Now, that life was made even lonelier, and her future seemed so bleak.

Only twenty four hours ago she had learned, in the midst of a Christmas celebration at the home of the Lady Delizabane, that her brother Liam had been killed. Killed in the great Eve War battle, while fighting in space for the World Nation against the White Fang Revolutionary Force. Liam had been so very passionate about defending the Earth, and he had carried such a love for the ideals preached by the former World Nation Sovereign Queen Relena, and the now deceased Treize Khushrenada. Elizabeth had been afraid this would happen. She hated fighting and wars, but what argument could she put forth against Liam's decision to enlist and fight, when the enemy he faced wanted to destroy the Earth.

Her hands trembled and shot up to her face to repress the sobs that broke through. She couldn't stop the flow of terrible thoughts that cascaded down upon her. Was Liam afraid before it happened? Was he alone when he died? How many other Sisters, Mothers, Fathers and Brothers were grieving for lost children?

Everyone. Everyone had lost something in this war. It was made obvious by the news and by the way everyone in Dover and around the world were acting, that all people felt as though they had lost something. They were all either morning the death of their loved ones, the loss of their leader Treize, or both.

_I should have been able to help…. Some way. I am so powerless. I should have helped in some way._

The grief was unbelievable as she began to realize how alone she was now. Her parents were dead, and she had no other family. The only friends she had were those she worked with. Mrs. Collins who was the chief housekeeper at the Delizabane Manor, and her benefactress the Lady Delizabane herself, were the only ones she could consider friends.

Elizabeth slowed her pace, and gazed out on the waters. The tide was coming in; she would soon have to leave before the waves came crashing against the white cliffs. She wiped her eyes and started moving towards the passage in the cliffs that would allow her back to the cliff top where her home was. 

As she made her way, something caught her eye. It looked like a piece of long driftwood lying in the surf. Another twinge of pain came to her as she remembered how as a child, Liam would collect driftwood for carving. Then, the pain faded and was replaced by a rushing panic. It was not a piece of wood. It was a man! He was lying face down in the surf. 

She was running towards him, her red coat fanning out behind her as she sped up to complete the distance between them. Dread spread over her body as she thought he must dead, but that feeling was thankfully extinguished when she saw the man's hand flinch and claw at the sand. But then he was still and she ran faster towards him until her lungs burned. The only thought flinging in her mind: _Get him out the water before he drowns. _

The water was rushing up past his face as she reached him. Touching his forehead briefly, she felt how very cold he was and believed he was probably close to death. The man was large and his wet clothes would way him down. Elizabeth was a slight creature and hoped that she had the strength to lift him to safety. Grasping his shoulder tightly, she exerted all her strength and turned him over so that his face was out of the water. The man did not move and he was so very cold. Elizabeth began to panic and her eyes darted around quickly looking for someone who might help. But there was no one to be found, as she knew there wouldn't be. She had come to these shores to be alone after all, and no one was going to take a walk along the beach on a cold winter night while the tide was coming in.

_Get him out of the water_ her mind screamed at her. She didn't know if she could. He was would be very heavy and she was none too strong. But she had to, or he would die. _You wanted to help someone girl! Well here is your chance!_

She took a quick deep breath and began pulling him forward. He remained absolutely still. Elizabeth wondered if she was too late to help him. She grunted loudly, pulling as hard as she could to bring him up onto the dry sand. He was indeed a tall man, and his wet clothes made him even heavier. How would she ever get him off the beach? But she had come this far; she had now pulled him up onto the dry part of the sand. Quickly Elizabeth knelt beside him and tried to see if he was breathing. But the loud sounds of the sea made it impossible for her to hear anything from his lips. Her hands worked rapidly at unbuttoning his overcoat and then at undoing the complex trappings of his uniform jacket. _A soldier?_ She thought fleetingly as she finally reached his bare chest.

She smoothed back her black curls and placed her ear next to his heart trying to hear or feel some indication of life. After a moment, she felt him stir. The feeling of her warm skin against his must have revived him a bit. She raised her eyes to his face and saw his eyelids open a bit and his eyes roll back into his head. A soft moan of pain pushed past his lips. Relief swept through Elizabeth as she quickly took off her red coat and wrapped around his torso. Her hands covered his neck and face, trying to warm him as best she could. Perhaps if she could revive him, she wouldn't have to carry him. _Carry him where_? She would have to carry him to her home. It was the only place close enough.

The man's breath became ragged. He seemed to be responding to the warmth of her skin. Elizabeth said a quick prayer of thanks.

"Its alright now sir, Don't worry, I'll get you to safety." She assured the semi-conscious man in her lightest tone. Not waiting or expecting a response from him, she pulled him up into a sitting position and wrapped her coat around him. His head rolled back. She caught it and pulled it up, letting it fall and rest against her shoulder. His long wet hair was full of sand and algae from the water. The strong scent of the sea reached her nostrils as she slung his arm over her and pushed them with all her might to a standing position. Her body shook terrible under the strain. She took a step forward and nearly fell back, but caught herself. The movement was slowly reviving the man, and by the forth step he was putting out his feet clumsily to walk instead of letting them drag.

It seemed like hours passed by as she pulled the barely living man up the steep incline of the cliff passage. She knew her body would ache tomorrow from the strain of carrying him. All the while a million questions passed through her mind _Who was this man? Was he a soldier? How did he come to be in the water? _The man breathed harshly and more pained moans escaped him as she reached the cottage that was home. She opened the door with some difficulty and pulled the man into her brother's bedroom. Laying him down on the bed, she noticed that he was shivering terribly. A good sign, it meant that his body was trying to fight off the cold. 

Elizabeth worked quickly and divested him of his boots shirt and breeches, though she did have some trouble with the knotted lace collar at his neck. She covered him with the thick knitted blanket that was at the end of the bed and ran to the kitchen. A few moments later she returned to the shivering man's side with a large bowl of hot water and some towels. The towels were soaked in the steaming water and wrung out a bit. Elizabeth then began placing them all over his body. Over his feet, legs, torso and neck. Replacing them when they became cool, Elizabeth repeated this process for nearly forty minutes. 

Then the man's trembling began to wane and his hair started to dry. Color was returning to his stark white complexion, and his fingertips were now warm to the touch. Elizabeth felt exhausted as she looked on the sleeping man. He was going to be all right.

Once again she went to the kitchen and made a hot cup of tea. She brought it in and forced him to sit up and drink some. He choked it down, coughing and gagging at first, but still remained unaware of what was going on around him. Elizabeth then brought in some warmer blankets and tucked them around him. The man sighed raggedly and she looked upon him. Despite his disheveled, near death appearance, she could see he was obviously youthful and handsome. He had a foreign look to him, Elizabeth could tell he was not of the Isle country, more likely someone from the mainland. She smiled as he stirred and turned a bit under the covers. _You've done well Miss Elizabeth_. She extended her hand and brushed a finger down his warming cheek. He couldn't hear her words, but perhaps this gesture would help to let him know he was safe.

Now that he was out of immediate danger, she could call the doctor to come and examine this man. She picked up the phone and began dialing the number, watching her sleeping charge all the while. Then, as she heard the phone ringing on the other end of the line, the man's eyes opened and he looked at her.

Elizabeth went white as ghost as she looked at him. The blood fled from her face and she quickly hung up the phone, nearly dropping it.

_Those eyes! I know this man…. Everyone knows this man!_ The man's eyes closed and he fell asleep again. Elizabeth began to tremble in fear; she struggled with the reality of what has happening. The man in the bed before her, he was the one who had sworn he would destroy the earth and kill her and everyone else on the planet. He was the man who she had been so afraid of when she saw his image on the television. They had said he was evil; that he was out of his mind. That he would not stop until he had destroyed everything. 

_ Milliardo Peacecraft, the leader of the White Fang_. She had heard that he had been killed in the final battle against one of the Gundam Pilots. He had openly opposed the peaceful will of Queen Relena, his own sister! He was responsible for the death of so many people. Her brother had died fighting him and his unholy cause. The World Nation had lost their beloved leader in the fight to stop him. And worst of all…He had destroyed a large portion of the Irish coast when he ordered the giant battleship Libra to fire upon the Earth. Men, Women, Children, so many people of the Isle had died because of this man.

And here he was, lying helplessly before her. Elizabeth was frozen in shock and fear for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, new fear sprung within her as another revelation dawned on her. If she called the doctor, or told anyone, if anyone saw him, he would be a dead man. She didn't even want to think about what they would do to him. Of all places on Earth to end up, Milliardo Peacecraft had come upon the shores of the Isles. There was no place on Earth where he was more hated, no place he had injured more than the British Isles.

"Oh dear lord." Was all she could say, and Milliardo murmured something inaudible as he once again stirred in his sleep. They would tear him to pieces when they found him.

She…couldn't let that happen. Elizabeth wouldn't allow anyone to take revenge upon him. She abhorred violence and though this man had perpetuated violence through out his life, she would not allow any violent action to be taken against him if she could help it. 

Elizabeth rose quickly and began pacing. What could she do then? She would have to hide him if she intended to keep him safe. At least until he was well. Even if she changed her mind and decided to be unmerciful, she would never let the wolves attack him in the helpless state he was in now. 

_That's it… I will keep him safe until he is strong enough to do as he wishes…_After that, who knows? She couldn't think past that. Elizabeth sat down again beside the bed and stared at the sleeping would-be destroyer of the Earth. 

"Yes… When you are well, we shall see what is to be done with you" she breathed. After all, would it not serve to show him, that though he deserved to be killed for his crimes, there were peaceful people on the Earth who would be merciful? No, she would not be an instrument of violence, she would instead show him the mercy that he should have shown the people of the Earth.

Elizabeth let out a sigh and sealed her vow.

* * * * * *

Pain. The pain washed over him in the swirling tempest raging around him. The pain of memories swelled and ebbed inside the black confines of his burning mind. There was pounding, clawing, screaming, and despair. At the end of his will there seemed to be a light that must have been hope, shinning just out of his reach. Lost and spinning, he plummeted from great heights and rose from great depths, to battle again and again the figure, which was before him. The thing which presented itself as his enemy, that force which was bent on destroying him, and yet through his entire struggle he could not tell who or what it was. It didn't matter in any case. It had ceased to matter long ago. He placed no importance on _what_ it was he was fighting, so long as he fought. The struggle itself was the prize, and it was the reason he existed. The struggle was what he was. He would rise again and again from whatever depth he had fallen to, to conquer his enemy. He would fight until he surpassed and had overcome all odds. There would be no rest, no submission, no retreat until all foes were vanquished and the enemies that lingered in his dreams and memories were eliminated. That was the life he had chosen, that was the path of a warrior. 

A surge of fire gripped his body and Zechs cried out against the prison of his mind. He could not wake up! Was he dead? He must be dead if he could not wake up. Dead and alone with nothing but the most horrendous memories of deeds he had done and those he had not been able to do.

Memories of that most horrible defeat, the one named Heero Yuy. He could see his enemy beating him down with the Wing Zero, destroying him, killing him. And then the great blast that sent him plummeting through space and time. Where had he come to land at the end of his great fall? Had Heero finally sent him to meet his maker? How he hated Heero Yuy and everything that the boy represented. That boy, who had destroyed his grand design, the boy who Zechs could not defeat, that boy whom Zechs' own sister loved more than him.

Zechs screamed again until his voice left him. Now lying on the threshold between light and dark, he felt as though he was drowning. Resisting the darkness, even as he reached for the light of his hope. His bloodied fingertips stretched out towards the light. It burned his eyes to look at it, but he dare not look away. If he did he would see how alone he was, how no one stood by his side any longer, not even Noin, the one who was incapable of abandoning him. _Was Noin dead too? _He was now reaching the end of his rope, his eyes now stinging not from the light searing his flesh, but from the tears that had long become unfamiliar to him. He could hear a voice. It was his own, screaming at him from the darkness. Screaming his failure at him. 

The blood retreated from his body, spreading out around him as if some massive wound had been inflicted upon him. The salt tears mixed with his blood and he jerked his head away from the light. He closed his eyes and mind to the light of hope that he could never hope to grasp. Teeth bit into his lip drawing more blood, spilling down his chin. He clenched his hands sticky with sweat and blood into tight fists. He relaxed a moment, ready to give up, but still he heard his voice screaming the name of his failure at him. Zechs looked back at the light and found that it bore a form, the form of his hope, the form of his failure. The voice screamed the name of the light that was both what he had lived for, and what he had failed.

****

**_RELENA!……….RELENA!…_**

Relena! Whose name meant peace.

His sweet little sister, whom he had failed, was looking down on him with scared eyes. The sight of her fear was killing him. _Let anyone but her fade away; let anyone but Relena turn to dust. ANYONE BUT HER! The entire universe could turn to ashes so long as Relena remained safe._ Strange, this feeling of duty and defense he had for his baby sister had been absent from him for months now, even to the point where he was willing to fire the Libra cannon on earth even if her shuttle stood in its destructive path. A fraction of a second was spent recalling that terrifying moment where Relena stood on the brink of death, about to be sent into oblivion by him, the one person who loved her more than anyone else in the universe. Not that she would have known so by his actions towards her. Suddenly, he was feeling the attack, and his thoughts moved back to combat.

Zechs pulled himself up to face the unknown enemy attacking him once more, calling on some hidden reserve of strength. He turned from the light that was Relena and faced the force that stood between him and the darkness. 

All the while there was Heero's emotionless face staring at him. Zechs charged him, as if jumping into a blazing inferno. He was engulfed in flames and intense pain. Behind him, in the light, Relena screamed and the blackness descended over him. But there, revealed in the blackness, as it could not be revealed in the light, Zechs found that the person he was fighting against was no more than himself. And still he would not submit. **I WILL NEVER SUBMIT!**

He was awake. Zechs' eyes cracked open and he was struck by an ache that shot through his entire body. There was a burning soreness in his throat and he knew his voice was totally inaccessible. Had he screamed in his sleep? He tried moving his limbs and was stunned by a wave of pain that flowed over him. His vision was extremely hazy, but he was aware of a soft amber light coming from his left. He turned his head to see its source. It looked as though it was a small fire burning in the hearth, but he couldn't hear any crackling. He couldn't hear anything in fact. He was also aware of the weight of blankets on top of him, and though the light and the blankets were warm he felt absolutely chilled and very weak. Where was he? How had he come to be here? He could remember nothing.

Then he felt the familiar sensation of a hand upon his brow. Only the hand felt cool against his skin, which felt as though it was on fire. Zechs turned his head with some effort, ignoring the pain that spiked through his neck with each movement. It even hurt to breathe. He saw before him a young woman with long black hair, standing over him. She was speaking, but Zechs could not make out her words. They were slow to come to him, but after concentrating a moment and orienting himself, her words broke through.

"Lie still now sir, the fever is still upon you. Try not to speak." He couldn't speak even if he should wish to. The fever had completely restricted his voice, as for her voice; it was soft and clear, though entangled with a thick British accent. Her voice seemed somehow familiar, like he had heard it in his dreams. He noted a book on the nightstand and thought that perhaps she had read to him while he slept, and her voice had penetrated his nightmare. 

Zechs was slowly feeling stronger; he pulled himself up despite the woman's request that he lie still. He slowly realized as the feeling came back to his body that he wasn't wearing anything beneath these covers. His pale cheeks flushed red, for though a brave fighter, Zechs Merquise was an intensely modest man. He pulled the blankets weakly to cover as much of his bare chest as possible without seeming too shy. He was also cold from the fever's effect. His eyes darted around quickly to take in his surroundings while his vision cleared. He was not in a hospital, that much was certain. But nothing in the room that he could make out in the small light that lent any clue as to where he might be. He turned his head and found the young woman was gone. Zechs rubbed his eyes slowly and attempted to clear his aching throat, but to no avail. Seeing a glass of water on the nightstand, he quickly snatched it up and downed its cool contents. He felt so weak, as if he had not moved in years, and wondered fleetingly if he could walk in this condition. Not that he would have too. _Surely there is no occasion for that, unless the room catches on fire._ He thought to himself. Or unless the water he had just drank came back to haunt him. No, he felt rather safe here actually. There would be no need to escape this place for the time being; it was kind of this woman to come to his aid, however she happened to come upon him.

The woman reappeared then carrying a steaming cup of soup. She handed it to him and he ate it slowly. He glanced up to thank her, but was a bit disturbed by her expression. She seemed a tad uneasy, but he couldn't tell if it was he or something else that was making her so. He imagined it must be him. Without looking at her again he rapidly finished the soup, which eased the ache in his body within moments. The broth was effective in warming his cold extremities and soothing the soreness in his throat and chest. _I needed that badly_. Then Zechs cringed inwardly knowing that the soup and the water would come back to haunt him. He was probably too weak to walk and was completely nude beneath the blankets. Well, he would worry about that when the time came. He handed the cup back to the young woman and gave her a questioning look. She saw the inquiry in his expression as she took the cup back from him and responded immediately.

"My name is Elizabeth Langstaff, I found you drifting in the surf on the beach not far from here and brought you to safety. I wouldn't be surprised if you do not remember; you were quite close to death. The ocean is cold in Dover, especially in January."

_Dover! Dover England. Damnation!_ He was in the Isle. This was not a safe place to be after all. But he quickly set aside his sudden apprehension since he could do nothing about his location at the moment. How had he ended up here?

"You have been lingering in and out of consciousness for a few days now. The fever came upon you almost immediately." The young woman tried to look less nervous. "But it is better than Hypothermia I suppose." Zechs nodded a bit, trying to put her at ease. He knew that his usual expression intimidated women quite often, he did his best not to frighten her. He couldn't tell if it was working at all, for suddenly his vision was blurring again and he felt a great heaviness in his body. No longer able to make out her features, he slowly closed his eyes, and was aware of her hands upon his shoulders guiding him back down into the bed. The covers were pulled up over his chest as exhaustion crept through his once again aching body. Elizabeth's hand was on his forehead again, a decidedly comforting sensation. He felt a sense of gratefulness as he began to slip back into his dreams.

And there in his fever maddened slumber, Heero Yuy awaited him at the head of his nightmares.

* * * * * 

He awoke. It had been nearly a week since he had been fully awake enough to have his proper wits about him. The fever still clearly wracked his body; it was evident the moment he took his first conscious intake of breath. The pain was still there in his chest, but it was now more than tolerable, and could be classified as slightly bothersome. 

His sickness had reduced significantly, but still remained heavy in his shoulders and joints. His skin felt clammy and sticky from sweat, he didn't smell very good either. Not that it could be helped; it is difficult to keep mindful of bathing when you are incapacitated. 

There was a small draft seeping in through the window. The sun shown through the crystalline frost that clung desperately to windowpane. It reminded Zechs of Christmas mornings in his early youth, when he would awake at the first sign of the sun through the frosted windows and run to awaken his parents and celebrate the joyous day. 

They were now bittersweet memories. He recalled his mother Katrina helping Relena upon her one of her first Christmas mornings, and how she had to hold him back to prevent him from tearing up his sister's presents for her in his almost maddened excitement. Relena had burst out crying when he, having lost what little patience a 6 year old has, launched himself upon the golden wrapping paper of one of Relena's present to discover the stuffed tiger inside. His father admonished him for his lack of patience and upsetting his sister; he made amends by making the little stuffed tiger come alive for the little girl's squealing amusement. So delighted was she that she stood upon shaky feet and made a stumbling journey over to him to covered his face with toddler kisses. He didn't appreciate it so much, but it had made his mother very happy and his father grin. Milliardo had received a Chessboard complete with finely carved pieces, which he was delighted with. Relena had seemed unimpressed with them as she stuck a bishop in her little mouth and substituted it for the thumb that she had leapt into the habit of sucking on. Milliardo had pulled it away from her, and distracted her from the destructive path a three-year-old often creates with more puppet shows featuring the little stuffed tiger. 

It had been a wonderful Christmas. It was also his last Christmas with his family.

Zechs sighed deeply and brought himself out of memory lane. The world around him became clearer. He remembered exactly where he was now, though the pronounced pounding in his temples made it difficult to recall at first. The strength had returned to his limbs. Despite the ache that hung heavily on his body, he felt a hopeless restlessness in his muscles that would drive him mad.

He wanted to get up and walk around some. Zechs moved to get up from the bed and then paused, remembering the woman… Elizabeth she had said her name was. She might not appreciate his getting up and walking about just yet. He listened for a moment, and when the deafening roar of silence met his sensitive ears, he concluded that she was not there. Zechs took a moment longer to verify and rose from the bed, looking around for his clothes. They were no where to be found, not that he looked forward to putting on the White Fang Regalia, he had no wish to think about that or anything surrounding it. 

On a chair against the wall he saw a small folded pile of clothes. After a small investigation he found them to be about his size and carefully put them on. They were not exactly something he would choose, but then he knew little about Isle fashions.

All in all, he knew very little about the Isle in general, nor did anyone he knew. This was the mysterious land that most of the world concluded to be "dangerous". Why they were dangerous, no one seemed to know. Not that it mattered at this point. The Alliance had conquered the Isle a few years ago, and OZ had followed suit by taking control of it after the coup. From what he knew the area had been classified as "Ideal for military production, the main variable being that the populace can be pacified" Treize had once commented on the latter as not being likely to happen. He obviously had more experience with the Isle and its people than Zechs. It sparked a memory in his mind; Treize had been a commander of the specials during the Rhineland war against the Alliance. The Isle forces had been strongly implemented on the side of Rhineland, He believed in fact if memory served, that the Isle served as the brains of that war, and Treize had beaten them. The victory had earned him the position as the head of OZ and the newest darling of the Romafellar Foundation. That was almost 5 years ago.

_Don't think of such things, keep your mind away from it._ He told himself sternly standing up and adjusting the plain white sweater that he now wore. In doing so, he took notice of some of the more domestic features of the room he was staying in. There were a good deal of pictures and awards hanging on the wall and sitting on the top of desks and dressers.

The pictures all featured a boy, and the awards bore the name Liam Langstaff. On the desk Zechs found a nicely framed photograph of Elizabeth, and was able to get a better look at her features. She had the western look about her. Large green almond shaped eyes, and pretty pale skin that seemed even lighter in contrast to her black hair. Zechs smiled slightly, he had always preferred women with dark hair, and it was so different from his own blonde visage. Her hair was tossed and curly, framing a rather innocent looking face. Elsewhere in the room was various military decorations, Zechs wondered if this was a room belonging to Elizabeth's husband, and perhaps he was away on military service. 

The floorboard creaked under his bare feet as he moved about the room slowly. This house was evidently old from the color of the wanes coating and ceiling. He could smell the slight must that an old house frequently gave off. It was the scent of slowly rotting wood, almost a pleasant smell; the smell of family history.

Cautiously Zechs opened the door of the small room and listened. The door protested the opening with a long resounding creak that echoed through corridor. Silence greeted him after that and he peered out a bit farther, feeling much like a sneaking child venturing out for as midnight snack and fearful of being caught. More pictures lined this little hallway and other quaint decorations, most of which featured a smiling Elizabeth and the other young man. Zechs examined another picture that featured the young woman walking along the shoreline. _Good-looking girl_ he concluded mentally. Zechs felt awkward to be gazing over this young woman, but his instinct told him to continue upon his inspection, for if he abstained from it, his mind would surely just plummet back into thoughts of the past. Oh God, let him go anywhere but in memory, he could not endure the memories. Live in the here and now, that will guard you best against the pain that your memories will induce.

His first thought was to lessen the burden on Elizabeth and vacate the premises as soon as possible. Though he knew that would be impossible at the moment, he was still far too weak. Even so, once he had recovered, he would have to consider where he would go. What place on this planet would be welcoming or safe? He let it go and pushed it far back past the line of present concern.

A weakness crept into his knees and he had to sit before he collapsed. He made his way down the hallway and found the main living room adjacent to the kitchen. Sitting down quickly on one of the small sofas in the living room; he took in the sight. It was warm, like the rest of the house that he had seen. Cozy and secure. There was the very minimal amount of technology in the room. Phone, television, telecommuinicator. Everything was neat, tidy, and simple. Zechs smiled, liking the house very much.

Then, when his eyes moved to the mantle above the fireplace, his blood boiled. A cold sweat broke through his skin and immediately lined his features with a layer of angry perspiration. Above the mantle with two candles burning slowly on each side in a kind of makeshift memorial, was a portrait of Treize Khushrenada. 

Zechs' eyes darkened with clouded emotions and narrowed into sits in his sickly pale face as he gazed at the deceased man's portrait.

"You…." He breathed with venom, barely aware that his voice had come back to him after a week's absence. He glared daggers at the flattering visage of his former friend in his Order of the Zodiac uniform, a thousand curses running through his mind. There was a tremor building inside him, and he felt a tremendous urge to rush at the portrait and destroy it. Lest the disease of Treize infect anyone else. 

_So many people gone, because you had a vision. What merited the ascension of your vision and not mine? Did I dream incorrectly?_

It was a question he had been asking himself for a very long time. Since the moment he knew the Cinq Kingdom had fallen for a second time he was unsure of his path. When Quinze had approached him, he jumped headlong in the direction of White Fang. This concept of destroying earth had come to him in an inflamed state of mind. Like an epiphany, he made the decision. He would be Loki; the angel of death that would cleanse humanity of the foulness war had given birth to. It was a bloody and beautiful dream. That some day children would walk in green pastures where his name was forbidden to speak. His name would represent every plague, every evil, every sin man had ever fathomed. It was a price he was willing to pay, if it meant that those people would live in a perpetual peace.

Was that dream so wrong? Could the ends not justify the means? His head hurt too much to ponder it. The anger within him began to subside. The remains of his fever and not his fury were now causing the heat in his face.

On the left side of the mantle was yet another picture of the young man. It was a duel framed picture set of fine brass. The first picture showed the young man wearing a World Nation uniform and standing tall and proud, his cap tucked under his arm. The second showed him as a small child wearing a semi-toothed grin. A smaller candle sat flickering beside the double portrait and a white lily lay beside it as well. The sight made Zechs sigh deeply. He understood what it meant.

_Don't think about it now, you're not strong enough. _He had to keep his mind off all of this. He faced too much already in his dreams where he could not escape. To face it in the light of day…… He was not ready.

Zechs eyes fell again on the picture of the young woman, his savior. He wasn't at all sure if he felt thankful that she had rescued him from the freezing waters. This Isle woman…. The Isle.. What a strange place. From what he had heard, everyone on this accursed island nation was stark raving mad. Hostile, to the point that they could have been considered bloodthirsty. Yet this Isle woman was nothing like that, but what did he really know of her. She had rescued him; she had been kind. It did not mean that she wasn't dangerous. Where was she anyway?

That distinct spinning feeling was slithering into his head again. His thoughts were coming in bunches now, fragmented and too difficult to concentrate on. He shook his head to clear it a tad, eyes rising to the painted noble figure of Treize set regally above the mantle. An unconscious and almost auspicious smile played upon his lips for the briefest of seconds. Slowly he rose and made his way back towards his room to rest and wait his hostess.

* * * * * * *

"No Thank you Mr. Wickfield, I will be quite well this evening I assure you" Elizabeth answered to her employer's chief advisor Bram Wickfield. The elderly quadriplegic had stopped her, as she was ready to leave the manor house for the evening to see how she was getting along and if she wanted an escort home. She was anxious to get back to her home and check on her ailing patient to see if his condition might have improved at all. Her invalid guest Milliardo Peacecraft had not left her mind for a moment the whole of the day.

Bram Wickfield was a man in his mid seventies who had once been of considerable stature. But a firearm accident some years ago had left him paralyzed from the waste down and he required a wheelchair for his mobility. Still, it did not deter him away from being a stoic and brilliant scholar as well as military tactician who had found service in educating two generations of the Delizabane family. Despite a somewhat severe exterior, Bram was a gentle and considerate man when with Elizabeth. He, like almost everyone else who knew her, was overcome by the power of her sweet and innocent charm. How strange, even with the wheelchair, he still seemed tall to Elizabeth.

"Such a good young man your brother was. A good honorable soldier, such a tragedy that we lost Liam and so many others. Yet that which does not kill us it seems………." His large brown eyes grew soft with the reverie. Elizabeth had been a servant in the household long enough to recognize the change in his eyes and discern what it meant.

"My Leecy used to say 'Life makes a great hobby out of beating us down. Such an act against us must be met with the brutal retaliation of living joyously' " His eyes glinted for a moment as they always did when he recalled the eldest daughter of Merrick Delizabane, the current Lady of Dover's father. 

Leecy, or Analicia Delizabane was Aria's eldest sister, and something of a legend within the family. They always spoke of her in revered tones, even Mrs. Collins did. Elizabeth had never known her; she had died some years ago before Elizabeth had come into the service of the household. There was a large portrait of her in the main hallway, though she was only a young girl of fourteen in the picture. Bram or Aria could be seen at many times gazing at it. Bram always appeared as the grieving father when he looked upon the portrait, and Elizabeth assumed he must have viewed her as his own, for she knew the late Merrick Delizabane had not been much of a parent. He had sent both of his daughters off to war against the Alliance when they were still girls. The Alliance had taken Aria prisoner at the age of seventeen. She was released and allowed to return home when OZ took over the Alliances territories after four years of being a prisoner of war. Leecy had been captured and executed by the Alliance's Specials Force. 

Elizabeth could never quite apprehend the emotion Lady Aria bore when she looked at the picture of the eldest Delizabane child. It seemed halfway between hate and love. The youngest Delizabane child Mathius' feelings were quite clear. He hated the picture and would constantly mutter curses at it when he passed by it. 

Elizabeth shivered; Mathius Delizabane was a frightening young man who paid her more attention than she would have liked. He was violent and often raved like a madman when he did not get what he wanted, and one of the many things he wanted was Elizabeth. Elizabeth was thankful that she was under the protection of Lady Aria, who held tight rein over her younger brother. Still, Elizabeth avoided Mathius so as not to get herself into trouble. Mathius and his extending branch of the family, where all very dangerous people.

Elizabeth brought herself out of reflection and took in Bram's comforting expression that told her he also new the pain of lost loved ones. She placed her youthful white hand over his wrinkled gray one and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Bram, I shall be fine tonight. There is much work from Lady Aria that will keep my attention, thank you again for your kind consideration of me." 

Bram's eyes returned to their normal frame and he gave her his usually regal expression that always seemed to remind her of Captain Bligh.

"Very well then, be off with you Miss Langstaff. Go and do as our wise Leecy would advise and live joyously." Elizabeth bowed formally to the Delizabane Chief Advisor in the Japanese style that was a custom in the Delizabane household, and took her leave.

Bram smiled as he watched her go. "Stop lingering in the shadows boy, get yourself into the light" he called out.

Mathius emerged from a darkened corner, his black eyes narrowed into feline slits. Arms folded across an uniformed black jacket that was typical of all Delizabane family members. One hand played slightly with the gold decoration at his collar, the other was clenched into a fist.

"Che Bella" _what a beauty_ was all he said. Bram eyed him closely as the younger man pulled back a thick velvet draping from the window to watch Elizabeth make her journey down the driveway.

"ITZHACK!" Mathius yelled loudly to summon his steward. A thin Jewish man, Itzhak Liebman appeared a moment later, silent and obedient to his master as always, awaiting command.

"Miss Langstaff should not be walking home alone, see to it immediately." Mathius ran a hand through his dark brown hair; his eyes smoldering as Elizabeth began to disappear from his view. Itzhak was gone within seconds. The velvet drape fell back into its elegant place when Mathius let go of it. Striding down the hall alongside Bram's wheelchair, they crossed the main hall together journeying towards the dinning room where Lady Aria would await them for supper.

"Don't speak of it Wickfield" Mathius warned when he sensed Bram about to admonish him for his venery of Elizabeth. Bram remained quiet, silently determined to keep an eye on this situation. Crossing the grand staircase, they passed by the portrait of Analicia Delizabane and Mathius looked at it for a brief second.

"Murdering bitch" he breathed not quite loud enough to be heard.

* * * * * * 

She swung her arms up and down as she walked to keep the chill of the winter air from entering her limbs. The night was clear, and she was glad that she had time to purify her thoughts before coming home. It had been her first full day back at work since her brother's death and the discovery of the White Fang leader in the surf by the white cliffs. 

Her thoughts had not been empty of him for a single second that day. She had been caring for him for a week now, and had not found peace for a moment. At all hours he would break from his comatose like state to scream out a throaty cry. At first it had just been random cries of pain. Then, around midnight on Wednesday, the cries took the form of a name. Relena. 

Milliardo had wept and yelled out her name so many times through the frozen nights. Elizabeth could not sleep for the screams and would sit with him until all hours. The touch of her cool hand upon his burning forehead always seemed to calm him. She had slept most of the week in the chair beside his bed. Even then, his voice would penetrate her dreams. Her pity for him would swell when the fevered tears streaked down his sweaty pale cheeks. He was remorseful to say the least, as the cry of Relena echoed through the small house. It was completely evident now to Elizabeth that her mind would dwell on nothing but Milliardo Peacecraft until he left her home and life and for several weeks thereafter.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Came the deep voice that startled her out her haunted state. She turned quickly to see who her addresser was.

"Oh, its you Itzhak, you startled me." She smiled genially at him in the darkness. He made his way to her side silently and offered his arm. 

"My lord instructed me to see you home safely"

Elizabeth sighed; knowing that Bram wasn't behind this, but that treacherous man Mathius. She couldn't accept this; she wouldn't risk anyone possibly seeing Milliardo.

"Tell you master thank you, but I will really will be quite fine"

"My Master knows you are an able young woman, and that no one would be foolish enough to harm you since you are under his personally protection, and that of Lady Aria, but he also reminds me that there are many rather stupid people walking about. He was quite insistent Miss Elizabeth"

Elizabeth's heart sunk, she knew she could not get out of this. Mathius was not a man who a strong person could turn down. Elizabeth knew herself to be anything but strong. Besides that Itzhak might become suspicious over her resistance. Perhaps he could take her mind off the crisis she would be going home to. Her arm hooked into the one he offered and they began walking northwards towards her home.

Nothing significant was spoken of; simple conversation was all that passed between them. Elizabeth skillfully evaded questions that might give Itzhak more knowledge of her personal life. She would give Mathius no additional information about her. Her preoccupation was obvious. Itzhak attributed it to her brother's recent death. 

A forty-five minute walk brought them to the small fence that surrounded her home by the sea. Elizabeth's feet where begging to run so that she could get to the man inside. But her mind willed her to remain composed.

"We shall all miss Liam terribly," Itzhak was saying something about her brother. She nodded, pretending to listen. Her mind was clearly focused on the house and its single occupant. Elizabeth's eyes automatically traveled to the window where Milliardo would be sleeping inside. Expecting to find the window empty, she was astonished to see his face filling the small frame. Nail blues eyes looked out at her watchfully. _He is awake!_

To hide her surprise from Itzhak, she kissed the taller man on the cheek and thanked him for the escort. Then she dashed into the house, her red coat flying out behind her. Itzhak shook his head at the girl's odd behavior and started his way back to the manor house. Elizabeth was barely conscious of her own running as she flung open the door of his room.

_Empty?_

"Good evening" a somewhat raspy voice came from behind her. He was sitting in a chair by the door; her eyes had gone right past him as she burst into the room 

She allowed a pleasant smile to spread across her lips "Good evening sir, I am glad to see you are awake" She attempted to bow, but was so winded by her own running that she became lightheaded an nearly lost her balance. Quickly she grabbed the frame of the doorway and caught herself. Her clumsiness brought out the comedy in her and she laughed away her lack of grace.

Milliardo returned a slight smile at the lighthearted thing before him. The sight filled Elizabeth with glee. _A smile fair as day_ she thought to herself. She expelled the gloves from her hands and walked over to him. Zechs flinched slightly as she placed the back of her hand against his forehead to feel his temperature. He sighed almost immediately as the calming feeling of her cool skin eased the heat of his face. A moment of peace, he grasped it and shut his eyes to savor the sensation of calm.

"You are still very hot" she knelt down and examined him further. "But your eyes are looking brighter. How do you feel? " 

"Hungry" he stated simply. The answer pleased her greatly; she rose and took off her long red coat. "I will make some supper for us, it won't be long." She stopped before exiting the room, deciding to give him a little test.

"What is your name?"

He was silent for a moment, debating what to say. He cleared his thick throat and spoke almost curtly.

"Foster" it was in truth his middle name, after his mother's favorite brother. 

"I shall hurry your meal then Foster" she answered as she exited to the kitchen, not sure whether Milliardo had failed or passed her test.

Almost thirty minutes later, they both sat at the small table in the kitchen, Elizabeth chattered away about the weather and the seasons of the Isle. Milliardo listened politely, anxious to learn anything he could about the hostile land in which he now found himself trapped in. She asked him once if there was anyone she could call for him. He told her no, that he had no one. They had all been killed. He explained that he did not remember how he came to the shores of Dover. Just that he had been fighting in the Eve War battle and the next he knew he was in the bed she had brought to him.

"My brother also fought in that battle, he unfortunately did not survive, like so many." Elizabeth cautioned herself to be careful. This was likely a delicate subject with him, and she was still slightly frightened of him. After all, he was the devil himself to many people of this Island nation. But her curiosity of him prevailed over her cautious spirit. 

"Are you from the Colonies? Were you fighting for the White Fang?" An alarm bell went off inside her mind, telling her to shut up at once. She knew the answer to this question anyway. Why was she asking it? Did she want to push him? Yes maybe she did, he had a lot to answer for. The pain of her brother's death was pushing her to push him. A small part of her that had no logic or decorum blamed him for Liam's death. She had to control herself; she would not make herself his judge and jury.

He stared down at the bowl of thick soup before him, silent for a few long moments. His eyes clouded once again.

"I fought for the White Fang" That was all, and it was the truth. He had not lied to her. Milliardo began to eat the strange soup adventurously. "What kind of soup is this?" he asked breaking the tension lingering over the table. Elizabeth smiled, glad that he had provided a path of escape from the subject of the war.

"Its called Plymouth Rock clam chowder, its an old recipe from the daughter country. Do you like it? It's always been a special favorite of mine."

"Daughter country?" His interested was piqued.

"Yes. ..Well, Daughter country and Mother country both actually."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we of the Isle are mostly descendants of the Daughter country to the west. The Nation was spawned by England, so it is the Daughter of the Isle, but many like myself are actually descended from The Nation, so it is our mother country as well." She stopped and sipped the soup.

Zechs was confused "When you say The Nation, you mean the British Isles right?"

"No, The Nation is much greater than the Isle, it is a land to the west, the Daughter of England. You must excuse me Foster, but it is rather forbidden to speak of The Nation to a foreigner in any other terms besides the one I have used."

Zechs regarded her for a long moment. What was she talking about? These people were not very trusting it seemed. He wanted to pursue this; nothing intrigued him like a riddle or mystery.

"The West eh? perhaps you refer to the Canadian provinces of North Columbia?"

He saw her eyes darken at the mention of North Columbia. Inside he jumped, knowing that he had found something. He felt like a pirate digging in the sand for treasure and hitting something solid with his pick.

"We of the Isle do not recognize the name of North Columbia." Her voice had an edge to it.

"Then what do you call it?" he asked trapping her.

"We call it by its true name, AMERICA." Elizabeth regained herself immediately. Her eyes went down staring at her soup angrily. He had trapped her, what a shrewd and simple tactic that was.

"That is not what the rest of the world would call it. It has not gone by that name since the third Great War." A gentle smirk crossed over his face from the victory he had earned over her.

"The rest of the world is not the Isle" answered she. Zechs knew this to be true; things were obviously quite different here.

Again he offered an escape from the tension. " I see you are a fan of Dickens, I saw the book by my bedside."

Elizabeth nodded. " He is one of my favorites."

"Yes, I agree, I adore him too. Austen as well."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up "I have read everything by Austen! Do you like Hawthorne as well?"

" I am not familiar with anything by Hawthorne."

Elizabeth cursed the Entente under her breath and cleared the dishes from the table. She then sped to her room and brought back two worn novels by Nathaniel Hawthorne. "The House of Seven Gables" and "The Scarlet Letter" He looked the books over, decidedly interested. She smiled, realizing that she had found something in common with him. 

They spent the next two hours talking of authors and books. Books were a passion for both of them. There was scarcely anything that Elizabeth had read that Milliardo had not, save for those authors that were American. The hour of ten drew to a close and Elizabeth could see weariness draping over her charge's body. His eyes became dull with fatigue, and she placed her hand on his brow to feel for the fever. She felt the increase in heat since last she had check him and brought him back to his room. It was strange, the past two hours she had barely been conscious of who she was talking to. Now, she found she was no longer afraid of him. 

Milliardo followed her back into Liam's small bedroom. Elizabeth sifted through the drawers of one of the dressers and procured for Milliardo a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt for him to sleep in.

"Thankfully Liam, was about your size." A small wave of pain washed over her, she looked up and saw that Milliardo was smiling and holding his hands out for the clothes. He also carried with him the two books she had given him; he was planning on reading them while he was here. Elizabeth felt an odd sensation creep over her as she gazed at the man before her. He was so incredibly captivating when he smiled. Shame washed her cheeks in crimson, making her say her goodnight to him quickly.

"Wait" he stopped her before she left. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and was horrified by these new reactions to him. 

"Thank you Elizabeth, for saving me." She turned and saw him smiling a full smile at her. Now, she had her composure. Elizabeth bowed to him gracefully as she had tried to do earlier in the evening when she almost fell.

"Goodnight Foster" with that she shut the door behind him. Once she reached the security of her own bedroom, her breath came back to her and her mirror revealed the scarlet upon her cheeks. Elizabeth lay back on her bed searching for calmness. It was then that an enchanting realization entered her bedazzled mind. He was the son of King Peacecraft of the Cinq kingdom. Which meant…. _He is a Prince!_

_* * * * * * *_

They learned more of each other everyday. Zechs came to see Elizabeth as a simple woman with many passions. So easy to tease and trap, yet in debate he could never claim complete victory over her, for she always had some kind of snappy come back that he could not out-do. Elizabeth came to see that Milliardo Peacecraft was not insane or the monster that the world thought him to be. He was charming and vastly intelligent. An above average man, yet still a man, not a beast. Still, there was a perpetual sad air that lingered about him. It troubled her that he could not seem to come to terms with something that haunted him. She suspected there was much that haunted him. His homeland twice in ruin, parents killed, estranged from his sister, estranged from the Earth and Outer Space, what did this man truly have to live for? Her own experience told her that Karma worked in strange ways; he would find a purpose again. Life was much like an oyster bed; one never knew where he would find a pearl.

Three weeks had passed now since the miraculous rescue of Milliardo Peacecraft by Elizabeth Langstaff. Time had seemed to stand still for the two as he recovered from the near fatal fever that had descended upon him after his deliverance from the frigid waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Zechs used his time with Elizabeth to his best advantage, and learned as much as he could about the Isle and its people. Apparently she wasn't like most the people of this nation. They loved to fight, but she was almost a pacifist. A pacifist with strings attached she had called it. Her beliefs were a mix of Peacecraft teachings and Arian Philosophy.

Arian Philosophy as she explained, was a system of beliefs that all conflict is derived from human instinct. To deny our instinct is the most capital of offenses. Even sentient beings cannot deny their instinct. She explained that this was a fairly new philosophy that had swept through the Isle culture like wildfire. Many of the nation's people believed firmly in this philosophy. She cautioned him of the highly sexual nature of the Isle people. For sexuality is as strong a human instinct as the will to fight, and a foreigner could find himself in a tense situation if he wasn't careful. Arian Philosophy had one foot in a religion of the Isle called Natural Theology. It had a very powerful root in the Delizabane family Elizabeth explained, who where the most powerful family in the Isle. It was the belief that the true laws of God are those that science proves to be true. 

"We cannot move objects with our minds, but we can pick up an object and move it. That is simple physics. Therefore anything that we can physically do is lawful under God. The basic idea is that which does not violate the laws of nature is lawful under God. To go against the instinct to fight is considered by some people to be a violation of nature's law, so Arian Philosophers who are also Natural Theologians are strong advocates of war. This also makes the act of killing perfectly lawful"

"And what does this religion say about God himself? "

"Oh, that is real interesting part, Natural Theologians believe that we are God. That human beings will come to know a state of being in which they have become so advanced that they will exist as one consciousness in all time."

It sounded insane to Zechs who had been brought up as a Lutheran Christian in the Cinq Kingdom, and then as a Catholic in the Khushrenada family. No wonder these people are said to be violent, their own religion commands them to be so. 

Elizabeth was however, not a Natural Theologian, nor had her brother been one. She was not typical, despite the fact that she worked for the Lady Aria Delizabane, who Zechs later learned, was the inventor of the Arian Philosophy. The name sounded familiar, and he wondered briefly if the Delizabanes, as nobility, had had any affiliation with the Romafellar foundation.

Elizabeth was renewed with someone whom she could talk to. She told "Foster" everything about the Delizabane family that she knew of. He was rather interested in the subject, and why not? They were the actual governing body of the Isle. Milliardo didn't seem to understand how, since they held no governmental positions. Economy, Elizabeth explained, was the true ruler of the Isle. She gave him a clandestine smile and told him to figure it out on his own. He was smart, she knew he would unravel the mystery.

On the third week after he had been rescued, the incident occurred. She had gone shopping in the nearby town, and brought back a national news magazine. Zechs had helped her to put away all the groceries she had bought, and promptly flew into a rage when he saw the magazine.

"GET THAT THING AWAY" he yelled in fury. Elizabeth was thunderstruck. She could not fathom what had upset him so. Then she looked at the magazine and saw that the cover featured a brown-haired woman standing beside a young girl. Upon closer inspection she recognized the young girl as Queen Relena, but didn't know the other woman.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked in a harsh tone. " It is just a magazine!"

"How could she stand with that….. She ruined it all! I would have had what I wanted if she had not interfered!" he was pacing back in forth in front of her like a lion in a cage, agitated to the point of rage.

"What are you talking about, its just Queen Relena and….." She read the name on the headline "Lady Une…Why are you so upset? We should be grateful that Queen Relena survived the war!" She was angry now, was this the monster Milliardo that they spoke of? Was he showing his true mad nature?

He was staring at the portrait of Treize above the mantle now. His hands clutched into fists, a vein stood out upon his forehead. Zechs shook his head.

"He was mine to kill, I had my shot, she took it away" With that last remark he moved towards his room, not wanting to be in that room anymore, the fury raging within him like a wild maelstrom. His hatred boiling within, he had to get out of here. He could almost hear Heero laughing at him now.

Her hand stopped him. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stay him. Zechs turned to look at her with his breath caught in his throat; her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear her words. The sensation that flooded over him took away his capacity to hear her. He just stared at Elizabeth; her face was flushed from the angry moment, so slight and fragile. He took a sharp intake of breath as he recognized the sensation that threatened to sweep away all his other senses. 

Arousal, he had not felt it in so long, but he felt it strongly now. He was a man after all. Through out the years as a man he had beat back his desires with his other needs. His duty, his pain, his need for vengeance; they all served to stifle his desire for a woman. He didn't even know if he was a man. The need for revenge had consumed him for so long that he had remained an innocent where every other young man would have made the discovery that turned them from boy to man. Zechs had never been like the others. He had never been with a woman, but he wanted to be with one right now. He wanted to be with Elizabeth.

_No, you can't, you have to get out of here as soon as you can. _His senses where coming back to him. He looked into the vast expanse of Elizabeth's emerald eyes, seeing how upset she was now. No, he couldn't deal with it. Zechs turned away from her and fled out the front door.

Elizabeth stared at the spot where Milliardo had stood, lost in the tempest of her emotions. She had seen the vast pain in his eyes, and known he wasn't a monster. His rage had been born out of pain and loss and she forced herself to recall when he would scream out the name of his sister. Slowly regaining her motor skills, she picked up the magazine and read about the woman Milliardo had seemed the most upset over. She read the article, and understood.

Lady Une, Second in command to Treize Khushrenada. The article outlined how Queen Relena was working with this Lady Une to form the intelligence department for the new government. The Preventers, Lady Une would head the project and promote it terrestrially while Relena Darlian, as she was now calling herself would promote it in Outer Space. 

This Lady Une, had been a Colonel under Treize, she must have done something decisive at some point in the battle. She had done something that had thrown off Milliardo's plans.

There was a wrap on the front door, and Elizabeth swore to herself. She put the magazine down and went to open the door. The scent of alcohol struck her in the face the moment the door was open. Her eyes widened with fear. 

"Elizabeth, you are looking beautiful, as always" It was Mathius, and he was clearly drunk.

"Mathius, this is not a good time.."

"It never seems to be a good time for us does it" his voice was harsh as he pushed himself inside the door.

"Well, lets make it a good time my dear Miss Elizabeth, I think I have waited long enough for you to come around."

"I doubt Lady Aria would approve of this Mathius"

"Do I look as though I give a bloody fuck what my dear sister does or does not approve of. I am tired of waiting around for your good graces Elizabeth. I have been more than patient with you." He was removing his jacket lethargically. Clumsily he tossed it on the couch and began walking towards her. His mind set and his purpose here quite clear to her

Before she could call out his hand was over her mouth; his nose picking up the spicy scent of cinnamon that clung in her hair. "Don't make this difficult now." His grip was tight, far too strong for her to get away from. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck and she trembled uncontrollably in fear. _No please!_ She screamed inside her head as Mathius began to kiss her smooth neck. Frantically she flailed against her attacker. Mathius exerted very little strength in throwing her against the wall and pinning her there. Her nails bit into his flesh and he smirked at her as if he enjoyed the pain. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and flicked his own, bending hers in an unnatural position. She cried out in pain around the hand that covered her mouth. Again he once again began making use of his lip upon her flesh.

He was torn away from her so quickly it seemed like a flash of lighting from God had separated Elizabeth from her attacker. She dashed out the front door away from whatever was happening in the house. She heard Mathius yelp in pain. At the fence she stopped and looked back. Mathius was a crumpled mass upon the ground and Milliardo stood over him like a giant. She saw a car drive up at the same moment. It was Itzhak, who had come to warn her about Mathius and his drunken intentions. Too late.

She looked back. Milliardo had disappeared back into the house. Mathius, blood running down his face, did not move. Wordlessly, Itzhak collected his master. He gave Elizabeth a look of warning and departed. 

Elizabeth staggered back into the house a trembling mass of frightened femininity. She closed the door and looked around. He was standing there by the mantle, looking at the picture of her brother. She began sobbing, holding her injured wrist.

"The strong still pray upon the weak, nothing changes." Zechs turned to face her, his nail blue eyes grave. The tears in her eyes made him double in her vision. 

"So what did your brother die for Elizabeth, nothing changed. So he died for nothing. Peace is as false as it ever was I suppose. It should have been as I planned it, but then, you wouldn't be here now if it had gone that way, dear Elizabeth." 

"It is as we have made it. Mistakes are ours to make, let us learn from them, it is the only way we can make ourselves strong enough." She barely got it out, her breath was coming in gasps and the tears did not stop.

Milliardo shook his head "You will never be strong enough, and you will never be merciful enough either. I have been fooling myself." The pain was evident in his body language. It was back again, right out of the nightmare. He could hear them laughing at him, Heero, Treize, Relena, Noin, all of them laughing at him and his folly. Unable to stand it he broke for the door; passed the sobbing Elizabeth, into the frigid winter air, out towards the waning lights. Where was he going? Back to the shore, where he should have died.

"MILLIARDO!" Her voice yelled out his name, his real name, like a lifeline it reached out to him. She had known the entire time. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Zechs knew that she was aware of who he was all this time. He turned and saw her finally, nursing a wounded wrist and crying almost hysterically, yet still approaching him. His feet planted in the ground, refusing to be budged even as his mind screamed for him to run away from her. _GO BACK TO THE SEA! Finish Heero's work._ But it was too late. She had crossed the distance between them.

"You are forgiven" It was stated so ingenuously, once again, she delivered a snappy comeback that he could not out-do. That was the foundation of all of this wasn't it? That is what caused the pain. The thought that after everything, there was no single creature on Earth that would forgive him. He was so very sorry for what he had done and yet no one would forgive him. What had she just said? She was proving him wrong again. Her hands reached out and touched his stony face. The wind was tossing their hair about them. The instant her fingers touched his skin he was again possessed by sensation. His hand snatched up her own and placed it against his brow, seeking the calm that it had always brought. Her arms were coming around his shoulders now, embracing him. Knees giving way beneath him, Zechs sank down against her, letting her hands stroke and sooth him. Forgiveness, the long sought cure to the pain that refused to leave him. 

Zechs lifted his lead to look at her, aware of the tears in his own eyes; he looked at her like a frightened child. Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He had never been kissed before. His lips were stiff and unmoving at first, but were enticed into the natural countering movement by the warmth of sensation. Not even aware of how tightly he was pressing her against him now, he continued to kiss her with increasing passion. The wind mingling her midnight hair with his sunshine locks. They broke the kiss and stared at each other for a long time. Elizabeth stood and pulled Milliardo to his feet, guiding him back inside. She took him directly to his room and sat him down on his bed. He seemed exhausted now, and laid back easily at her biding. He pulled her down with him and held her tightly against him, like he was clinging to salvation. 

With his head pressed against her neck, he released the pain that he had been carrying for so long now in the form of sobs. He cried for his lost homeland, for his baby sister, for Treize, the boy who had been his friend, the one that he had been separated himself from. For his poor Noin, for the Pure-hearted Gundam pilots, for the Poor Lady Une, for the people of the Colonies, for the people of the Earth, for everyone he had ever hurt. He wept for them all. Elizabeth continued to sooth him. 

After an hour of sobbing against her, he began once again to kiss her. She returned his kisses and began moving her hands over his chest. They began their explorations of each other, Milliardo discovering her to be as virgin as he. Her body fit perfectly with his and he was transformed from boy to man at last. Never having known before that he could feel such things, he was awakened to a new plane of existence. 

When the moon had dragged itself across the floor to lie upon her bare back, he felt the true completion wash over him. She slept serenely against him as he kissed her hair. He whispered a small prayer of thanks, having found peace at last. 

* * * * * * *

"_To Live and to Love. To Fight and Die. That is the strange pattern of being."_

_~ Analicia Delizabane_

"Ms. Noin, please." The newly appointed Vice Foreign Minister urged the raging woman beside her. Lucretzia Noin was teetering upon the brink of hysterics and seemed determined not to be soothed. The black-eyed woman eyed the brown-eyed woman who sat behind the large mahogany desk directly in front of them. Lady Une sat like a complacent statue, unmoved by Noin's ravings.

"I will do this with or without you Lady. I will find him!" Noin's eyes shot a venomous challenge to the passive lady behind the desk. It was clear that the other woman's serene countenance was infuriating Noin. Relena could feel the explosion coming.

"This is not a matter that concerns the Preventers Ms. Noin. I will not sanction you to use any of our resources to search for a man who even if he is alive, clearly does not wish to be found. I advise you, if you wish to keep your position with the Preventers, learn to separate your personal emotions from that of your professional life."

Relena winced; knowing those words would break the emotional dam inside Noin.

"ZECHS IS ALIVE YOU BITCH! HE NEEDS TO BE FOUND!" with an explosion of anger, Noin arm came sweeping down and knocked everything off of Lady Une's desk. Lady Une did not look up from her paper work, and appeared still unmoved by the outburst of Preventer Fire.

"Noin, calm down!" Relena took hold of her friend's arm trying to guide her to calmness.

"My decision stands."

"You cold hearted bitch. I can't believe fate is so cruel as to let a person like you survive the war, and let Zechs die."

Relena turned her face away; being swept away by the thoughts of the lost stranger that was her brother.

"I know it hurts Noin, but you can be strong and not upset yourself or Milliardo's sister further." Lady Une finally met Noin's now tearful eyes.

"We were not the only ones to lose someone we loved in the war Noin." Relena reminded softly. Only four months had passed since the end of the war, the death of Treize Khushrenada and Milliardo Peacecraft had been mourned in full. Now life was attempting to turn back to a semblance of normality. For some however, wounds festered, and refused to heal. So it was for Noin, who felt herself lost in the universe that appeared to be devoid of the man she loved so desperately.

Sally Po entered the room at that moment. She had been listening outside the door, and decided to intrude so that she might remove Noin from further pain.

Noin leaned against her friend's shoulder and was persuaded to be lead out of the room. As they passed by Relena, Noin stopped and gazed at her longingly.

"I see him so much when I look at you Miss Relena." Her voice was distant and heartbroken. Relena closed her eyes in obvious sorrow. Noin exited with Sally.

When the door shut, Relena turned to look at the Chief Preventer, who was kneeling to pick up the fallen items from her desk. Relena hurried to help her. Lady Une seemed completely placid, not upset at all. It puzzled Relena, who had found it impossible to keep her cool during the emotional episode.

"I was expecting this to come any day, that is why I am not upset." Lady Une answered Relena's silent question. She had such a clear and calm voice. Relena pushed her hair out of her eyes and ventured another question, trusting in Lady Une's educated guesses.

"Do you think he is alive?"

"It is entirely possible, just as much as it is possible that Mister Treize is still alive somewhere."

"Do you really believe that Treize Khushrenada could have survived."

"No I don't."

She ended the discussion on that man, not wishing to cause the Lady any pain by reminding her of the World Nation Sovereign's death.

"Noin will be all right. She needed to have that outburst. Noin always lets things fester until she cannot contain her feelings. I suppose we should be thankful that you understand about her nature. I would hate to see what might have happened if she had raged against someone who didn't understand where she was coming from Lady Une."

The two finished repairing the damaged arrangement of items upon the fine wood desk. Lady Une gave Relena a reassuring smile.

"You are indeed a fine young woman Miss Darlian, I believe your father would be so proud of you." The comment made Relena's heart lift; hoping that her father was looking down on her with pride from some distant plain. She no longer saw Lady Une as the woman who had assassinated her father. That had been some other woman, which had been Colonel Une of OZ. This woman, as she had told Relena to call her, was Anne. Relena admired Anne as much as she hated Colonel Une. Something in the fifteen-year-olds mind couldn't seem to comprehend that they were the same person. Anne's eyes were filled with kindness, where Colonel Une's had held nothing but contempt. In Relena's eyes they were two different women.

"Thank you Anne, I know Treize would have been pleased to see how you have carried on his ideal of peace." Anne smiled slightly and returned to her work. Relena excused herself. She needed a moment of solace to herself. Leaving the Preventer's headquarters the Vice Foreign Minister instructed her driver to take her to the cemetery where her brother's memorial stood. It was a wet April morning, and the ground squished under her little feet as she walked towards the granite stones. Smiling, she wiped the condensation off of her brother's headstone and spoke as if he was listening. She told him everything about her week, and how her work was going very well. How not a day went by when she didn't think of him, and that she had thought she had seen Heero two weeks ago, but was mistaken.

"I am sure Milliardo that you and my father must be laughing together to see how I blush every time I hear his name. I can't help it though; I can't explain it either. He just does something to me."

Heero…. Would she ever see the Japanese boy named Heero Yuy again? Relena put a hand through her hair that was damp from the moist air. God.. How she wanted to see him again. Relena had been lucky, Noin had lost Milliardo, Anne had lost Treize, but Heero still lived. As long as Heero was alive in this universe, she would love no other.

Her mind now clear, Relena rose and said her good byes to her brother. She was going to spend some time with her mother and some of her old Friends from the St Gabriel institute next week. After that, she was going into Outer Space to begin her duties formally as Vice Foreign Minister. Relena stopped momentarily to look out at the other tombstones.

"The price of peace was not cheap. I pray that we can keep what we have obtained."

Relena sighed, prepared to do anything to keep it.

* * * * * *

They lived a life of bliss together. Peaceful and content with each other, believing that the other's presence was all that they required to stay happy. They nurtured and grew together, changing each other's perception of life and the infinite workings of the universe. Elizabeth became bolder under the reckless influence of Milliardo Peacecraft. He in turn became more unrestricted and sensitive under Elizabeth's attentive care. 

Every evening after dinner they walked the shoreline where she had found him, as she once had with Liam. Every night they made love and rediscovered each other. When the summer flowers sprung up along the cliff side, Elizabeth's petite form grew with the added weight of their expected child. Milliardo was beyond euphoria at the idea of being a father. He maintained a constant state of nervousness and excitement over it. 

Elizabeth continued her work for the Delizabane family without fear of what any would think of her pregnancy. Lady Aria conveyed her congratulations and promises to help the child in any way. Mathius seemed not even to remember his attack upon Elizabeth and kept his distance from her. Milliardo taught her ways to defend herself should Mathius ever attempt to touch her again. Bram and Itzhak were very kind in keeping Mathius away from Elizabeth. Everything seemed to be working out. It appeared as though Mathius knew nothing of Milliardo, or remembered nothing from that night when he been beaten by him. 

Then, in September, the dreams started. Milliardo would awaken violently in the night next to Elizabeth, sweating profusely and shaking, crying out her name in terror. He had terrible headaches during the day that never seemed to leave him. Quite often, Elizabeth would find him staring out at the cliff side in a trance like state. When she asked him what was wrong, he would only ever answer that something was coming, but not to worry, he would keep her safe. 

The dreams were vivid and so very real. They featured the entire cast of his previous nightmares. All the characters from his past, the Gundam Pilots, Relena, Noin, Lady Une, and something like a shadow of Treize. It was always brutal combat, he could hear Noin calling out and telling him that she would never leave him. He could feel the guilt assail his heart at the thought of her obvious love for him. It mingled with the smell of her burning flesh. Those were the most horrible of the dreams.

The other dreams troubled him as well in way that he could only describe as 'distant'. He would see many things_, Heero Yuy clutching his bloodied mid section, a little girl with raven hair and his eyes_. Sometimes it all came as intense feeling instead of images. Intense burning jealousy swept over him like fire as he was continually forced to witness something he desired which belonged to another man. Intense amusement as he saw himself running away with Duo Maxwell of all people; laughing beside him as they where being chased by some obviously disgruntled figure. Uneasiness spread itself like an alarm system in his mind as Chang Wufei watched him warily.

By December, they ceased being dreams and became visions at the peak of his migraines. He saw something that he somehow knew was Tallgeese III outside a natural resource satellite. _Lady Une glancing up from her desk in shock. A Japanese girl holding a child and gazing at him with great sadness. A woman with brilliant red curls and cruel eyes._

Zechs spent many hours pondering these images, determined not to disregard them. He knew something was coming. Whatever it was, he knew he had to fight it. But what of his Elizabeth, and their child? What did this all mean? 

"Try not to dwell upon it Love, the answer will come to you in fullness of time as Lady Aria always says." 

"Is your Lady Aria the end all be all of wisdom?" he asked with a comical expression.

"The end all be all of wisdom in the Delizabane family is not even alive. It is Lady Aria's elder sister Analicia, they all act as though she was the messiah."

"She's dead?"

"Killed in the Rhineland War, executed by the Alliance. Bram urges me that if it should be a girl, I should name her Analicia."

Zechs laughed at such an idea. He was hoping that Elizabeth would warm up to the idea of naming the child after his mother if it was a girl. Elizabeth wished to call the child Kennedy after one of the old American Presidents that the Isle people worshipped like Gods. They had yet to come to an agreement.

"I think we will know soon enough" he murmured into her ear as he let his hand fall against her stomach. She turned her head to kiss him, feeling the grand protection of his arms. Zechs sighed in contentment, then in fatigue as he felt the ache in his head begin once again.

* * * * * *

"She has rejected all offers from the Barton family." Bram Wickfield turned his wheelchair slightly towards the darkened window of the office. To his left stood a very tall woman about twenty-five. She had red hair that cascaded down the back of her black uniformed jacket. The woman was absolutely beautiful and frightening as well. She was Kateline Delizabane, first cousin of Lady Aria.

"I can't believe she is being so foolish, The Barton family could give us the opportunity we need to achieve wha-."

"We need no help from the Barton foundation. They will fail in this endeavor, as I see it, this will ultimately cut some of the competition out of the game." The eldest living Delizabane interrupted from the doorway. She made her way gracefully towards the large desk and sat behind it. Mathius, on Kateline's right, bowed to the newest and most important arrival to their little conference.

"I don't think I need to remind you how this family operates Kateline, I am the Eldest Child, I lead this family."

" The Bartons could be used. I advise you to give them the support they need for their terrestrial invasion, we can dispose of them all later." Kateline flipped her hair back and lowered her catlike eyes to the younger woman she was bound by family obligation to obey.

Lady Aria shook her head " They will destroy themselves Kateline. The Earth Sphere will be conquered by no other means than the ones we have discovered. Let them try and fail."

"I think you are taking a risk sister. What if the Barton's succeed, We will be forced to deal with them along with everything else." Mathius spoke in an agitated tone. 

Aria remained serene. "They will not succeed Mathius, they are fools. Ideology is not what wins wars, we all know the true nature of war has nothing to do with what people believe in. Beliefs are transitory. Wars are always fought over the same concrete thing. That is our weapon. Let the Barton foundation do as they will. We shall remain in silence."

"I would have liked the pleasure of ripping Khushrenada's daughter apart." Said Kateline in her signature deadly tone. She folded her arms and practically pouted. 

"I am sure you would, but be patient Kateline, you will have your pound of flesh."

_Let us hope it is a pound of your flesh cousin_ the voluptuous sadist thought to herself. The discussion now ended, the conference adjourned, The house of Delizabane fell silent for the evening. 

* * * * * * *

The ache was back again and this time it was terrible. The boy sat up in bed quickly thrusting his hands to the sides of his head. The images surged in as if someone had opened a floodgate in his mind. His body writhed under the tremendous pressure between his eyes and he could feel the blood begin to run down from his nose. This had been going on since the end of the war. The visions had become clearer and more painful every time. At first he had not been able to discern anything, now the bore distinct form.

Another terrible wave of pain swept through his and he rolled to the floor where he began to wretch. He felt sure he would vomit and wanted to simply get it over with. But nothing came and the pain continued. Fire was burning everything in his mind and he couldn't put it out. Nothing he did could stop the agony that now crippled him. Every pore vibrated and every muscle clenched under the physical strain of endurance. What was happening to him?

Heero could feel himself nearing the edge, soon he would be unconscious. This had occurred several times within the last few months where he would pass out from the pain. The darkness would soon be upon him. He would welcome it. Before it the blackness could give him peace one more image crossed his mind. The vision made his stomach clench and he threw up bile. 

It was Relena, and she was in pain.

* * * * * * *

Red was all he could see now. It was cold, but he couldn't understand why. He thought that he must have been dreaming because everything moves slowly and randomly as it did now. There was red all over the place, red on white. What was that all about? He knew but couldn't quite remember. There was a sound, a crying sound like a baby's cry. Zechs smiled thinking of the child that Elizabeth would soon have. Where was she anyway? It is passed her time to be home?

_Why are my hands red?_

Zechs was in a daze as he retreated back into his mind. Slowly he became aware that he was slumoed in a corner of the bedroom. It was so cold. The fire should have been lit and he should have been sitting in the living room with Elizabeth by the Christmas tree. It was to be the first of many Christmas holidays together. 

Then, he let it back in, everything that had transpired that evening. The crying was coming from Mrs. Collins. He remembered why she was crying as well. He looked at his hands stained red. How long had he been in that corner? Hesitantly, he recalled the events.

_His head hurt again and it was more severe than ever before. Over the last few months it had become so bad that he would lose consciousness for hours at a time. The visions were painful and strenuous… And frightening. There were so many things that he saw and could not understand. The little girl with red hair was the most frequent image that would flash in his mind. He knew it was important, that it meant something. He had promised his worried companion that no matter what came of it she need not fear. He would keep her safe. That was not what worried him. It was what he never saw in his mind during those fits that frightened him._

_He never saw Elizabeth._

_It had hit him the worst this afternoon. It came suddenly and without warning. Before he knew what was happening he was on the floor and gasping for air. The pain was so intense he thought it might kill him. But the blackness came and saved him. He lay on the floor of the bedroom for a long time. During that time the accident had occurred._

_It was night when he awoke. His wits were very slow to come back to him as he wiped the blood off his face from the bloody nose the fit had given him. He looked at the clock. 9:50. Where was Elizabeth? She should have been home a while ago and she would have awoken him if she had seen him. Still dazed, he started searching for her. He did not need to look long._

_Blood was the first thing that he saw. It was all over the floor and trailing down towards the bedroom. At the end of the hallway, she lay in a crumpled mass, barely conscious and perhaps barely alive. He couldn't really remember the initial reaction to seeing her there half dead and bleeding. Her face was deathly pale, devoid of blood since most of it was on the ground. It was obvious where the source of the hemorrhaging was coming from. The lower half of her body was soaked. _

_He lifted her and she whispered almost inaudibly about a fall. She whimpered horribly in obvious pain as he brought her to the bedroom and lay her down. She was in severe danger, both she and the child. She wasn't explaining how it happened. All she would say was "No hospital." "No Doctor!" She would not risk Milliardo being found. The only person she would allow him to contact was Mrs. Collins, who came right away without question. The cries of pain began shortly after Mrs. Collins arrived. Time was moving slowly and he had no idea how much was passing. Elizabeth was in heavy labor and convulsing dramatically. Zechs stayed in the chair by her bedside and allowed her to squeeze his hand. Time did not exist anymore. There was only the intervals between her cries of pain and the beating of his own heart that might mark a passage. Then at last there was a particularly sharp cry and a resounding answer from the child._

_"It's a girl"_

_Elizabeth was trembling and cold to the touch. Zechs was next to her watching her eyes turn glassy as she asked for the child. Mrs. Collins wrapped the infant in a white cotton blanket and rested her against her mother's chest. Elizabeth could not move her arms to hold her so Zechs had to lift them and position them correctly to support his daughter. She simply gazed down at the child as her breathing became ragged. Then she turned her eyes to Zechs, not saying a word. She didn't need to, she knew as well as he what the inevitable was._

_"Its not over Milliardo, never let it be over, not for you. Promise."_

_He was unsure of what she meant, perhaps deep down he knew. He nodded strongly and kissed her forehead. For the next moments they just watched each other's eyes. Zechs remembered the peaceful look on her face. She was almost smiling when her eyes unfocused and saw nothing anymore. He heard Mrs. Collins start to weep as Elizabeth passed on. He didn't feel anything. All he could do was back away until he reached the corner and slumped down._

That was what had happened. That was why it was cold and his hands were red. That was why there was the sound of weeping. What was he going to do now? She was the only thing he had left and no she was gone forever. It was his fault! He promised to keep her safe. The guilt swam up upon him and he again felt the urge to go back into the sea.

It was replaced by another urge. A craving he hadn't felt in over a year. The burning desire that gotten him through every hardship he had ever had to endure. It spread through his veins like wild fire that could not be extinguished. He had to answer the desire. This is what the visions had been telling him. This was what he had to do. There was no explanation for why he had been dreaming the future even while he was awake. He couldn't think about it. All he could think on was a way to satisfy the need within him. It was his natural instinct and reaction as Zechs Merquise, and as Milliardo Peacecraft.

He had to fight. 

* * * * * *

_"We never live far away from death. The very act of living speaks highly of us I suppose"_

_~ Gabriel Khushrenada_

Zechs eyes fell and took strong note of the grand ornate letter D that was welded to the front of the massive gate of the Delizabane manor house. The security around the house was practically non existent. He suspected that for one reason or another thieves had little interest in this place, or perhaps they knew better than to try. The walkway was lit with gas lamps that gave the night an eerie glow. There was a dense fog that clung to the ground and the sides of the huge house. Rain poured down in cold sheets onto the broken hearted man as he unconsciously held his newborn daughter closer under his coat. The infant wailed and whimpered as Zechs approached the front door, wondering how he would do this. Mrs. Collins had advised him through her tears about what to do with the child. She had insisted that he could not take care of it himself and that this is what Elizabeth would want. In his grief he found he had to agree. There was no way he could be a father he told himself and penance would have to be paid for being so impetuous and lustful as to cause the child's creation. Dying in battle against this newest threat to the Earth sphere might cleanse his soul of this latest error on his part that had caused the death of the person who was like salvation to him. Again he chided himself and plummeted deeper into his self-made remorse. This was HIS daughter, she was no error, but things as they were could not stand.

The child, she was so beautiful. She was HIS and now he had to part with her. It was the only thing he could do. Zechs had to fight and respond to that violent reflex that was gnawing at his insides. Milliardo had not always been such a violent person. When his family had been torn asunder and his kingdom destroyed, a disturbance had taken seed within his heart and grew as he grew. As a warrior he could only define and purify himself through battle. He fought until that disturbing voice that cried out for the avenging of the Cinq Kingdom turned silence. Yes, he was not just angry with the Alliance for being the destroyers of the Cinq Kingdom. Milliardo Peacecraft had carried with him hatred for those who he felt had let it happen.

That in his mind, was everyone.

With Elizabeth he had learned not to be angry at the universe anymore. The universe was not culpable for the fall of his kingdom. The gundam pilots, the earth, the colonies, none of them were responsible. Chiefly, Treize was not responsible either. Treize no longer seemed the anti-Christ figure that he had appeared to be before. Zechs found himself remembering how as a boy Treize had completely saved him for being destroyed with his father and mother. 

Jareth Khushrenada burst into the room that was starting to smoke from the fire that was consuming the palace. Behind him was his eleven year old son who carried in his arms the wailing and frightened figure of three year old Relena Peacecraft. The six years old Prince Milliardo Peacecraft sat huddled and frightened behind the bed. Moments before he had fled from his father's office where he had seen the Alliance officers empty all of their entire clips at his mother and father. Milliardo hid behind the bed weeping and tearing at his hair frantically. He had already begun to blame himself for his parent's death and was sure that his little sister must be dead now too.

"Milliardo!.. Are you in here? Come out Boy!" There was someone at the door. Milliardo didn't answer fearing that it would be the alliance coming to get him too. No. He couldn't die here. His grief was already turning to anger and hate. The Alliance would pay. The little boy covered his frightened face in his tiny hands. He would survive this and make them pay one day.

"_Milliardo! Where are you?"….He looked up, recognizing the voice and knowing that he need not fear it._

_"Treize!.. I am over here!" Barely a moment went by before Treize's father had swept the trembling prince up into his arms and battled back the smoke and flames as they fled the room. Milliardo looked over Jareth's shoulder to see Treize running just behind them with his sister. She was safe; the Alliance hadn't taken her too. Many of the hallways and corridors were in flames now. The party desperately sought an exit as fire burned everywhere. Milliardo was coughing terribly now. When they finally reached a viable escape they were stopped. A man who Milliardo had seen before around the palace stopped them. There were cars waiting for them, Milliardo looked down at his sister who was trying to escape Treize's tight grasp, her small hands wringing in her elder brother's direction. He couldn't hear what they were saying, or maybe he just didn't remember it. A snatch of conversation was all that remained in his memory. Jareth and the other man arguing…._

_"The Alliance is everywhere….. Don't have time."_

_"They are coming with me… You have no claim to them Khushrenada."_

_"Father… Milliardo HAS to come with us….. Protect him."_

_"Take the girl Darlian… The Prince will stay with us." _

_After a pause the man gave way to Jareth and Treize. The younger Khushrenada passed Relena over to the man. Milliardo looked at her for one last time before they were both in the first car and driving off. He didn't understand what was happening at all. They were putting him in the second car now. Treize was beside him trying to comfort him as he cried without understanding. The car took off fast, leaving the burning Cinq Kingdom behind._

Yes. Treize had saved him. Elizabeth had made him remember how much Treize had meant to him. They had grown up together. The Khushrenada's had raised him, cared for him, and ultimately provided him with a means of avenging his lost homeland. But the radical ideas preached by Treize Khushrenada were not to be endured by Milliardo Peacecraft, and soon Milliardo had broken away totally with intent to kill him and his followers. The confusion of the era, the Gundam pilots and their strange effect upon him as a warrior caused him to become lost on him. In those days he had completely ceased being Milliardo Peacecraft, the lost Prince of the Cinq Kingdom, or Zechs Merquise the vengeful soldier. He became a dangerous hybrid that existed for the sole purpose to bring ultimate peace to the universe. He was the counterpart of Treize, like the opposite swaying of the pendulum. He was Milliardo Peacecraft the soldier. Now he believed that as Leader of White Fang, he had become just like Treize, just a mirror image working from the other side of the spectrum, but in enfin, no different. Two men with radical beliefs, trying to make the world conform to their vision, Treize had not survived, but Milliardo had not won either.

The unnamed child squirmed in his arms and cried as loudly as ever. Zechs had no concept of how much time had passed while he sat remembering that other night of tragedy that was so much like this night. How was he going to leave her? At some point, the answer came to him. His grim face set in resolve, marked with raindrops that were now inextinguishable from the tears; he made his way to the front door. He would fight for her, for the child and the memory of her mother. That's how he would leave her, to protect her, as he should have protected Elizabeth. To ensure her future will be free, with no one holding dominion over her, that is how he would be able to leave her and fight, and become pure again.

His hand no longer trembled as he rang the door of the Delizabane manor. While he waited breathlessly, he slowly rocked the whimpering infant.

The doors opened slowly and light poured onto the porch from inside the house. A young woman wearing a black uniform answered the door. He thought it immediately strange that anyone in this house should wear such regalia. The thought was rapidly extinguished. She stood there, tall and imposing, just simply looking at him. Her face was mysteriously familiar; her hair was the loveliest shade of red he had ever seen.

"I MUST see the Lady Delizabane." Without consideration, he allowed the desperation to creep into his words. His voice was slightly broken. The woman in black gazed at him critically, searching. Her grayish blue eyes fell onto the child in his arms, then back onto Zechs. The woman's eyes were distinctively sharp and alert, and after glancing at the rain behind him, or perhaps to see if he was alone. She stepped aside and motioned for him to come inside.

The inside of the house was warm and extremely opulent. The warmth of the house made Zechs thankful, though not for himself, but for the child. Decorated in an extravagant Victorian style, everything gleamed with gilding or the lush shine of fine wood. His eyes met with a grand staircase immediately, on either side was a marble statue of an eagle. The carpets were deep rich red and the grand lamps and chandeliers cast a golden light that made him as though he was inside an immense jewel box. 

The woman allowed him a moment to adjust himself to his surroundings. Zechs noticed that she too seemed to be of the Victorian like style. As if to match her surroundings, her hair was pulled loosely and pinned high on her head, but still full and attractive. If not for the uniform she might have easily appeared like one of the lavish statues come to life. She walked down the hallway and Zechs followed her, noting now that she was not a tall women, but rather short and slight. The manner in which she held herself made her appear much taller than in reality. Her imposing disposition compensated for her lack of stature. 

He was led into a very large and distinctly shaped office that was a mix of crimson and cherry wood. It was oval and official looking. A large mahogany desk sat perfectly situated in front of huge floor to ceiling windows, outside of which was a huge stone terrace. Along the right wall was a marble fireplace in which burned a comfortable flame. Above the mantle was a something like a coat of arms. It was a golden eagle with stars surrounding it. It was strange, but noble. Zechs surmised that this was the office of the Aria Delizabane. However, the office was empty except for the woman who had guided him here. He assumed he was to wait for the Lady's arrival.

The woman did not leave, but instead made her way to the drenched man. She passed him and went to the elegant sofa set behind him. Her hands sought a small velvet blue blanket that lay folded over one of the sofa's arms. She unfolded it and walked back to a confused Milliardo, then held out her arms for the child. Reluctantly, Zechs gave over his daughter to the woman who wrapped her in the blanket gently and dabbed the rain off her face. Turning with a strange grace, the red-haired woman walked to the chair behind the desk and sat down with the child. She had a fierce authority about her character, which reminded him of Noin. From the back of his mind came Elizabeth words as she described the Lady Aria Delizabane. Zechs was now in no doubt of whose company he was in. The Lady Aria is not so high and mighty that she could not answer her own door after all.

"So who might you be good sir to come to my door at a late hour bearing a newborn child?" He didn't like her tone it was almost mocking. Her eyes were now chilling and challenging. When her two bluish eyes fell on the baby, she smiled.

His chest tightened as he spoke "This is the daughter of Elizabeth Langstaff, she died giving her life."

The change in the Lady of Dover's face was immediate. She no longer bore the look of a hungry lioness. Red arched brows softened in sentimentality; it was not quite sadness but more of a disappointment. She was young, probably little more than a year or two older than Zechs, but by the look of her eyes she seemed so much older.

"I always suspected Elizabeth to be to fragile for child bearing. May she rest well." She raised her downcast eyes to take Zechs in "You are the Father I gather?"

Light blue eyes shined suddenly under his pale lashes and Zechs struggled to keep the threatening tears back. He closed his eyes and nodded Well aware that he appeared to be ashamed before the Lady; he was anything but ashamed. When he felt control blossoming within him, he reopened his eyes and found the Lady Aria had moved and was now standing directly in front him. Such stealth, he had not even heard her move. His arms ached to hold his little girl again. His breath was catching in his throat and his hands were trembling. Zechs met the eyes of Aria and was surprised by the warmth. Her hand was light and fragrant as she reached down and took hold of his frozen fingers.

She smiled. "You don't remember me do you Zechs Merquise?" She rocked the child gently. Zechs was astounded. He was prepared to be recognized as Milliardo Peacecraft even in his disheveled and drenched appearance, but never as Zechs Merquise. Who exactly was this woman? She knew him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her long and hard. Her smile remained, waiting for him to make the connection. Yes, she was familiar, but he could not quite remember.

"Aria Cerilian Delizabane, we met December 26, AC 187 in France. The estate of Jareth Khushrenada. I wore green; you wore red. My father became enraged at my elder sister's association with your friend Treize Khushrenada and knocked her out in front of the entire Romafellar assembly before he dragged us both out by our necks. Do you remember now?" It was as blunt as that.

His eyes widened, he did indeed remember that occasion. It was a horrible spectacle. He had danced with Aria earlier in the evening and was standing with her when her father had entered and started the traumatic scene. He barely remembered Aria, but recalled her older sister more. Treize had seemed quite attached to her, he remembered seeing how his fingers tightened around hers when Gabriel Khushrenada, Treize's younger brother, had solicited her for a dance. Their father had caught a glimpse of his daughter and Treize standing together and flew into a rage. He attempted to drag her out by her hair. When she resisted he flung her against the wall and struck her hard in the face. Treize, his brother, and Zechs had all reached for their swords with the intent to stop the crazed man from assaulting his daughters. Jareth Khushrenada had stopped them from interfering. Treize had never forgiven his father, for as far as Zechs knew, he had never seen the girl again after that. He suspected that Treize might have loved Analicia Delizabane but he never knew for sure. Zechs recalled all this, and then remembered what Elizabeth had told him. The girls had been sent off to war. Aria had been taken prisoner, her elder sister had been executed, a terrible fate indeed.

Aria was much changed since then. He remembered her as a sweet and intelligent girl of fourteen. Zechs had only been twelve when he had met her. Now she was a woman, baring a battle hardened intensity. How sad, she seemed deep and ancient. Zechs looked into her eyes, seeking something he knew he would recognize. There it was; she carried within the mirror of her eyes knowledge of hell and volumes of suffering that only brutish conquest can awaken one to. It had flung her from an innocent child to something like a decaying antique of war. Lost, overrun, tortured, and silent, unwilling to speak of or give thought to the years of horror that an Alliance Prison camp undoubtedly produced. That life that must have robbed her of peace and fulfillment. She was left a product of grief and a malnourished soul. Zechs saw all of this in the span of seconds, and understood it all. She was no different from him. Like him, she had learned to become strong again.

Now the lady of Dover, regal and imperious, one would never think to consider her a victim. 

"The years have indeed shaped you Lady Aria." He said finally after what seemed an eternity of contemplation that was actually only mere seconds. It was all he could think to say, believing that she would value candidness as well as politeness.

Her red lashes closed over her gray-blue eyes and she nodded with some soberness. Slowly they sought the sight of the wriggling infant in her arms.

"She does not have a name?"

"No" he had yet to give her a name. Whenever he thought of it, his mind turned to Elizabeth and the emptiness she had left inside him. A new wave of despair swept over him and he found himself staggering backwards under the weight of this gloom. He lost his equilibrium; the back of his wrist covered his eyes. Aria moved beside him and sat him down in one of the sofa chairs.

"I remember feeling your hands upon my shoulders as my father came rushing towards us. You had barely known me and still you sought to place yourself in harm's way to protect me. I never forgot that, and I never forgot you. They released me from the Nairobi base when OZ took over. I remember hearing your voice over the loud intercom. You spoke of the OZ organization giving birth to a true alliance. It was as if you had come to save me. Once again you were protecting me. I believe you draw your strength from protecting. You believe you have failed because you couldn't protect Elizabeth and you blame yourself for her death. There should be no giving up. There is still one who needs protecting Zechs. Do not fall into despair, there are many that still need protection. And for them, for her, you will be what you must be and do what you must do."

His breath was ragged, his cheeks stained again with tears. He had never cried as much as he had this past year in his life. One looking over his life and observing him over this past year would think him a sentimental fool. The tears were long over do in all actuality. Zechs turned his eyes to hers and felt ashamed for showing such weakness before her. Though, she was kind and a little more than wise.

Aria's hand was small as she pushed some of the wet strands of hair sticking away. Then it moved down, over his shoulders, arm, and took hold of his hand. She brought the infant down to him. Zechs took the child back, and his arms ceased their trembling. Her hand passed almost symbolically over in front of his eyes and drew them down to his daughter in one graceful gesture.

"Name her."

He stared at his daughter's face for a long time, then his lips parted. She had her mother's green eyes; he couldn't help but smile. His thoughts came swirling and thundering in his head, screaming for reply until at last it came to him.

" Her name is Elizabeth Foster." He looked up.

Aria was no longer there; she had once again silently moved and now stood in front of the huge windows, staring out into the night.

Her voice was deep now. "A storm is coming. It will bring the rains of destruction to the Earth Sphere. Not far away, another child is crying out in the night for her father, and acting in his name. The storm must be stopped Zechs." She turned to him, her eyes shining with strange prophecy. "There are those of us who are strong enough to protect others. Zechs, you must protect us, you must.. Prevent."

He knew exactly what she meant, and rose to stand at full height. Still the lady seemed taller than he did. She towered over him from a distance. 

"Go and prevent Zechs. I will care for Elizabeth Foster in your absence. I know it is what her Mother would have wanted." She approached him. "The Earth will accept you again. I know its ways; its forgetful nature."

He understood. Pressing his lips against the warm ruddy flesh of Elizabeth's newborn skin, he silently said goodbye to his daughter.

"I will return for her." He vowed and handed her over to the red-haired noble woman. Gathering all the will he could find, he hastily departed the room with a sad determination. Never looking back, lest he should refuse this destiny, Zechs went out into the rain and night. He would travel fast to Brussels, to another Lady. She would be the one who would allow him to fight. She would forgive him, after all the world had forgiven her. Why should it not forgive him?

Through the huge office windows Aria held the child and rocked her until she fell silent. She watched as Zechs Merquise vanished into the night. Then, she smiled darkly.

So Milliardo Peacecraft left the Isle, vowing to return one day for his daughter. If he has known that on this night exactly who and what the Delizabanes were. He would never have left Elizabeth Foster with them.

The decision would haunt him for the rest of his life

**End Prologue**


	2. Part 1: Into the Storm

Part 1 **__**

Gundam wing is not owned by me

Part 1

Into the Storm

Chapter 1

_"The tiger always feasts on flesh, never pasture."_

~ Kateline Delizabane

After Colony 201: five years later

"Hey Jack! Get yer ass over here. I need you to help me lift this thing." Ralphie Denadar called back to his corpulent supervisor as he spat out a greasy glob of spittle and tobacco onto the sandy pavement and wiped his sweaty brow with a dirty hand.

Jack Lampson looked up from his own messy work, a partially dissembled engine, and smirked at his colleague.

"Can't ya see I'm busy with my own work Ralph, get someone else to help ya." The sounds of heavy machinery and the presence of a large cigar hanging crudely from his mouth fumbled Jack's words. The over worked and under paid engineer glowered as he tossed away an oil-smeared rag he had wiped off his hands. 

"Damn it Jackie, there ain't no one else around. They've either gone home for the holidays or are too busy."

"Well, Get Gabe to help ya! I think he is still around somewhere. He's always around." The older man puffed and sniffed.

"No you idiot! Gabe's taking off. Didn't ya hear? He got some letter about his brother and he's gotta go back to the Earth. You didn't even notice he was missing did ya Mister _Supervisor_."

Jack plucked the stogie from his mouth and scratched his chin with grimy fingernails. His brow furrowed as he sat thinking back for a moment. Ralphie was right. Gabe hadn't been around for a while. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen much of Gabe in a long time. He just hasn't been the same Gabe since the war ended. He was always pretty lively and just became quiet after that." 

"That's cuz his brother died in the war. It shook Gabe up pretty bad. He never talked much after he found out. I guess his brother was all the family he had or they were pretty close, or something along those lines."

Jack replaced the cigar in his mouth and shook his head. "Damn, I never knew anything about that. No wonder you stopped callin' him 'His Excellency'. I suppose you can't tease a grieving man."

"Now you even agreed with me that the kid does look like Treize Khushrenada. Gabe always got a kick outta me comparing him to that guy." Ralphie attempted and failed again to lift the engine. Jack laughed to himself.

"You're weak as all hell Ralph. Gabe always did all the lifting for ya. Yeah… It's a shame; we could still really use Gabe around here. One of the best workers I ever had on my team. And boy could that kid drink, I never saw a guy who drink you right into a hole Ralph, But Gabe sure did. A couple of times."

The remark must have stung Ralph, since Jack knew that he judged his manhood on how much he could drink. Jack didn't know whether the redness that spread across Ralphie's face was due to the exertion of trying to lift the engine, or of the Jack's insinuation that Gabe was more of a man than he was. After a moment he regained himself and snorted.

" I let him think he was a match for me, But I could have drank another 5 bottles of that shit, and he would have passed out before he was half way through the first."

"Bullshit" Jack's answer came simple and accompanied by a mocking laugh. Your just pissed cuz you know that kid could out do you with the bottle and with the women… We both know it. So don't try to put one over on me Denader." Ralphie just glowered at the ground.

Jack shifted in his chair and reached out for his employee chart. "Guess I better cross his name off, wouldn't want to keep payin' him for no work. Do me a favor and make sure Duo gets the notice will ya Ralph?"

"Sure thing boss" Ralphie resumed his work trying to take more off the engine to lighten it up a bit. Jack smudged the white paper with his dirty hand as he stretched a finger down the list until he came to the name GABRIEL FRANCIAS. He took up a pen and made a red slash mark through the name. The casually wrote a poorly worded note to his boss Duo Maxwell to hire another worker to replace Gabe.

******

In his room the young man clutched the letter and read it again. This was likely the somewhere around the one hundredth time he had read the note. Still, he continued to read it again and again.

Finally someone had remembered him. Finally someone had found him. Finally he was going back to Earth, back home. It had been nearly seven years since Gabriel Khushrenada had gone into space. He had run away from his home on the Earth, determined to show his brother that he was strong and could fight. His older brother Treize had always insisted that he not become a soldier.

"You have far too many other commendable talents to take up the sword. Leave fighting to those of us who know no other way." That's what Treize had always said to him. It hurt; it made him feel weak. In actuality it was Treize's way of protecting his little brother, as he had done all his life. Gabriel wanted to stay with Treize, he always followed his brother's lead; Treize was his hero.

But he was dead, and had been dead for many years now. Gabriel had been in a stupor since Treize's death, not knowing where to go or what to do. So he just kept at doing what he had been doing since he arrived in space. Gabriel worked with the sweepers, who had been commissioned by the Earth Sphere United Nation to disassemble all mobile suits. It was the last place Treize would have looked for him, and Treize did look for him when he learned that Gabriel had run away from the prestigious boarding school in Austria that he had been sent to. The work was tiring and dirty. The perfect disguise and refuge for a fugitive Khushrenada. The grime of a day's work usually hid the elegant features he bore that were so recognized by association with the world nation sovereign. Gabriel loved it. He had been raised as the most proper of gentlemen. With the sweepers he had been exposed to everything he had been sheltered from on earth. Rough language, hard labor, wine women and song, actually beer, bar chicks and heavy metal. It was all a great awakening for a man who could not escape the shadow of his older brother. His perfect older brother Treize, who everyone loved, but who no one could love more than him.

He wanted Treize to find him and to ask him to come home. His only real family, his protector, and his best friend, the man who was to him as a father should be. Gone.

Slowly he read the letter again.

To Mr. Gabriel Khushrenada

I apologize for the extreme lateness of this letter. We encountered numerous problems and a general great difficulty in locating you. I hope that this message finds you well, and I wish to extend an invitation to you to come to Brussels so that we may discuss the matters of your brother's will in person.

Kindest Regards,

Preventor Chief Commander

Lady Une

He knew the name, she had been his brother's second in command and his most trusted subordinate. During the time when she had come to serve Treize he had met her twice but only briefly. He hadn't liked her at first, thinking that Treize might prefer her company over his. Especially when he knew that women were usually disposable commodities to Treize. Still, she was probably the only one left who would have really known his brother. She had been with him during those dark days.

He was going to go; it had already been arranged. It was time that he stopped hiding and acted as himself again. Though he wasn't quite sure what that was now. Was he an elegant gentleman, or a rough sweeper? The only idea he had was that he was a Khushrenada and that was the standard he would hold himself to. No one in the sweepers knew he was the younger brother of Treize Khushrenada, it might have been dangerous for him if they had learned. For so long he had wanted to go back, but was convinced there was nothing left for him. But now there was this lady, she had known Treize; she had made the effort to find him. Perhaps she could point out some path for him.

Gabriel rose from his bed and prepared to leave. Yes perhaps he would find purpose on the Earth. Perhaps this lady could show him the way.

*****

The room was dark. Perfect. The darkness hides the shadows completely and he was a shadow after all. He stole quietly into the shuttle bay. Quiet as usual. The workers were dozing at this hour and security was minimal. His mind raced with the plan. The number flashed again and again in his mind. XZ119 XZ119 XZ119. 

He found it without difficulty. Shuttle XZ119 looking as well as always. A well kept shuttle indeed, since it had but two pilots that used it and they were two of the most renowned pilots in existence. _Awww too bad _He though briefly. _All that talent must be sent in to the great beyond._

A worker walked by, the intruder stopped and nodded to the man as he passed. There was no conflict at all. Of course not, it was all as he and his mistress had planned. He carried the precious items in his pocket. The device was small and the disk even smaller.

With cat like silence he entered the shuttle and his target. Engine #9. The device was made of a series of chemicals that would disintegrate its metal components upon detonation. It would take several minutes for the engine to heat up enough to cause the chemicals to heat up to the point of critical mass. Then they would mingle… and boom. Mission accomplished. All traces of the device destroyed by the blast. The disk was for security measures. It was a virus designed to bypass the shuttle's computer so the device would not be detected. The uploading took several minutes, but no matter. The fools had no idea and no suspicions.

"Peace indeed. Peace leaves you open to attack, you are all as good as dead you fools" he muttered silently under his breath. Before leaving he stepped back and admired his work. His mistress was indeed shrewd. The spies on all sides were very reliable and she had judged this the proper time to commence their operation. His mission half complete, he left the shuttle bay and hid himself again in the communications center. The message would come soon. Once his work was done with that he would return home, back to his Mistress and back to earth.

*****

"Oh god am I bored. We never do anything anymore Duo" Hilde Schbieker said in an agitated tone as she gazed out the shuttles window. Her fingers drummed on the cold metallic frame and she sighed repeatedly.

"Aw come on babe, you know its always a blast with me around." Duo Maxwell turned his eyes from the shuttle course track and made to blink but ceased when he realized she wasn't even looking at him. Hilde simply gazed longingly out at the Earth. She rested her head on her hand and swayed her body slightly as if she was recalling a song.

"You really wanna go there don't you Hildre" Hildre… its what he always called her now. She liked it. It was like a pet name. It showed that he cared. 

"Yes I do Duo. I have never seen it and I think its time that I did." She turned to face him with a pleading look. He knew that she would never go without him. Sooner or later he would have to give in to her. Duo smiled his devilish smile and ruffled her hair with his spare hand. 

"Hey don't worry about it babe. Soon as we finish this next big order, you and I are heading to the earth for some serious down time. Just you and me."

"Oh Duo!" She through her arms around him and kissed his cheek over and over again. Her face was as light as a star, which beat the hell out of the moody depressed expression she was having lately.

"All right, all right. I know I am irresistible but you'll have to wait until we are docked before I can return those kisses." This time she saw his wink, and giggles in response. Just the result he was looking for. Duo grinned his usual grin as he they continued steadily towards the colony.

*****

Out of no where, her name came into his mind making him feel misplaced again. _Elizabeth_. It had been five years now. Since she had passed from this life and left him alone in the universe. Five years since he had left his daughter in the Isle to be raised. He wasn't ready to go back to her yet. What would he do with her? His life was in space now and she was probably happy with Lady Aria. He couldn't snatch her from her life on earth just so he could take her into space. This TF halfway station was no place to raise a child.

Zechs let it go. That was not what was upsetting him now. But when matters did become difficult, his mind always dwelt upon his lovely Elizabeth and his daughter. _What did she look like now? Did she look like her mother and act like me? What a sight that would be!_

"How bad is it." It was Noin's comforting voice drawing him out of his reflection and back to the sad matter at hand. He saw the look of concern on her face cracking through her usual expression of complacent bravery. Zechs sat limply in the chair two feet away holding the copy if the communication from earth he had received ten minutes. He shook his head indicating that he didn't know the answer to her query. The ink for the print out was still fresh when Noin took it from his hand. She read the lines that sent Zechs in a state of panic and the helplessness.

Zechs,

Relena dangerously ill, requesting your immediate presence. Please return to Earth.

Sally Po

That was it, no details at all. Noin was suspicious and wondered why sally would send such a sparse message. She must have known that to omit important details and keep it so simple phrased would alarm Zechs horribly. Unfortunately the station was still in the process of being built. They had only the most basic communication capabilities. No visuals were possible as of yet. She needed to get the facts, and to confirm the authenticity of the communication.

" I can get to nearest Colony in four hours and contact Sally or Lady Une visually for verification. You arrange the shuttle for our departure to Earth. If I can verify this message we will leave as soon as I get back."

Zechs eyes gazed up at her. Noin always took care of him and she would have it no other way. No matter what misfortune befell him, this woman was almost always there to see him through it He could hardly understand it, most of the time he didn't question it but instead remained grateful for Lucretzia Noin's presence in his life. 

" I wonder where I would be now if not for you Noin." He smiled despite his rather frightened demeanor. Noin looked on him with her usual understanding. Relena was the only family he really had left to her knowledge. If she should die now Zechs would be all alone.

"Try not to worry Zechs, Relena is a strong girl she can pull through anything." Noin knelt down in front of him and held his hand tightly.

"She is your sister, and we have all seen you bounce back from the brink." Her smile was comforting to him and again he gave silent thanks for her.

Zechs squeezed her hand gently and kissed it. Noin rose and gave him a little knock on the cheek before quitting his quarters. He sighed and turned his chair towards the window that would hold the view of Noin's departing shuttle. Guilt was always the first thing that came over him when Noin left his presence. He knew that she loved him. She had told him so in a thousand different ways over the years. Try as he might, Zechs found that he could never return the sentiment, not in the way she wanted. Zechs Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft could love Noin in every way, but never romantically. Perhaps there might have been a time where such a thing was possible. Elizabeth Langstaff had made that impossible. She had swept away any hope of Lucretzia Noin and Milliardo Peacecraft being intimately involved. Elizabeth, another dark-haired woman who had loved him and whom he had desperately loved in return.

The pain was still fresh, but he had learned to filter it out and live as normally as he could. Noin had never been told about Elizabeth or their daughter. He couldn't tell her. Sometimes he dreamed that Elizabeth was still alive and together with his daughter. It was his favorite dream, to sit in the sunlight with his family, sister, wife, and children. Yes that was his dream, his idea of true peace.

The guilt was that Noin never figured into that dream or that family is what stung Zechs now. It was Fate's cruelty that this excellent woman who deserved happiness and a man who would love her, should love him. Zechs would never lay a hand on her even if she should beg him. That would only hurt them both. Even though he found her very desirable, Noin was sacred, and he would never defile her with his hands.

Zechs had promised Elizabeth that it would not be over for him. That could have meant many things. Do not end your life, continue to live, continue to love. He would love another woman, just not Noin.

Her shuttle came into view making its way towards cluster and nearby colony. Zechs said a silent prayer hoping that upon her return she would have good news. Zechs wouldn't hesitate to return to earth if his sister needed him. They had lived most of their life apart, now he could finally be a brother to her. The panic from Sally's note was beginning to fade now. He was feeling more secure.

_Be strong Relena… I will be there soon._

Zechs rose from his chair and reached for the phone to make the necessary journey arrangements. Of course everything would be put on standby until verification of the message was obtained. He hoped that it might prove false, but who would do such a thing….

The thought was completely cut off by the tremendous flash of light and defining sound that came through the window. Zechs turned in enough time to see Noin's shuttle exploding in the distance.

His eyes widened

A great cry grew in his throat but never knew life. It was extinguished before it could reach past his lips. His eyes closed and he fell down to the floor completely unconscious. The reality of what was taking place outside the window was simply too much to endure. His mind and body responded by shutting down. The natural defense left him passed out on the floor of his quarters. Just as a person receiving a horrible wound passes out from pain. This pain was too great. _Noin.Noin._

Outside in Space, the rescue crews rushed to the destroyed shuttle. But in vain, Lucretzia Noin had already departed from this life.


	3. Into the Storm

Part 1 chapter 2 **__**

Gundam Wing is not owned by me

Chapter 2

_"Life is the art of drawing sufficient conclusions from insufficient premises"_

~ Samuel Butler 

Thirty-six standard hours had past before Zechs fully came back to himself. He could hardly recall the time that had passed between his awakening and now. The shuttle made a screeching noise as it landed on the Brussels spaceport runway, jarring him out of his silent trance. No one had attempted to console him; it would have been impossible in any case. Milliardo Peacecraft kept to himself at almost all times. Only Noin was ever privy to his thoughts. And now…. Now if anyone even essayed to speak her name to him, he would yell at him or her and threaten violence until they fled and left him in his self imposed isolation. 

Why had this happened? It seemed as if it was carved in stone, written in the clouds, a piece of ancient prophecy ordained a thousand years ago that those whom Milliardo Peacecraft loved were inevitably taken away from him. A lengthy sigh escaped from him lungs; he was now convinced_._

Care for no soul now, for I will take them away from you. This is your eternal punishment for the wrong you have done in this life…. My justice be done

His eyes burning from lack of sleep; he looked out the window to take in the green sight. Earth. It was always blue and green, a tapestry of unchanging color and beauty. They had landed on a private runway for government use only; there was practically no one there. The air was sweet as he stepped off the shuttle and into the daylight; he had become accustomed to stale, recycled air. It was humid and likely to rain later on. The summer was on its way and the field next to the runway was coated with wildflowers. Space had its many beauties, but no place could compete with earth. 

One person awaited him. Someone he hadn't expected and whom frankly he would not have preferred. Zechs had had difficulty with this person for as long as he had known her, both personally and professionally. 

Lady Une. Now she stood next to a solemn black car obviously waiting for him. She looked as placid as ever. That's what he hated, her calmness. Before it had been her impatience and pension for malice, now it was her excruciating ability to remain tranquil.

Fine, but she would receive the same treatment that anyone else who dared to scrutinize him had received. Zechs had no compunctions about striking her if she dared to speak condescendingly to him. How dare anyone try to tell him how he should feel or react now? 

Her eyes turned to him as he drew closer. He waited for her to speak. In his mind he had the malicious words ready for her. She inclined her head as was her custom now, and opened the car door for him.

She said nothing.

Damn it. Zechs wanted her to say something so he could yell and beat something. At the time she seemed as good a target as anything did. But she was quiet and pacific. Cursing her in his mind, he climbed into the car with a pronounced agitation. 

They were driven to large estate that Zechs soon recognized as one that had belonged to Treize. He knew that the man had left a large portion of his holdings to Lady Une in his will. The location was ideal for her home. Was he going to stay here? Was this were Relena was being treated? He didn't want to think; he was too exhausted.

He felt the jolt of the car pulling to a stop and the door slam as Lady Une exited. She opened his door and took his arm. His fatigue must have been evident for she proceeded to guide him inside. 

Zechs was a man who took note of everything at all times. Today he could focus on nothing but the clicking of her heels as she walked with him down several corridors to a set of finely furnished chambers. His mind focused on the most mundane of concepts like: _This is much too big for one person, Why would she live in such a place as this?…._ _I remember that carpet. It was in Treize's foyer back in Lyon. _

The rooms were beautiful and were topped off with Treize's elegant style. Lady Une had obviously not changed anything here, not surprising.

"These will be your apartments for as long as you remain with us." Her voice was distant in his ears.

A thought flew into his saturated mind and he jumped on it.

"Relena……." It was all he could manage.

"After you have rested, I can see you need it greatly" There it was, always telling him what to do. 

Unfortunately he couldn't disagree with her; he was too spent. Still, he was hesitant to sleep, Every time he did all he saw was the shuttle exploding over and over again. Noin was always screaming his name and he was always fighting to get to her. Just before he could reach her, the screaming would stop and he would hear her whisper "You never loved me Zechs" and vanish. 

Zechs didn't want to sleep and see that again. So he started shaking his head and moving towards the door. "I can't…" Zechs was so tired of everything now. The room was dark and it seemed to hide him. The darkness felt appropriate and tranquil. Shadows hid his companion's face. From the distance he thought she was Noin. Eyes blinking and blood pounding in his ear, he took a step backwards as she approached. There were fingers on his arm and he was being pulled towards the inner bedchamber. The bed was so inviting and he longed for peaceful slumber after the pain of Noin's death, and the bearing of her remains back to the earth.

"Lie down and rest Zechs." He was sure it was Noin's voice, but it was impossible. It was tender and familiar; he could not help but obey its gentle command. Again he heard the soft clicking of high heel shoes on the hard wood floor. It lulled him to sleep.

But the dreams were different this time. It was that favorite dream of his. He was Milliardo Peacecraft, Prince of the Cinq Kingdom, with his family on a warm day. Relena was there, laughing, smiling, and full of life. Children ran about tagging each other and shouting joyously. His wife sat beside him, her hand grasping his. The dream was laced with a sense of peace and contentment. There was no anger, no loss, no despair, and no regret. No one hated him, no one wished him harm. It was beautiful.

And in the end, it was still a dream.

******

A day had passed before he awoke again. His eyes opened to the darkened room the next evening and Zechs felt as though he had not slept at all. Grief still held him prisoner and he found it difficult to think of anything but Noin, The guilt that swept over him was so extreme that at times it choked him.

_You never loved me Zechs._

It was because of him that she had gone out in that shuttle; he had practically sent her out to her own death. How was he supposed to live with himself, now not only the cause of Elizabeth's death but Now Noin's as well? Noin had died in an attempt to ease his fear over Relena. It had happened twice now! Zechs would never again allow another person he cared about to die, and he would do so by caring for no one. He made the vow silently in his room. Time passed and meant nothing to him, day or night; it was just another moment in this over saturated life, without Noin, without Elizabeth, and without peace.

Wasn't that the fate he had resigned himself to? A fate in which he would give up his own life and allow his name to be cursed forever so that the world would embrace total pacifism. His own peace flung to the wind in a noble sacrifice. It was designed to be the ultimate self-sacrifice. It had failed. He had failed.

Light broke through as the door to his chamber opened. A woman stood there, her face cast in shadow from the light streaming in from behind her. Zechs hoped it was not Lady Une. Save for perhaps Dorothy Catalonia, there was no other person in the universe who he wished to see him in a weakened state less than Lady Une.

It was not she however. The woman walked forward and her face was revealed as that of Sally Poe. Noin's dear friend Sally, Zechs was sure she would understand. And yet, he still wished for isolation.

"Leave me" he spoke in a low whisper. She did not obey, but instead moved throughout the room turning on lamps to illuminate the chamber. The shades and windows were open to let in the warm night air. Sally moved with strength as she sat down beside him. They did not know each other, but they both shared something that brought them together now. They both loved and missed Lucretzia Noin.

"Relena is asking for you."

Relena! In this profound distress he had forgotten about his ailing sibling. Their blue eyes met and Zechs could tell that she had been crying. Without showing much sympathy, he wordlessly indicated that he wished to know the situation.

"She is out of danger now. It was an aggressive ovarian cancer, requiring a total hysterectomy. She will survive and live normally but she will never be able to conceive and bear children." Her eyes went down so as not to witness that shocked expression that crossed Zechs' eyes.

_Never to have children!_ It was beyond horrible. Relena was the most nurturing soul in existence and now she is denied the chance to be a mother and have her own children.

"Does she know?"

Sally nodded her eyes still downcast. "About both her condition and… Miss Noin. She will be well enough to attend the funeral on Tuesday."

Zechs felt himself falling back into hell. On Tuesday he would have to commit Noin to the grave. He shut his eyes tightly, not caring if Sally saw. She took his arm and helped him to stand. His light blue eyes focused on the floor as Sally led him down the sparsely lit hallways. He listened for the lulling sound of heels clicking on the floor, but there were none. They reached the far end of the eastern wing and a door that bore a beautiful wreath of pink flowers. _Relena's favorite color_.

Sally looked at Zechs and gave him the same smile Noin would have given him before she opened the door. Zechs wordlessly went inside.

A boy was sitting beside her. He was fair-haired like Zechs, but younger. The boy sat next to the bed reading aloud softly to Relena. His sister was still very pale and looked as if she were drugged. The presence of an IV tube that protruded from her arm confirmed his suspicion. The boy looked up and his face was illuminated so that Zechs recognized him.

Now a man of twenty, Quatre Rebabra Winner looked much older and taller than he had five years ago. He still bore a regal bearing, and the kindest eyes a person could have. Quatre was bent over her as he read. Zechs saw his hand clasping hers.

Relena opened her eyes instinctively and saw her brother first; she smiled. Quatre was next and stood up to greet the new arrival. He bowed slightly to Zechs and then whispered a goodbye to Relena. As he passed by Zechs to leave, Quatre patted him on the shoulder. Then the ex-Gundam pilot was gone.

"Milliardo" His sister said weakly but still smiled and held out her hand. He was immediately in the seat that Quatre had just quit and holding the hand Quatre had just released. 

"Hey little tyke, how do you feel." Zechs reveled in playing the part of protective elder brother. Relena chuckled a bit at his display of concern and then winced.

"Better… and worse.. I feel… heavy. That's the only way to describe it." She spoke barely above a whisper. His free hand patted her hair.

"How did it happen Milliardo? How did she die?"

Okay, he was with Relena. He could talk about this with her. Yet still he struggled for the words.

"Pilot error" the words came with a level of disdain. That's what the short investigation had determined. The explosion was caused by pilot error. At launch time and up until engine # 9 exploded all systems were functioning within adequate perimeters. 

"Impossible Milliardo, Noin was a skilled pilot."

"I know, but that's what they concluded."

"Oh.. Poor Noin" Relena began to cry. She pulled herself to the side and into her brother's arms. He accepted her gladly. This was what he needed, to take care of someone. Finding strength through responsibility was how Zechs found his way through troubled times. 

"Its all right, It's going to be all right. Hush now" This was healing him already, and he knew that with Relena he could get over this.

"I want you to stay here with me, I don't want you to go back out on your own." Her words were choked by sobs. Now who was taking care of whom? It gave him a warm sensation, knowing that he was wanted and needed. Gently he lifted her face and looked at her.

"Now what's this? What makes you think that I am going to go running off without you? I never left you behind when we went out to play in the snow when you were very little. Why would I leave you behind now little tyke." He smiled at her. His words were an echo of his father, who used to speak to him that way.

__

What's this Milliardo? You think I am too busy to play with my son? Where did you ever get such silly ideas little tyke?

Relena smiled and wiped at her tears. "I missed you so much, I am so happy you are here. Stay and let us take care of each other. There is still so much we don't know about each other and I want to learn."

Zechs continued to smile and nod. Then he hugged her again. Yes, he would stay; this was where he was needed. This was exactly as Noin would have wanted it. 

_Smile down on me Noin. I could use your good humor now._

******

It could not have been a more beautiful day for the funeral. The weather was perfect that morning when the memorial dedicated to Preventer Fire; Lucretzia Noin commenced at the cathedral. Zechs stood solemnly by Relena's wheelchair. The wind carried the scent of Jasmine. Noin would have loved this day.

Her ashes had been given to him for safekeeping. His intentions were to take them to Greece, where she was born, and spread them in a lake near her native village. She had spoken of it many times. It was the appropriate spot for her final resting-place. There was a feeling of tranquility that ascended down on the small congregation in the cathedral. Noin had been a catholic so the service was held with respects to that fact. The doors were open, letting in the warm fresh air. Zechs felt release; everything was beginning to ease up on him. The pain was fading and turning into a longing that he knew he would always carry to have Noin back in his life.

_Smile down on me Noin, I will miss you forever._

He looked around, and for the first time took notice of who had attended. Some faces were familiar, some not at all, others completely shocking

Sally Poe

Lady Une

Mariemaia Khushrenada

Chang Wufei 

Quatre Winner

Duo Maxwell

And… Dorothy Catalonia… He felt himself groan inside

Those were the names he knew. Duo Maxwell had an unfamiliar girl with him as did Quatre. Relena sighed and he leaned over to see if everything was all right. She smiled warmly at him. After the Priest had spoke at length on the accomplishments of Lucretzia Noin's life, Quatre rose and took seat at the nearby piano. Everyone could see that this occasion lay heavily upon him.

"For Noin" and he began to play a song. Zechs recognized it as one that Noin often sung to herself when she thought she was alone. It was her favorite song.

__

When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom

Let it be

And in my armored darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom

Let it be

Let it be. Let it be

Let it be. Let it be

Whisper words of wisdom

Let it be

He could almost hear her singing it in her light voice. Let it be. Let it be.

__

And when the broken hearted people

Living in the world agree

There will be an answer

Let it be

For though they may be parted

There is still a chance that they will see

Yeah there will be an answer

Let it be

The wind blew and carried the song out into the sunlight. The feeling of transcendence had permeated the room. Relena felt it, Zechs could tell by the sweet look upon her face and the tears rising in her eyes. He let the song, Noin's song, carry his pain away. Noin was safe now forever, and he would be able to live with it.

When Quatre had concluded his performance he quite the dais and proceeded out. The priest dismissed the congregation and Zechs attended to Relena. When back at the estate, she was taken to her room to rest and he took to walking the grounds. They were in pristine condition, just as he had anticipated.

The gardens where extensive with many different secluded paths and shaded areas to hide in. The smell of roses was everywhere. Every few feet there was some kind of rose bush; Treize had loved them above all flowers. Zechs had learned to become fond of them as well, through osmosis. 

Nature cleared his spirit as it used to when he would walk along the beach in the evening with Elizabeth. Soon he had completed a circle and found himself back on the main lawn. They were all gathered there. Zechs could see Mariemaia jumping up and down excitedly as he walked closer.

******

The sweat was pouring down her back as her hand pushed her hair away. She stood in a ready stance, her hands now clenched into hard fists at her side. In front of her were the goal, and the smirking man who guarded it.

"Come on Anne!" Sally encouraged from the sidelines

"Yeah Mom!"

"You're all done Lady" Duo mocked her.

Approaching quietly, Zechs observed the soccer game in progress. Duo was guarding what looked like a penalty shot. Lady Une looked as though she was going to take off his head with her shot. Relena was there and cheering along with Mariemaia. Another dark-haired girl stood beside them. She turned to see Zechs and started walking out to meet him.

"Hi there" she said when she had reached him, quite a forward girl. He smiled though and greeted her in return. She had the same looks that Noin had.

"Do you wanna play? We need another able body on our team. We are getting our butts whooped."

"No thank you, I would not be much help to you anyway."

"I'm Hilde Schbeiker, you can call me Hildre if you want. We haven't really met, but I was once on the same ship as you" She smiled a little bit nervously at this, as if she had said something she now regretted.

"Which ship was that?" He saw her eyes turn afraid.

"Ummm… well… The Battleship.. Libra" Hildre's eyes were downcast immediately. He supposed he should be upset, but it didn't come. The peace of the day was preventing it.

"Then I suppose you had quite a ride on that ship." Zechs' smile was genuine. Hildre looked up with surprise and smiled back.

"Boy are you ever right, what a wild time." They spoke as if it were all a joke. In some respects, it had become one. Zechs had let that go as much as he could. Whatever piece he hung onto he would not dwell on this day. Hilde grabbed a hold of his arm and began pulling him towards the game.

"Well we can use you on the cheerleading squad with Relena and Mariemaia. Zechs looked up and saw Duo catch sight of the pair.

Duo threw his hands up and shouted. "BABE! What is this? You suddenly develop a taste for blondes. You know I could aaaaaack!" The distraction was enough for Anne to get her shot in. The ball went right by Duo's head before he could stop it.

"Nice one Maxwell." Wufei snickered at the defeated goalie.

"Oh God damn it!" Duo admonished himself and beat the ground with his fist.

Anne folded her arms and flipped her hair with definite arrogance. Her hand moved to her shirt where she dusted off her fingers smugly.

"Better luck next time."

Duo grit his teeth and scowled at the older woman. His eyes followed her laughing form off the field.

"I'll get you!" He called after her, and was answered with more laughter.

Zechs sat down next to Relena and watched the comical scene unfold.

"What?.. Is she quitting the game now?"

"No, its eleven-thirty. She always takes off at this time during the day." Mariemaia answered him. 

"Something she has to do" Relena finished off. Zechs watched her for a moment longer and then turned back to the game.

******

He opened the gates of the cemetery, hearing it creak slightly. What a perfect day, it could not be any finer than this. What a joy it was to be back on the earth. The ground was covered in the soft verdant grass that he hadn't seen in years. He took a moment to inhale the fresh scent before continuing on his way.

The cemetery was well kept; he was impressed. But he really didn't expect much less. He would find the headstone easily.

There it was… and there she was too. This is where they said he would find her. She came here every day. His advance was silent as he ascended the hill towards the grave of Treize Khushrenada and the woman who stood in front of it, Lady Une.

He waited, not wanting to disturb her or startle her. She was knelt down before the headstone, her hands running through the grass that covered the ground. He could see her hear her voice slightly; she was talking to the grave. He waited.

She sat there for a long time. Finally she rose and ran her fingers over the name on the headstone. The she turned and saw him. Her reaction was immediate and shocked as he began to walk forward. She just started at him in disbelief, her hand reaching behind her and grabbing the headstone for support. He could see that she was trembling.

"Good morning Lady"

She said nothing, but just stared. The moment was awkward, and he tugged his red coat-tailed jacket nervously. After a few minutes she seemed to regain her composure and looked at him officially.

"You surprised me greatly Mr. Khushrenada." She had a deep voice and nice eyes. _Time to capitalize on this!_

He took up her hand and kissed it, then turned his blue eyes to her brown ones. He was gratified to see color rise in her cheeks. The charm never fails.

"You may call me Gabriel my Lady." His smile was dazzling as he gazed at her. 

_Welcome home Gabriel._

__


	4. Into the Storm

P1 Chapter 3 ****

Chapter 3

She was walking within a few days after her brother had returned home. Relena was very worried about him. Noin's death had to have been difficult for him, but he wasn't showing it, at least not to her. Milliardo walked around with a placid look that didn't seem to fit him. She tried not think about it too much. Milliardo was a mystery and would remain so forever.

Work was what she should be thinking about. Her duties as Vice Foreign Minister were becoming more strenuous as of late. The United Nation was adjusting to the natural economic cycle of capitalism, except now on a massive worldwide scale. A period of prosperity was perfectly natural in the cycle, as was periods of declination. For the past five years this system had been prosperous. A report from the Department of Economic Affairs had alerted the President of an impending economic recession. If the recession took hold and led the economy to a steady decline, the Colonies would soon be effected, since it was directly dependent on the earth for its huge import contingent.

As Foreign Minister, it would be her job to keep the colonies posted on the economic situation on earth and advise them on how best to support their terrestrial counterpart and keep themselves strong in case the recession worsened. When completely recovered, Relena Darlian would be resuming her annual tour of Le Grange Point to begin dealing with this issue. 

There was a knock on the door, and a medium sized Japanese girl entered. Sudara Okami; she was Quatre's significant other. He had met her in Saudi Arabia and began a relationship with her. She had come to Brussels with him for Noin's service. Quatre had been somewhat close to Miss Noin, and Relena was glad that he had someone to comfort him. Okami was a native of Kyoto and a linguistics master. The vast number of languages the girl could speak. Every Latin language as well as the Germanic ones dazzled Relena. But it was the girl's over all sweetness that Relena enjoyed the most. Okami was perfectly suited for Quatre Winner.

"Ohayo Relena-Sama! Feeling any better?" Okami threw her long black hair back and smiled genially at the Vice Foreign Minister.

"Thank you Okami, I am feeling much better. But I thought you and Quatre were leaving today."

"No, Unfortunately Quatre is being…. Well, coerced into an extended stay." She fidgeted with her fingers and paced a bit. "Duo's lady friend Hildre wants to stay in Brussels. Duo says he won't leave her here alone, so he is trying to convince Quatre to room with him here."

"Why Quatre?"

"Quatre is wealthy Relena-Sama, and Duo will need a slight loan from a dependable source until he gets on his feet. Hildre is seeking work with the Preventers. I don't know what Duo plans on doing since he is still with the Sweepers. "

Relena's mind worked on a solution and it was there immediately. 

"He should take a job with the Preventers as well then. There are few people better suited for the job than a former Gundam Pilot. Do you think Quatre will stay?"

Okami rolled her eyes. "Hai, Quatre will do anything for his friends, and he is wealthy enough to do whatever he pleases. I believe he will stay and have his business contacts moved to Brussels."

Relena couldn't help but smile, all her friends would be in one place now. She adored Quatre and Duo was an interesting person…and they both knew Heero. It was a probable chance that where they were, he would be found as well.

Three out of five Gundam pilots all located in the same place. She really only was interested in one. The one. The only one she ever thought of.

Heero.

*****

Wufei wore his usually watchful expression as he stood outside his superior's office. She had been inside for nearly half the day and would soon break for lunch with Sally. Sally would arrive and the door would open. That was how it always worked. When not on assignment, he made it his business to see that things ran smoothly this way. He also made it his business to see to it that nothing adverse crossed her path or disturbed her. That was the role of a man, to protect his woman. She wasn't his woman, but he had been responsible for the death of her protector. So he made amends by keeping vigil. He guarded her and watched over her, despite her objection.

The Chief Preventer had learned to deal with his constant protection. This was how he felt and nothing she or anyone else could say would change his mind. She accepted it, as had every person who worked at the intelligence headquarters.

On normal days there were usual visitors to her office, ones that he allowed in without trouble: Sally, Mariemaia, and various subordinates. Two days ago Milliardo Peacecraft had been admitted, albeit reluctantly, but still admitted. Wufei did not like him, but he could accept him.

Today was different. The man inside the office did not meet with his approval in anyway. So he sat waiting outside for him to leave.

Wufei turned his head at the sounds of Sally's footsteps. She approached at her usual strong pace and smiled at him.

"Hey there Sexy, how's it hanging?" She was always bating him.

"Be quiet woman." He smirked. Her head turned towards the door and then back at him, reading the situation.

"He is in there I take it." Wufei nodded his affirmation. Sally leaned against the wall, not ready to disturb Lady Une just yet.

"Its uncanny isn't it, he looks just like him. I was amazed at the first glance. Anne must have been so shocked."

"Maybe" His eyes were closed in concentration.

"Ever the conversationalist Wufei."

"I don't like him." His eyes opened and saw Sally smirk at him. 

"Ever the open book as well."

The door open and Gabriel Khushrenada passed through. Sally saw the wary look he received from Wufei; Gabriel saw it too. A slow and almost sinful looking grin spread across his face. Then he nodded to Sally and started down the hall. A moment later Anne appeared with coat in hand, she was always cold. 

"Ready Sally? I think Thai would be nice this afternoon. No more Italian, I can't eat any more read sauce."

Sally just looked at her, and then down the hall that Gabriel had exited through.

"What's the story with him Chief?" Gabriel had long since disappeared from sight. "We can talk about it over lunch." Wufei continued to stare at her.

"Its okay Wufei, everything is fine."

"Is it?"

"It will have to be. You will be working with him."

Sally and Wufei both stammered. "What position did you give him? A desk job?"

"He is the New Preventer Fire" 

The Chief Commander Preventer began walking down the hall, leaving the shocked Earth and Water behind.

*****

"Come on ! Please.. Please please please please please!" Duo Maxwell pleaded with his friend over the size of the apartment. Quatre Winner held a firm stance, clearly enjoying his friend's begging. 

"You don't even have a job yet Duo." Hilde sat on the bed in the corner, perfectly contented with the apartment's dimensions. She knew Duo only wanted something bigger because Quatre could afford it.

"Something will come up." 

"Well I for one love it. Its simple enough to be cozy." Hilde sighed and put her arms behind her head. Quatre smiled at her. 

"If Hilde likes it then there should be no problem, right Duo?"

"But its French Province! I hate that style."

"Then we'll change it! Come on Duo you can be satisfied with this. Stop trying to drain Quatre dry." Hilde grabbed him and made him sit down on the bed.

"You caught me. How can I say no to those baby blues of yours." She received a quick peck on the cheek that left her blushing in front of Quatre.

"Allah knows this place is well suited for you, how do you like the earth Hilde?" 

Quatre looked towards the window that carried a pleasant view of the river, remembering the love he had developed for the planet upon his first visit.

"Quatre you can call me Hildre, and I love the earth. Now that I am here I never want to leave. I will always be from the Colonies but its time for a change for both Duo and I."

Duo wasn't paying any attention but was instead concentrating on cleaning his fingernails. Hilde smiled at his child-like attention span. 

"I talked to Sally about a job with the Preventers. She said that my qualifications as a sweeper manager and my service in OZ could land me an assistant's position."

"That's excellent Hildre! Duo, why don't you try working for the Preventers too." Duo was still not paying any attention until Hilde sprung on him and ruffled his braided hair.

"Because it takes intelligence to work in the Intelligence branch!" She laughed as Duo tried to shake her off and pin her down. Quatre felt as though it were time to go.

"Quatre wait" He stopped and turned. Duo rose off the bed and walked towards him.

"Have you seen him recently?" Quatre knew who he meant instantly and shook his head.

"We need to prepare ourselves for the fact that we may never see Heero again Duo." Duo didn't like the answer and was pacing irritably.

"Why is that guy so stubborn. He must have gotten your message about Relena being sick, I thought sure that would make him come."

"Just because we haven't seen him doesn't mean he isn't here, I don't think, when it comes to Relena, that he is ever very far away." The blonde boy rubbed his arm unconsciously in worry. Heero was a strange individual, but endearing as far as Quatre could see. Quatre wanted him to be secure and happy with the new era. But had a feeling that Heero merely lived from battle to battle despite the new epoch of peace.

"Time will tell Duo, what are your plans for today?"

Duo Maxwell's eyes darkened and his mouth twisted into a sinister smirk. Shinigami was gone, now he was the god of mischief. He pulled Quatre away from the door as if he were afraid that someone was listening.

"Covert operation, mission revenge, target: the woman who scored that goal on me the other day and then laughed in my face." He made it sound like one of their old guerrilla attacks on OZ.

"I have an agent inside the home of the Chief Preventer , who has informed me of a collection of items so rare that their value is off the charts. Unfortunately they are kept under lock and key in a heavily guarded room. Fortunately, I have means of getting the keys to this room with the help of my inside associate, and anyone else who I can get to tag along. My mission is to procure this items, divest their owner of them, and live happily ever after in Hawaii."

Quatre's face was a blank. This was one of the stupidest things he had ever heard and it took a moment to sink in.

"Let me understand you. You want to break into Lady Une's house and STEAL from her?"

"She deserves it after beating me the other day in that game. But Quatre you don't know what she has, it would turn anyone into a crazed thief dying to have it!"

"What does she have Duo?" Hilde asked.

"Uhh… I can't say. I am not sure that I trust anyone with this information. But I promise when we get it, I will give you all a cut."

"This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth, and that's quite a lot of competition"

"Silence woman"

"Who is your insider?"

Duo smiled. "A very reliable redhead."

"Oh Allah, how did you get Mariemaia involved in this."

"Well Quatre, I'm not going to lie to you. A twelve year old will do and say just about anything when it has ingested half a Hawaiian harvest of sugar and is promised more."

"You gave Mariemaia sugar until she was so hyped up that she told you all of this? DUO!" Hilde smacked his arm

"HEY, well I had no choice. THIS IS WAR I TELL YOU."

"Pfff. Count me out. Its all just too stupid" She flopped back down on the bed. Quatre seemed interested.

"All right, I'll help because it sounds like fun. But you are giving it all back afterwards."

"Deal, now we need to talk strategy and obstacles. There are two major ones and the third I am hoping we can convince to convert to our side."

The spent the rest of the afternoon making a plan. Hilde was bored the whole time.

*****

"Shireen!" the little voice came from behind the door. The twin sister of Mathius Delizabane quickly climbed out of her bed and opened the door where six-year-old Elizabeth Foster was weeping. The floorboards creaked in protest under the young noblewoman's feet. Her hand reached for the knob that shined its brassy hue in the limited moonlight that crept in through the plantation style window, at the far end of her elegant bedroom. Shireen's breath drew in sharply; a sudden reaction to the dread that she knew lay behind the door. The knob turned without resistance, revealing the tragic sight. The little girl was a trembling mass; her eye was swollen and there was blood in her hair. In her hand she held her little arm which lay limply at her side, a bone fracture at the very least. Shireen knew instantly what the cause of this was. Kateline had beaten her again. 

"Now now, it's all right little Foster." Shireen tried to comfort the child, but knew she wouldn't understand the words, not after what Aria had had her conditioned to. Elizabeth Foster clung to the eighteen-year-old woman as she wiped the blood off of her tiny face, the tears came in torrents down Elizabeth's pale cherub features as she whimpered and muttered her usually incoherent phrases. 

Shireen was not the caretaker of Milliardo Peacecraft's daughter; that position was passed to Kateline. Aria knew that Kateline would condition the child properly. Elizabeth Foster now had some serious linguistic handicaps and also some very serious emotional problems. Shireen was aware that they had her beaten every month since she turned four years old as part of her "conditioning". The young woman didn't understand how her family thought or why they did this. Aria always assured her that it was for the best. Kateline merely threatened to kill her if she was defiant in anyway to her older sister. Mathius, her twin, did his best to keep her away from these matters. 

Shivering now, Elizabeth foster was almost asleep, but every few minutes she flailed her arms in attempted escape. It made Shireen sigh to see how the child was degenerating to the level of a frightened beast. This was as Aria had planned it. Since the day she came to the Delizabane house, she had not seen the sun. Aria had had her kept in a room that was always devoid of light. The child had grown up in that room, only to be in the company of special nurses with special orders.

__

"Why do you do this Aria, She is a baby! Completely innocent and not deserving of this!" 

"It is best that you learn now Shireen. 'The sins of the father are repaid by his children.' Our justice be done"

It still meant nothing to her. Nothing Aria did ever made much sense to Shireen. In her opinion is very much against the spirit of The Nation to partake in vengeful pursuits. Their purpose was not to judge and condemn the actions of others, but to guide and purify the hearts of people. That is the duty of the children of the grand design.

_I never knew her, but I believe Leecy would agree. They said she was the sensible one. I would like to be sensible as well. But I cannot be. I will not fit into the scheme of things. I will never bear one of the titles they are coveted for. I am just Shireen, Mathius's twin, Aria's sister, Kateline's cousin._

The Huntress

Expedition Storm

The First Lady of War

Never a title for Shireen, or for Mathius, they were simply there. The youngest and most insignificant. Mathius rebelled against that fate, while Shireen remained too afraid of her family to do anything about it.

Shireen was taller now than her sister was but not as tall as her cousin Kateline. The sight of her brown hair often calmed Elizabeth Foster, as the sight of red hair frightened her. Kateline was the monster who hurt her; Shireen was the protector who sheltered her afterwards. Brown translated as safe, while red indicated danger.

Shireen rocked Elizabeth and brushed back her raven hair. Small hands began pointing towards the dresser drawer against the opposite wall. Inside the dresser was a precious item to the child. With child in arms, Shireen went to the dresser and into the depths of the drawer. There she procured a simple small photograph. A handsome man of about nineteen stood unmasked next to large consul, Milliardo Peacecraft as he looked five years ago as leader of the White Fang.

"Vedono. Bentot il porque su Vater aisuru vous. viendra ya toma sei wegmitihm allora soyez coffre-fort dieses e sue Vater e ursahii. **_- _See this is your Father. Soon he will come and take you and you will be safe and happy. Because he loves you**

Shireen wasn't sure she was speaking the correct combination of words to make the child understand. Elizabeth stared at the picture of her father and stopped crying. She knew him only as _Vater. _Father. Shireen would not speak his true name to her, she knew better.

The child calmed and soon slept in her protector's arms. If Shireen had been at anytime a strong person, Elizabeth Foster would never be abused again. She would be returned to her father and be far away from the Isle. This is what Shireen would tell the uncomprehending child while she slept. But Shireen was not a strong person; she was as afraid of the rest of her family as the six-year-old in her embrace was. There was hope for the little girl however. Someday Elizabeth would escape the mad Isle and the Delizabane family. Shireen would never be so lucky.

"Some day your Father will come to take you with him, and then you will be safe forever. I only wish I could go with you little Foster." 


	5. Into the Storm

Chapter 4 **__**

Gundam Wing is not owned by me

Chapter 4

Twenty minutes after he had left the office of his new employer, he crossed Gabriel's path. Their eyes met and turned narrow concurrently into angry slits. Both men could feel the mutual disdain rising like fire in their gut, ready to erupt in the form of fierce language that would be flung at the opposition. This incident might have been explosive were they both frivolous children with little knowledge of public decorum and not civilized adults. Even so, the antipathy that each man harbored for the other was acute enough that they might abandon all conduct and fling fists at each other at any moment right then and there. Gabriel was sure his rival felt abhorrence for him and it was reciprocated tenfold. However, stronger than the sensation of hostility that was grinding in the pit of his stomach, was the inquisition that now rose in his mind and cried out for answering. He was certain that his adversary, who now stood directly in front of him a few yards away, was pondering the same question.

_What in the hell is he_ _doing here?_

Gabriel pressed his lips into a grim line, almost that of the man standing across from him. Not much had changed about Zechs Merquise since last he had seen him. Perhaps a little more seasoned, but the essential characteristics where still visible; long blonde hair, unyielding continence, abrupt presence, all the things Treize had admired if not instilled in the man. It made Gabriel almost ill to look upon these attributes knowing where they had come from.

"Heard you were dead Zechs." He said it blithely to him, making it a show of mockery. Zechs shifted towards him but still kept a stern posture.

"Funny, I heard the same about you." Gabriel had expected nothing less than to have it flung back at him with no change in demeanor. 

"Not that easy is it, for men of our caliber to die?" 

He flashed a debonair smile at Zechs in typical Khushrenada fashion. Actions of that nature had always succeeded in making Zechs feel like an outsider in the past when he was growing up with them. Zechs' youthful little features would turn low and express the look of loneliness that all displaced children experienced. That had been Gabriel's intent every time and it usually always achieved the desire effect. That was his punishment for believing that he might take Gabriel's place at Treize's side. 

It didn't work anymore.

A light smirk melted across Zechs' serious expression and he started forward towards Gabriel. 

"Indeed not. Perhaps one day we may test just how difficult it is." He continued on towards him, knocked into Gabriel's shoulder as he passed by and went on his way in the opposite direction. Gabriel watched him leave with an affected smile, his mind dwelling on the prospect of the small challenge. He could beat Zechs at anything; he knew he could. One day he would. 

For now however he had matters to attend to, such as his brother's will. The matter of this new position that the rather charming Lady Une had offered him in light of his somewhat unknown but exceptional qualifications. Lastly, the matter of a little red-haired girl that was the last piece of family he could willingly lay claim to. With his inherited grace, he left for the estate a few miles north where he would find Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

*****

"Ouch you're tearing my ear off!" Duo Maxwell yelled and squirmed as he was unofficially escorted off of the private estate of the Chief Preventor by Preventor Wind Commander Sally Po. A few moments ago she had caught Duo trying to climb up a drainpipe that was about to give out under his weight. The sound of a giggling Mariemaia on an upper balcony had alerted her to the intruder. Now she was pulling him away from the house by his ear. The sounds of Mariemaia's youthful laughter hid that off Quatre Winner, who was hidden behind a nearby patch of well kept shrubbery. Duo tried tugging on Sally's uniform tie in an effort to make her release her painful grip on his ear. Once they were at the edge of the lawn she expelled him.

"Don't let me catch you snooping about again Maxwell, or I will sick Wufei on you."

"Sally! Come on, you think Wufei is going to lay hands on his old pal?" he said derisively, rubbing his ear his red ear.

"You don't know just how serious about his job Wufei can be."

"Oh what is his job now? Night watchman? Well La Dee freakin' Da" Duo looked indignant and frustrated as Sally complacently fixed her tie. Then she pointed in the direction he was to leave.

"What if I said I was looking for a job? I just wanted to talk to your boss about sharing in the pie that you and Wufei are eating from."

"They will have to make room for one more." A new voice came in from behind him. Duo turned and saw a familiar and unexpected face. His already large eyes widened more and he popped up in the air hollering.

"Hail Mary! What the hell are you doing here Gabe? And don't you look all spiffy. I heard you quit the sweepers, what's going on?" he hugged his former fellow sweeper and punched him in the arm.

"Here to settle things with my brother's estate, and to meet my niece. Somehow I ended up with a new job here."

Duo looked in confusion at Gabriel, then turned to Sally to see if she understood it. Sally looked serious and distrustful.

"He is Treize's younger brother. Lady Une gave him Noin's position."

"What! You are Treize Khushrenada's brother. No way! Your name is Francias isn't it? What am I missing here?"

"Middle name actually. Gabriel Francias Khushrenada." 

A thoughtful look was plastered on Duo's face. Then he squinted and examined Gabriel with his eyes.

"Yeah, now that your hair is shorter, and you're not covered in engine grease, you do look like his pictures. Man, those eyebrows should have tipped us off." Gabriel chuckled and ran a finger over one of his eyebrows. Like Treize's they separated and curled at the end. He had always thought it made him look quite sinister.

The sounds of rushing footsteps made the group turn to see Mariemaia running towards them. Quatre, who was laughing and catching up, was chasing her. He caught her and she screamed playfully when he swung her about, his love of children plain to see.

The look on Gabriel's face might have been considered intimidated. Sally noted that he gulped as he looked down on the little girl whose face was ruddy from running and laughing. She had Treize's look about her, but clearly took after her mother more. At one time she was to be the ruler of a world conquered for her. In that respect she took after her father. Since then she had settled down into a more normal lifestyle for a girl of twelve.

"Look who I caught hiding in the bushes." 

"You didn't catch anything little girl, I'm the one who has you now!" Quatre started tickling her while she screamed her giggling protest.

"Mariemaia" Sally's voice was serious and Quatre stopped tickling her at once. It took all of four seconds for Mariemaia to glance up and gasp at the man standing beside Duo and Sally. She made the connection immediately and stood up slowly, awestruck. The little blue eyes locked on the tall figure that so closely resembled every piece of footage or photograph of her father that she had ever seen. The hair was the only thing that was off. It was a dark brown, almost black color and his skin was darker as well. When she finally did speak her high pitched astonished voice was barely above a whisper. 

"………..Father?" 

Gabriel looked away from her gaze, not knowing how to answer. There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to hang in the air precariously. Sally cleared her throat with a relative apprehension and used a tone that a doctor uses when informing a patient of some terminal illness. 

"Mariemaia this is your Uncle Gabriel. He is your father's brother."

"No, you look just like my Father!" The little girl was becoming upset now. Treize was a sensitive subject to the girl. She had wished for him to be with her all her life. It was the only thing she really wanted. Dekim had told her that taking over the world would be the ultimate tribute to her father. Like a fool she had believed him. She began breathing hard and her eyes were wide as if she was about to have a fit.

"You have come back for me Father. I knew you would someday. I knew you would!" On the verge of hysterics and without listening to any objection she ran to Gabriel and hugged his waist tightly. Here eyes shut firmly as she made the strongest effort to cast away any inverse statements to what she desperately wanted to believe. It had to be; there was no mistaking it. She would not let go of him and allow him to leave again.

"You've come to be my daddy!"

All eyes, save for those of the youngster who was trying not to weep, went to Gabriel. The young man sighed and indicated with his hand and eyes for them to leave him alone with Mariemaia. They all readily obeyed and walked towards the house. When they had gone, he placed his hands on the girl's arms. They were tightly encircling as much of his waist as they could and refused to budge. A strange sense of unity descended upon him, like the comfort of familiarity. Tiny whimpers escaped her strained little form and he reached back to grasp her wrists. Gabriel gently pulled Mariemaia from him and knelt down to be level with her. Mairemaia must have been able to sense the denial that was approaching, for she began shaking her head violently in furious refusal. She wiped at her eyes and looked up at him with such conviction that he felt like weeping himself.

"I wish that it was your Father coming home Mariemaia. It would make me as happy as you. But Your Father, my brother, is gone and we cannot change that or wish him back. It hurts now and it always will hurt. Even so I know he would not wish us to dwell in sadness over him."

Mariemaia looked bitterly. Not so much at him, but at what he had said to her. These were words she had heard before and they were of little comfort to her. The words did not fill the void left by a long sought father who was never found.

"That's what my Mother says. It doesn't mean anything to me."

What could he say to that. After all what is there now but words to be spoken? Gabriel had barely any knowledge on how to comfort himself after the tragic event that still felt so fresh, never mind having to comfort a child as well. There was truth to be found in her statement though. Words could not provide what was lacking in her life or his. Action was the only remedy for such an ailment as this. Treize would have found the solution without difficulty, so would Gabriel. The answer was already there right in front of him, he had but to find the courage to step forward and offer it to the unfortunate child before him. Without preamble, he sucked in his breath and spoke the words.

"I hope that you will accept me in his place." There, now it is up to her whether he stayed or went. He did not want his resemblance to her father to constantly remind her of something she could never have. The child turned to the side in semi-denial. He thought she looked almost embarrassed at the display of emotion. The moment was made uncertain by the speculating silence and slight sniffles that emanated from the deliberating girl. Gabriel searched his mind, trying to decide what he would have wanted to hear if he was in a similar situation. What made him feel better?

"Your father once told me a little poem when our mother died. He wanted me to always remember it whenever someone else we loved passed on."

Mariemaia looked at him with visible curiosity. Gabriel could slightly discern the tears on her face from the sweat. He could also see the teeth marks on her mouth from biting her lips to prevent hysteria. Now she had the most innocent little girl look. This must be the model for the brokenhearted child, and God follows these blueprints precisely.

"Will you tell it to me?" How small her voice was?

He smiled at her and nodded, truly appearing to be the dark-haired double of his brother. The cleared his throat and recalled the verse.

"Nothing on Earth stays forever.

But none of your deeds were in vain. 

Deep in our hearts you will live again. 

You've gone to the home of the brave." 

His hands, which still held on to her tiny wrists, moved and took hold of her hands and squeezed them. Her face twisted into a look of desperation, eyes filling with tears that would soon be realized. Behaving instinctually, he gently pulled her into a protective embrace and she accepted him. For a moment, he felt no pain at all over the loss that they both shared. The moment soon passed and he was back hurting with her again. He felt her chest buck slightly as sobs broke through her defense, and his heart nearly broke. This wasn't fair, that she should be as lost as he was without Treize. She is just a child. This was so very wrong. He wanted to make it right again. He would make it right again, for both of them

She hugged him tighter and silently, he granted her the affirmation she so desperately craved.

__

Yes Mariemaia, I have come here to be your daddy.

*****

"You may go about everywhere else in this universe and say and do as you please. But I will tell you one time only Zechs. When you are with me you will control your temper." 

The added smoothness in her voice infuriated him all the more. Perhaps it was also the heat of the afternoon getting to him. He was so used to the coldness of space that the warm summer weather often made him uncomfortable and overheated him quickly, adding to his agitation over the new development involving his co-workers. 

This was dangerous and in his opinion unprofessional. How could she think to replace Noin with Gabriel Khushrenada? She had no idea what she was getting into. The reasons behind this ordeal where completely clear to him. Though mysterious as all women are and perhaps even a little more so, Zechs felt sure he was reading her correctly.

This was just so typical of fate. _Take away a woman that I love and replace her with a man that I hate._

Zechs slowed down to prevent himself from launching into a full-fledged tirade. Angry eyes sought the placid ones of the woman behind the desk. Not affected by his anger or his presence, just like Noin. It was frustrating that he could not intimidate her when he desired, as he had been able to intimidate every other woman when they were in OZ. But then again, she was Treize's aide, and he alone appeared to have been able to intimidate her. It was now clear that she wouldn't budge from her decision with his current plan of attack.

He despised stubborn women.

__

Fine! We'll play it her way.

With an abrupt flurry of gestures he grabbed the chair in front of the desk, twisted it, and sat down with a huff. The lights were off and only the sunlight shattering like a light and dark kaleidoscope through the half-turned blinds provided any concrete illumination. It was actually very calming the way it burst through the trees outside the windows and fell over the desk and chair. Zechs could see the shadow of leaves being blown in the wind moving across the desk. The office now seemed an island of cooling shade in the hot summer day. If the pressure in the room had not so severe, he might have felt sobered by the pleasant atmosphere. He raised his eyes and fleetingly noted the sun-made shadows playing on her long hair, casting a slight auburn glow that indicated red highlights. Her face was shaded and awaiting his next attack. They stared at each other challengingly for a few moments before the dance of words began.

"Do you have any idea what you have done Lady?"

"I have replaced a fallen comrade with an able body as any good commanding officer would do."

"Able body? Lady!"

"Indeed. An able body. He is perfectly qualified for this position."

"Oh I'll bet he is" his tone was cynical and sarcastic

"Studying under the OZ masters of Mobile Suit piloting, academy training as a soldier specializing in tactical and strategic warfare before he was sent away to boarding school by his brother. He is an ace mobile suit pilot and superior soldier whose potential was never realized."

"Would his name and appearance also have anything to do with this venture.?"

That got a nice little rise out of her, to his satisfaction. One point for Zechs, none for her. Lady Une narrowed her eyes and leaned forward.

"Strange, I was thinking the same thing." Was it really that obvious how much he hated Gabriel? The score was now one to one.

"This has nothing to do with qualifications. This is because of what his name makes him." Zechs spat.

"This has nothing to do with qualifications. This is because YOU have a grievance with the man. That is the entire reason behind this conversation." She spat back.

"Conversation…? This is called an argument!"

"As you have made it."

A silence ensued. She wasn't going to yield, not that he had expected her to. The wordless time was beneficial, for it allowed him to calm down. They were now tied, neither one gaining the upper hand in making his or her point the more reasonable perspective. Lady Une sat back in her chair and watched him. A part of him wanted to yell at her for being stubborn, the other wanted to praise her for holding her ground. Noin in the years following the war had come to respect and even like Lady Une. Zechs had never understood why. All he had ever seen was a female version of Treize that would only ever stand in his way just as she was now.

He was about to say something else, when there was a soft rap on the door. Lady Une's eyes looked quickly at the schedule in front of her.

"We will speak later Milliardo." Using his real name turned the voltage up and shattered any reign on his anger that he had won back during the silent intermission.

"We will speak NOW!"

"Come in please." Her voice was pleasant, not betraying a single imperfection in her day. He knew she had picked that up from Treize and was now quite a consummate actress. The door opened and Hilde Schbieker entered cautiously. Her eyes darted from Lady Une to Zechs and she instantly picked up on the tension in the room.

"Hello Hildre, please come in and sit, Milliardo was just leaving." She smiled with an increasingly deceptive pleasantness. He could still make out the mocking glare. She was smiling with her mouth, but her eyes were saying something quite different. 

A three point shot at the buzzer, he had lost this quarter. 

_Round two will be better._

"We WILL speak of this later." His voice was pinched low to sound somewhat deadly, meeting her gaze. His opponent had a bewitching smirk in her eyes, and he wanted to ring her neck for defeating him this way.

__

God damn, just like Treize.

He nodded cordially to Hilde on his way out, trying not to betray any of his frustration at this minor defeat to her.

*****

Sixty four kilometers away in the Department of Economic Affairs, Celine Osprey bent over her tiresome paperwork, mostly consisting of charts and graphs reflecting economic dips and rises. The big talk around the Bureau of National Finances, and Agency of Economic Development (branches of the DEA), was the recession. Everyone in parliament was worried about it right up to the President. The AED had been charged with finding a way to stave it off or cause it to decrease. Since the Unified Nation was so vast, its government would take many years to stabilize and orient itself. A recession at this stage would be could be difficult to bounce back from.

__

You can't put up a circus without a tent.

Osprey hated politicians, especially the ones that were breathing down her department's neck to find a solution to this problem. But it was not so simple. It was simply an issue of the three sisters as they called it in her native land on the Ivory Coast. The three sisters were the spawn of civilization, and also the binding tie. Without the three sisters all we know would crumble

Government

Society

Economy

The trick is to be able to identify each sister correctly and not confuse them. Government is the creation of Society. Society is dictated by Economy. Economy is master of all. It is only political or sociological in that it creates such things, but by its very nature, is detached from such institutions, like the father who created the child, but would have nothing to do with her.

The President and all the other politicians saw this as a problem created by some fault in their system. Society could be blamed because it was society that breed the government. None of that mattered since the economy would slip and slide regardless of the wheelings-and-dealings of the other two. They just didn't understand.

Osprey rubbed her tired eyes and sat back away from the desk. The florescent lamp was hurting her vision and she knew she should give this a break. But the trouble looked as though it would intensify not subside. A number of earth based companies that were currently mining raw materials in Outer Space were raising their prices. In addition, there were a number of "difficulties" as the report stated, involving the grain market. The colonies would have to pay outrageous import taxes on most of the foodstuff they would need due to the lax in last year's harvest. This was a major issue since it made little sense. The providence of Northern Columbia in the west had huge amounts of land that could be cultivated. It had been a vast waste land three hundred years ago. Nuclear contamination had been cleared away almost eighty years ago, so there was no physical reason for not developing the area into an agricultural giant. For some reason, there was red tape all over the area, and no one could touch it.

Some areas were better off than others. The Cinq Kingdom was in little danger. Other than the usual rise in unemployment, all their major sources of industry seemed in good order. The adjoining territories of the Rhineland and Italian Peninsular seemed safe for the time being. Malaysia was struggling with the lack of raw materials that its local economy could not support the cost of. Still they were fairing better than the Indian subcontinent that was trying to cope with numerous losses incurred by a particularly bad year of natural disasters.

The west was clean as a whistle, the western coast of Northern Columbia had yet to experience or contribute any problems, South Columbia was still sparsely populated, but federal companies were now trying use some of the land. Further Northeast, The Isle territory was flourishing.

"I should ask them how they do it."

This was strange, Osprey had worked in the economic field for over twenty-seven years and she had never seen a recession on the rise that all seemed so clear cut. Usually such events creep naturally and have a zigzag pattern. Inflation goes up, Inflation goes down, but it was always random. Research was indicating the current trend in the world economy was moving in a downward spiral. This was just like a well played game of chess. Every move was critical and it would take just a small push to topple over the whole board.

Just a small push to turn this worldwide recession into something much worse.

That as what everyone in the department was afraid of. The D-word they called it, and it was bad luck to say it aloud, lest it should happen.

Depression

It wasn't so much the depression that was horrible. It does represent hard times, but what it creates is more deadly. A worldwide depression creates a worldwide desperation, and the cycle gets more severe until you reach the end result. That was what was truly frightening about depressions, the end result.

In human history, the only cure for such a disease on the economy is also the worst institution known to mankind.

WAR. 

Celine rose from her chair to make fresh pot of coffee. It was going to be a very long day.

*****

Pacing was fast becoming Zechs' favored activity in the evening. He listened to the soft pad of his boots on the richly carpeted floor. It was evening and there was a warm shimmer cast on the wall by the lamps. The room was very aesthetically pleasing, but he was too preoccupied to appreciate it.

Taking back his position as Preventer Wind looked as though it would yield little more than vast amounts of paperwork. He was never one for reports and proposals; paperwork was not for him. Now there was a further trouble on his shoulders. He was going to work beside a man he absolutely detested and he was expected to do it with a smile. This was outrageous; his luck was getting worse by the minute. It caught his attention to the point where he searched his memory for old superstitions and charms that endowed their bearer with good fortune. He was still trying to recall what kind of fortune a horseshoe was suppose to bring when Sally entered the sitting room.

"Hello Zechs, is the Chief in? I have some pressing reports"

Zechs was to busy pondering to pay attention, he kept on pacing until he bumped right in on her.

"Excuse me Sally, I didn't hear you come in."

"I guess not, I was only standing here talking to you for the past forty seconds. Something on your mind?"

"Many things" Sally smiled to herself at his clearly agitated state.

"Let me guess, Preventer Fire."

"The woman is crazy pulling a stunt like that. She doesn't know him." He continued his pacing with his arms folded behind his back.

" How well do you know him? When was the last time you saw him?"

He had to think about it a moment; it had been years. A recollection led him to conclude it had been almost ten years.

"I have not seen him since he ran away to Outer Space. That is his nature he runs away from all his problems. Not a suitable personality for a Preventer and certainly not for Noin's replacement."

"Have you told Lady Une of your objecting."

" 'So noted' she said. I mean to speak to her when she comes downstairs for dinner." He checked his watch; it was well past nine. Beside him Sally chuckled to herself.

"She will not come down, she doesn't eat very much. I have tried to make her, but she will have none. Even as a doctor I told her the implications of it."

"Damn foolish woman"

"She will stop when she has some kind of episode and becomes ill. I decided to allow her to make her own mistakes a long time ago." She began laughing and put her head down for a minute.

"Funny though, it never stopped Noin from threatening to break down her door if she didn't come down and eat." Zechs scoffed at that remark.

_He detested stubborn women._

"Come on Zechs. You will get nowhere pacing the room like that. Let it keep until morning. We are off duty now. Why don't I buy you a drink?"

It was the best thing he had heard all day.


	6. Into the Storm

P1Chatper 5 **__**

Gundam Wing is not owned by me

Thanks to all those who are reviewing the story. The story will begin to become very complicated from here on in. I intend to include a list of terms that will be referred to often that represent complex concepts. Don't I sound like the academic now! ^_^ Anyway, if there is confusion at any point, questions and criticism is welcome in the review section. I will endeavor to clear up any confusion in the story from your questions and comments. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

"At times change is as tangible as a tornado screaming towards you. In those moments you can see future coming towards you. It is a frightening sight"

****

~ Lady Une

****

A brief word on Government:

The ESUN was, as it is well known, a democracy, elected president and all. Still, there are many kinds of democracies and the differences must be so noted. The Unified nation chose a Parliamentary System based on the idea of proportional representation. That is that all voters from everywhere vote for a candidate for every position up for election. The representatives are elected based on their vote win percentage. If one political party wins thirty percent of the popular vote, then he represents thirty percent of the constituency. The party with the most percentage is also the controlling party and the President is always chosen from this party. This system has its flaws as it creates many parties and instability from the tendency for parties to splinter into factions. The flip side is the Majoritarian/single-member district system, or electorate system. This is a winner takes all system where voters only vote for the candidate from their own district. Electorate democracy promotes a two party system generally, but also enables mass governmental stability. This system received strong opposition as it was seen as "Not serving the freedom of all" and was thus rejected by the ESUN.

During the past five years there had been four presidents (thanks to the vote of no confidence clause in the constitution) and four new governments. The coming year would herald the next general elections and panic was in the air due to the unstable economy. During the first election everything had been smooth and steady. People wanted to be included in the decision making process and there was a great sense of unity in society.

Why not? Things were going wonderfully, the wars were over and the period of military rule drawn to a close. It was a time for people to take back their voice and be heard again.

Now things were not so wonderful. The recession was putting pressure on both prince and pauper. Inflation was rising in the market scene and political debate sparked new factional disputes within parties. Little besides the spread of panic was being accomplished throughout the earth sphere.

__

This is the way of things as they stand he thought to himself.

Behind his computer screen, Trowa Barton read over the headlines of the evening news.

**__**

"Mass Financial Crisis Engulfing Earth Now Threatens Le Grange Pointe"

"Recession Panic has Investors Pulling Back"

"Industrial Stock Plummeting"

This was going to be bad. Trowa worried more about the general insecurity that this situation was breeding than anything else. The circumstances were not dire yet though. He would really worry when he saw the circus crowd diminish. People tended to act irrationally when they were insecure. If the problem intensified then the general desperation would lead to conflict. Trowa sighed; it never seemed to end. 

He stepped out his door to take in some fresh air, a glass of water in his hand. It was around midnight, but that was nothing. Day or night was all the same on the colony. He could hear the strained hustle and bustle not far from his doorstep and smell the disinfectant they used to clean out the air ducts. His mind was fast upon the subject. This recession was coming out of now where and his instincts where going wild. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

__

They are having a summit meeting in Brussels next month to address the issue. Perhaps it would be wise to sit in on the discussions and see what they are coming up with.

It would be a good opportunity to see some old friends as well.

******

The afternoon was still muggy when the cold front moved in and the rain began. Everything felt sticky but there was some relief from the horrible heat that had descended upon Brussels. In his Commander's office, Gabriel stood watching Lady Une sort through documents at her desk. He enjoyed watching her orderly and motivated manner. It was almost inspiring. Dedication was a principle virtue to him, as it had been to his brother.

"I am sorry that the work we do here in not very exciting. Our missions are few and far between and they usually revolve around investigations that turn out to be of little matter. But rest assured you are doing the Earth Sphere a service by being a Preventer." Lady Une was flipping through various papers on her desk, every once and a while she would stop and rub her eyes wearily.

"Are you unwell commander." Gabriel asked in a polite and vaguely concerned voice

"I slight headache, nothing to worry over." She straightened the papers in a neat stack by smacking them against the desk and put them aside. Then she sat back and assumed a more relaxed posture. There was a nice thunderstorm going on outside and her head turned when a flash of lightening came through the rain. She did not turn away for some time but continued to watch the storm with a clandestine expression.

Gabriel watched her with an increasing fascination. The way she looked at the storm was intriguing as if she was communing with the weather and had become completely oblivious to his presence. There were several moments of silence that might have been awkward had Gabriel not been preoccupied with Lady Une's preoccupation. He looked her over, sitting in the chair. Her hands were folded in her lap in a refined manner. Head slightly bent to the side and down in deep thought. He noted the way her long hair framed her face and the worn expression her lips were curved into. Lastly as all men do, Gabriel noted her legs and had to stop himself at smiling at his own appreciation of them.

"I sometimes miss the storms." It wasn't something he was expecting to hear. It was almost too casual since she always kept a commanding presence. Though he felt it also spoke of a general ease in her character. She seemed more and more like Treize ever time he met with her. Perhaps that was what was catching his interest.

Feeling it was time to speak, he cleared his throat slightly. "There are no storms in the colonies. It is nice to see one again." She turned and seemed almost surprised that he had spoken. Then she regarded him for a long time.

"This job will become increasingly difficult within the next few months. I am to attend the Summit meeting in August. They want Preventer involvement and input. Minister Darlian will attend as well." She stood now and came to stand directly in front of him. The unwelcome sense of intimidation sprung forth within him, despite the fact that he knew she wasn't trying to make him feel uneasy. Though she was smaller than he was and slight, she still bore a powerful persona. Gabriel wanted to strangle himself for being intimidated by a woman; that was not something that happened. Not only as a young man, but also as a Khushrenada, for him women were like putty in a child's hand. Being able to get his way every time without concern or very much effort was Gabriel's gift. They never intimidated him. Not even by the extremely attractive ones.

He had seen women more beautiful than the one standing before him, but few had the strange magnetism that made him feel suddenly inadequate. The very idea was ludicrous but she made him feel as though he could never measure up to her. As if the roles were reversed and he was putty in her hands. He was staring at her. Was that what everyone felt around her? Was it because she was the Chief Commander Preventer? Couldn't be, rank was of little importance to him. She made him uncomfortably aware of himself.

Oh God! How long had he been just staring at her like an idiot? She must think him and idiot! Wait! He was Khushrenada; they were never made to look stupid. Gabriel worked quickly to regain control before he broke out in a nervous sweat and began to panic. 

__

Over what? What is there to be afraid of? What is the god damn problem? He was split between the need for escape and a strong desire to stay.

Just has he felt success over the strange inner turmoil, she smiled at him and his balance went on auto pilot. Now he saw that it had been only a few seconds that had passed and not moments where he might have looked like a fool for staring at her in fascination. What had she been looking at with that smile on her face?

"You were so very kind to my daughter yesterday, I thank you."

"Daughter?…Mariemaia is your daughter?" He stammered.

"Yes, by adoption. You didn't know?"

The speech caused the discomfort of the moment to fade. Speech he could deal with, it forced his mind to stay on track. Silence allowed it to wander. He flashed his most charming smile and spoke smoothly_._

"I do now, and I am delighted that she has such a elegant and graceful guardian as you dear lady."

She was taken in by that, he thought he saw her blush for a moment. There was a spark inside him that jumped up into his throat and pushed out the flattery. The crimson flushing her cheeks softly now made the spark dance inside of him.

"The weather is bad, but perhaps you will have dinner with Mariemaia and I tonight. I know she would enjoy it, as I as well." The spark danced again and a slit tingle went down his spine. Reactions such as this had never happened before and he needed to know why it was happening.

He bowed his head to her and grinned cordially.

"I would be honored dear lady."

There was a flash of lightening and crash of thunder outside that sealed the moment. Nature was perhaps putting in her own opinion on what had been born in those brief moments. She has a prophetic character.

__

*****

A deep sigh escaped her lungs as she lounged back into the expensive leather chair that at one time had belonged to her father. Her fingers played around with the gold decoration on her left lapel of her uniform that symbolized her rank. It was like a chain of office, and none wore one of higher station. Her hair was worn high upon her head in masses of red locks loosely held up by emerald encrusted pins. The light was dim as always in the office, illuminated only by the light of a few antique lamps and the light flooding through the huge windows. 

Aria closed her eyes and her head rested back against the top of the chair in contemplating fashion. Her mind swirled with the events to come and the precision required to accomplish the coming missions. Everything was beginning to fall into place just as she had intended. There need only be a few more preparations and events to set in motion and the future would begin. The last details were in place and ready for execution now that the recession was practically irreversible. That had been the most difficult part of the design, implementing a worldwide economic decline. Integrating the pesticides that had rendered the international grain crop useless and thus destroying the harvest was tricky as well. In Outer Space, the industrial combines that had raised their rates and practically crippled the mining corporations that depended upon them for subsidizing, had done so on the orders of the top investor and stock holder, Aria Delizabane.

Now the next move needed to be made. The pawns had all been drawn out to set the board, now it was time to bring out the heavier pieces.

There was a knock on the door and Aria admitted her cousin Kateline into the office. Aria never met the gaze of her older cousin and therefore never saw the half-hearted solute she gave. It was no secret of how much Kateline hated being a subordinate of her younger cousin. Before Aria had come to the position when her father Merrick Delizabane had been ruler of the family and the Isle, Kateline had been extensively abusive. Though, she remembered somewhat painfully, it had been worse for Leecy.

They had both been sent to Kateline to serve in the Rhineland War when they were young girls. Their father had been unsatisfied with the actions the eldest child Analicia Delizabane, so he felt that it was time to send her off to fulfill her obligations to the family. Aria was to follow as always. Even if she was never to become the leader of the family, Aria still had to serve Leecy in everything. There was no one else in the world she would have followed. She did it gladly, she always had. They had been raised from day one to serve and be soldiers; they had been born to it.

__

It should have been different for her. It was not the place of the eldest child to sacrifice herself for the pride of the Isle. That was for me to do.

Aria was never met to be the eldest child, but that is how it had turned out. Kateline had wanted the position from day one. Aria remembered many instances where Kateline had sent them on the frontline to die so that she might have the office. But they had been raised as soldiers and they had survived and triumphed. The best possible revenge against the ruthless Delizabane was to force Kateline to be obedient to Aria's every word.

"It is place my lady" Kateline shifted to her stiffest posture and rested her hands behind her back awaiting command. Aria looked up at The Nation crest above the mantle and smiled slightly.

__

All we do is in your name, dear lost homeland.

"Draw them back. The sent them out."

A sinister smile curved Kateline's lips. Finally the time had come.

"Commence _Operation Nightfall_" Kateline bowed slightly and left the Eldest Child to her thoughts.

* * * * *

You look frustrated Mariemaia." Zechs was passing through the lounge when he noted the young girl with a severe and irritated expression. She was pacing and batting at the wall with her hands whenever she reached it. On the floor were a number of scattered papers that looked as if they had been flung about.

"It is simply inexcusable that I should not be able to master this nonsense! I mastered the violin in seven months and yet the very concept of logarithmic functions befuddles me."

Zechs had sympathy for her, she was a prodigy in many ways but when it came to humbleness she was not passing with an A+. He thought a little failure was healthy now and then. With a glance at his watch, he decided that there was enough time to help the girl out with her algebraic difficulties. It did feel a bit awkward sitting down next to and reassuring her as she huffed about the math being stupid. Was this what he would do if Elizabeth Foster was here? It made him smile to think of having a miniature version of Elizabeth padding around him, needing his help with schoolwork.

He needed to go back for her. Soon.

"That's it, you've got it now. Just keep practicing that and it will be as second nature." He smiled at her excitement. She looked like Treize when she grinned triumphantly.

"Piece of cake!" 

"Your father was excellent in mathematics. He had a rare mind that was both technical and artistic."

Mariemaia smiled broadly, loving to hear about her father. 

There was a noise of something rustling that caught Zechs' attention and he turned around at the noise. The sound was very faint, but man made. It was coming from the closet. Zechs' hand went to his gun and he approached the closet slowly. He moved on soldier instinct and pushed himself up against the wall. Someone was in there; he would have to be quick.

He moved like lightening throwing open the closet door and tearing the intruder within out. He already had the man down on his knees with the gun at his temple before he recognized it as Duo Maxwell. 

"Hey hey hey! Take it easy. I come in peace god damn it!" His hands flew up like a man under arrest. Zechs groaned in irritation at the discovery.

"What are you doing here Duo?"

"I need to talk to you about something….. But you have to take the gun out of my face." Zechs had the urge to keep it there and make him talk anyway, but he obliged him and holstered the gun. Duo rubbed his temple where the barrel had been roughly pressed. Then he stood and straightened out his jacket. Zechs sat down and awaited explanation.

"Alright…. So Quatre and I have this little plan that we need your help with. We have to get into the media room on the third floor in the west wing. It has something in it I want but I need some more inside help. So far the only agent I have is sub par." He glanced at the redhead with displeasure.

Mariemaia stuck out her tongue and Zechs glanced at her.

"Do you have any idea of what he is talking about Marie?" She nodded and started laughing. Then went back to the algebra homework in her lap, obviously not about to betray anything. He looked back at Duo who was grinning.

"You expect me to help you do this?" Duo nodded vigorously.

"We are prepared to do a lot to convince you. Come on you don't even like Lady Une, you should have no trouble with something like this."

"That is not a convincing reason." Mariemaia continued to giggle. Duo threw her a threatening look.

"Pay no attention to the redhead in the corner."

"No deal" Zechs glowered at him.

"All right then… if you won't help, I guess I will just have to ask Gabe." He started to walk away.

"No Way! You are not doing anything like that. That guy isn't getting involved in any covert operations under this roof. Not on my watch." Duo smirked at the desired response and turned back around.

"Sorry, you said you didn't want to, so he is it. I know he'll do it. He was never one to back down from a challenge. Actually he might be a better choice then you."

"What the HELL does that mean?" Duo was leaping inside. This was working out too perfectly.

"Well you know, he has a lot of guts. I should know I used to work with him. Man I saw that guy kick ass in more bar fights then you wou-"

"Just shut up Duo, you aren't getting that guy involved." 

"Then you'll do it? It's either him or you." A part of Zechs was interested. This sounded enticing in a sophomoric kind of way. Zechs had not had much of a childhood. He had been the type that stayed away from the jungle gym and was never invited to play tag. The prospect of being included in something that could be considered juvenile recreation was always intriguing, even if he was a twenty-five year old

"Fine, what's your plan?" He finally answered after several seconds of deliberation. Duo smiled widely and smacked his hands together.

"QUATRE! WE GOT HIM." He shouted out the door. Within seconds Quatre Winner had appeared and Zechs began to worry about what he had just agreed to. 

It didn't take long for the plan to be executed. Stage one was to get Zechs to moderately agree to at least hearing them out. Convincing him to commit absolutely to this little plot was stage two, and it was now in effect.

Duo led them downtown to a place called Whiskey Dick's to talk strategy. They had a hard enough time getting Zechs to go inside, but once there, things proceeded more smoothly. The actual scheme was not to plan strategy as Zechs believed. Quatre and Duo had already done that. Their plan in going to the bar was to get Zechs so drunk that he would think Duo was Winston Churchill and follow him to the ends of the earth. A few drinks in and they were well on their way.

"Man, I thought it would take a lot more than three shots of whiskey to send him over the edge. The guy is a light-weight!" Duo and Quatre were a little floored by the third member of their party who was now thoroughly inebriated and laid back. They had never seen Milliardo Peacecraft so relaxed. He was now loosened up to the point of lethargy. He lay almost limply in his chair rambling on and on about something that they weren't following. 

"Treize… he was the real drinker.. I had a really great Mai Tai once.. in … I can't remember where I was… I think Treize made it… I remember the parasol was ….orange… no no.. it was….orange…. didn't I say that?" He was slurring and rambling but he wasn't so far gone that he couldn't pull off the mission they had for him. It was time. Duo and Quatre helped their friend up and took him back to the house. They explained the entire scheme on the way.

"Alright, all you have to do Zechs, is go in with Duo. We want you to wait in the outer room and keep in contact with Quatre who will be down the hall and will alert you if anyone is coming. Got it?"

"Sounds fair. Leave it to me." Duo smiled, knowing that Zechs was too intoxicated to see that he was being made into the patsy. If someone should catch them, Zechs would be the one to take the fall for the team. Too bad he didn't know it. When they reached the house it was already dark. Hildre had told Duo that Lady Une was having a dinner guest tonight and so would be preoccupied with her guest. Zechs wondered who the guest was.

They moved in quickly through the south entrance where Zechs had a key. Unfortunately it passed by the dinning room so they would have to be quick. The former OZ soldier and Gundam Pilots were skilled in the art of silence and despite his intoxicated state, Zechs was now as alert as a tiger on the hunt. The corridor was dark and around the corner they could see the light from the Dinning room illuminating part of the hallway. The party kept low.

"We'll dart really quickly passed the doorway one at a time." The sound of Mariemaia's laughter rang like a light bell down the hall. With great skill that would have been more appropriate for breaking into a military facility, the trio crossed the only point where they might have been spotted. At the last moment Zechs stopped and peered into the room long enough for him to see Gabriel Khushrenada sitting at the table.

"What the hell is he doing here!" He said in a harsh whisper.

"Zechs! We gotta go! No time to waste." Quatre pulled at his sleeve trying to lure him away from exposure. Zechs wouldn't budge and was clearly perturbed. Quatre watched Zechs' eyes become transfixed on the activity taking place in the dinning room. Gabriel's voice could be heard relating some amusing story. Quatre glanced down at Duo who was waiting at the staircase furiously gesturing for him to collect Zechs now. He looked back at Zechs who was starting to inch closer to the inside of the doorway. The sound of Lady Une's laughter broke through and Quatre saw Zechs begin to stand as if he was going to rush into the room. Quatre grabbed his arm and pulled with all his might. He was successful at drawing the disgruntled and drunken young man away from the doorway, but not before falling back and making a slight thump that they all feared would alert the lady of the house and her guest to their presence. The two froze in their fallen position for a moment, but the laughter continued without pause. With Zechs in toe, Quatre bolted to meet Duo at the base of the stairs. Zechs was still looking back at the doorway as he went hurriedly to the staircase, a distraught expression melted across his features. Duo reached into the small black bag he had brought and pulled out three walkie-talkies. He handed one to each member of the party and they attached them to their belt. 

"Alright, we are all set. You all know your positions. Quatre? Zechs? Zechs! Pay attention god damn it!" Zechs head was still turned into the direction of the dinning room.

"She is a fool if she is going to involve him in her life" He said in a rough undertone.

"Sounds like you are a little jealous Zechs." Quatre cocked his eyebrow. Zechs finally turned his attention to his partners, clearly put out by the insinuation.

"Pfff. I think not Mr. Winner." 

"Are we ready ladies?" Duo was looking extremely impatient. Zechs let out a sigh of ominous concentration.

"Lets do it."

The three ascended the stairs with quiet haste. Their destination, the third floor media room. Inside the Dinning room, Lady Une glanced back at the doorway and smiled mindfully as she sipped a glass of wine.

* * * * *

In the office of President Fadden Heeley, Relena sat with some unease in a seat before the large official looking desk. She expected the president to in any moment so that he could receive the latest economic report from the Le Grange Point. Relena didn't like being a gopher for the Department of Economic Affairs, but in this case she had little choice. She wasn't due back in space for another month and until then she was under the command of the executive branch. The room was stuffy and overdone. Heeley was very into the neo classical look and had the entire office redone in that style. Relena thought it typical of the Libertarian-Socialist party to come in and purge the office of any reminant of the last party occupant the Commonwealth- Proletarians. They were hated party rivals and government was beginning to seem like a battle between these two parties rather than an organized representation of the populace. People had told her that this is the kind of problem that is bred by a system based on proportional representation. She could see for herself that there were now too many political parties fighting for power. The Unified Nation was no longer being held together by a common sense of unity. The war was over, so now there was no more mutual disparity to keep the people unified. Peace had a tendency to create disintegration in national character. It made Relena feel very disappointed. She had been one of the biggest supporters of proportional representation.

"Hello Ms. Darlian." President Heeley spoke hospitably as he entered the room with report in hand. He sat down at the desk and quietly put on his glasses. Heeley was an older gentleman of rather short stature, which was unusual for an African American. Relena knew him to be an incredibly intelligent man, but perhaps better suited for academics than politics. Within moments he was through the report and it seemed that Relena was not even there. She was annoyed. Did her time really needed to be taken up with business of this kind? The economic crisis would be of little concern as long as people could ban together for the common good and banish the problem. Heeley exhaled slowly and with deference. He took his glasses as he sat back in the chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.

"The DEA shows a steep decline in the Market Trend. This report you have brought me indicates the colonies are going to be hit the worst." His tone was laced with the stresses of a long and difficult day. Relena cleared her voice so as not to betray any unprofessional seemliness.

"The Colonies are populated by strong and willful people. They have a great sense of unity, I think this recession is not as big a problem as people are making it out to be."

"It is no longer a Recession Ms. Darlian" Came the husky voice of Chief Economic Advisor Helen St. Downey. She was an austere woman of thirty-two who had spent most of her career in the colonies as an economic consultant to the Alliance and OZ. She wore her black hair tightly against her hair and wore severe expressions at all times. Her manner towards Relena had always suggested skepticism. Relena did not like her. Helen came forward from the door she had entered in without preamble, holding a large report in her hands that she dropped in front of the president.

"The CMPC Industrial pulled their support this evening. They are raising their rates and downsizing massively. They have enacted the "Raise and Refuse" clause in their military contract."

The CMPC, Coalition of Multi Partnered Conglomerates Industrial was the largest industrial combine in the world, responsible over forty-nine percent of industrial production in at least seven major fields. They were a key composite of electronics, medical, agricultural, mining, service technology, and natural resource advancement; without their support, the Unified nation could crumble. Their only rival was the Winner Family, who could not hope to confront the need that the absence of the CMPC Industrial support would create.

"What reason did they have for this action. That "Raise and Refuse" clause was only a formality! They were never intended to use it."

"Their reasons are unknown Mr. President. There is expected to be press release tomorrow stating their explanation for the withdrawal." Helen's eyes went to Relena, who by far held the most vexed expression of any in the room.

"That's right Minister Darlian. We are now in Depression, there is nothing to avoid it."

The room seemed to sink with the critical news. This was terrible; this would destroy the stability of the nation. All her work seemed in such jeopardy now.

"President Heeley!" There were excited voices behind the door, and several aids burst through breathlessly. The room's occupants could see by the look on their faces. Something had happened.

"The Singapore Spaceport!………." The young aide hesitated.

"Yes. What happened?" The President urged.

"It's gone." 


	7. Into the Storm

**Chapter 6**

_"I did my Part, Now its your turn. And remember, what you promised."_

_~Treize Khushrenada_

Zechs reached the top of the stairs first, his companions moving in behind him. Perhaps it was the last few years of peace that had caused them to treat the excursion as if it were a life or death mission instead of some minor prank. Quatre and Zechs had virtually forgotten why they had agreed to it. It might have reminded them of old times without the deadly seriousness of guerilla warfare. Zechs was having a measure of fun before he spotted Gabriel in the dinning room. He knew Anne to be an intolerably stubborn woman but he never imagined her to be foolish. Already Zechs had decided that this particular situation would have to be monitored. After all, it was the duty of the subordinate to account for the welfare of his commanding officer. There was no mistake in his mind. Gabriel would be bad for her.

            The rounded the corner briskly. Duo took the lead. Within moments they stood outside the media room that held the mysterious great prize. Quatre and Zechs were impatient to find out what possible treasure could lay beyond the door. It would have to be something amazing to have gone through all this trouble for. Hopefully something quite valuable was the only thing that could entice Duo to make this kind of effort. Looking upon the young man, Zechs suddenly had his doubts. 

            The many thoughts swirling in Zechs' mind were causing him to sober up. Soon he would begin to question why in hell we was doing this, and likely walk out of the whole deal. Duo made note of Zechs' creeping hesitations and predicted that the intoxicated motivation was fading fast. They would have to work quickly if they were going to keep Zechs' involvement before the alcoholic spell was broken.

            With rapid movement, Duo produced a small black device that was used for security hacking, a relic from his piloting days and something he always kept close to him. The door was electronically sealed and would require breaking into the Estate Security Mainframe to disarm it. Duo inserted a yellow card that was linked to the small device into the security grid and began to arduous process of security hacking.

            "Quatre, check the end of the hall for any possible interference." Duo was making a fine squad leader and Quatre readily. When his form had disappeared behind the wall at the end of the hall, there was a soft beep from the machine indicating a successful disarming of the security lock. The door opened and Duo spoke through his communicator to inform Quatre.

"The egg is broken, do you copy Quatre? The egg is broken!"

            "Copy that"

Zechs shot him a cynical look.

"The egg is broken? This is getting dumber by the minute" be groaned at Duo. Zechs was starting to get surly now; it was time to get this over with. The two moved in through the door and flipped on the light switch.

The room was illuminated and revealed a huge monitor that took up half the eastern wall. There were shelves lined with what looked to be antique books. Zechs stepped closer and saw that they were in fact old discs in large book shaped boxes. He had never heard of any of the titles.

The Lone Ranger

Dallas

Married With Children

I Love Lucy

The Simpsons

"Duo, what are these?" Zechs was rather fascinated by the shelves of mysterious collectibles. The whole room seemed to be a showcase of antiques and other rarity. 

"This is treasure Zechs Merquise. Treasure!" Duo was fast at work looking to find something in particular on the shelves. Zechs stopped examining the disc titles and looked over at some of the tables. They were all set up like displays, some featuring figurines, others pictures and miscellaneous items.

"I never figured Anne as the pack rat type."

"Are you kidding Peacecraft? The things in this room are impossible to fine anywhere else. They are the rarest of the rare."

"So what is it you are looking to steal here Maxwell?" Duo's lips curved in a sinister grin as the question was asked. His eyes focused on a large collection of discs on the top of the shelf and his hands moved to retrieve them.

"This is what I am looking for. The greatest campy show of all time!" he held one of the boxes up so Zechs could see. The cover featured a man in a ridiculous blue spandex suit and was entitled "BATMAN". Duo quicly began bagging the boxes. He glanced up when Zechs' shadow fell over him.

"You brought me up here for that!? Zechs was in an angry shock as he reached down and picked Duo up by the back of the neck.

"When we get out of here I am going to beat the living hell out of you kid." He put him down and started pacing, waiting for Duo to finish rubbing the back of his neck and collect his loot. Zechs was just about to say something else when something caught his eye at the far end of the room. It was a small table with a plaque and framed piece of cloth. Zechs approached it and examined it more closely. He recognized it and the most wonderful smile crossed his face.

"This is amazing" It was barely above a whisper.

Inside the frame was a small patch that bore only a few words

_Mercury_

_Friendship 7_

_Glenn_

There was a soundbyte switch at the side of the frame. Zechs pushed it and listened with marvel. The recorded voices came with a thick static sound that was perfect to his ears.  The words were like magic to his pilot's soul.

_Capcom__?___

_GO!_

_LCS?___

_GO!_

_Canaveral?___

_GO!_

_Houston__Mission__ Control?___

_GO _

_All systems check?_

_All systems GO!_

_We are now at all systems go for launch... God speed John Glenn_

Zechs ran his finger over the glass that covered the name at the bottom of the patch, John Glenn, … NASA.

This was his patch, one of the first men to go into the Outer Space that Zechs had come to love so much. The patch he worse on his flight suit we he was launched in the Mercury through the stratosphere. Men like Glenn had made it possible for the colonies to exist. He was a pioneer of the space program, and had helped change life for the Human race. He was every pilot's hero. The soundbyte was from the faithful day when the Mercury was launched. He had learned about it well at Lake Victoria.

Around the table were other items as well. Zechs examined each with equal amazement. They were pieces of metal that all carries the name of legendary space shuttles. Actual pieces of the shuttle!

_Columbia___

_Discovery_

_Atlantis_

_Endeavor_

And lastly and insignia piece of the ISS… The International Space Station… the one that had been destroyed right before the Third Great War.

"How did she come by these?" He breathed, for certainly he knew had not belonged to Treize. Treize would have wasted no time in showing Zechs these marvels. He turned to show Duo but he had already gone. Zechs seethed; the bastard had left him there. With the frmaed patch still in his hand, He went to the door to check for him. That was where he bumped directly into his commanding officer.

Lady Une was pushed back a bit by the run in, but caught herself against the wall. The frame fell Zechs' hand and shattered upon the hard wood floor. The soundbyte system was damaged from the fall so that _God speed played over and over again. Zechs  cringed visibly.  He had been caught red-handed and had now damaged a valuable piece of property. Though he never intended to steal it, things certainly painted him guilty at the moment. His eye were cast down looking at the patch covered in shattered glass on the floor. Then he looked at Anne, whose eyes were on the patch as well. She raised slowly to meet his._

He couldn't say a word.

"Well Zechs…" She cleared her throat then knelt down to retrieve the patch.

"So nice of you to break into my media room and lift on of my prized collection pieces."

"I'm…. sorry" He had never been more humiliated and made a mental note to beat Duo even closer to death when he found him. The feeling grew worse when she smiled up at him. She looked as if she were about to laugh in fact. That would be typical.

"An impressive piece isn't it?" she said casually, clearing little shards of glass from it. Her tone was such that she was either trying to put him at ease, or make him feel worse. Her eyes squinted but she was still smiling. The examinination caused more discomfort for him. Then, unexpectedly, she took his hand and placed the patch in his palm.

"You keep it. I know you can appreciate its value as a fellow lover of Outer Space." Before he could object to the enormous generosity, she was walking back down the hall, leaving him completely alone. The patch felt like a brick in his hand. It wasn't heavy of course, but its value was insurmountable in his estimation. The eminence of the object made it heavy in his palm.

Eyes shining brightly, he started down the hall where his now magnanimous Commanding officer had exited. Down at the bottom of the stairs he found them all gathered. Gabriel leaned against the wall to the side, staying out of the circle of attention, and waiting calmly. He was wearing a deep red coat-tailed jacket that made him look every bit the Khushrenada that he was. Mariemaia, also wearing a delicate dress of crimson was not too far away, watching him closely. Zechs could see the look of wonder on her face as she beheld her long lost relation. He felt a pang of sorrow for the girl. Zechs knew Gabriel would ultimately disappoint her, What was giving him now more of a rising concern was what Gabriel was surveying even as he was being surveyed. The man's eyes were dark and intense as he gazed upon the light figure of the Chief Commander arriving ahead of Zechs. 

In the center of the main hall and at the base of the stairs, Wufei and Lady Une stood over a fallen Duo Maxwell, whose neck was under the boot of the Chinese pilot of Gundam 05. He was whining and begging to be let up, insisting that he meant no harm. Quatre was nowhere to be found. Zechs surmised that the fair-haired Arabian had escaped.

"Thankfully my dear friend Hildre alerted me to some less then honest intentions on your part Duo. Otherwise my precious DVD discs might have been lost forever."

Duo groaned. "Goodbye Hawaii"

"You may release him Wufei, and see him to the door please. Thank you for your help."

"Do not thank me for my duty" Wufei said bluntly and without emotion as he released Duo from his predicament. Lady Une gave a meaningful look that told Zechs she was displeased with Wufei's attitude towards her. He now took it upon himself to guard Lady Une night and day, and nothing she could say would dissuade him. One could not reason with Chang Wufei when his mind was set. Zechs descended the stairs as lightly as possible and looked at Mariemaia.

"Did you finish those Logarithms young lady?" he gave her a stern look and completely distanced himself from the party, mostly on account of Gabriel. Mariemaia nodded. Zechs looked at the man standing against the wall. His arrival had not deterred Gabriel from his observation of Lady Une.

"Tell me how you were compelled into joining this little invasion of my house Milliardo?" she asked him in amusement. Zechs looked at her for a moment in displeasure. He did not like her using his real name. The use jarred something. Relena was allowed the use of it, of course, but she was blood. Milliardo was the name Elizabeth had used. It belonged to her alone. No one else would be permitted the concession.

"My name is Zechs, Lady…" He said rather harshly, causing her to frown. An inner reproach was immediate. He had just been given an item that was obviously precious to her, and now he was being short tempered about the use of his real name. The sudden dejected expression on her face cut him. Her lips moved and made to speak something apologetic when the phone in her office rang. 

"Please…. Excuse me." She went to the office that was down the cooridor. Zechs watched her as she left.

"Well Petite Madame, I do believe it's a little late for you to be up." Gabriel was telling his neice to retire. Zechs could tell without turning that Gabriel's eyes were focused on him and not the child. The bedtime speech was merely a way to get the child away. Mariemaia was reasonable and agreed to retire. Zechs could hear the footsteps running up behind him.

"Goodnight Mister Peacecraft" She passed him quickly and went into the office where her mother had gone to answer the telephone. Gabriel was now coming up behind him. His footsteps were slow but precise.

"It seems you excel in all things save for matters of showing proper respect. Snapping at your commanding officer, who is a Lady as well, for shame Zechs." Gabriel walked by and then turned around to face him. Zechs could tell that he was feeling quite confident and would be afraid to give Zechs challenging words. His gaze was met with Zechs' own brand on confident expression. He had no difficulty in slipping into the persona of Lightning Count when needed.

"Well Zechs, do I need to be the one to teach you respect?"

He smirked, then shrugged at Gabriel.

"If that is your intent that you had better keep your eyes on me and off the woman in the office."

Gabriel smiled but his eyes flashed with anger and he stepped forwards until we just inches away from his rival. The two men stared back with out fear, ready to strike at each other. Gabriel's lack of stature was obvious. He was several inches shorter than Zechs, but it did little to effect his intimidation factor. Gabriel was as dangerous as a wolverine when he felt threatened or challenged.

"You boys are on assignment" Lady Une interrupted them with her silent re-entrance. Gabriel's face fell from that of angered animal and held a more amicable expression as he turned to face her.

"What happened" Zechs moved away from his opponent.

"The Spaceport in Singapore. It fell under attack thirty minutes ago. All indications point to terrorist bombing, but many things seem strange about the report. The Port is not even there anymore. You two are going there as Preventer representatives to the investigation. I promised President Heeley you would be there within twelve hours. It would be beneficial to this investigation if you could out your personal animosities behind you for a time."

"Yes Ma'am" They chorused. Lady Une inclined her head and started back towards the office. The two Preventers looked at one another once more in the eye before following their Commander out of the main hall.


	8. Into the Storm

****

Gundam Wing is not owned by me

Ok, this chapter is a little shorter than most. But its romance time! So enjoy. The OC list will still be at the bottom. Next chapter will include some of the terms I promised. ~ A.R.H 

Chapter 7

__

"You can't actually tell when it happens. All you know is one moment you don't care, and the next you do."

~ Milliardo Peacecraft

The investigation went smoothly with the added presence of the three Chief Preventers dispatched from Brussels. Earth, Wind, and Fire were on hand within the twelve hours delivery time that had been promised by their commanding officer. Zechs felt rather fortunate for once in his life that Wufei was on hand to keep he and Gabriel apart. They were also fortunate that the Intelligence Department had some of the most speedy and comfortable jets at their travel disposal. Zechs had spent the ten-hour flight in a cozy window seat, ignoring his two companions.

The scene in Singapore was not pretty. The SpacePort had been practically wiped off the face of the earth.. The control tower lay in pieces on one of the main terrestrial runways. The vertical runways used for Space Shuttle launches had been completely obliterated. Several hundred staff members and passenger/travelers had been killed, and every last shuttle had been destroyed, even those in the hanger.

"The attack started at 2:30 AM. We were in the secondary cargo hold. They didn't take out any of the warehouses or cargo holds. Just all the transportation centers. The runways, the control tower, the terminals and gates…. It was unspeakable" The witness was still shaking terribly. From what the group could gather this had all taken place within the span of a few moments. One witness attested that there were still explosions going off five minutes after the initial attack on the Control Tower.

Things did not add up in the least. The attack was indefinite at the moment. It was clear that it had been much more than a series of bombs that had been set off. Zechs spoke to one technician who had been in Hanger B near the Control Tower when the melee began. He said that there was a bright flash and the control tower looked as if it had been cut in half and then it just disintegrated. A few seconds later the roof of Hanger B collapsed on him and his co-workers. He was the only survivor, and he would never walk again.

Though the investigation gained more insight with the addition of the Preventers, little was actually uncovered. This amount of information would not be sufficient for a report to the government on the attack. There were far too many casualties and the damage was off the charts. Zechs had a few theories bouncing around, but nothing that he wanted to give voice to just yet.

"We can tell that the attack was completely sudden. It doesn't appear as though it was an inside work." Zechs spoke to his superior over the phone to give her an update.

"So basically you are telling me that you know nothing? I need concrete information, Heeley is on my case and we cannot allow this to go unresolved Zechs." Lady Une's voice was strained.

"Nothing adds up her Commander. Its like something just came in and obliterated everything and then left." There was a pause on the other end.

"Lady..?"

"You are thinking the same thing I am aren't you Zechs. That little analogy sounds all to familiar for you to dismiss it as an impossibility."

"A mobile suit attack" He didn't want to say it, but there it was.

"Damn. Are the others in agreement?"

"I believe Wufei is tinkering around with the same theory." There was another pause.

"And Gabriel?" Her tone reminded him of a schoolteacher.

"I don't know what he is thinking. There is not enough evidence to support such an attack. No engine residue, no Vernea signature, and no one saw a bloody thing."

"I see" She hesitated for a moment indecisively. "Come back then, leave the rest of the clean up and investigation to the regional Preventers. They will be able to gather more information on local terrorist groups and such. I need you three back here."

Zechs gave his usual 'Yes Ma'am' and hung up the phone, his mind then quickly working on the implications of a mobile suit attack.

_Who could build a mobile suit with advanced technology so as not be detected after an attack with this much damage was laid? The Preventers have a strong presence everywhere. Still, there are always places that can hide such things. _

He cut the thought short and went to collect his companions. Later that day they began the silent trip home. 

******

Aria stood in front of the large portrait of her deceased sister and bowed her head. This was were she came whenever she took a big step in the direction of her family's ultimate goal. It was a place of quiet reflection where she could drop the mask of the Eldest Child and show all her insecurities. Her sister would never judge her. She would never declare her too weak to fulfill the family's destiny.

"It is begun Leecy" she could not bring herself to speak above a whisper. Not so much because she feared anyone else would hear, but because she didn't want to hear the words reverberating in her own ears. There was a good amount remorse for what she had started within her. But it wasn't as it was suppose to be. She should be feeling a violent regret for what had been laid to waste in Singapore upon her command. It was not there however. All she could find herself thinking about was Zechs Merquise.

"It is necessary Zechs, it is nothing you yourself have not tried to do. You above all people should understand what I am doing. You were willing to sacrifice everything for your ideal. My sister has already been sacrificed, I cannot go back on it." The words sounded through her mind as well as through the air. He would never forgive her for what she was doing to Elizabeth Foster, but the Isle needed to be avenged. It was her duty versus her conscience. The former always won.

Her mind turned to the summit meeting. He would be there too, at least she hoped he would be. He had to be there. Aria had to see him again. Five years and he had not come back as he said he would, not even for his daughter.

He would be there, and so would she. She would see him again.

******

The summit meeting was in less than a week now, and he was exhausted. As part of the Chief Preventer cabinet he was required to go and sit in on the discussions. Zechs did not want to do this. It was political and that wasn't his forte. Things of the political arena were best left to the younger Peacecraft child. Matters of soldiery was his business, this did not suit him. Nor did it, in his opinion, suit the Preventers.

"There isn't much we can do about it Zechs. Lady Une has orders that must be followed. Preventer involvement is required." Sally tried to explain his duty with as little interaction as possible. Zechs was beginning to become more and more difficult to be around these days. He and Wufei were getting along in the oddest of ways. The two had silently joined forces in order to keep a third eye on the Chief Commander Preventer. When a suspicious character was within twelve feet of her office, the wary eyes of Preventer Wind and Earth usually made them turn around.

"You boys behave like children! Get back to your own office and leave me be unless you have something important." 

Sally noted Lady Une's increasing strain with the matters of the Singapore attack as well as the upcoming Summit meeting. It wasn't Zechs' fault that he had little to occupy his time. Anne was insisting on either Sally or herself doing a majority of the work. Zechs, Gabriel, and Wufei now had little left but their anxieties to keep them busy. The constant vigilance by her office was making her jumpy and at times depressed. She couldn't leave without either Zechs or Wufei insisting they go with her.

"Zechs is just doing it because he hates Gabriel. We all know Wufei's reasoning. As soon as Zechs gets over his Gabriel issue, he will leave you alone."

"Why do men insist on being so childish?" Sally waited for Anne to finish her bite of chicken salad before she began to speak herself.

"What about Gabriel?"

"What about him?" Anne's face was evasive.

"You like him don't you?"

"This is exactly what causes those boys to get excited, conversations like this."

"Are you scared that they have bugged you and are listening in or something. Zechs and Wufei are not THAT involved in your private life."

"…….Gabriel is nice. He is wonderful with Mariemaia."

Sally smiled "And?"

"Sally please. Even if I had any inclination towards him, I am sure he doesn't think of me as anything more than his commanding officer."

*****

"Its too late Duo. I'm already in love." Gabriel said before downing his second beer of the evening. Duo was propped on a barstool next to his friend who was beside himself with love sickness. It didn't take much of an elevated blood alcohol level to get Gabriel to spill his guts about what was on his mind.

"So this explains the far off look in your eye. Man what a sucker." Duo rested his hands behind his head and looked condescending.

"SUCKER? Man! Have you ever seen those legs? And the way she runs her hand through her hair when she is stressed out? I tell you Duo Maxwell, perfection does exist and it is 5'10 with brown hair and eyes."

"And she is your boss." Gabriel lowered his head down in his hands at Duo statement of the plain facts. She was his boss and he had to respect the line that divided them. It was aggravating beyond compare. Every time he was in her presence he felt like he was being giving electric shocks, it was ten thousand times worse when she smiled at him. It was horrible and wonderful at the same time.

"Poor sap." Duo sipped on his third glass and shook his head sympathetically.

"Tell me what to do man! I have never been in love, I don't know what to do."

"Follow those instincts Christ gave you. What a smart guy he was" He took a moment to kiss the crucifix at his neck. "Still, you are going to have some competition problem. Tough competition."

Gabriel flung his head up. "Oh?" Duo nodded and looked serious.

"Zechs for one. I am convinced he is entering the race against you. Check it out next time he is around her. I am pretty sure I detected something that night at her house when we went after the Batman tapes."

"Yeah.. How's your neck by the way?" 

Duo chuckled slightly and rubbed his neck. " Wufei gave me a nice little beating. But anyway, I think Zechs might be a problem if you want to get your hands on your boss."

"Lord! You make it sound so brutish when you say it like that." Gabriel affirmed a refill on his drink.

"Fine, if you want to live in romantic bliss forever with Lady Une, you are going to have to compete with Zechs Merquise. Wufei will be a problem too. Not so much as competition, but more of a hurtle that you will have to jump over. You have the home court advantage, Mariemaia. Having a nice relationship with her, you will have the opportunity to be with Anne on a more person basis."

"Personal basis…. Ohh yeah.. I can seriously go for some personal basis with her." Gabriel leaned back in the stool that had no back euphorically and almost fell out of it. Duo caught him before he lost all balance and met the floor.

"Whoa.. Romeo, stay with me here. You aren't in paradise yet!" Gabriel corrected himself and leaned against the bar.

"So Zechs is it. Easy enough." His eyes narrowed and he once again became the wolverine with his thoughts focused on his only prey. Zechs Merquise.

*****

****

Character Guide

The Delizabane Faimly and Associates

****

Merrick Delizabane_: _The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland Defeat

****

Victoria Delizabane_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria.

****

Aria Delizabane: (Expedition Storm)The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

****

Analicia Delizabane (_Leecy)( The First Lady of War): _The orginal Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

****

Kateline Delizabane_: (The Huntress) _The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

****

Mathius Delizabane: Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bares similar resentments. He carries a disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

****

Shireen Delizabane: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

****

Bram Wickfield: The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident.

****

Itzhak Liebman: Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane**.**

Mrs. Collins: Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor.

****

Elizabeth Langstaff: Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

****

Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft: Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

****

Mikail Khydarian: a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**__**

Other OC 's

****

Gabriel Khushrenada: Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

****

Fadden Heeley: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

****

Helen St. Downey: Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley.

****

Celine Osprey: An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development.

****

Sudara Okami: Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend.

****


	9. Into the Storm

            **_Gundam Wing is not owned by me               _**

**Chapter 8**

_"Self-sacrifice enables us to sacrifice other people without blushing"_

_~ George Bernard Shaw_

The Summit. It was a spectacle of political gathering as never seen before. A massive convention with thousands of representatives from all over the Earth Sphere and the Colonies in attendance, they were there for the sole purpose of solving the coming crisis. It was taking place in a huge arena that had been cleared out for the occasion. It was set up like a forum with long rows of designated seating crowding towards the center, where the throng of representative to be placed. In the midst of this crowd, seated in the specified seat of the Preventers, Zechs sat with a sense of bewilderment. The happening was so monumental it was almost overwhelming. The thought of being overwhelmed by such a multitude made him feel as though he was getting old. It wasn't the actual closed space that bothered him. He was an ace mobile suit pilot; confined space was never a problem for him. It was the closeness of people that made him feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. The person he was sitting next to made it worse. He felt more uncomfortable in this spot than if he was in the thick of the swarm. 

The crisis that had created the necessity for this meeting was intensifying. The unemployment rate was rising dramatically, and the government could not compensate from of the lack of support left by the withdrawal of CMPC Industrial. This meeting was for the gathering of information and determining what the exact status of the Unified Nation was. There would also be an exchanging and implementing of new ideas to help stave off the dreadful effects that the depression would bring.

"It is all very fragile, hard to believe. We feared and worked to prevent war, and seemed to have forgotten that disaster can come from other areas as well." Lady Une said thoughtful, barley heard above the din of politicians coming and going. Zechs, sitting beside her at the Chief Preventers chair, straining to make out her words. He leaned closer to hear better and caught a scent of jasmine that he found he didn't approve of.

"What was that Commander?" The noise on the forum floor made it so difficult to hold conversation. Zechs hated being here, this was not his type of work. Though it could have been worse. He had been lucky enough to be assigned to the floor with his commander. Some of his fellow Preventers, such as Wufei and Gabriel had been assigned to security positions. The vast number of political leaders in one place at one time posed a huge security threat, especially in light of the recent Singapore attack. The Preventers were there in force to deal with that issue.

"I was just commenting on the fragility of the nation. Perhaps we have focused so much on staying out of conflict that we have created conflict." He saw that her eyes were focused on the expanse of people getting themselves into place. The event promised to be stressful and this was a pause for breath before the entire congregation plunged into heated discussion. 

Zechs didn't answer her, his mind not wanting to dwell on such things. He did hear her sigh and ease back in her chair the way Treize used to when he was left waiting. The meeting was about to come to order. Relena could be seen on the opposite side of the arena taking her place among the Colony representatives. Her expression was serious and it was obvious from across the arena floor. She did smile when she saw her brother's watchful eye and they exchanged a wave. Then his eyes turned back to his commander. The one he felt obligated to protect from the advances of Gabriel Khushrenada. Treize would have wanted him to keep an eye on her.

_See that my lady stays out of trouble won't you Zechs?_ Treize was odd when it came to all things. Zechs remembered, in the beginning, he had been more obsessive than odd when it came to his attractive second in command, though it wasn't likely that she knew anything about it. Perhaps she did, he didn't know either way.

_He remembered, when first he had seen her on the Lunar Base when he had appeared as Milliardo Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom, how surprised he was by her…_. _How lovely she appeared._

"What are you thinking about Zechs?"

He didn't want to answer; they were treacherous thoughts that he didn't want to even make himself aware that he was thinking. Quickly, he lied.

"I was thinking about the patch you gave me, the Mercury mission. Where did you find it?" He took a chance and looked at her. Still all he could think of was Gabriel and his hatred for him. That sentiment had increased over the past weeks.

            Anne smiled slightly and kept her eyes on the forum floor. Zechs watched her out of the corner of his eye; determined not to look at her completely or else he might remember her in that fond way that he had experienced once. The memory could be tempered with others that featured her as a cold and callous adjunct that spared no one. Now however, she seemed more the former than the latter. Still, she was all too aware of things that she should be oblivious to her. Treize must have awakened her to that talent, or perhaps she was already in possession of it. Perhaps that was why she was chosen as his second and not Zechs. The risk that she had become too much like Treize and might read his face was there in his mind. He didn't want her to look at him.

            There was a growing desire, every time he was around Lady Une, to have his mask back firmly in place. She had Treize's penetrating gaze. The mask would make him feel secure as it had I the old days. He feared that she would look long and hard in his eyes and learn of his sins. His failure to protect his lover, his abandonment of his child, all the things that lay heavy upon his heart. It puzzled him how much he didn't want her to know of those things. 

Lady Une leaned her head to the side and again he caught the scent of jasmine from her hair. It made him curse her internally and force his mind's eye to conjure the image of Elizabeth. At length she spoke, causing Zechs to remember his question. He had become lost for a moment and forgot that she was answering his query. 

            "I never give away my sources. Let us say I am proficient at finding old artifacts of the space program."

            "And the old television sitcoms? I suppose those are stemmed from a love of the Space Program as well?" His smile was critical as he spoke. It was just a jest that poked fun at her odd collection habits. Her laughter sounded like a bell ringing out above the loud crowd swarming to and fro.

            " That is merely an old fondness. Treize would be so very disappointed to know of my secret passion for sitcom paraphernalia. Though I believe he might have enjoyed some of the British comedy." She looked at him, and he desperately wanted the mask back now.

            "What about you Zechs, have you ever seen Monty Python's Flying Circus?" It was a silly question, of course he hadn't. "Well then I insist that you see it. It is high time we pulled you out from that deep and complex rock you have hid yourself under."

            He was stunned by her forwardness. She was not observing any form of decorum with respect to his lack of society. Being part of any social network that was not work-related was not his specialty. In fact, it made him nervous. Zechs was not a man who feared much, but when it came to making friends, he was less than courageous about it.

There had only been Noin and Treize. Noin because she was fascinated by him and refused to leave his side. Treize for reasons unknown. Milliardo had never had a friendship that was made by his own effort. Strangely, where he thought he should be cross with Anne for practically poking at his anti-social behavior, he was instead intrigued. She had opened a window that would allow them to speak freely with one another. He had a question that he had wanted answered by her. Zechs was prepared to turn this little window into a door, or maybe even a hole in the wall. _Did you love Treize? _He knew the answer to the inverse, did Treize love her. Now he wanted to know the other end. Forgetting that if he looked at her without his mask she would see right through him, he turned to face her and meet her gaze.

            The look on his face must have appeared austere, for she looked suddenly timid. Zechs smiled quickly to put her at ease. He wasn't angry and he didn't want her thinking he was. The smiled didn't seem to change her demeanor and she quickly faced forward again with downcast eyes. Was she even looking at him, or passed him. He was about to turn and look behind him when the President's voice rang out.

            " ORDER! WE CALL THIS SUMMIT MEETING TO ORDER!"

Nothing could be said now, the meeting was coming to order and attention would have to be paid. Though he wondered what had made her so withdrawn suddenly. He decided to put it out of his mind and focus on the issues entering the floor.

             *                     *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Five hours and the damn finally broke. The conduct of the representatives had been civil to a fault and the discussions had been absolutely pointless. With so much polite procedure nothing was accomplished but the simple exchange of formality. When finally people began to get tired of the back and forth diplomacy, the meeting ceased looking ceremonial and the heated emotions began to yield some products. Voices were now raised and the room was now hot. Zechs had long since taken off his jacket and Lady Une was fanning herself with one of the many papers laid out before them. Several times now the Preventers had come under heated fire for the Singapore incident, of which little had been discovered still.

            "Thus far our resources are indicating that the incident was the result of terrorists from Northern Malaysia." Lady Une had explained, but with precious little known about the incident, her words carried little sway to the peace-hard-liners that occupied the opposite side of the floor with Minister Darlian. Aside from that the Preventers had had no trouble in interjecting their advice and opinions during the course of the contention.

            "How do you account for the rapid decline of the eastern economy and the relative stability of the western economy?" one representative from Nepal spoke out.

            "Yes the Isle and Western Europe are not showing any signs of decline other than recession damage."

            President Heeley interrupted with a bang of the gavel. Zechs was so disinterested it was amusing. He actually laughed quietly to himself when he decided that the only person, who would more miserable in this position that he was, would be Heero Yuy.

            "Perhaps the Representative from the Isle would be so good as to share with us some of the reasoning behind the stable Isle economy." Heeley looked down at his seating chart for the name of the representative.

            " Representing Isle big business, Miss Aria Delizabane."

Zechs head shot up at the name. Whatever his last thought might have been was suddenly thrown aside at the mention of the name he had not heard in five years, but had thought about everyday since then. His eyes searched frantically, and at length found her, sitting not far away from him with a large entourage of Isle men behind her. He could tell who they were by the black uniforms. She was just as she had always appeared. Her red hair was worn loose and flowing this time, the front strands pulled back and clipped to her head. Zechs found himself still astonished at the brilliant red luster of her hair. Again she wore the uniform, which again puzzled Zechs as it had the first time he had seen her the night Elizabeth Foster had been born.

_Elizabeth Foster!_ He would at last have some news of her!

"We of the Isle can explain our fortunate circumstances quite easily President Heeley. There is high consumer turnout and low inflation. The recession did not scare my people into hoarding their riches in fear of some large economic crisis. They instead understood the natural pattern of economy and continued to spend their wages."

Aria Delizabane delivered her small summary in such a condescending tone that agitated murmurs were heard immediately after she had finished. Zechs looked about him and saw the look of spite on the faces of their fellow representatives. Aria looked satisfied with the outcome as she turned and nodded to the man who occupied the seat beside her. It took Zechs a moment to recall the face of Mathius Delizabane, who he remembered only in the instant before he nearly beat him to death at Elizabeth's doorstep. It made Zechs angry to see him here. Beside him, Anne shifted uncomfortably in her chair. He covered his look of exasperation as best he could before she saw it and questioned him.

"Are you suggesting that the Isle Economy is not connected with the world economy Miss Delizabane." Someone spoke up in a harsh voice. Aria was undeterred by the undercurrent of hostility being projected at her.

"The Isle is self sufficient, to the point where we can even afford to aid our neighboring countries in the Rhineland without strain on our own resources. We have been clever enough to avoid the fear that has gripped the consumers of the world and caused this massive depression. Stagflation and unemployment have been averted by having an educated population that is well informed on the true situation in government and the market."

"You are saying that this depression is the fault of the government?"

"You did nothing to reassure your people, but continued to endlessly squabbled between your political parties in a struggle for power. How confidence in the government can the populace have after four different presidents during one term?" No one had anything immdiate to say about that fact. Zechs could see that it was beyond gratifying to Aria.

"The people of this world seem only to be insecure about wars. They want their peace and prosperity to be eternal. But we cannot have our cake and eat it too. Wars create excellent economic growth do they not? So in sacrificing war you have also sacrificed periods of perpetual economic growth. Peace comes at a price, and that price is the burden of a stagnating economy. Perhaps you should have thought of that before you all rushed into this policy of eternal peace. It plays out well on paper, but then again, so did Communism. I don't believe I need to remind you what happened there." 

            The convention was outraged. Not only had she spoken down to them, now she was criticizing the entire instituted government. There were now yells and shouts that echoed across the floor, none of which could be made out. Finally after a few moments of bedlam, It was Relena whose voice broke through the noise.

            "I think it is rather unfair of you to speak in such a way to this assembly Miss Delizabane. After all, the Isle is part of the ESUN just like everyone else."

            "Not by our choice Miss Darlian." Relena was taken aback by the comment and the underlining rudeness of using Miss instead of Minister when addressing her.

            "I am not sure what you mean Miss Delizabane, didn't the Isle vote for the institution of the new government like everyone else?"

            "The Isle has had no say in what goes on in this world since it was taken over by the Alliance eight years ago. We are a conquered people who have passed from one ruler to another. From the Alliance, to OZ, to the World Nation, to The ESUN, we have been given no choice. There is a history of foreign rule being created in the Isle, and even your name is among those on the list. Former Queen of the World, who thought that she was acting in the interest of all humanity when she took away our national borders and declared us one nation. I suppose it didn't matter that you had taken away our national freedom to determine our own path as a two thousand-year-old country. You had a lovely little dream of peace. I hope the sacrifice of our national liberty was worth this peaceful depression."

"You and your country do not consider yourselves citizens of the ESUN?" Relena was about to lose her cool. Zechs could see it coming from the distance between them. Aria looked on her with unfettered disdain.

"We are the children of the Grand Design. Citizens of the British Isle as we has been for thousands of years. **That** is our nation. The ESUN is but a bothersome and loud neighbor to us. We are not part of it." She paused for a beat before punctuating her statement harshly "And I know we are not the only ones who feel that way."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Voices from all over where screaming at her in outrage. She had just scandalized the entire government right to their faces. Behind Aria, Mathius looked around in excitement and the other Isle citizens shouted encouragement to their leader. Relena and Aria continued to stare each other down. 

"The floor is still mine is it not Miss Darlian?"

"It is."

"Very well then. Under the rules of this convention I would like to make a motion. Since I am an official representative to this meeting it is in my right to do so. The motion I am about to make is for the benefit of your entire nation, so that you may see the folly of some of your choices. The stability of government is directly related to the stability of the people. The system of proportional representation you have chosen is probably the worst choice you have made. But then again it all fits into the little dream of peace doesn't it? Well, My motion will at least make someone happy." Aria shot an arrogant smile to the Proletarian- Socialists who occupied one side of the convention.

"I move for a vote of No Confidence in the leadership of President Heeley and the Libertarian-Socialist party." 

            The forum practically exploded with outrage and action. Before Zechs knew what was happening the motion was seconded by one of the Proletarian-Socialists. The entire convention was in uproar. In the midst of the clamor, Zechs saw Aria start walking quietly away from the floor. He rushed up from his chair to catch her. Regardless of what just went on, he had to speak to her about his daughter. Unfortunately things around him looked as though they were about to turn violent as he continued his advance the departing Lady Delizabane.

            "I nominate Vice Foreign Minister Darlian for the Presidency!" Voices were now calling out nominations before the vote had even taken place. Heeley was attempting to keep some semblance of order by bagging his gavel. He was red-faced and obviously upset, and having little effect on controlling the uproar.

            "I nominate Chief Commander Une for the position." Zechs glanced back at Anne who was astonished at the cry for her nomination. 

            "Yes nominate her! And you will have another DICTATOR, Another KHUSHRENADA!" The yell came from Mathius and Zechs' instincts went on alert. Hostility was breaking through and it was being escalated by the outcries of the Isle representatives. People were being flung angrily out of their seats and falling onto the forum floor. Zechs' eyes took in the situation as quickly as he could. Aria had now disappeared into the crowd. People where now beginning to push, shove and cry out names. The Isle assemblage was advancing upon the Preventer table.

            "Preventer Une!"

            "Darlian!" 

            "DAMN THEM BOTH." There was a scream and Zechs turned to see Anne trying to fend off one of the Isle men who was pulling on her hair and pushing her down. Men where launching themselves at each other. Things began to blur with riotous confusion. Still, Zechs could make out the swarm of black uniforms that were pressent in the thick of each fray. The event had turned into a riot within moments. Zechs took out his communicator.

            "Gabriel Get your people up here right away, we have a major situation!"

            "Roger that."

            Zechs was now pushing to get back to the table where the strongest fighting was taking place. The Isle had instigated the entire melee and now they were escalating it by attacking the Chief Preventer. She was being overwhelmed by several men who were striking violently at her. She was down on the ground by the time Zechs reached her. He drew his gun and fired it in the air. The noise caused the entire convention to fall to their knees in fear. It was enough time for him to strike at the men who were accosting Lady Une. They had inflicted some damage. Her left cheek was bleeding and she seemed to be limping. People had begun to panic after the shots were fired and were now fleeing the arena. Zechs took no chances with Anne's present condition and lifted her off the ground quickly. She weighed nothing to him and was little burden. Frantically Zechs looked over the crowd for his sister and caught a glimpse of her being led out protectively by members of Heeley's administration. 

            It was barley thirty seconds before Gabriel, Wufei, and legions of other Preventers under their command appeared on the scene and immediately began to take control of the situation. There was fighting and tackling as Preventers chased and attacked agitators in the crowd. The Isle men fought like wild animals who would not be subdued. They needed his assistance, yet he could not find a suitable place to put his trembling commanding officer. She was telling him to put her down, that she could take care of herself. He knew that was crap, she would be attacked the moment he put her down. She was strong but not that strong.

            "I don't care how tough you are you can't fend off fifty Isle rioters!"

            "Give her to me." Zechs turned around to see an unexpected sight. It was Trowa Barton, and he was holding out his arms to take Zechs' charge away from him. He stared at Trowa for what seemed a long time as the riot grew around them. His face was as calm as usual. Zechs debated for a moment, but decided he had little choice. 

            "Take her home." He said it sharply as he passed an objectionable Anne over to the younger man. Trowa nodded and ignored Anne's protests. Without looking at Zechs again he proceeded towards the running crowd and was soon lost in it with her.

            Zechs turned back to the riot and saw that it had diminished somewhat. Gabriel was still fighting, as was Wufei. 

"Come on! You wanna Fuck with me?" Gabriel yelled at a rather large man that was ready to engage him. He was clearly in his element. Zechs found it almost amusing to see the exhilarate Preventer egging the rioters on, waiting for them to challenge. Gabriel had no trouble in taking down anyone who challenged him. Zechs made a quick note to be careful about fighting him. Wufei was less boisterous about combat as he quietly dispatched all attackers with quick martial combat. Zechs joined the fray and found a target immediately.

In the center, being completely left alone and smiling malignantly at him, was Mathius. Zechs charged him without delay and pummeled him with blows. He had been a major contributor to the current violence. Zechs made himself remember the attack on Elizabeth. He could hear her crying in his mind and it made his blows harder. Mathius' cries of pain after every strike were punctuated with sadistic laugh that caused Zechs' skin to crawl. He stopped and Mathius lifted his head and smiled breathlessly at him, his teeth red with blood. In one quick movement he spit the blood in Zechs face and tried to squirm away. 

            The sensation of dread that swept over him was too great, he had to let him go and get the man away from him. Once released Mathius dashed away and out of sight, laughing mockingly. Mathius's cried could still be heard as he ran.

"KHUSHRENADA'S BITCH FOR PRESIDENT!" The riot was subdued less than two minutes later.

            "Good work Wind." Gabriel slapped Zechs on the back. A fight always invigorated Gabriel to a jovial point. He was nice to everyone after battle. Zechs ignored him, his mind now heavy with a terrible burden. Mad people. They were out of their minds, and the Delizabanes were the ringleaders.

            _My god, what kind of people have I left my daughter with?  _

_            *                      *                      *                      *                      *_

**_Lists of terms and places_**_: _

**_Eldest Child_**_: the oldest living child in the Delizabane main lineage. Whoever holds this title has complete leadership over the family._

**_Grand Design_**_: The name used when referring to the lost American Nation. Sometimes called "The Nation"._

**_The Isle_**_: Formerly known as the United Kingdom. The Isle is the British Isle territory._

**_The Rhineland_**_: A vast expanse of Western Europe mostly pertaining to the lands through which the Rhine River flows. During the war, the Rhineland's territories were expanded greatly by the Isle forces._

**_Stagflation_**_: The term used to denote inflation that is instituted when the economy ceases to grow._

**_Hegemony_**_: A state in which a Nation is recognized as the most powerful in Economic and military force._

**_Libertarian-Socialist Party_**_: The current executive administration's party headed by Fadden Heeley. They are the exact opposite of the Proletarian-Socialists and their greatest political rivals._

**__**

**__**

**_Character Guide_**

**The Delizabane Family and Associates**

**_Merrick Delizabane_**_: _The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland defeat.

**Victoria Delizabane**_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria_._

**_Aria Delizabane_**_: **(Expedition Storm)** _The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

**Analicia Delizabane**_ **(Leecy)( The First Lady of War):** _The original Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

**_Kateline Delizabane_**_: **(The Huntress)** _The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

**_Mathius Delizabane_**_: _Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bears similar resentments. He carries a disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

**_Shireen Delizabane_**: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

**_Bram Wickfield_**_: _The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident_._

**_Itzhak Liebman_**_: _Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane.

**_Mrs. Collins_**_: _Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor_._

**_Elizabeth Langstaff:_**Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

**_Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft_**_: _Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

**_Mikail Khydarian_**_: _a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**_Other OC 's_**

**_Gabriel Khushrenada_**_: _Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

**_Fadden Heeley_**: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

**_Helen St. Downey_**_: _Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley_._

**_Celine Osprey_**_: _An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development_._

**_Sudara Okami_**_: _Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend_._


	10. Into the Storm

Chapter 10 **__**

I do not own Gundam Wing

I would like to extend an apology for any grammatical mistakes you may encounter within this story. I do proofread, but I save precision proofreading for the writing that receives a grade from my professors, and not my fanfics.

~ A. Ruth Howe

****

Chapter 9

__

"I have become death"

~ Kateline Delizabane

She stood in memory, halfway between existence and nullity. It was the universe of reverie that draws one in and negates the present world around them. Here is a place of twilight and dawn where a mind can regale or retreat into a pleasant spell of reflective oblivion, a dark landscape of past time. She knew the danger in coming here for it was easy to be trapped. She knew that the images that flashed across her mind would bring her little peace as well. They were black and forbidding spectacles usually laced with fire or the smell of decay. But there was little choice for her, this was the only place she knew well enough to call home now, and this was the only time she could exist to find it.

This was her time to be.

__

She stood on the high rise platform that over looked the concluded battlefield. The air carried the stinging scent of decay that had been advanced by time and sun. Somehow one learned to get used to the scent of death on the wind. Some even welcomed it, for it meant another battle was over, another one survived. 

They always whispered about how imperious she looked as the commander gazing out over the field. Her face would be grim but determined as she scrutinized the expanse of a battlefield choked with dead soldiers. This was as she had made it. The Alliance wanted a war. She was giving them one.

This was a true war now.

It would not be like the other wars the Alliance had partaken it. The Rhineland war would be a reminder of what battle and fighting had once meant and what it had once been. It was hard for the soldier to feel the truth of killing from inside a mobile suit. Little is learned or understood from killing your enemy while slashing at metal. Sometimes the soldier doesn't make the connection that by destroying the mobilesuit you have vanquished the enemy within. It was necessary that the soldier have a visual connection to his destruction. As the commander of the Rhineland/Isle forces, Analicia Delizabane had decided to change that verdict of death within the confines of a mobile suit.

So when they had engaged in their first battle since she had been given command, the alteration to the pattern of war was made.

"You must not just destroy your enemy. It means nothing if the act is not embraced. You must SEE them die before you to understand fully." She had said to them. They believed in her fervently.

Let them see death in front of them. Let them see what she saw when Jetsie was killed in front of her eyes. They will be reborn as children of the War Madness.

And so, when the battle had reached its pinnacle, they surrounded the enemy and forced the Alliance soldiers to disembark from their suits. Then the battle was fought as it was in the days of old. Men on the field, fighting each other within the confines of their flesh and not some large metal humanoid figure. Swords clashed and guns fired, there was bursts of fire and the screaming of men being hacked to death by the Isle forces who had been seized by the spirit of a blood thirsty war god. When the final surrender came from the Alliance's northern army, Analicia Delizabane, the newly appointed First Lady of War gave the order that would define her in the eyes of her enemies as well as her underlings.

"General Delizabane, What are your orders?"

The time had come, she had to take this step. The Alliance had to understand who they were trying to play with. The children of the Grand Design were not to be trifled with and certainly not to be conquered. It was her obligation to make the Alliance understand.

She remembered closing her eyes on the field before giving the dark order.

"Let the Huntress loose upon them."

"Yes Ma'am" 

She was giving the Alliance soldiers, who had surrendered, to Kateline. Leecy knew that Kateline would tear them to pieces. That's what she liked to do.

And the order was taken to the Isle's instrument of death. As commander, Analicia Delizabane was allowing her third in command, Kateline Delizabane, to slaughter the remaining Alliance soldiers. The field would soon be stained with the blood of the Alliance and the Huntress would have the pound of flesh she craved.

It is done.

"General, there is a communication from Expedition Storm"

Expedition Storm, her second in command, her sister Aria, only 14 years old. At the moment she was over one hundred kilometers south of her sister, commanding one third of the forces concentrated there. Aria had been almost as successful as Analicia in her leadership. However, her loyalty to her sister had prevented her from ascending to the rank of First Lady of War.

****

Leecy,

We are about to reach dire straits. The last battle was successful with minimal casualties. However, we have intercepted news that the Alliance is sanctioning the use of the Specials Force and a new commander is going to take over the Eastern Front. If the north is now secure, as we have heard, please move the Northern forces to the south. We will need all reserves against the Specials.

~ Aria

__

Leecy took a breath and crumpled the message in the palm of her gloved hand. She then turned and let the rotting wind toss a few loose curls of her dark hair. 

"When the Huntress has completed her mission, we move the forces south."

Her order was given with such force behind it that it made the young lieutenant swallow in anxiety. Analicia didn't even pause for reflection as she started her journey to the south to engage the Specials' commander, her new opponent.

It would be her final battle……………..

The dream ended there. With a stifled cry, Analicia was flung out of the memory-trimmed dream and into the cold embrace of the present. Beads of sweat were sticking to her trembling flesh as she tried to orient herself after the dream. The memories were so real, and yet as she became more awake, they faded away. 

She looked around her, trying to recognize her surroundings. This was her room! She was in her bedroom and in her bed. She was back again.

The memories faded and were forgotten as if they had never been.

__

*******************

"I'm not sure I will be able to make it tonight Duo, things have been crazy around here….. Well then go out with Quatre or something. I'm sorry Duo things are just to crazy around here now." Hildre held the phone away from her ear as Duo started on a long oration concerning her work load. It seemed almost typical of him. He was only interested in when she would be there for him. When was he going to understand that she had parts of her life that were separate from him?

"Duo, I really have to go. I will see you tonight when I get home." Before he could offer further objection, she hung the phone up and silenced his critical voice. It had been a stressful afternoon for her. Now a personal aid to the Chief Commander Preventer, Hildre's duties were doubled after what had transpired at the conference. The press was everywhere, camped outside the headquarters and some even dared to follow Hildre home from work. She was always asked questions whose answers she had no idea about.

__

Will Preventer Une except the nomination?

Is there a connection between the Singapore incident and the Nomination?

Are the Preventers attempting to stabilize the current situation or manipulate it?

Hildre was an aid, not a Preventer. She didn't know about any of those things, still she was forced to deal with them. Lady Une had not been in for two days now. Her ankle had been injured when she was attacked and Zechs was now insisting that she not go into work. This made things double hectic for in her absence, Zechs had suddenly made himself the commander. Hildre now had to take commands from Preventer Wind as well as receive status phone calls from Commander Une.

"Is that her? Give me the phone." He had said upon catching them on the phone and curtly grabbed it out of Hildre's hands. Zechs appeared to her more stressed than anyone, but she soon realized that tension was his way of life. There was never a moment when he wasn't strained. It was most apparent when he spoke briefly to Lady Une over the phone, the conversation always melting down into an argument.

"I thought I told you to leave things to me. You can stay home a day or two, it won't kill you……….. I will stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one!….. So I'm an annoyance now?………… You're the one who insists on controlling everything dear lady. not me! The only thing you are preventing today is me from doing my job …… Listen, I'm coming home in four hours and if I find you up and walking around--………. Well I'm sorry but until that ankle is healed you can consider me your god damn liege Lord!…… DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO TEST MY PATIENCE ON THIS!………… I AM NOT YELLING! Hello?….. HELLO?" 

The argument concluded with the slamming of the phone back on the receiver and an irritated sigh from Zechs. He would then offer Hildre an exasperated look, give her some brusque orders, and quit the room in a rankled fashion. His rigid character made her feel even tenser than she already was. On top of it he was the most anti-social introvert she had ever met. She was happy when he finally let the room. 

__

God, what's up his grill? Shecouldn't wait for Lady Une to return so Zechs' little tirades and power trip could be put to an end.

Hildre stopped a moment from her work on endless mounds of paperwork and turned to the window. The rain had just started a few minutes ago and now it was pouring down hard. It made her smile to see all the reporters scurrying away to get out of the rain in an insect like manner. It was hot and humid. The entire office had a sticky and uncomfortable feel. Perhaps the rain would cool things down a bit. There was a knock on her door.

"Hildre!" The pleasant and always charismatic Gabriel Khushrenada opened the door with a flashy smile. Hildre sighed inside herself. The man could charm the pants off of any woman alive. He was incredibly gorgeous, even in his current sweaty and disheveled appearance; it made him even sexier with his dark hair out of place and a few strands hanging down by his eyes. Three months working here and Hildre did not know one woman in the office who didn't absolutely want him.

"What can I do for you Preventer Fire?" _He is fire for sure, and he can burn me any day of the week. The man is walking sex._

"Please Hildre, you can call me Gabe as most of the ladies are welcome to." He smiled wryly, but it still came off as sexy. He was such a flirt. She nodded and smiled back, waiting for him to continue.

"Listen…" he came over to her desk and leaned closer. Hildre could smell his cologne and nearly gasped over the desirability of this one man. 

"I was wondering if you knew what time Zechs was planning on leaving tonight." It was an odd question, but the first one she had been asked in a few days that she actually knew the answer to.

"I overheard him saying he would be leaving in about four hours."

"Four hours… perfect! Hildre, you are a doll. If anyone asks, tell them I went out on a field assignment." He grinned from ear to ear and headed for the door. 

"And say hi to Duo for me." Then he was gone, leaving a confused Hildre behind.

***************

Quatre Winner's smile was unearthly as he hugged his old comrade for the hundredth time since he had been surprised by his presence. Trowa Barton, or Triton as some were referring to him now, had not seen any of the former Gundam Pilots in nearly four years. True that except for Heero, whose whereabouts were unknown to the other four pilots, and Wufei who was a usually terrestrial bound with the Preventers, they all operated out of the Colonies. Still, their lives had afforded them no opportunity to see each other.

Trowa had grown to be the tallest man out of the five. His green eyes held the majority of the expression that was devoid in the rest of his face. He was always regarded as the most stoic and mysterious of the five pilots, his enigmatic air rivaling that of Heero Yuy. Like something out of a legend, Trowa always fascinated those around him. It had been that way for many of those in his life, none perhaps so much as Quatre Winner.

Quatre stood back and took in the full view of twenty year old Trowa Barton. He had filled out tremendously and was no longer the lanky youth of sixteen that the Arabian heir recalled. Beneath his snug shirt, muscles could been seen indicating a well-sculpted body. This was different from the smaller Quatre who still retained much of his boyish appearance. Though taller and more seasoned to manhood than he was five years ago, one would still mistake Quatre for the fifteen-year old Gundam pilot of his former days. 

"I still can't get used to the fact that you are here Trowa." Quatre said, not abandoning his gleeful grin. Trowa wished that more pleasant circumstances had brought him to the earth; but the truth was that it was possibility of conflict that had motivated him to don his long unused patriotic persona and make the journey. He had sensed the mood of the conference and guessed where the source of hostility would emanate from only an hour or so into the proceedings. It was Trowa's gift to be able to make such distinctions in people with relative speed. The Isle representatives had the hard cold look of revolutionaries and were definitely striving to show their separatist spirit by wearing those black uniforms. He noted time and again from his place in the stands the center of the group, their leader, was the red-haired young woman named Aria Delizabane. Trowa also during his observations detected the frequent glances at the Preventer's table in front of them. Aria and the young man sitting beside her kept watchful stares on the two main occupants of the Preventer table. The determination of whether it was Zechs or Lady Une that had caught their interest had not yet been made. When the riot had commenced, Trowa ventured to the fray as quickly as possible.

He had known though. That woman was going to be trouble.

"We are going to have some problems Quatre." Trowa was as blunt as ever and Quatre's smile faded. He had known Trowa long enough to understand when the situation was dire. Trowa always carried the crisis in his expressive eyes.

"What's the trouble and how can I help?" 

"First off, I want to get Duo over here. I don't think we will need Wufei seeing as how he has his hands full with official government business. There is something going on beneath all this business of the depression and voting of the new president. It would be best to investigate."

Quatre nodded, he trusted Trowa's instincts as he trusted nothing else.

"What is it you want to look into?"

Trowa gave him his most serious expression. "The Delizabane Family. I have already done some research and I don't like what I have found." 

"What did you find?"

"Many things. They have a history unlike any family in the earth sphere. Once members of the Romafellar foundation, they pulled out because apparently they were too gun-ho about war for even the organization that had founded OZ and took over the world with military force." He took a moment to push his hair away from his eyes.

"This Aria Delizabane is the one I want to investigate chiefly. She seems to be the leader. They are currently staying at the Hotel Maliun on the West End."

"Duo can handle any kind of covert operation if you want to infiltrate the hotel room."

"Give him a call."

"What are you going to do Trowa."

Trowa's eyes shined with a waggish light and he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm going to find the one man who has probably been on this situation longer than us."

Quatre grinned knowing exactly who he meant. They were going to find Heero Yuy.

*******************

The Isle was warm in the closing days of August. The landscapes were green, and in some places brown were the sun had burned the grass during the summer. The blades made a dead crumbling sound as Heero Yuy stepped over them, protesting his weight with their dead sound. The air was moist; it was likely to rain, a little too late for the dried up lawn beneath his feet. The cottage he was walking towards appeared to match the destitute lawn, it was crumbling in places and it was apparent that no one had lived there in a long time. Someone was in there though; he could hear the woman's coughing against the sounds of the crashing sea that was not far off. 

As silent as ever, Heero proceeded towards the small house where he would seek some answers. Instincts and his strange intuition had led him to these shores days ago. Heero had been secretly watching events unfold around him for months now. He had never been far away. He was there at the conference, not far from Relena, when the riot had taken place. The connection between the Singapore attack and the Isle was made evident to him long before anyone else. Heero knew these people were behind it. He just couldn't figure out how or why. Until he knew, he would be unable to stop the flow of events.

His search had led him here, to Dover England, to this shack near the white cliffs where the waves crashed with every rising tide. Inside the house was a woman who was the key. She was old, not too old, but not young either. Heero had discovered her existence merely by chance, when he attempted to hack into the CMPC Industrial main frame. He had discovered there that the new CEO of the mega-conglomerate had made some serious changes. The major industries had been moved and their accounts rearranged. Most of the funds from these companies were now filtering into banks and investments in the Northern Columbian territories. It was little wonder that the CMPC could no longer support the ESUN government since it had lost the bulk of its industrial makeup. A large number of the businesses that made up the CMPC had withdrawn and been placed in a new industrial combine called GDI. What the letters stood for, he couldn't find out. Heero was able to discovery the identity of the new CMPC CEO and the sole stockholder of this GDI conglomerate.

Aria Delizabane.

The woman in the cottage before him, was Evelyn Collins. She was going to be a key to help him unravel this conspiracy. Heero had learned of her during his investigation of the Delizabane family and their associates. Evelyn Collins had been the chief housekeeper for the Delizabane family for over twenty-five years, but less than a month ago she had suddenly left their employ and moved into this hovel. It made little sense to Heero who had found every single servant of the Delizabane family to be ultra loyal. There was something behind this, she would know something, and she had to.

Softly, he rapped on the aging door and heard the raspy voice on the other side confirm admittance. The door opened with some difficulty, the wood warped from the humidity of the day. As soon as he crossed the threshold, the strong scent of mildew assailed Heero. The cottage was small, a few rooms here and there, none of which were used. There was mold growing on the ceiling from where the rain had been allowed to seep in through the roof. Pictures lined the walls, but they were so decayed that he was unable to make out anything from them. At one side of what looked like it had once been a living room, the house's single occupant lay on a partially broken bed that she must have pulled out from one of the rooms. It was positioned near the heater, tilted to one side and she lay on it within a cocoon of soiled blankets. All around here lay used Kleenexes; some stained with blood that she had coughed up. Heero took notice of her condition. Her face was swollen and the dark circles that lay beneath her dull gray eyes accented the sickly yellow pallor of her skin. He understood within seconds, and he knew he had to hurry.

She was dying.

"Ah.. Such a young man to see me today." Mrs. Collins shifted herself in an attempt to sit up. Her body's exaggerated weight causing the bed to creak loudly as she shifted herself forward. Heero stood there and watched her struggle to move.

"Have you come to watch an old woman die?" She said once she had found the most comfortable position she was capable of. Her breath was coming in small gasps from the exertion of moving. He began to move forward as she looked him over critically. Heero took hold of an ancient chair that was a few feet away. Placing it delicately by her bedside, he sat down casually.

"No, I think you have come here to find out what an old woman knows…" Her eyebrow raised and Heero leaned forward and nodded silently. 

"They are behind it, aren't they?" He asked in his low monotonous voice. Evelyn Collins coughed a bit and reached for a glass of water at her beside. She took a brief drink and then looked back at him, debating on what to say.

"Of course they are behind it. This is their game; it has all been in the works for centuries. People out there don't understand what goes on in this land. This will not be the Second Coming of the Romafellar foundation or the Barton family, their goals are so much different."

"What are their goals?" She looked at him in a decided fashion, as if she had figured him out.

"It is impossible for you to understand. They are not like the enemies any of you have faced in the past. But I tell you; they are willing to do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. That is the way of things in this land. We do not follow the current way of thinking. We believe it weak."

Heero was slightly annoyed. He had not come here to learn about the national ideology of the Isle.

"Why are they doing this?"

"It is all as the Eldest Child has made it"

"Eldest Child?"

Mrs. Collins coughed up a bit and spit into a Kleenex.

"The Eldest Child, is the one who leads the Delizabane family. This family is absolutely revered in the Isle. Everyone trusts them completely and for over ninety years they have been the ruling forces of this nation. He who is the Eldest Child, controls the entire family, and thus, the Isle."

"The Eldest Child is Aria….. Correct?" Mrs. Collins settled back and looked at him with amusement.

"Officially yes…. But in reality.. No" Heero was perplexed by the answer. Evelyn smiled at him.

"You want to stop them young man? Yes you do. It will be difficult. They are well protected. If you fight, you must fight on their terms. Secrecy has been their strength."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked not understanding her motivation. She looked to the floor and tears began to form in her dying eyes.

"This house once belonged to a young woman. She was beautiful in all ways. It was a great loss to this world when she died. She had a daughter……." She wiped her eyes.

"The daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft, he left her with the Delizabane family…..I could not sit by for another day and watch them do to her what they have been doing…. I want to die with a clear conscience. That's why I am helping you." She went into a coughing fit.

Heero leaned back in the decaying wooden chair, Zechs new involvement was a strange twist of the plot, but it didn't really concern the present situation. 

"How do I stop them?" he waited for her to recover before she spoke again. Her eyes looked infinitely tired as she gazed up at the strong young man. A reflection of the long departed youth of her own body, it made her full of regret to have seen and known the things she had in her lifetime.

Her eyes met his with a kind of profound determination.

"Find the Eldest Child. She is the key to all things in this game."

"I thought Aria was the Eldest Child?"

"No… find the TRUE Eldest Child." Her voice was strained and she was coughing again.

"Leecy is out there… Find her.. She is your key."

Heero rose from his chair and nodded to her. Then he turned his back and left the dying woman behind in the house, her conscience now clear. His mind concentrated on this new piece of the puzzle. He had the clue that could undo this new threat. She had said that there was someone out there. Leecy. She was going to be his weapon. 

He was going to find her.

**********************

__ ****

Lists of terms and places: 

****

Eldest Child: the oldest living child in the Delizabane main lineage. Whoever holds this title has complete leadership over the family.

****

Grand Design: The name used when referring to the lost American Nation. Sometimes called "The Nation".

****

The Isle: Formerly known as the United Kingdom. The Isle is the British Isle territory.

****

The Rhineland: A vast expanse of Western Europe mostly pertaining to the lands through which the Rhine River flows. During the war, the Rhineland's territories were expanded greatly by the Isle forces.

****

Stagflation: The term used to denote inflation that is instituted when the economy ceases to grow.

****

Hegemony: A state in which a Nation is recognized as the most powerful in Economic and military force.

****

Libertarian-Socialist Party: The current executive administration's party headed by Fadden Heeley. They are the exact opposite of the Proletarian-Socialists and their greatest political rivals.

****

Character Guide

****

The Delizabane Family and Associates

__ ****

Merrick Delizabane: The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland defeat.

****

Victoria Delizabane_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria_._

****

Aria Delizabane: **(Expedition Storm)** The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

****

Analicia Delizabane_ **(Leecy)( The First Lady of War):** _The original Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

**__**

Kateline Delizabane: **(The Huntress)** The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

**__**

Mathius Delizabane: Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bears similar resentments. He carries a disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

**__**

Shireen Delizabane: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

**__**

Bram Wickfield: The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident_._

****

Itzhak Liebman: Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane.

**__**

Mrs. Collins: Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor_._

****

Elizabeth Langstaff: Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

**__**

Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft: Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

**__**

Mikail Khydarian: a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**__**

Other OC 's

Gabriel Khushrenada: Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

**__**

Fadden Heeley: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

**__**

Helen St. Downey: Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley_._

****

Celine Osprey: An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development_._

****

Sudara Okami: Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend


	11. Into the Storm

chapter 10 **__**

I do not own Gundam Wing

Chapter 10

__

"Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"

"Faces we see, hearts we know not."

The coolness of the air gave Gabriel a sense of ease as he pushed open the door of the office, the sounds of Mariemaia's light voice guiding him to his destination. He found her there lying on the rug, situated on her stomach with her gawky legs swaying in the air. The overhead lamp cast a rosy glow that deepened the red of her hair. Her chin was settled firmly on her palms as she stared down at the book she was deeply engrossed in. Gabriel noted the fine curve of her jaw and the high arch of her brow. She had elegant and delicate features of a French woman, but also the keen long eyes of a Spaniard. Gabriel himself took after the Spanish side of the family, as was obvious from his dark hair and olive colored skin. His mother had been a native of Barcelona, a beautiful woman who died quite young. He still missed her. Treize had taken after their Father's lighter hair and complexion. Mariemaia followed suit with her father's looks, but every now and then, Gabriel detected a sparkle in her eye. He liked to call it the Spanish glow.

Mariemaia was going to be a beautiful woman someday. He could see the beginnings of it already, despite her awkward pre-adolescence. Her mother, Leia Barton, had been a beauty in her own right. She was a glorious honey blond with sweet features. Treize had never really latched on her, having been forced into the marriage by his father. It was a piteous affair as Gabriel remembered it. Treize had finally shown his defiant colors to his father, who insisted that he marry and set a good example for the family. At first the eldest son was compliant to his father's wishes, he even found a suitable bride. She was a captivating sixteen-year-old with delicious brown curls. The girl's father however, had flatly refused to marry his daughter off to a Khushrenada. Gabriel recalled the lasting pain in the eyes of his rejected older brother. Treize denounced all love for the opposite sex after that day and swore he would only have them for a night's pleasure. It was the tragedy of Treize's life; to have never recovered from that one broken heart the girl with the brown curls had left him. He married Leia out of family honor, and had the marriage annulled less than a year later when their father had died. He had never even known she was pregnant. Would he have cared? Gabriel wasn't sure, not after that first girl in Treize's life, the one whose name Gabriel couldn't even remember. As he looked down at the sweet face of his brother's only child, he felt a pang of anxiety. What if Mariemaia's heart is broken one day? He wouldn't let that happen. Anyone who would dare to hurt his little girl would bare the full force of his wrath. It was a father's instinct. 

Shifting in her place slightly, Mariemaia caught sight of her observer from the corner of her eye. A large brimming smile curved her lips and her eyes danced with the Spanish Glow.

"Gabriel!" She exclaimed and popped up from her place to wrap her stringy arms around the man. He laughed and embraced her tightly.

"You are supposed to be out preventing aren't you?" Mairemaia said hanging from his neck and giving him a suspicious look. Gabriel put his forehead against hers, making her giggle. She tightened her hold on his neck and smiled showing her rows of pearly teeth. Gabriel winked and swung her around before setting her down on the ground. 

"Whatever do you mean Miss Mariemaia, I am preventing. I'm preventing you from getting bored in the stuffy old house. What do you say, to some ice cream?" Mariemaia frowned and looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry, my mother is home and I know she would be upset if I went out while I am suppose to be studying."

This he knew, it was his second reason for coming. He had gone almost half mad when he learned they had been attacked. It had taken both Sally and Wufei to stop him from beating one of the Isle prisoners to death at the conference. He would kill anyone who dared to hurt that woman.

It didn't take much to convince Mariemaia to sneak away for a little while. After their fill of ice cream, she and Gabriel sat on the fine Persian carpet playing cards. Gabriel amused the girl with tales of adventures he shared with his brother as a boy, of various trips they had taken and places they had been. He abstained from telling her anything of his days as a sweeper. She was not yet old enough for those stories. The time was drawing close to Zechs' hour and he said his goodbye to the child after seeing her off to her studies again. One final glance at his little girl and he continued down the hall to his second destination.

Lady Une was in her sitting room in the west wing of the house. Gabriel could hear the typing and shuffling of papers. He stopped and listened outside the door, she was talking to herself and occasionally cursing in a whisper as she worked. It made him frown that she wouldn't stop working even when she was injured. The apprehension crept in as he made read to knock. There was a slight tremble in his hands as he reached up and rapped lightly on the door. Even now, months after they had met each other, the simple knowledge of her presence filled his body with electricity and he became anxious.

"Enter" she called out hurriedly from the other side, making Gabriel breath in deeply before entering. He entered the room just in time to see her limping towards a desk drawer. The utter stubbornness was unbelievable. She had to stay off the foot. Her hands moved quickly to find whatever it was that she was searching for in the drawer. Gabriel could see the look of pain of her face from the pressure on her ankle. It seemed to have made her forget that someone was now in the room with her. Her mind was clearly focused on her work and all other distractions were not admitted into the lighting fast workings of her mind. The astonishing dedication to her work made her appear all the more honorable and lovely in Gabriel's perception.

Her hands now grasping the needed papers, she turned around. But the pressure on her foot was too much and her ankle gave way beneath her. There was a short stumble and then a complete collapse. The sought after pages went flying into the air, the crinkling paper sound mixed with her stammer of surprise. They hit the floor with sharp thwack that paper makes when landing. The following sound of a body hitting the floor was never made. Before any such disaster could occur, Gabriel had shot out and caught the falling Lady with strength and speed. He could hear her again mutter a few curses and then astonished apologies for her clumsiness. Her features looked a little pale, likely from the day of painful exertion she had forced upon herself. Holding onto him, Lady Une reached down to collect the fallen articles of paper. Before she could procure them, she was being lifted off her feet and carried towards the sofa. She made a sort of surprised sound, but no protest crossed her lips. Gabriel made a point to put her down gently but quickly. He couldn't allow himself to savor the feeling of the woman in his arms, having decided that she was too stoic and serious to ever except him. Any advances he made would only be met with rejection and the ascension of awkwardness between them. He would avoid that at all costs. 

Now however, sitting beside her on the sofa as she looked down at her swollen ankle, he could not tear himself away from her side. She gave him thanks for stopping the fall.

"You should not be on the foot at all. It will only prolong the healing process." 

She leaned back against the sofa and sighed. He could feel the stress in her breathing and he longed to be able to take it from her. Things had been so difficult for the past few days. The press would not leave her alone and there was endless talk of her presidential nomination, though anyone yet to speak about it with her directly. She nodded at his statement, her brow furrowed and the lines of tension in her forehead deepened. On the table beside the sofa was a lamp, which he turned out to cast some light into the darkening room. Now he could see the circles under her eyes were not the product of shadows but her own strain. Her hand came up and pushed back some of her long brown hair. Gabriel felt as if the gesture was done with the purpose of taunting him by calling attention to the splendor of her hair. But he knew there was no purpose behind it. The light made shadows that were kind to her face and illuminated the reddish undertones of her russet hair. She was dressed extremely casual, unlike he had ever seen before. Instead of the official looking skirt and tie outfit that was her usual hallmark, a black cotton T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans graced her slender form, making her appear more youthful.

"Oh dear God, It will all be the death of me" She spoke in a low melodious voice that vocalized the stress in her life. It wasn't a real lament, but more of a truthful exhale. She had not meant to say it and it was obvious when she suddenly looked at him with distraught eyes. The liquid brunette color washing over him as if it were a thunderous wave. Everything inside him tightened and flailed as if he was drowning in the depths of her eyes. A feeling of disdain crept into him, and he hated her momentarily for the churning and tossing of his heart upon the sea of desire that she had produced inside him. Silently, and unconscious that he was leaning closer to her with strained breath and parted lips, he begged to be washed back ashore the land of self control.

"Are you all right Gabriel?" She had caught on to his apprehension and inner turmoil. He came back to himself with a rush that didn't do anything but speed up the beating of his heart. His blood pounded in his ears and his pulse quickened with every second that she cast her gaze upon him. Now she seemed as a goddess and he felt himself so unworthy to even be in her presence. He knew this to be ridiculous, for he had bedded more attractive women than she who he had not touched in any intimate manner.

"I am fine. It is you who seemed troubled." He tried to take the focus off himself and give her a chance to speak on what was bothering her. She closed her eyes and looked infinitely tired. Her fingers worked lightly to message her temples.

"They are seeing me the wrong way and I feel myself becoming what they want me to be. It is as though I am destined to be a vessel that carries and bears but never creates for itself."

She spoke in riddle and he didn't understand what she meant. His eyes fell down to the hands that lay in her lap. Each finger was long and curled particularly as if there was principle in every setting of her digits. In the fast paced workings of his mind, he wished to set a few position to those long slender fingers. Let them dive into the darkened strands of his hair to nest and have true purpose. To sooth and entice and love his scalp by means of stroking and caressing, that was where her fingers belonged. 

"They will all hate me I think." She leaned her head back against the sofa when she said this. This was not something that she would have told just anybody. Lady Une considered it a weakness to voice anxieties aloud. Her vocalization of this burden had made him different. She was letting him on something deep within her, making him her confidant. It meant that he was not just another subordinate to her. It gave him courage.

"No Lady." He shifted towards her, leaning his elbow against the back of the sofa and folding his hands. "You are far too sweet to ever be hated. I cannot see how the world could not love you." His throat tingled with the words. He allowed the thoughts to register on his features, wanting her to read his eyes and understand what was behind them. The heady potion of desire had made him bold.

She smiled at his words. A true smile that lightened her features and erased the tension from her face. Her eyebrows rounded and everything softened. It was a sincere compliment that seemed to have touched her heart. Then there was a sparkle in her eyes, and it seemed as if she was looking at him for the first time, she would not look away. It seemed as though he could hear the gleam sounding in his ears like the orchestral blends of recent centuries, lovely strains of a violin in her eyes. Gabriel watched as she stared at him in a captivated manner, everything inside him pushing for him to move closer. He obeyed the screaming in his head and leaned closer to her. His body was practically shocked into paralysis when he realized that she too was leaning closer, her eyes understanding what he was projecting to her. He felt bound to her, connected, unable to leave.

"They will not hate you." He longed to take that belief from her. No one could possibly hate this woman. She was above all things. If he saw this so easily surely others did too.

Her eyes closed and the tension returned to her face, lips parted and she sucked in a trembling breath that twisted his stomach in a knot. Slowly, Anne began to pull back. The withdrawal stung him like needle in his chest. Without really thinking, his hands sought hers and pulled them into his grasp. Her hands were cold but soft as he felt the soft skin of each finger. Her eyes snapped open and she froze, her eyes darting down to look at their hands entwined together. The barrier was now broken, he had touched her. 

Gabriel resigned himself to instinct at that moment and leaned over towards her until their faces were level. He wore a slight and daring grin as he looked deeply and fearlessly into her eyes, pools of midnight refrain.

_What a knockout_

Anne continued to gaze at him with little comprehension, as if she did not understand what was going on. The uncertainty of her expression only fueled the moment. He reached in to make her understand.

There was a half beat of hesitation, like the sweetest musical note, before his lips touched hers with softness reserved only for those who stir a person to the core. It was so tender and gently that his lips might have simply been the warm summer breeze caressing her mouth. If it had been it would not have been so profound as it was now. Now he was certain he could hear her heartbeat as well as his own thundering in his chest. His blood rushing like a raging cataract through the torrid channels of his veins. A tempest had his mind under siege to the point where there was no thought, but only the sensation of her mouth against his. Everything seemed to swirl around them. Creating an oblivion to which they were the only island; all round them lay the gulf. It was like a fire lit in the hearts of mankind by the dark one who dwelt beneath the crust and had brought to the earth the temptation of carnality that was forbidden to humanity, as he had been taught in the cathedral as a child. The sweet touch of her lips forced him to question everything he had ever been taught, and why was it that the very thing which drives us as mortals, the touch of skin and melding of two people into one, must be the very thing we must reject in order to reach the ultimate and immortal salvation. Religion be damned, she would be his goddess, his faith and salvation dependent upon her whim. Her eyes, his worship, and her body his temple, her love his deliverance. 

These were the thoughts that swirled within his impassioned brain. That and the anxious question, was she feeling this too?

It was almost surreal, like a wild abstract painting that had become the motif of the moment, not making any sense and confusing him as to what reality and dream was. This kiss must be a dream; desires such as this are never truly grasped. There was a slight brushing sensation on his face and he become conscious of her hand lightly stroking his cheek. Reciprocation, it felt like a sublime benediction onto him. He never wanted it to end. Their kiss was still light and gentle with no unfettered passion behind it. Such a kiss would be inappropriate at this time. All Gabriel wanted was for her to know but a fragment of what he felt for her.

A voice shattered everything, like the heavy crash of thunder that jars children from their perfect sleep. It was coming from down the hall. Anne and Gabriel could hear Zechs asking Mariemaia where her mother was. It was only a matter of time before he would discover the two of them together in the room. Given his feelings about Gabriel and his rabid protective sentiment where he was concerned with Anne, it was rather obvious how he would react to finding Gabriel alone with her. 

Anne turned and waited for the door to open, ready to bear the wrath of Zechs Merquise. It swung open without knock or preamble, and Preventer Wind strolled in with his usually confrontational authority, something she was convinced he reserved for her alone. Her eyes were downcast, waiting for the yelling to start. She didn't know why she was so afraid of his disappointment. Over the past months she had grown used to his obsessively protective manner towards her. Zechs always felt as though he had to be taking care of something, right now, that was she. It was something he needed, so she allowed him to act as he wished.

"You have been walking around haven't you?" She looked up at the tall platinum hair Preventer who to her unearthly surprise was smiling slightly.

"I knew you would do this, come on. Mariemaia says you haven't eaten, so you are coming down to dinner. And I don't want to hear any guff about it. Another day of doing your job will kill me so you are going to get healthy as quickly as possible." Zechs crossed over to the sofa and helped her up gently. He pulled her arm around his and allowed her to lean on him for support. Without further word they started out the room. Before they left the room completely, Anne glanced back.

Gabriel had vanished.

*************************

He kissed her again and she felt the lightness of a cloud floating inside of her. His breath was warm against her neck and his hands were tender as he messaged the small of her back. Quatre lifted her chin to kiss down her neck, feeling the vibration of her voice against his lips.

"Oh Allah, I am so happy for you my beauty." He raised his head to gaze into the slender eyes of Sudara Okami. A light smile playing on her lips and a few strands of her jet hair hanging down by her eyes as she stroked the back of her olive colored hand against her lover's pale cheek. She had just been accepted by the Intelligence branch to do research for her ongoing study of language in the Earth Sphere. The grant given to her would enable her to start the project she had been trying to get rolling for over two years now. Sally Po had been a wonderful help in getting her the interview time with the right people, she was truly grateful to her. Now she would be able to stay in Brussels with Quatre, he was ecstatic. 

"Now we have no worries of being apart." She whispered against his ear with half closed eyes. This was what she worried about, separation. He looked up, with a kind of intense shimmer in his eyes. The gazed at each other for a long moment, the look of two people truly in love. Then he took her hand and gently kissed her palm.

"We will always be together my beauty. By Allah I swear." 

"Aishiteru Quatre" and he lifted her gently, kissing her passionately, and carried her off into their darkened inner chamber.

******************

It is said that when you look into the abyss, the abyss gazes back into you. Everything you are, have ever been, or ever will be is suddenly bared before the silent blackness. An oblivion, that like the angels on high, will keep its secrets locked away inside its dark folds. The hour of midnight was such an abyss, a between time, as they call it. Its stillness both mocking and enlightening, like an eagle perched on a mountain peak. The hour was of the most high when it came to time of day. One never failed to recognize the reverence of the midnight hour, whether it be a fearful child who has stolen from bed to dare the witches in their conjuring, or a sleepless soul wishing to experience night and its most ominous minutes. The hour of twelve never went unnoticed to those who lived to see it. Unconscious or not, the mind is put on special alert during those sixty minutes. It is a time of desperation and inspiration, where the most fortuitous visitor visits a soul. Welcome or not, the midnight traveler will always come and it is always recognized.

It is the face in the mirror. It is you. 

Deep in consideration of herself, Relena Peacecraft lay sprawled out on the luscious comforter of her bed. Her hands locked and folded together over her stomach and her fawn hair cascading down over the side like a sandy waterfall. The azure shade of her eyes closed off from the world by heavy lashed eyelids. Her pert lips were forced down into a saddened frown that was different from their usual pleasant setting, conveying the mood of the now twenty-year old woman. Her thoughts were mired by doubt and turbulence this hour, and she could find no peace. All day she had been dealing with the trauma of what had happened at the Summit conference: the vote of no confidence which passed with little difficulty ending Heeley's administration, the heated and now highly publicized words of Aria Delizabane that had humiliated Relena and the ESUN government, the riot that had further destroyed public confidence in the government, all these things played on her mind this hour. Relena was lost in uncertainty about how to proceed and what she would need to be to go on.

Peacecraft, that's what she was when the midnight hour came and she couldn't hide truth in the shadows. There were no singular shadows at midnight; everything was shadow at that time.

_What was it she had said?…. That the Isle was a conquered nation… One that I myself am considered a foreign dictator in… what else did she say?…. That they were not the only ones who felt this way…_

Was it all true? Did they really hate the alliance between the earth and the colonies? Aria Delizabane had said that other countries were resentful because they were forced into this world nation, having been passed from the Alliance, to OZ, to Relena herself and the world nation, and finally into the Unified Nation. It was true that few nations had actually been asked what they wanted. In the rapid quest for peace after the first Eve War, had everyone forgotten about the freedom of a nation to choose its national destiny?

No! That couldn't be right. World peace and peace between the colonies was far more important than any single territory's right to decide what it will and will not join. Everyone was one people under the Unified Nation. This was what was necessary to keep peace and if any former nation is too set in there old ways to accept this change then damn them, they will have to suffer under their own stubbornness. They are in control now. Relena listened to these words in her head and covered her face with her hands in anguish.

_No… I sound just like OZ now. We cannot turn down that path again. We must go forward. But.. if they don't want to. If more nations come forth with separtist sentiment.. Then what will we do? Our nation must be unified in mind and spirit as well as in body. This horrible depression is going to work against that. The people do not trust the government anymore. They do not trust……me_

Relena opened her eyes and sat up. Her small hands sought the newspaper that lay on the nightstand. The front headline bold before her in the blackest ink worried her endlessly.

****

Polls say Preventer Une Vastly Popular for Presidential Nomination, Darlian Declining.

Once again, the populace was falling back on their one security, the Military. The Preventers were the closest institution to a military organization now. It was OZ all over again. A caption underneath a picture of Lady Une told the whole story as far as Relena was concerned.

"**Keeper of the Khushrenada legacy, Lady Une's performance as Chief Preventer in the second Eve War has given her considerable leverage over the former Queen of the World Relena Peacecraft, who was captured and held prisoner during that conflict."**

That said it all right there. Keeper of the Khushrenada legacy, they were looking for another Treize, someone who would take command and sooth their fears, a military person. The public looked upon Relena now as a victim due to her kidnapping in the second Eve War, and clearly incapable of being the strong hand the public felt it needed to overcome these difficult times. It hurt Relena, for she considered herself a strong person and very popular. Other indications show that some people felt she was giving up her peaceful ways by parting with the name Peacecraft and taking her Foster father's name instead. It was true that she hadn't done much good in the last Eve War, she was to have been used as a tool by the Barton family. Anne had at least mobilized the Preventers, but the real credit belonged to the Gundam Pilots. She knew that Anne would agree with her. The woman had no illusions about the situation, and would recognize that though the public saw her as a powerful figure, she was actually a woman with tremendous power that was impossible to use. Every single outlet that the Preventers had, needed to go through a rigorous approval chain before its use was sanctioned. This obviously didn't matter; the public was seeing her as they wanted to see her.

When they looked at her, they saw Treize.

Perhaps the worst thing that man had ever done to the world in his life was to martyr himself at the end of the first Eve War. The people would forever look upon him as a noble leader who sacrificed himself for his love of the earth. Maybe that is just what he did. Either way, it had erased from the minds of men the many horrible things he had ordered so that he could become master of the world. Relena shuddered to remember; the woman who was now her political opponent had carried many of those orders out.

But was she her opponent now? Anne had made no public or private comment about the nomination. No one had any idea whether or not she would accept it. Relena hoped that she wouldn't, not just because she was hoping to take the position herself and lead the nation out of this difficult time, because having Lady Une as president would steer the minds of the people in the wrong direction.

There must never be another Khushrenada, his shadow must never again fall on the seat of power.

Relena rose and stood up; the midnight hour was nearly over. The doubt in her own abilities and popularity still spinning in her mind, she walked towards the balcony. The night air smelled sweet and fresh and the wind blew smoothly through her hair, lending some of its fragrance to her. The feeling of weakness that had troubled her all day now melted down into longing. Like an old addiction rearing its head, her heart cried out the name that could always show her the path when she was uncertain. He must be near, she could feel him; she could always feel his closeness. They were connected, and she wished him closer every second. The wind picked up again and she spoke his name quietly, the blowing breeze taking the whispered name away into the fading midnight air.

……………………………………Heero………………………. 

*******************

Evelyn Collins heart raced with a petrifying fear that had her body locked in a frozen state. Sweat was pouring down her back and every pore vibrated with terror. Her head was being held back against the decrepit headboard by a tight leather strap. Her mouth was filled with a crude sort of gag that smelled of the kitchen cleaner she had become familiar with during her years as a servant. Unconsciously her tongue lapped at the gag that had been stuck practically down her throat, and then recoiled at the acrid taste. Her arms and legs were bound tightly to the bed as well, making it difficult to breathe. It was as if the blood was being squeezed out of her. Her eyes felt as though they were about to burst out of her skull from the tightness. They had bound her head back in such a way the phlegm in her throat began to concentrate in her breathing tube and every now and then, she felt sure she would choke to death. 

Evelyn shifted her frightened and tearful gaze to the right, where her assailant sat on the same chair Heero Yuy had sat in not more than a day earlier. The woman was positioned carefully but casually. Her right leg brought up so that she could lean over it. In her hands was a small golden dagger that shined in the waning light coming from the window to the left of the bed. It glistened just as her black boots did and the rich velvet of her black uniform. The woman spun the dagger in her hands and made to clean her nails with it. A few long strands of red hair fell down and spun with the blade. She had her eyes downcast, thankfully to Mrs. Collins, who did not want to see the eyes of this demon.

But then, As if sensing her fear of her eyes, Kateline raised them. The sharp green like a brilliant emerald jewel that has great fire, but give no warmth narrowed in on her prey. Her rich sensuous lips curled upward into a sinister smirk that contrasted the darkness of her lashes and pale glow of her skin. There was no denying the physical beauty of this woman, or the inner evil that drove her.

"Comfortable Evelyn?….Cozy?" Kateline asked in an amiable tone. The redheaded woman raised her eyes slightly as if actually waiting for a response. Then her eyes fell back to the older woman's now trembling form.

"What… nothing to say? Ah…Perhaps you are all talked out." One red eyebrow raised and the smirk deepened. Kateline loved to play with her prey before she killed it. Evelyn knew what she meant, but could not even beg for mercy for having given away information to the young man who came to her. Her body was tied down so that no movement, save for her terrible trembling was allowed.

"Well, that is truly a pity isn't it Evelyn. All talked out, so much said that now, you will never be able to speak again." Kateline once again gazed down amiably; it was more menacing then the look of vehemence that gripped her attractive features a few seconds later. She shifted to a standing position and leaned in close to Evelyn's face so that their noses were almost touching. The sickly woman started to weep; knowing her fate would be gruesome and horrible. Slowly, and with a sharp gasp of pleasure, Kateline raised the blade and began making cuts in the swollen flesh of the portly woman's face. The tightness of the bounds made the blood pour fast and Evelyn screamed around her gag with unequalled terror. Kateline appeared calm and contented, reaching her finger over and wiping at the blood that now ran down Evelyn's face and neck. She closed her eyes in a savoring fashion as she slipped the finger into her mouth and tasted the blood. 

"Mmmmmm" She opened her eyes and now, she scowled.

"I know you told him about her. I know it all Mrs. Collins. That was such a poor thing you have done to us, and to me. You have betrayed the family, and the Nation." She paused for a moment and the menacing smile returned as she rose to stand above the hysterical victim.

"And worst of all, you have jeopardized my chance for vengeance. The life and title belongs to me, and I will not have anyone interfering in my quest."

Kateline sighed with great ease and contentment, then looked about her. The house was an utter mess. What a pit!

"My dear Evelyn, this house is in shambles. Just look at it, why no one has lived here since Elizabeth Langstaff had her…untimely fall." She smirked again and closed her eyes. "Poor dear she always was such a pushover." Kateline began to laugh heartily and Evelyn's eyes widened. Elizabeth had never just fallen that night. She had been….

"Yes. Well in any case, this house is a wreck. So dry and dusty. A real fire trap, and look at you situated in your little bed right next to the heater." Kateline said this as she pushed the bed over and began stuffing some of the cotton blanket inside the heater. Soon it would catch fire. Kateline saw the comprehension register on Evelyn's face and the older woman began ton thrash like mad under her bounds. 

"You'll be nice and toasty now. Oh the irony. Two meddlesome women, dead in the very same bed." She laughed with the sound of insanity behind her voice. "Hey that rhymes!" and she started towards the door as the smoke began to rise from the heater. A few seconds later the blanket was on fire. Within moments of Kateline's exit. The house started to go up like a torch. Turing back for a brief second, the Huntress could see the still thrashing and screaming figure of old Evelyn Collins, as she was burned alive within the blazing cottage.

*********************

__ ****

Lists of terms and places: 

****

Eldest Child: the oldest living child in the Delizabane main lineage. Whoever holds this title has complete leadership over the family.

****

Grand Design: The name used when referring to the lost American Nation. Sometimes called "The Nation".

****

The Isle: Formerly known as the United Kingdom. The Isle is the British Isle territory.

****

The Rhineland: A vast expanse of Western Europe mostly pertaining to the lands through which the Rhine River flows. During the war, the Rhineland's territories were expanded greatly by the Isle forces.

****

Stagflation: The term used to denote inflation that is instituted when the economy ceases to grow.

****

Hegemony: A state in which a Nation is recognized as the most powerful in Economic and military force.

****

Libertarian-Socialist Party: The current executive administration's party headed by Fadden Heeley. They are the exact opposite of the Proletarian-Socialists and their greatest political rivals.

****

Character Guide

****

The Delizabane Family and Associates

__ ****

Merrick Delizabane: The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland defeat.

****

Victoria Delizabane_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria_._

****

Aria Delizabane: **(Expedition Storm)** The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

****

Analicia Delizabane_ **(Leecy)( The First Lady of War):** _The original Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

**__**

Kateline Delizabane: **(The Huntress)** The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

**__**

Mathius Delizabane: Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bears similar resentments. He carries disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

**__**

Shireen Delizabane: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

**__**

Bram Wickfield: The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident_._

****

Itzhak Liebman: Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane.

**__**

Mrs. Collins: Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor_._

****

Elizabeth Langstaff: Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

**__**

Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft: Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

**__**

Mikail Khydarian: a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**__**

Other OC 's

Gabriel Khushrenada: Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

**__**

Fadden Heeley: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

**__**

Helen St. Downey: Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley_._

****

Celine Osprey: An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development_._

****

Sudara Okami: Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend


	12. Into the Storm

P1 Chapter11 ****

Gundam Wing is not owned by me.

Chapter 11

_"War, far from being an exact science, is a terrible and impassioned drama, dependent for its results upon a number of moral and physical complications."_

~ Baron de Jomini

"Commander! Commander, any comment about the nomination? Any comment at all" The reporter was trying desperately to get close to the recently announced nominee for the vacant presidency, Chief Commander Une. It was the scoop of the week and would mean a big bonus for him if he could get the first word from Lady Une about her nomination. He pushed in through the crowed and attempted to lunge into the throng of people who were assembling around her. Within a short amount of time and right as he was close enough to touch the woman, he was pushed back harshly by a rough looking Chinese man. The reporter decided it would be better to forgo the chance at the bonus rather than have to confront that man. 

It was nearly impossible to get her into the car. Sally and Wufei were doing their best. Hildre had also found it necessary to shove reporters out of their way. All the while Anne remained complacent and silent, as if she didn't see them. Hildre seemed to be getting into it as far as Sally could see. She knew the younger woman had a dragon inside of her and though she appeared sweet and innocent, she was a fighter. Wufei had concurred with her; Hildre was not to be crossed. 

Once in the long black town car, the group gave swift instructions to the driver as to their destination. Several other cars flanked them as they started off to the parliament building. There the Commander would give either her acceptance or her refusal of the nomination. Sally took note of her commander during the ride there. Anne was silent, too silent, troubled perhaps. This was not going to be easy for the Preventers if she did indeed take the nomination, for chances were that she would win. Sally had heard the rumors. Her name was never mentioned without being associated with that of Khushrenada. Khushrenada in any political sense, meant victory. If Lady Une became President, what would it mean for the Unified Nation, and what would happen to the Preventers? She had not told anyone what she would do. It was as if Anne was intent on keeping it as some climactic secret. Sally remembered Wufei's harsh words to her before they had left. He was now sitting left of Anne, gazing at the floor with anger that only Sally could see. 

__

"You cannot accept this nomination! It is too dangerous," he had cried at her.

"Dangerous to who Wufei?" She had returned calmly. When he did not answer, she answered for him.

"Dangerous to me, because you will not be there to protect me. That is what you are afraid of."

He left the room directly after that comment and waited in the hall for their departure.

It was a sad state Wufei forced upon himself. He would never get over the death of Treize Khushrenada and the part he played in it. This whole relationship he insisted on having with Lady Une was a means of vindicating himself. He felt in honor bound to do this, cleanse his soul. Somehow he knew that Treize had regarded Lady Une as his own, and while there was no evidence to prove that the two had ever been lovers, Wufei still felt it was his duty now to keep her safe, as Treize would have done had he not been killed. If Anne took the nomination, his role as self-appointed protector would end. Then what would he do to ease his torment? In the entire world, it was clear that no single person was more haunted by the death of Treize than Chang Wufei.

Sally sighed inwardly and shifted her gaze to Hildre. The change in that girl over the weeks since she came to work for Lady Une was astounding. She was very much a light-hearted and artless young woman when Sally had met her. Now she was staunch and serious. Nothing was beyond her notice; anything that might be detrimental to her commander was kept clear away. She was the perfect adjunct for Lady Une, but it worried Sally. Sometimes, she followed Anne a little too readily. As for Anne herself, she need never worry; everyone was fiercely dedicated to her as a commander now. She had Wufei, Hildre, Zechs, and from what Sally had gathered from a possible romantic standpoint, she had Gabriel for her beckon call. Perhaps it was the personal magnetism that had manifested itself tremendously within her since Sally had first come to work for Anne five years ago. Perhaps it was that everyone knew that no one could lead the Preventers the way she could, and they were all afraid of losing her in that role. 

Zechs was another one Sally was trying to figure out. The man was such an enigma. It was clear that he still had demons that he was trying to face. Noin's death was harder on him than anyone else. Still, there was something else that seemed to press his mind. At first she believed it was Gabriel and his rather urbane entrance into their lives, but intuition told her it was more. Something troubled that man, and it seemed to grow worse on him everyday.

The car pulled to a heavy stop and startled Sally from her thoughts. She pushed back on her strawberry blonde braids and opened the door. From the other car emerged Gabriel and Zechs who were exchanging some kind of heated words. Like children, they had been bickering the entire car ride there. Sally shook her head and motioned for them to shut up. Gabriel was next to Lady Une's car door within seconds waiting to help her out. Sally saw the very visible scowl on Zechs face. But it surprised her how much the scowl deepened in ferocity as Gabriel actually took hold of his commander's hand and assisted her out of the car. Anne's face was expressionless and it appeared as though she was barley aware of the presence of anyone else around her. Her brown eyes never focused on anything but kept staring forward and Sally was beginning to become concerned. She had no time to voice that concern for the group started moving immediately, Zechs and Wufei leading them off in the front, Gabriel behind, Anne flanked by Sally and Hildre in the middle. Hildre assumed a similar posture to that of Lady Une. This was a most disquieting sight to Sally. Everyone around her was in some sort of state and most of it had to do with this one woman.

The room that they were meeting in was rather small, just a little conference room for the discussion of matters between a small group. Already present was now former president Fadden Heeley, a few faces from the Libertarian-Socialist party, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and…….Aria Delizabane? Sally glanced quickly at the group and saw Zechs noticeably tense.

There was a short greeting from Fadden Heeley before everyone took a seat at the conference desk. Zechs took the seat next to his sister and squeezed her hand under the table. Relena looked tired, very tired and it was likely that Zechs would worry over it. Lady Une took a seat at the head of the table, flanked by Wufei and Hildre. Gabriel remained standing and allowed Sally the last available seat, the one next to Aria Delizabane.

__

So this is the woman that is causing all this commotion.

She seemed rather small to be such a troublesome thing. Sally was expecting something tall and severe looking, not this slight and comely young woman who she was sitting next to. The question lingered in her mind as it must have for every member of the new group. Why is she here?

"We would like to congratulate you on receiving the nomination Commander" Heeley started off with as little sincerity as he could get away with. This meeting was going to be very tense. The man and his party had just lost control over the executive branch and the reason for it was sitting only a few seats away from him.

"This nomination committee has invited Lady Aria Delizabane as consultant for the Libertarian-Socialist party, that she may offer suggestion to these proceedings." One LS party member spoke up. Aria inclined her head, Anne did not meet her gaze.

"I am sure she is most welcome." Anne said freely. Aria smiled slightly, and then shifted her line of vision to Relena who sat directly across from her. Relena kept her eyes downcast, trying not to look upset. Sally watched as Zechs eyed Aria from across the table. His expression was a warning. Aria's lips curled in what Sally found to be a smug grin.

After what seemed to be an eternity of rough formality, the meeting finally got down to the meat of the matter. They read through the formal nomination document and were now preparing to have Lady Une sign it. They handed it over to her and she glanced through it for a few moments. These moments were nervous and everyone held his or her breath. Then, Anne sighed and sat back folding her hands in a particular way. Zechs was watching her most intently. Before she could reply to the document, Lady Aria spoke up.

"The Isle would like the new Nominee to know that she will have the full support of the Isle for her administration should she chose to accept this nomination." She said it smoothly and with a touch of softness. It was a gift, to woo Anne into signing. Lady Une, for the first time now, met the gaze of Lady Aria and smirked proficiently.

"How very fortunate for Miss Darlian." She answered, her voice a mirror of the long dead Commander of OZ. She had effectively transformed herself into Treize. Everyone there could sense it. It only fueled the Libertarian-Socialists' desire to have her as their candidate. It was what made them want her. 

It all hit Sally then, what had made this woman so magnetic was her ability to seem exactly like Treize. Aria's face fell a bit, but she maintained a steady voice and firm posture.

"What do you mean Lady?" 

Anne pushed the document away from her and her smirk increased. For a moment, Sally actually thought she would burst out laughing.

"I mean that I will not sign this document. I will not accept this nomination so the natural choice is Relena Darlian." Aria's face fell now into a glare and she looked over at Relena. Anne also looked at Relena, who was looking back as though she had been given a stay of execution. Anne's smirk melted into a smile for the young woman, and she was rewarded with one of Relena's genuine and dazzling smiles in return. Then she pushed the documents to Relena's side of the table and rose from her chair.

"Congratulations on your nomination Minister Darlian. I apologize for having wasted this committee's time." She said in her Treize-like speech. All other Preventers rose from their chairs and started their departure formation. Before completely exiting the room, Anne looked back and smiled a Khushrenada smile.

"If this displeases you Lady Aria, I do apologize. I only hope you can find other means of venting your frustration than causing another riot." Sally nearly gasped at her Commander's words and turned around quickly, not wanting to see Aria's insulted face. They all left the room together then. Sally and Zechs remained in back, where she caught him grinning quite proudly at his Commander's back.

Back in the meeting room, Aria remained silent and indignant. The proceedings concluded with Relena's signature on the nomination papers. Aria never even looked at her or the papers. She simply sat there, brooding venomously.

_That woman will pay._

*********************** 

"Hail the conquering hero!" Duo Maxwell raised his Martini high to a smiling Lady Une who sat on the leather couch next to a sober looking Hildre and Relena. He was deep in his cups at this point, as Duo was usually the first to become intoxicated in a group. The retinue had returned back to Lady Une's estate and proceeded to celebrate, half because she had decided to stay as leader of the Preventers, the rest because she had told off the arrogant Aria Delizabane and all because Relena had earned the nomination in her place. It was to be a fun occasion that everyone would enjoy. Drinks were passed around and the atmosphere was loose. 

"Where is my strawberry daiquiri Quatre!" Mariemaia shouted at the blonde Arabian behind the bar trying to mix drinks. He was only sober one left besides the little girl. Allah forbade such acts as drinking.

"Make sure its VIRGIN Quatre." Lady Une instructed much to Mariemaia's displeasure.

" I am a Khushrenada! We can handle our liquor." Mariemaia said indignantly as she tugged on Gabriel's arm for some support.

"Not until your fifteen Marie." He said and then proceeded to laugh at the girls excited face.

"Gabriel!" Lady Une admonished him. Quatre began to laugh as he served up the virgin daiquiri for the small redhead. Okami leaned over the bar and smiled winningly at Quatre.

"And what can I get for you beautiful" He winked at her.

"How is it that you do not drink yet you know who to make all these drinks?" She had a deep smoky voice that Quatre found irresistible.

"What are you insinuating, my dark angel?"

"Yopparai!" She said and began laughing. Quatre looked confused. 

"Ha! She just called you a drunk Rebabra!" Duo said and stumbled in his intoxicated laughter. He tripped backwards and landed in the laps of Hildre and Relena. He stared up at Relena whose lap his head rested in and batted his eyelashes. Relena looked down on him indifferently, and then made what appeared to be a forced smile.

"How's about a kiss good lookin'?" He closed his eyes and shifted upward with puckered lips. Relena moved her face back, trying to keep away. Duo opened his eyes and looked almost hurt.

"What…oh. That's right. You won't touch a guy unless their name is Heero Yuy!" It might have been meant as a joke, but it obviously hurt Relena. Her eyes narrowed and looked forlorn. Hildre smacked Duo hard on the leg and give him a severe look before she pushed him off the couch where he met the ground with a thud.

"Get her Quatre." Mariemaia shouted as Quatre lunged over the bar to catch Okami. The pretty Japanese interpreter started to run away but tripped over Duo's fallen form. Quatre caught her there and pinned her down so that he would have free access to tickle her. Duo was caught underneath.

"AHHHHHHH! GET OFF YOU'RE TRAMPLING ME YOU IDIOT!" Duo yelled as his flesh was bit by Quatre's shoes. Quatre never even heard him; his full attention focused on Okami. 

"Serve you right Maxwell." Anne said as she noticed the embarrassed look on Hildre's face. Mariemaia was trying to pull Duo out of the fray by his leg. She was always the helper, and Anne believed she harbored a small crush on Duo Maxwell. Once safely away from Quatre and Okami's tickle-fest Duo hugged Mariemaia much to the girl's delight. She grinned from ear to ear and could take her eyes off the young Colonist with the meter long braid. 

"At least there is SOMEONE here I can depend on in a sticky situation." Mariemaia giggled and hung on Duo's neck. Hildre looked more and more displeased every second. Abruptly, Relena rose and walked out of the room without a word. She appeared upset and Anne looked after her with concern. Before she could get up to follow her, Gabriel had taken the seat next to her vacated by Relena and distracted her.

Wufei and Sally entered the room at that time. In actuality, it was only Wufei entering, Sally was being pulled in. Both of them appeared as though they had had too much to drink, but Sally was the worse for wear. She was fully leaned against Wufei and rested her head against his neck. Every few seconds she murmured or laughed. Wufei didn't seem as jovial.

"Lady, I require a bath tub to deposit Preventer Water in." He said with as much dignity as he could muster. He looked around and caught Duo's exaggerated look of mockery. He cupped his hand his mouth and cackled at Wufei.

"Do you want to die Maxwell." The Chinese Preventer said with thick venom in his voice. He was obviously embarrassed. Anne gave direction to Wufei as to where the bath was. A few moments later there was the sound of splashing and Sally's voice cursing loudly at Wufei. He appeared in the living room again, half soaked.

"She will be fine in a little while." He said, pouring himself a whiskey.

Anne smiled at him, when Wufei had turned his back and faced out the window. She felt Gabriel's hand press against hers and take hold. Their arms were touching and she could feel the tension of his arm when she squeezed his hand. How she felt about Gabriel she wasn't quite sure. He was considerate and very handsome. But she had reservations about getting involved with him or with anyone for that matter. No matter what her feeling f of the present may be, her heart was still locked in the past.

Even so, his kiss that afternoon had sent her floating. It had been so soft and gentle, not hard and forceful like she might have expected. Still, as enjoyable as that moment was, it didn't answer any questions with her. She was still vastly confused. Her mind was always a swirl of concerns, some of which she was unwilling to touch upon. Mariemaia was what she loved more than anything in the world. Other than that, Treize's memory was what she had dedicated herself to serving and preserving. All she really knew is that she liked Gabriel being with her. 

And then, there was Zechs. He was also a concern to him. His Excellency had loved Zechs well, She felt obligated to help the haunted young man in anyway she could. Though he pushed her away quite often it wouldn't deter her from supporting him.

Now, with her hand clasped tightly with Gabriel's and in the midst of this minor celebration, the realization hit her. Where was Zechs? He wasn't here, where had he gone?

**********************

The shadows covered him modestly. It is difficult to hide yourself in darkness when you are the color of the sun. Zechs sat back, his hair was pulled back in a rough pony tale that lay over the back of his dark coat. Luckily for him, the hotel lobby was full of shady people so comparatively, he didn't stand out too much. The bar just off the lobby afforded an excellent view of the main entrance. He would be able to see his mark pass through the entrance from his seat inside the bar. She would likely be there soon. 

Zechs thought back to the moments when he had first relinquished his daughter to the woman that he now expected to come through the ornate revolving glass entrance of the hotel. His insides tightened and twisted when he thought back to that night. Everything wound incurred upon that night still hurt him as though it had been last night. An hour did not go by where he didn't think of his abandoned daughter. It had changed to every conscious moment since he had seen Aria Delizabane at the Summit meeting. Then, it haunted him in his dreams. He had meant to confront her then, but Anne had been attacked and needed him.

Abandoned. Yes, that's what he had done to his child, and he had to accept it. As much as he tried to tell himself that it had been for her own good, he knew deep down that such was not the truth. Zechs had no idea what kind of people the Delizabanes were. Elizabeth Foster was only meant to stay with them until after he had done his service in the last Eve War. But there was Noin, Noin who loved him so readily. How could he break her heart, after having left her alone for a year when he knew that all she wanted was to be with him? Noin had given up so much of herself for the least of his smiles; he couldn't repay that with the truth of what had happened on the Isle in the year AC 196. His lover, and their daughter, the truth of them would break Noin's heart. How could he do that to her? He couldn't, so he kept silent about Elizabeth Foster and left her to be raised by Aria. 

That was what he had been telling himself. It was only a small part of the truth. The real truth was that he was scared. Terrified in fact of being a father without Elizabeth. When his black-haired beauty had first told him that she was carrying his child, he was beyond euphoria. The idea that he and Elizabeth would now have a family together gave him a sense of peace and purpose that he had been looking for all his life. Without her, the dream was now frightening. He felt as though in hesitating to do so he was throwing away something more precious than anything else. His sister had been left barren by disease. She would never be able to have children while he who already had a child had deserted her. It didn't matter anymore, Elizabeth Foster was HIS; he had to claim her again.

There was a small commotion in the lobby and Zechs saw the Concierge fluttering around as a group of black uniformed people entered. He sat up and waited for a moment. She emerged from the pack a few seconds later, followed by her miscreant brother Mathius. Mathius followed close to her heels and was busy barking at her. Aria seemed to be ignoring him as she headed for the elevator. Zechs moved quickly and rose to cut her off at the lift. Standing slightly behind on of the taller Isle men, Zechs was able to slip in undetected to the core of the group. Luck was with him as the Concierge called out to Aria. She instructed Mathius to see to whatever the matter was and focused her attention on some documents in her hands. Mathius removed himself from the group impatiently. Zechs had counted him as the greatest obstacle to getting at his target. All Aria's attendants had moved back away from her. Perhaps she didn't like having them too close to her person. 

When the elevator door opened and the previous occupants moved out, Zechs had a clear shot. He rushed Aria and pushed her roughly into the lift, using his free hand to close the elevator door before any of her retinue could stop him. The door closed just as the bulk of the Isle men had reached them, leaving he and Aria alone in the lift. Zechs could hear their yells on the other side and quickly locked the controls by pressing the roof level button. The lift started off. The Isle attendants quickly rushed to the second elevator in pursuit. Mathius was left behind seemingly on accident. In reality, he had very little intention of saving his sister from any mortal danger. Mathius' loyalties lay elsewhere. 

Zechs turned around to his cornered prey, but in doing so felt a stinging fist in his eye followed by the sound of steel. She was drawing the sword that lay at her side, like in OZ the swords worn at the side of the uniform was more than ornamental. Closing his injured eye she again rushed Aria, knocking her into the wall. He heard her grunt sharply when he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. The swords fell from her hand with a clattering noise.

"Stop fighting, I have mean you know harm, this was the only way to get you alone."

"What is the meaning of this?" She cried out angrily. Zechs finally looked up at her and their eyes locked. Her surprise was vague, but he caught a hint of it. As soon as she recognized him she ceased her struggling.

"Well, what have we here?" She said smoothly, but a little out of breath. He let go of her and she immediately picked up her sword. Zechs counted it as a mistake, but one he could get away with for she sheathed it quickly. Then, as if there had never been a struggle, she leaned against the wall he had forced her against and folds her arms. A few pieces of red hair had been pulled out of the setting atop her head and hung down in a disheveled state. Her smile was devious and it made him angry just to look at her.

"You know why I am here. Don't pretend you don't." he backed away and caught his breath. 

"Pretend? Why should I pretend anything. I have never needed to be so petty. As for the reasons why you are here, there could be many. Shall I chose one from the lot?"

"ELIZABETH FOSTER!" He shouted at her. Zechs refused to be played, and it seemed that was what she was intent on doing. 

"Is that all? My my my, I suppose then I've set my expectations a little too high."

"She is mine, you cannot keep her from me."

"As I recall this is the first time you have ever come to me requesting Elizabeth Foster."

"Don't play me Damn it. I know what you are Aria."

"Know what I am?….. I would hardly say you know that at all. If you knew who I was exactly, you would know that when this lift stops at the roof their will be twenty Isle soldiers with their guns ready, waiting to kill you as soon as I give the command when that door opens. They undoubtedly took the second lift." Zechs stared at her hatefully. He glanced up at the floor numbers. They were fast approaching the roof. This would get ugly if there were indeed soldiers on the rooftop. 

"Now…. You can be killed within the next 30 seconds when we reach the roof." 

She moved towards him and he stiffened like a corpse. Her manner was so difficult to understand; she was completely unafraid of him. The anger grew with him at the thought of how quickly she was turning this situation around on him. Perhaps he shouldn't have released her. But no, he did not want to use her as a hostage. It was like that night on the Isle, she was casting a spell on him. Soon she reached him and her body seemed to press his against the wall. He didn't notice her hand slipping down to the control panel.

"Or, I can stop the lift now, and you can go free. And perhaps see about the proper way of getting Elizabeth Foster rather than assaulting me in an hotel elevator."

"Why are you doing this?" he needed to understand what she was after in this game she was playing with him. The child could be nothing to her; he knew she didn't love it. Maybe he was wrong there, he really didn't know anything about her, just that she was not to be trusted. It was clear she had an agenda even when it came to Elizabeth Foster. 

Her eyes shined at him and her smile was taunting. Aria knew how to take control of situations. Zechs knew she wasn't bluffing about the soldiers. This woman was obviously much harder to get to. Before he could say anything she pressed the stop button and the lift stopped at the next floor. The doors opened and Aria pointed her head in the exit direction, her smile genial.

"Go on, now's your chance." Her red eyebrows arched giving her a sinister look. Zechs did as she said, not knowing why. He felt that he had to get away from her. It was that feeling of dread that came over him when he had fought Mathius at the Summit riot. When he was clear of the elevator he turned to her.

"You will give her back to me?" it was like a pleading question. He wanted his daughter so badly.

"Please Lady, just give her back to me." His emotions were starting to run high and the desperation registered on his face. Aria's face fell from a smile, to a frown of mock confusion, her brow furrowed. She leaned as close to the door as possible and spoke to him, her last syllable punctuated by their closing.

"Give her back? I don't know what you mean. As a matter of fact, I don't even know who you are sir." Her face returned to that mocking smile just as the doors closed and took her from his sight. Zechs eyes narrowed and a feeling of complete rage fell over him. She was pretending she didn't know him, telling him that she wasn't going to give her back. He knew now what he would have to do, what needed to be accomplished in order to gain back his daughter.

He would have to go to the Isle, and he would have to kill Aria Delizabane.

*******************

The lift continued to the roof were Aria signaled her waiting troops and informed them that the danger was over. They then accompanied her back to her hotel suite and remained outside the door. Already inside, leaning against an armchair with a glass of sherry in his hand was her brother. He saluted her half-heartedly and she smirked at him. Then she casually walked to him, snatched the wineglass from his hand, emptied it of its contents, and handed it back to him. Mathius tried to hide the scowl. His sister was a master at angering and humiliating him.

"You know Mathius, you display your emotions far to easily. I think you must have picked it up from Kateline, she has similar flaws." Aria made herself comfortable on the sofa chair and picked up a report lying on the coffee table. Mathius folded his arms arrogantly.

"You say that, yet I never see you goad her as you do me, which is probably safer since Kateline is not one to be trifled with." He shot back and mirrored her smirk.

"Putting Kateline in her sick little place was always Analicia's talent, not mine. Leecy was never afraid of Kateline as most people rightly are. I believe that it best not to tread on Leecy's territory, so I leave Kateline alone." Mathius' anger was immediate and he could not stop himself from hissing at her. 

"DON'T MENTION THAT BITCH'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE. I will not have my ears defiled by that cursed name." His eyes shot daggers and reflected a deep seeded hate. Aria remained calm and did not even look up at him. She was like cat playing with the mouse. 

"It has always intrigued me, your hatred for your Analicia. When did you ever know her Mathius? I cannot see why you hate her so since she was dead before you were ten years old."

"I know what she DID! That's all I need to know of her in order to hate her with everything in me."

"I believe its more of Kateline's influence on you. My dear brother, you really should have a mind of your own about things." Mathius wanted to lunge at his sister and strangle her to death, but he kept his rage in check this time and decided to play her on the same level. A secret smile played upon his lips.

"What intrigues me dear sister, is how you persist in referring to our dear departed sibling in past tense. You know as well as I that she is quite ali----"

"Shut your mouth Mathius Delizabane! Make yourself useful to me and keep your mouth shut or the next words you speak shall be your last." She still wasn't looking at him, but Mathius knew that he had angered her. Despite his courage in taunting her, he still feared her wrath. Mathius was no fool when it came to his family. They were all capable of death; anyone of them might kill the other at any moment. He trusted no one, save Shireen. Shireen would never betray him, and he would never let anyone harm his twin. He recalled what she had said once about their family, one day it would come true.

__

The Delizabane family is like the French Revolution. We are harbingers of change, masters of bloodshed, and eaters of our own children.

Mathius put down his wineglass and snapped into a sharp salute. Aria nodded to him, taking his small apology for what it was. 

"What are you going to do about… the Preventer woman." He chose his words carefully. Aria put down the report in front of her and leaned back sighing. This issue was apparently something she had been considering ever since it happened.

"We were formally insulted. The plan would have gone through so much smoother if she had simply accepted the nomination and assumed the Presidency after the general election. But, she has decided she wants to stay a Preventer, and prevent all the bad things from happening. How disgusting! That is pure Peacecraft dribble delivered with bloody Khushrenada flair." She made a face that spoke of her contempt for the two names.

"Well, if that is what she wants that is what she shall have. I entrust it you Mathius, you know what to do and where to do it." She gave him his formal orders and was rewarded with a sinister smile from him.

"Yes, my Lady." Mathius snapped again into salute.

"Be careful how much you involve Kateline. She is likely to be overzealous after dealing with Evelyn Collins. Dismissed" He nodded and left, a more secretive smile twisting his mouth.

Aria rested her head against the softness of the sofa and breathed a heavy sigh. Zechs had come to her at last, though a little later than anticipated.

__

And he will come again. Next time to the Isle, and then he will not get away so easily.

***************

She could taste everything he had had to drink that night. His mouth tasted like a wonderful mixture featuring a variety of alcoholic delights. However fine the taste was, the motion of his kisses was sloppy, reflecting the laziness of his drunken state. She was likely not to be any better; everyone had consumed too much that night.

It was near one in the morning, and Gabriel was the only guest still present. Mariemaia had long since gone to bed, yet he lingered there. When Hildre had finally dragged the well-intoxicated Duo from the premises, mumbling apologies and good byes, Gabriel had taken strong hold of Anne. 

This time he was passionate, unlike their first kiss in her home office. But this time he was under foreign influence and his wits had been properly abandoned. Despite such factors he was still gentle with her. His lips never strayed far from her own and his hands never touched anywhere forbidden. There was little logic behind why she was allowing him to kiss her. She thought that it might be to do to the fervor and sincerity behind his touch. In every instance she found it enjoyable. His murmuring against her ear however frightened her a little.

"I love you my lady. Oh God, don't you know how I love you Anne."

This was too much. He spoke as if they were a pair of soul mates, destined to be together. They had only just met a few months ago, and he was Treize's brother. Didn't he understand the precariousness of all this? Didn't he know about Treize and what he had meant to her? This was wrong; she was attracted to him because of his resemblance in both body and mind to Treize. She couldn't rush headlong into this, she had to know what she felt for him before she allowed him to confess undying love to her. It had to be the drink making him say these things. Lord, she hoped that was the case. Otherwise she knew she would wound him with the truth.

He sensed her hesitation and stopped his kisses. The nervous sentiment must have manifested in her eyes because after a steady gaze into them he released her and stepped back slightly. A crimson hue rose in her cheeks and she appeared ashamed. His disappointment was visible as he turned away from her in a vexed state.

"I'm sorry….. I'm… not ready for ……… you and I" She spoke in a small voice and downcast eyes that resembled nothing of the powerful persona she had assumed earlier in the day. The weakness in her voice pained him, for it was her imperial and strong bearing that he cherished. Now she was like a child frightened by shadows in the night. But perhaps she was right and he was rushing her. Curse his relentlessness towards her, it might have cost him the entire package.

"No, don't be sorry. I am sorry. I have no wish to rush you into something you are not comfortable with."

That was it, he could see it all over her. She was uncomfortable. Everything about him was still too foreign to allow in. He could change that with time, just a little time.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight my Lady." He took her hand and kissed it quickly. Without looking at her again, he turned to towards the door and quickly vanished from the house. Anne breathed a tense sigh. Her mind was in tumult from everything. Her head hurt from the strain if recent days and too much drink that night. The afternoon was a blur in her memory. Try as hard as she could, she could not recall what went on at the meeting. The words she had spoken were repeated to her a number of times by Gabriel and Sally, who hailed her for such words as she had delivered to Aria. Even so, Anne could not remember saying anything, she knew only that she had been there.

**__**

Not remembering where you have been Lady, now you are in trouble.

****

Her mind was in deep concentration of these matters when she met with the next ordeal. She was walking towards her bedchambers when she found him. He was sitting in the hall; legs crunched up by his chest and eyes staring viscously at the wall. Though she approached softly, he didn't seem to hear her. Strange, she knew he would hear anyone coming. Perhaps he did hear and refused to acknowledge her presence. It was clear to her that he was in some sort of shocked or perturbed state. After some forethought, she gentle placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't even move and his eyes continued to stare forward with venom. Anne could hear his ragged breath and saw that his hands where clenched tightly in fists.

"Zechs… Are you alright?" She ventured softly. He didn't respond.

"Zechs….?" She knelt down and gripped his shoulder more tightly, her face a mask of concern. Zechs' eyes narrowed slightly, but otherwise he didn't even flinch. Anne licked her lips and swallowed a little nervously before trying a different, more risky avenue.

"Milliardo…..?"

Faster than she could comprehend, he turned sharply towards her and pushed her back with such force that she landed hard on her back. Her head hit the floor hard and she saw sparks in front of her eyes for a second.

"NEVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME! IT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU. IT BELONGS TO ELIZABETH!" He shouted now standing over her, the rage making him see red wherever he looked.

Anne shut her eyes in pain and felt the back of her head. She had once incurred a bad head wound in the same place and was always fearful of re-injuring herself. She twisted her body and made to get up, but his figure standing over her made it difficult to move. 

"What do you mean?…. Elizabeth?… Who is that?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him, trying not to look afraid.

Zechs eyes had widened and he was staring like a madman at her. He had been driven over the edge by the events of that night surrounding Aria and his wrath would be felt by the first person that crossed his path.

"You take it for granted, your daughter. She is there, everyday for you to watch her grow and for you to take care of and nurture. What is there for ME?"

"I don't understand…I"

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE HER BACK? SHE IS MINE!" he picked her up roughly by her lapels and began shaking her harshly. Anne reached for his wrists and tried to pull him off her. Had he lost his mind? What was he talking about? She had to pull him out of this rage before he hurt someone or himself.

"WHY? ANSWER ME!" He yelled again in her face.

"ZECHS! STOP!" She screeched at him, her nails digging into the flesh of his hands. Instantly he stopped shaking her and released her. Anne backed away immediately until she hit the wall. They stood there in silence for a moment, just watching each other, both of them breathing hard. He looked lost, uncomprehending.

Then, in his tragic way, Zechs sunk down to his knees and resumed his spot against the wall. He hugged his knees into his chest and his head into his knees, hiding his eyes. It was like having his mask on and it made him feel secure. The anger melted away very slowly, but the emptiness stayed behind.

"Zechs?" He heard her voice very close, she was next to him, sitting beside him. He didn't answer her, but dug his face deeper into his knees. Her hand was on his arm, trying to coax him out of his shell.

"What troubles you old friend?" That phrase, he knew it so well. Treize used say that to him quite often when they were friends, for Zechs was often troubled. Had she done it again, morphed into Treize? How he wished that he was here now. With eyes still tightly shut, he lifted his face and turned it towards her, wishing that it were Treize sitting beside him instead of her. If he kept his eyes closed it would be Treize. 

Then, the oddest of sensations came to him. His mask was on. Zechs could feel the weight of it covering his eyes and face, it made him feel so secure and unafraid. But it was different. The cold metallic feel was gone, replaced by a warm soft feel. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself staring out at Lady Une. Her hands lay over his face and he was looking through the spaces between her fingers. She had known somehow what he wanted, to have his mask back in place. Now her hands sprawled across his features to serve as his long forsaken mask, providing him with the thing he needed, a place to hide. It was isolation, and togetherness, seclusion and community. He observed her from behind her literal handmade mask and she no longer seemed afraid as she had a few minutes earlier. She had changed again, as she had that afternoon when she refused the nomination.

Tiredness crept into him and he fell against her. Words were abandoned now. Just as the night he had first come to this house after Noin had died, Lady Une lead him to his room, allowing him to lean against her for support. He was so drawn and desolate, all he wanted was the oblivion of sleep. The time passing between when she helped him to stand and when his head hit the pillow was nullified. The softness of his bed drew him immediately into slumber, the soft clicking of Anne's exiting footsteps lulling him further.

The dream came to him again. His daughter lay curled up against him under the old oak tree that used to grow on the Cinq Kingdom Palace grounds. He was reading a story to her. She tugged at his shirt and begged him to read the story again and again. Her youthful pleas made him laugh.

"Pleeeeeease Daddy? Again!"

"All right my little tyke, again."

"MOMMY!" The little girl shouted and Zechs looked over his shoulder to see Elizabeth standing over them.

Only in his dream Elizabeth was gone and in her place stood the smiling vision of Anne.

***************

**__**

Character Guide

****

The Delizabane Family and Associates

__ ****

Merrick Delizabane: The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland defeat.

****

Victoria Delizabane_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria_._

****

Aria Delizabane: **(Expedition Storm)** The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

****

Analicia Delizabane_ **(Leecy)( The First Lady of War):** _The original Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

**__**

Kateline Delizabane: **(The Huntress)** The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

**__**

Mathius Delizabane: Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bears similar resentments. He carries a disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

**__**

Shireen Delizabane: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

**__**

Bram Wickfield: The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident_._

****

Itzhak Liebman: Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane.

**__**

Mrs. Collins: Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor_._

****

Elizabeth Langstaff: Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

**__**

Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft: Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

**__**

Mikail Khydarian: a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**__**

Other OC 's

Gabriel Khushrenada: Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

**__**

Fadden Heeley: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

**__**

Helen St. Downey: Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley_._

****

Celine Osprey: An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development_._

****

Sudara Okami: Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend


	13. Into the Storm

Gundam Wing is not owned by me

**_Gundam Wing is not owned by me_**

** **

** **

**Chapter 12**

_"The malevolent have secret teeth"_

_~ Publius Syrus_

_ _

_ _

The fundamental damage report came in at 6:00 AM the following morning, baring the basic facts of the situation. One standard hour later at 7:00 the Preventers headquarters was buzzing with life. The main conference room filled with the heads of Preventers office, Wind, Fire, Earth, Air and Commander all present as well as junior members of the Intelligence Branch. The circumstances seemed dire and fate had mocked the senior officers with devastating hangovers from the previous night's revelry, but who among them would have thought something like this would happen.

At eleven past the hour, the list of attacked locations came in. The Chief Commander looked them over, the strain visible in her eyes. In what sounded to be a forced tone of control, Anne read the names aloud.

"Starting at 4:00 AM Brussels time, the following cities fell under attack by an unknown enemy."

**_Peking and Shanghai, Manchuria _**

**_ _**

**_Cairo, Egypt_**

**_ _**

**_Kyoto, Japan_**

**_ _**

**_Istanbul, Turkey_**

**_ _**

**_Tananrive, Madagascar _**

**_ _**

**_Khartoum, Sudan_**

**_ _**

**_Budapest, Hungary_**

**_ _**

**_Kiev, Ukraine_**

**_ _**

**_Buenos Aires, Argentina_**

**_ _**

**_Lisbon, Portugal_**

**_ _**

**_Casablanca, Morocco _**

**_ _**

**_Langos, Nigeria_**

**_ _**

**_Baghdad, Iraq_**

**_ _**

**_Oslo, Norway_**

**_ _**

**_Paris, France_**

**_ _**

**_The Hague, The Netherlands_**

**_ _**

**_Melbourne, Australia_**

**_ _**

**_Calcutta, India_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Nineteen cities lay half in ruin, some in complete ruin. Khartoum and Baghdad had been hit particularly hard. Lisbon and Oslo had suffered the most casualties. The death and damage toll was catastrophic.

Just as in the Singapore attack, no one had seen anything.

Wufei was visibly angry, as was Sally and demanded immediately to be put on investigation in Manchuria. No one could blame them, it was Sally's homeland, and Wufei ancestral homeland. There was a short briefing that followed. Preventers were assigned to different locations on different continents to take command. Ever city that had been hit had been a strategic point that contained a regional Preventer headquarters. There could be no doubt as to the message behind this. It was a clandestine war declared on the ESUN Intelligence branch. Once assigned there positions, the briefing concluded and the Preventers dispersed. The Chief Commander sat in her office, her mind saturated with the difficulty now at hand.

"Excuse me Lady, there is a call in for you." Hildre said as she opened the door to the office. Anne didn't look up but rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but….. I think I recognize the voice. You should take the call." Hildre's tone was serious and Anne could see the importance.

"All right, transfer it over." Hildre nodded and disappeared. A moment later the light on Lady Une's phone glowed red and blinked. She picked it up and pressed it.

"Preventer Une here."

"You know. Don't you Lady?" The voice was deep, and grave as she had always remembered it being. There was no mistaking the caller. His voice never changed.

"Yes, I know, I can see the connection."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you think I can do? The information tells me much, but it is not enough."

"Six in Europe, five attacks in Africa, four in Asia, one in Australia, one in South America. What is missing?"

"There are no attacks on the North American Continent." She answered smoothly.

"And none in the Rhineland territories………and of course… Not a scratch on the Isle."

"Of course I know that! But what can I do, I need concrete evidence before I make any accusations. Even if I did, what would it do? If they have the power to attack cities without being seen and lay this much destruction before then, how I am I suppose to combat that?"

"There is a way, I will find it for you. Just keep things together as long as you can." He was actually being reassuring.

"……..Is…. Relena all right?" He asked with the same monotonous voice that didn't fit the question.

"Yes Heero, she is fine." There was a short pause and then a click. Anne didn't need to wait for the coming dial tone, so she placed the phone back down on the cradle. Again, her mind swirled with the terrible business and Heero's words.

_There is a way….. Heero…. What have you learned?_

_ _

*****************

"They have Zechs' daughter." Heero shut his eyes characteristically as he spoke the words. Across the room, Trowa looked at him with some surprise. His arms folded like he was holding himself, something that was particular to him. Slowly, his fine brown eyebrows knitted together, a mark of pondering.

"When did Zechs become involved with them?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure it's all that important. What it does mean is that they have something to hold over Zechs. We shouldn't give it too much attention, but I don't want to see the girl become something that they can use to control Zechs."

"Agreed. Do you know who her mother is?"

"Not a clue. The information I received was limited. I was only informed of her existence."

"So what now?"

"The woman, Evelyn Collins, spoke of another girl. Someone named Leecy, she is supposed to be the Eldest Child." Heero got up and poured a glass of water.

"Yes, I looked into that as you told me to. Apparently this family follows a rule. Whoever is the oldest living child of the former leader, becomes head of the family themselves. The title is called Eldest Child."

Heero picked up the file that Trowa had compiled on this family. He was a master at gathering information.

"Aria Cerilian Delizabane, born in Dover England AC 174, second daughter of Merrick Delizabane, mother unknown." Heero read aloud from the file.

"There is little information on the who the first daughter is. That is who I presume the woman must have been talking about."

"At the age of fifteen, Aria was sent to serve as an officer for the Rhineland Army in their war against the Earth Sphere Alliance, earned the code name of Expedition Storm, and was captured and held in the Nairobi Alliance Prison until her liberation by OZ in AC 195."

"There are some other codenames in there but I don't really know what to make of them." Trowa crossed the room and sifted through the file after taking it from Heero. At length he stopped and pulled the out the paper that held the information."

**_Expedition Storm, commanding the Rhineland Southern Army._****_ _**

**_The Huntress, commanding the Rhineland Secondary forces. _**

**_The First Lady of War, High Commander of the Rhineland Army. _**

"Its unclear as to wear the older sister fit in. The documentation shows that Analicia Delizabane was under the command of The First Lady of War when she and her forces where captured at the end of the Rhineland War. It says she was executed."

Heero shook his head; his eyes looked black even in the light. Quickly his eyes darted to the smaller thinner file that Trowa had compiled on Analicia Delizabane.

She was two years older than her sister, her mother was unknown. The only photographs that were in the file all featured the Analicia as a young girl. She didn't bear great resemblance to her younger sister. Aria was short, 5'4, Analicia was 5' 7 at the time of her capture with dark hair and eyes, near black. This contrasted Aria's red hair and grayish eyes.

Heero moved from paper to paper until he finally reached the final one, a copy of Analicia's Execution order.

"There are no details here." He said plainly

"Such as?" Trowa inquired.

"No listing of the officers in charge. No mention of the method of execution, only the date of it."

"The Alliance report said she was put in front of a firing squad." Trowa sorted

through the file until he found the document. His green eyes scrutinized carefully, the detail to prove the old woman's story about a woman named Leecy might be found here. It was all rather efficient. The General in charge of the capture had signed the order, a lieutenant had verified by signature that the sentence had been carried out. Everything appeared to have been in order.

"This seems clear, nothing unusual about…" He stopped and Heero looked up from his own examination and gazed at Trowa. He saw the Heavy Arms pilot squint and then smirk. Then with a flick of his wrist, Trowa turned the paper to face Heero, his thumb tapping upon the point of special notice. With a quick wisp sound, the paper transferred over to Heero's hand and his sharp analysis. Trowa watched as his companion's mouth settled into a grim line of concentration, then his eyes shined and his lips twisted slightly upwards.

The verification on the execution order did not correspond with the Alliance Report. The actual verification read: _Alliance/SF. _

"SF?"

Trowa nodded. "Specials Forces"

"OZ"

This discrepancy partially proved Evelyn Collin's story. With such clandestine involvement of OZ now confirmed, there was real doubt that the execution of Analicia Delizabane actually took place. If Analicia was alive, then Leecy was alive. They were undoubtedly one in the same person.

"So what now?" Trowa looked to the Japanese boy for clues.

"If this girl is alive, we need to find her. This situation is either going one of two ways. In whatever they are planing, Analicia is either the variable that can take down the entire family, or she is the mastermind. Either way, if we find her, we will find our answer." He replaced the documents in their respective files. Trowa close his eyes in concentration and gazed down.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Lets find out what we can about her involvement in OZ and what it consists of. My guess is we will find out a lot more from that then sniffing around the Isle. I want you and Quatre to work on that. Watch out, because chances are they are going to know we are on the trail. These people seem to know a little too much."

"Who do you think she is?"

Heero began pacing under the pressure of such a question. It was clear to him that this woman was going to be the tool they needed. He hoped that she was just someone hiding out, trying to forget her past. But his gut feeling told him that Leecy was probably involved heavily in this situation. The probability that she was leading the Delizabane Family from some hidden plateau was great. They couldn't know until they found her.

"We will find out who she is and where she is. That is our mission."

With this last statement, Heero took up the file on Analicia Delizabane and walked away, leaving Trowa alone with his thoughts and task.

***************

"Your British weather is so disagreeable." Mikhail Khaydarian folded his legs in a masculine way and sneered across the desk. His blue eyes focused on the pouring rain that was visible out the large window before him. The manner of his posture reflected little respect for his company. Unlike others in the service of the family, he observed little politeness when around Kateline. She was perfidious and cunning, a dangerous combination as far as he was concerned. In addition, she was also in possession of a near perfect face and body with knowledge of how to use it to her advantage. Those who weren't afraid of her were usually in lust of her.With such weapons at her disposal, she could control almost everyone around her.

One hand twisted and smoothed back the light blond hair that clung to the side if his face. He had walked through then rain to get there, but it had not bother him. What bothered him was the cold; it was always cold in Dover after the rain. He hated the cold. Belgrade was never cold like the Isle was, it was perfect. But of course one's home always seems perfect.

"You are the disagreeable one my little Serbian." Kateline folded her arms across her uniformed and ample chest. The green of her eyes always seemed a little too bright for her own good in Mikhail's opinion. She had summoned him almost three hours ago, but he took his time in coming. If it had been his mistress calling him, he would have come directly. But never for Kateline, let her wait. 

Mikhail gave her a proper smirk that fit his rough seventeen year-old features. It displeased Kateline that she could never get the best of the young Serbian assassin. It equally displeased Mikhail that Kateline, far from being Eldest Child, was sitting in Lady Aria's chair in her very own office. This was what Kateline did when the Mistress was away from home. She acted as though she were in charge.

"Can't we just dispense with the bullshit? You know how it goes, where you sit in Aria's place, wishing it were your own, and try to frighten me with your carnivorous tendencies. And I sit here and wait for you to get the point." The words bounced out of his mouth scornfully in a clipped Slavic accent. Kateline scowled as Mikhail reclined back and sat in his chair in a relaxed way. He wasn't the least bit intimidated. The truth was that he was just as dangerous as the Huntress who sat before him was, if not perhaps more so.

"Lady Aria is impressed and pleased with your speedy and efficient work in Outer Space. She has a new mission for you."

"Ah yes, a pretty lady that Lucretizia Noin was, such a pity. I don't like killing pretty women." He reached in his pocket and popped a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Who is the target this time?" he inquired as he snapped the gum. Kateline smiled and pulled forward a file. Mikhail put his tanned hand over her white one as her took it from her. It gave him great pleasure to play with her in that way. He smirked and began to leaf through the file.

"This is the one, another woman. Why must my mistress always make me kill the pretty ones? She knows how I love brunettes." He faked a frown.

"Something clever this time, not as loud as the last one, Mikhail. I believe Aria's words where a 'silent, but violent' death for her."

"So you give me leave to be creative, very well. Wait…" He looked hard at the picture. "Isn't this…?…. Is Lady Aria sure?"

Kateline grinned malevolently again and nodded. "Quite sure."

Mikhail shrugged and put the photos away. He snapped his gum at her one more time and walked out the office door.

In the corner chair, Shireen stared down at the floor. Her brown hair, which fell over her shoulders and nearly covered her face, made her look as though she was hiding. Shireen had been present through the entire meeting, but her quietness had made her practically unnoticeable. Kateline watched Mikhail leave and sighed. The man had great sex appeal as far as she was concerned, but he was too independent to be one of her lovers. Still lost in that thought, Kateline's gave shifted to Shireen. The young girl did not venture to meet her frightening cousin's gaze. The very sight of Shireen made Kateline mad. The older twin of her beloved Mathius looked far too much like Analicia. Out of all things, Kateline hated Analicia above everything. When she looked at Shireen, she saw Analicia, and it made her crazy.

"Don't just sit there like a mute, girl!" She barked at Shireen. The brown haired girl lifted her eyes and met Kateline's glare. 

"Why did you tell him that Aria ordered an assassination? We have had no orders from Aria of that nature." She could not believe she had said it. It was sure to enrage Kateline.

_I must have some of Leecy in me I guess She thought fleetingly to herself._

Kateline looked at her with disdain, but did not last out as Shireen had thought she would. It didn't quell the fear inside Shireen, knowing that Kateline had many ways of striking. It didn't have to include yelling. 

"I advise you to keep it to yourself Shireen. Not so much for your own sake, but for your little darling Elizabeth Foster's sake. Speaking of which, I think I should go visit that little angel." Kateline started to move towards the door. Shireen's eyes widened and she quickly threw herself at Kateline's feet, grasping her wrist tightly.

"Please NO! Don't hurt Lizzy. Please, I will do whatever you say cousin. I will not say anything of this to Aria. Just leave Lizzy alone. Let me take care of her. Don't hurt her, Please!" She cried and begged for her cousin's mercy. Kateline smiled down on her with satisfaction. 

"Good girl. Don't you worry about Elizabeth Foster. She won't be harmed. Now, you go and call your brother. We all know how he adores you. I am sure he would pleased to hear from you while he is away in Brussels" Kateline sounded almost kind. Shireen looked up at her with frightened eyes. She nodded and quickly got up with a bow. When Kateline nodded her dismissal, Shireen practically fled the room.

Kateline stretched and ran a hand through the red curls that fell down her back. The rain was pouring hard now. She looked out the window and saw Mikhail walking through it without consideration; it was so typical of him. 

Before her, the chair of the Eldest Child sat, empty and waiting to be filled. It would be hers soon enough, only a few more obstacles to overcome and she would be in possession of it. She had just taken her first step. Then all that would remain was Aria.

_It won't be long now._

_ _

***************

His anger had not subsided yet. Though he was far away from the source of anger, the fury still remained within him. He felt it in a physical sense, like scolding water in his veins and pressure inside his hands. More than once during his flight to Paris he had found himself clenching his hands into tight fists by his side. It took great effort to appear placid with such disturbance boiling inside his body.

The day was to be beautiful, as it always was in the end of summer in France. Zechs could smell the morning dew on the grass. It was the scent of a beginning. Not more than a few seconds later the scent was contradicted; he caught the scent of smoke and fire. When his eyes lifted to the horizon, he could see the billows rising over the city. Those appointed to meet him at the airport were speedy in getting him to the sight. Zechs would have preferred if he could have rested a bit, having had practically no sleep after the tumult of the previous night, but he understood the urgency of the situation. 

Paris lay in shambles. The destruction was incredible. Many of the city's most historical sights lay in ruin now. It appeared to have been the primary target of the attackers to hit those locations that were most dear to the populace. Zechs was actually grateful that Treize was not alive. He was of France, and it would have broken his heart to see such devastation to his homeland. It was almost overwhelming and Zechs had to detach himself as much as possible, else he might feel the connection between what he saw before him, and what he remembered in the Newport City when the Cinq Kingdom fell.

It was all exactly like the Singapore attack. The attack had been aerial and sharp. The reports from the resident Preventers detailed an attack that lasted all of eight minutes. Even with this information, there was no eyewitness accounts. The attacking enemy was never even seen. Things had just started exploding. The surviving Preventers had remarked that they had seen missiles come out of nowhere and destroy their targets. In their case they had been lucky. Three out of the four barracks that the Preventers lived in had been closed for renovations. Only those sleeping in the fourth barrack had been killed in the attack. The enemy had made a conscious effort to hit the regional Preventer Headquarters. Zechs imagined that it was the same in ever other attack that had taken place this morning.

346 Preventer had been killed in the attack and this was nothing to the mass of civilian casualties. Several hours after his arrival, Zechs was taken on a tour of the damaged sites. It hurt to see the destruction around him. Everything was still on burning though there was a tremendous effort to combat the blazes. The smell of death was in the air, the scent of burning wood and flesh. Zechs closed himself off from it all and remembered the scent of jasmine that tantalized his senses so much. That was what helped him look past the sadness of this day and do his job. It wasn't until late that night in his hotel room, after he had written up his tedious preliminary report, that he remembered something startling. 

The scent of jasmine on the wind of his memory had been soothing. He conjured Elizabeth's face when he thought of that alluring smell. But as he remembered it, Elizabeth had always smelt of fresh rain and the salty sea. Jasmine was the scent he caught whenever he was close to Anne.

Zech twisted in his bed and hit his fist down on the mattress hard. This was insupportable. He felt like he was being played with. First she had confused him with kindness and attentiveness. Then she had turned him into a watchdog because she didn't have the good sense to put an end to Gabriel's pursuits. Now she had somehow invaded his mind with her scent and his dreams with her visage. 

It was a distraction from the business of the day, but it was also the source of his anger. Elizabeth Foster was being held hostage by Aria and her brother. That's where his thoughts needed to be concentrated. He wasn't going to allow any confusing thoughts about Lady Une to get in the way and divert him from his goal. 

_That's it! Just don't think of her as Anne. Remember what she used to be. Lady Une, Treize's prized assassin. Remember the way she treated Noin, her ruthlessness in Outer Space, how she tried on more than one occasion to kill Relena. Treat her as her actions have dictated._

__

He would forget everything favorable about her, everything that he liked or appreciated. Besides, the thoughts he had been having lately hit a little too close to the place where he kept Elizabeth. Avoidance and even mild cruelty if it is needed would be his tools for this operation. Once he was done here he would return to Brussels. He should probably see out getting his own apartment. Though he was rather loathed to leave Mariemaia to the influence of Gabriel. Over the months he had grown immensely fond of Treize's daughter. He would have to see how he felt when he returned. Zechs would be as minimally civil as he could afford, otherwise he would be cold. It was nothing that was new to him. He would just be as he was when went by the name Milliardo Peacecraft.

Then his mind would be clear and he could focus on regaining his daughter from those who held her. In this new resolve he laid his head back down on the pillow, the moonlight shown through the window and fell upon the skin of his chest. The gleam it cast upon him reminded Zechs of the night he and Elizabeth had discovered one another. The light of the moon had played upon her skin the same way. In such thoughts he felt the horrible longing, and he felt as though he would cry. He missed Elizabeth so much now. Even more so that he was now betraying her memory by thinking of another woman.

_Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I wish you were here._


	14. Into the Storm

p1Chapter 13

**_Gundam Wing is not owned by me_**

Chapter 13

__

"I have tried to turn my face away from hypocrisy, but there always seems to be a mirror every place I turn"

~ Analicia Delizabane

****

The hour was nearing three o' clock in the morning. Hildre's hands felt moist and sweaty from having them clasped together for nearly an hour. Her still form sat rigidly on the sofa, listening to the soft ticking of the clock. It ticked like the time bomb that was ready to explode inside her. The agitation growing within her until she felt as though she was locked inside a pressure cooker. Soon it would burst forward in the form of an out lashing at her currently absentee boy friend. His walking though the door would serve as the trigger.

"Where the HELL are you Duo?" She muttered darkly as she stared down at the floor. Hildre had come home late but still managed to cook dinner since Duo wasn't there. It had been a hard day and she was tired. There was no note indicating where he might have gone, just the empty space he left behind. This was so unfair! Hildre worked full days and even made dinner. Her boyfriend, who didn't even work and did nothing but loaf about and scheme all day, didn't even have the courtesy to leave a message about where he was going to be.

Hildre felt tears rising in her eyes. This was so typical of him. Why she even bothered, she didn't know. There wasn't even a good reason for her waiting for him. In the end she would only work herself up into a rage and end up hurting both of them. Besides all that, she needed to prepare herself for another stressful day at work in a few hours.

"THAT'S IT" She stood up abruptly and flung a couch cushion at the door he would enter through.

"IF YOU DON'T CARE, THEN I DON'T CARE" She yelled at the door and the image of Duo in her mind. With this venom in her heart, she retired to her bedroom and was soon in a fitful slumber.

********************

"God damn" Duo said as he reclined back in the stiff chair, one hand caressing the crucifix hanging around his neck. He, Quatre, and Trowa had been scouring the archives of OZ for over eleven hours now. The majority of the time had been spent driving to Luxembourg and cracking into the old OZ mainframe. It was surprisingly still up and running. The Romafellar Foundation probably had information there they didn't want to have accessed, yet that they still felt necessary to keep around.

"Keep looking Duo" Quatre said blithely through his deep concentration. One hand supported his chin as the images flashed passed over the screen he was watching.

"Its no use man, the files have been deleted." Duo had given up.

"Then it proves what we have surmised. This girl is alive. OZ must have been part of it." Trowa replied.

"This is all they have" Quatre uploaded an image that featured the original copy of the execution order. It was blurry and of low quality, perhaps intentionally that way.

"I don't see how this could help us," Duo said with supreme disinterest. 

"Hang on, I want to get a closer look." Quatre downloaded and transferred the image to his personal computer. Once back in Brussels, he would be able to analyze it further.

"They have plenty of info on that Aria lady, what's the point of deleting files on the other one?"

"That's what we are trying to find out Duo. Have you even been paying attention at all?"

"My heart isn't really in it." Duo looked as though he was in dreamland.

"Hey, did you notice how hot Relena looked at that little shindig the other night? I don't know about the rest of you, but I was a little shaken up by that."

Trowa and Quatre exchanged a cynical look.

"Why would I look at another woman when I have Okami? In any case, you shouldn't be thinking that way of Relena, you know where her affections lay, and you have Hildre." Duo stood up quickly and covered his face with his hands after Quatre said this.

"OH SHIT. We gotta go. She is gonna kill me for being so late. I didn't even tell her where I was going." He paced back and forth in an upset manner. Trowa did not look up from his data examination, having little interest in the ranting of the Deathscythe Pilot. His attention was focused completely on the series of documents and photographs that the Alliance and OZ had kept on the Delizabane family and the Rhineland during the war.

In AC 189, the Delizabane family had been members of the Romafellar foundation in good standing. The then patriarch of the family, Merrick Delizabane, had helped to advance the Specials Mobile Suit force of the Alliance by having many of the resources of the Isle contribute to Mobile Suit research technology. From AC 182-187 over eighty percent of Mobile Suit production for the Specials was localized in the Isle. This had brought the Delizabane Family into high recognition by the foundation. 

The OZ archives still had information pertaining to the actual structure of the family. Merrick Delizabane had taken two wives. The first, Victoria Delizabane, had died of a long-standing illness to which there was little information on. With this woman, Merrick had fathered his first two children, Analicia Galadriel Delizabane in AC 173, and Aria Cerilian Delizabane in AC 174. Several years after Victoria's death, Merrick Delizabane remarried and had two more children; twins named Shireen and Mathius. The file contained little on these two children.

Apparently, in AC 190, Merrick became disenchanted with the Romafellar foundation and withdrew his membership. The Foundation was asking for more support through Isle resources and Merrick felt that it was foolish to give such support to the Specials, since they were likely to be used in the encroachment of and eventual take over of the Rhineland. The Delizabanes seems to think that the Rhineland and Isle were connected, and it seemed majorities of the population of those two territories were in agreement. This was during the period when the Alliance was expanding its rule on earth after its ultimate conquest in space. It was true that at this time the Alliance was looking to annex the territories of Western Europe and add them to their list. 

After his exodus from the Romafellar Foundation, Merrick mobilized the resources of both the Isle and the Rhineland in preparation for war against the Alliance. For reasons not revealed in the archive, Merrick sent his two eldest children to serve as officers. At the time of their defeat in Germany in AC 192, the two girls held the highest rank. Analicia had been named The First Lady of War by the Rhineland forces and made the high commander. Her sister Aria remained a capable second command known as Expedition Storm for her blitzkrieg attacks and defense strategy against the Alliance. The third in command was a woman named Kateline Delizabane, she was a Secondary General and apparent liaison between the high commander and Merrick Delizabane. Despite Analicia holding the top rank in the army, her father still called the shots.

__

Doesn't sound like a wise strategy, having a man removed from the battlefield be in control.

Trowa kept reading. Many of these facts were general and already made known to him in his prior investigations. His head was beginning to spin with all this information. All they needed was some clue that would point them in the right direction. Heero had said he wanted to avoid going back to the Isle for more information. "Too risky" he had said. Trowa wondered were Heero's nerve had gone. Perhaps without their Gundams, none of the former pilots were as gutsy as they had once been. 

It was details on the end of the war that he was looking for, but much on that subject within the archive had been edited. It didn't make sense. Why would OZ help to protect this woman, she had been their enemy.

"She is going to be so pissed at me though. Ah you just don't get it do you Quatre? What's the use? Heero can be more understanding than Hildre sometimes." Trowa caught the last bit of Duo's whining. "Where is Heero anyway? Is he making us do all the hard work?"

"He is off on assignment. Remember Duo, in your excuses to Hildre; don't mention what we have found. Heero said to have NO Preventer involvement, especially as it concerns Zechs." Trowa reminded in his soft but firm way. Duo flashed his usual good intentions smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Done and done! So why don't we blow this Popsicle stand already? I'm hungry and damn tired."

"I agree Trowa, there isn't much else we are going to find. You and I can work on this tomorrow."

"Not after what happened today, or haven't you been paying attention." A familiar voice interrupted them from the door. Quatre smiled, Duo stuttered, and Trowa nodded.

"Heero Yuy, as I live and breathe! What the hell you doing around these parts?" ever the ambitious comedian, Duo tried in vain to get the glacial Japanese boy to smile.

"They attacked nineteen cities this morning. The attacks look strangely familiar according to Wufei. Similar to the kind of devastation we used to leave behind after our missions to attack OZ." Heero continued without emotion.

"Then we better get a move on." Trowa picked up the new information and headed towards the door. Quatre picked up the disk that contained the blurred image; he would analyze it upon his return. Duo picked up himself and stretched then continued to follow the rest of his crew out of the room.

********************

The world seemed to tremble around him as he gazed up from the chair that had been his home for almost ten years now. The phone had been out of his hand for nearly an hour now, yet he could still feel it in his shaking hand and hear her voice in his ears. Bram Wickfield did not know what he was feeling at this moment. The stoic proud man had been reduced to tears when she had spoken her name to him. That voice was unmistakable and the last he expected to hear again in his lifetime. Never would he doubt the existence of miracles again.

He had been in the den, contemplating the newest orders from the Lady Delizabane when the phone rang. He had been hesitant to pick it up since it was only an audio feed and there was no visual. However he had done it anyway.

"Hello?" He used such a typical greeting. There was no answer right away.

"You sound older Bram." Her voice said. Bram was silenced immediately and his heart nearly stopped from the shock.

"I take it from your silence that you are in deliberation of whether it is actually me, or not?"

"…Leecy?"

"Analicia Delizabane, once perhaps, but always known as Leecy." She answered smoothly with the regal accent he remembered so well.

"We thought…. You were dead Leecy."

"Of course you did. But I do not think that belief is as strong now as it once was neh?" Bram remembered how she always used that sound at the end of her questions. It was something she had picked up from Master Hirumatsu when she was very young. There could be no doubt.

"Where are you Leecy?" There was hesitation.

"Not far Bram."

"What happened to you, where have you been?" there were a thousand questions.

"Much has happened to me, but do not fear. There is much to be done, and I have little time to do it in. Right now we must be quick in our action. Disclose to me ever card we carry in our deck."

He told her, without hesitation. This was the true Eldest Child speaking to him, and he was sworn to obey the command of the Eldest Child. It didn't take him long; he knew how to be concise and brief.

"Milliardo Peacecraft has a daughter neh? I don't see the logic in keeping her."

"Lady Aria appears to have her own agenda concerning Zechs."

"It would appear that way. I shall deal with that in my own time, as I shall deal with everything." There was click at the other end of the line, and just as fast as she had appeared. Bram was left, shaken and clouded.

Now, staring at her portrait he found himself flung into uncertainty. Leecy was alive, as they had said she was. He hadn't dared to believe it, and neither had Aria. No one who loved her so well could dare believe that if she was alive; she would stay away from the Isle and not take her place at the head of the family. Aria was a genius, but she wasn't Leecy. Analicia was more than a genius. She was a mastermind. Bram's gray eyes rose to her portrait as he contemplated.

__

What are you planning Leecy, and what will it do to all of us?

************************

Zechs was still very tired when he walked into her office. It was late when he finally returned back to the estate. His senses had been drained along the journey. The first order of business was to deliver his report to Lady Une and then he was going to get some sleep. Everything in the house seemed suddenly cold, and he knew that it was because of him. He had set a chill upon his manner the moment he entered the house and his surroundings reflected it. The darkened hallways fell in a wintry fashion before him, endless, like the winter in the Cinq Kingdom. The light at the end of the hall indicated her office. Of course she was still awake, she never slept or ate when there was work that needed attention, just like Treize. He wondered if Lady Une was trying to keep his memory alive by becoming Treize. How sad that would be. The light from her office appeared warm and inviting, melting the notion of coolness that emanated from him and fastened to the hallway. Zechs sucked his breath. Just get in and out with as little conversation as possible. What he did say would be clipped and cold. That would make her leave him alone. Without a knock, Zechs opened the door to Lady Une's office.

Her head lay down on her arms, folded across the desk, fast asleep. The window had blown open in the night breeze and it blew a few strands of her hair askew. This was perfect; he wouldn't even have to talk. He could just put the report on her desk and leave without notice or trouble. Slowly he approached, desperate not to wake her. Being a big man, his steps were none too light. He looked like a drunken fool as he struggled to remain quiet in his steps. The distance between him and the desk seemed immense and the floorboards seem to scream in protest whenever he took a step. Relief flooded through him when he finally got there. Swiftly, he placed the report down on her desk and turned to leave, resisting the urge to burst into a run.

She shifted then in her sleep and murmured inaudibly. It made him freeze and turn back around. He wanted to leave, but didn't. She looked peaceful and yet sad as she slept with her head on her desk covered in papers. Zechs found himself cocking his head to one side as a puppy would at his master as he looked down at her. He could see the rapid movements behind her eyelids and every few seconds her hands clenched tightly. Despite all orders telling him to get the hell out, his feet moved him towards her.

Then, he started to remember things, the first day when he had returned back to the earth. It had been she and no one else who had been there to meet him when he landed. Not because it was her duty, but because she was being kind. He recalled the event in her locked media room when he had broken the framed Scott Glenn patch. She had given it to him, knowing how he would prize it. Her words at the conference came back to him; she wanted him to watch those silly shows with her. She wanted him to laugh. She was being kind to him.

He was about to repay her with coldness? No, he couldn't do that. Elizabeth's admonishing voice was resonating through his mind and heart.

__

My dear Milliardo, I know you are better than that.

"You're right Elizabeth, I am" he answered back in whisper. His lost love had always known how to melt his coldness.

On that advice, he stepped gingerly to her side and lifted Lady Une out of her chair. She was in a deep sleep and the act didn't wake her in the slightest. Instead she made herself comfortable there resting in his arms, her head leaning against his shoulder. Zechs knew that the past months had been especially stressful for her. The worst thing that could happen to the Preventers during this crisis was to have their leader burn herself out. It was uncertain what the future would hold for them if she were not there to hold them together. Everyone trusted her and looked to her for guidance as they had to Treize. He supposed they weren't mistaken when they had dubbed her the keeper of his legacy. The steps he now took were much more silent then they had been a few moments ago, when he had put so much effort into being quiet. Perhaps it was because he was no longer trying so hard. Zechs felt it would be inappropriate to take her to her room, so he laid her down just as gently as he had picked her up on the leather sofa that sat alone in the far corner of the room. Upon contact with the sofa she turned away and curled up on her side like a child. It made him smile despite himself.

_That's more like it Milliardo_ he heard the voice in his mind, not knowing whether it was the voice of Elizabeth or Treize.

***********************

Miles away to the west, Another red eyed traveler was returning home. She was tired but satisfied, a little irritated at the night. The light of day had always suited her much better. The words of her sister always played over in her head when such thoughts struck.

_"It is easy to get away with things in the dark night my little doll. However, you will know yourself to possess true genius if you can get away with it in the light of day."_

"Indeed Leecy, I will get away with things in both darkness and light." Aria breathed a heavy sigh and made her way to the main hallway where the portrait hung. Analicia was but fourteen when it was painted. How much she had changed in the years following, both in mind and body. It was the war that had changed her. Aria remembered how despite all attempts to hide it, they were both very frightened when they arrived in Germany under the command of Kateline, who was a high ranking commander at the time. 

"_I'm frightened Leecy. …. Are you scared too? I know I shouldn't be, I am fourteen after all and we have been prepared for this day."_

"Stay close to me Little Doll. We will come out of this together. Just remember the ball and that young man that stole your heart. Be in that place when you are frightened and the fear will fade." Leecy smiled down on her, she was already rather tall.

Milliardo, that was the young man she spoke of. Aria had met him only a few weeks before in France at some Romafellar ball. They had danced twice. He was beautiful, even for a twelve-year-old boy. While every other handsome young man, including the two sons' of the host, had flocked around her disinterested sister, Milliardo had paid attention to Aria. It had made her heart soar. No one had ever treated her in such a way. He made her feel like a lovely lady, instead of a soldier.

Leecy couldn't have been more bored, and had longed to be back home with her books and guns. She had loved firearms and fencing. Perhaps that's why Treize Khushrenada had taken such a liking to her. Aria had hardly noticed the two of them drawing close to one another. All she could see was Milliardo. 

Aria closed her eyes and remembered when everything had become clouded. It was their third month in battle. Kateline had forbidden them to tell anyone that they were Delizabanes, knowing that it would give them a measure of power. They had obeyed out of fear of their older cousin and held low ranks, as if they were just regular soldiers in the mass.

Alex Jetsie was the name of the man who had first learned about them. They were assigned to a battalion under his command. Jetsie was twenty-eight and immaculate. There was never a kinder and gentler commander to ever grace the battlefield. He took the two girls under his wing and became their mentor during that first shaky year by the Rhine River. Then, it happened. The great change that took away everything that Aria understood about her sister.

_The dust clouded the scene for a few moments and there could be no assessment of the damage until it cleared. Aria kept expecting to hear Jetsie's voice screaming an urgent command, but the sound never came. She could hear people coughing from the dirt in their lungs. The explosion had been small, but enough to damage their formation. _

Then, there was silence. No voices at all, only the grinding and scratching of boot heels on dirt. The sounds of people scrambling about. In the distance, there was the sound of far off bombardments.

"Colonel?" It was Leecy's voice breaking the silence with her urgent cry. There was no reply, and as the dust cleared, Aria could see her leaning over Jetsie's fallen figure.

"Jetsie? Jetsie! DAMNIT JETSIE, NO!" Leecy screamed and shook him, refusing to accept the obvious. Aria could see now the large piece of metal from the smashed panel in front of him was lodged in the side of Jetsie's head.

"Leecy, Jetsie is dead!" She screamed at her sister. Leecy buried her face against his chest and seemed to mutter something to him. Then she turned her face to Aria, the look on her face making her step back. Leecy has somehow shattered and her eyes were shadowy.

"Sargent, that means you are in charge." One of the surviving officers called out to her. Leecy continued to stare back at her sister. Her eyes widening as if she had been shot, and then narrowing into hateful slits. It seemed to Aria that her eyes never changed after that. They were always narrowed dangerously.

"Status report" Her voice was commanding, unlike it had ever been. The light and melodious voice of Analicia was gone forever.

"They pulled back and are attacking the left side of the infantry. What are your orders?"

Aria watched as Leecy looked down at Jetsie's body. She raised her eyes then straightened her posture indefinitely. A quick and sharp solute to her fallen commander and she pushed the body out of the chair. She spoke in a captivating tone that caught everyone's attention.

"Attack the front! I want everyone armed and ready for engagement. Hit them head on and barrage! Anyone who does not think they can fight will be following Colonel Jetsie. You are ordered to show NO mercy. KILL THEM ALL! War is Death. Death is Life! THIS IS OUR HOME AND WE WERE BORN FOR DYING!"

'I was born for dying' She would say those words so often in the future. It soon became the motto of the forces. They stopped fearing death and would attack in frenzy. The enemy and its destruction the only thing in their mind. A perfect plan, one of Leecy's inventions. In the end it had destroyed her.

"Vater?" the tiny voice came from behind her. Aria turned her head slightly and saw the small form of Elizabeth Foster creeping down the hall slowly. There were tears running down the child's face and she was shaking. Somehow she had escaped her room again.

"Vater?" she whimpered and called out. Her little hands sought the side of the wall and held onto it for support. Masses of black hair fell over her little body, tangled and dull. A few strands hid part of the eyes that belonged to Milliardo Peacecraft. There could be no mistaken who her father was when you looked at the girl's eyes. Aria did not move or speak, but looked at the softly approaching child. The anger rising in her throat as she gazed at the little girl. Zechs' child by another woman; it ripped through her like a dull blade. The official reason for her holding and punishment of the girl was retribution against Milliardo for attacking the Isle when he fired the Libra Cannon at earth. But she also had much more personal reasons for wanting to hurt him. Ones that no one would understand. Not even Leecy would have been able to understand. Now the sight of the child displeased her, especially the cries for 'Vater' _Father_. Elizabeth Foster must have awoken from a nightmare and was again calling for her father. Shireen was probably the one who had taught her about her father. Aria would speak to her about that. In the meantime the child was going back to her room. Aria knew just how to make her go. Idly she kneeled down and waited for the tiny figure to reach her. She smiled once at her.

"Vater?" 

"MILLIARDO" Aria shouted harshly at the little girl. Elizabeth Foster covered her ears quickly and coward before Aria. 

"MILLIARDO" She yelled again. The child shrieked and began crying loudly. Milliardo was what they shouted at her whenever she was beaten, Milliardo meant pain and fear. Her little hands worked into frenzy and began tearing at her already disheveled hair. Her cries were loud and frantic.

"MILLIARDO" Aria cried one more time and Elizabeth Foster finally took off running back to her room. The padding of her bare feet on the hard wood floors were masked by the little girls frightened crying. Aria looked blandly in her direction and then turned back to the portrait. She smirked lightly.

"Say the quote Leecy. You know it's my favorite." She asked the picture. In her mind she conjured Leecy's voice.

__

"And the Roman asked 'was this well done of your lady?' And the servant answered 'extremely well, as befitting the last of so many noble rulers.'" 

*******************

"NO!"

It was a shattering feeling to be awoken from such a sound sleep, like the feeling of falling from great heights or the rush of water from a floodgate. The entire body jolts and the limbs tingle. The lungs gasp for breath and there is a momentary fear. As if the sleeper has been somewhere else and has been pulled back to the plane of reality violently. Defenses are lowered and in that moment there is such a rush of anxiety that the sleeper will regain complete consciousness within seconds, so that it may face whatever has broken its slumber. It is the animal instinct at one of its finest points. 

"Easy now, it's all right. No emergency." Gabriel whispered to her as she looked about her aimlessly. The light touch of his hand on her brow as she slept had caused her to awaken suddenly and violently. Her hand grasped his wrist tightly, pulling it away from her and her entire body flung to one side of the sofa. The leather squeaked from the abrupt movement. It took her a moment to orient herself to where she was.

"How did I get here?" She spoke; her voice was rough from sleep. Eyes darting around quickly, Anne finally rested them on Gabriel, who stood kneeling beside the couch.

"You fell asleep, and looked as though you were having a nasty dream. I thought it only proper to rescue you." Gabriel spoke smoothly with heavy charisma lacing his voice. Anne seemed not to notice and was still glancing about her with some urgency.

"I.. Don't…Remember laying here."

"Its all right Anne, I am sure you were sleepwalking or something."

"Oh dear…. Sleepwalking, that is not a good thing." Anne smiled slightly and took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair. A yawn washed over her features.

"What time is it?" She asked

" 3:45"

"You are here rather late."

"I knew you would be awake. I promised that I would come to you as soon as I returned." Gabriel kept his voice low.

"Your report?"

"It's on your desk my lady, but you are not going to read it now. You need to rest." Anne did not reply, but instead looked tragically at the ground, avoiding Gabriel's eyes. He thought she might start crying at any moment when her features melted into an expression of grief.

"17,000, That is what the death toll is up to now."

What could he say to that? It was an utter calamity that couldn't be stopped. They didn't even know what had done all that damage, so how could they prevent it. That was just it, they were Preventers and that was their job. No one had ever said it was to be easy.

" Their deaths are on my shoulders. I feel like such a failure" She closed her eyes. The sight of her in this kind of state made him angry.

"Listen to me, I don't ever want to hear you talking that way." Gabriel took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. His expression was serious and would brook no refusal. At last, she opened her eyes and did meet his gaze. Her lips were pursed and it looked as though she was struggling to keep from frowning. She nodded her head in silent agreement to his order and he released her chin with a nod of his own.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room." He scooped her up immediately. To his surprise, Anne did not protest. She must have indeed been upset. The weight of the night was heavy upon them both. However the extreme fatigue had melted all the tension between them. Gabriel had found that such states often expose a person's true feelings. There was no shame in it. There was no shame in the way his heart stopped when she wrapped her arms around him as he laid her down on her bed. He had no intention of staying and had only meant to see that she went to bed. It felt as though there was a gremlin inside him, twisting around and confusing him. Anne kept him close and whispered in his ear, asking him to stay with her.

Gabriel was completely torn. He wanted to. God and all his angels knew how he wanted to stay with her. However, he felt that he couldn't do it now. She was upset and feeling weak. This would be taking advantage of her he decided. With reluctance, he started to take her arms from around him and made ready his refusal. 

Then, he stopped. The light from the outer room was shining partially on her. She shifted slightly to one side and something on her shoulder gleamed. It caught the attention of his sharp eyes and in less than a second he recognized it. A strand of long blonde hair lay on the shoulder and of her shirt. More than blonde, it was near white, platinum in fact and belonging to only one person.

_Zechs, that bastard has been near her. _He felt the extreme burning of anger and jealousy rising inside him. Something inside him just snapped and it took great effort to prevent it from registering on his face. Zechs must have been quite close to her if his hair had ended up on her shirt. Maybe he even touched her. The thought was driving Gabriel insane with a fiery resentment. Had Gabriel waited too long and allowed Zechs to steal his prize from under his nose?

_"I'm pretty sure Zechs is entering the race against you" _Duo's words came back to him.

This was not the way it was suppose to be. Anne was supposed to fall in love with him and never even allow Zechs to cross her mind. That could still happen. This would only crystallized his passion. Gabriel couldn't just give her up to him. He could stay. He could make her forget about Zechs tonight. He would make her forget about Zechs.

Gabriel stopped removing her hands and replaced them. A kind of divine sense of resolve, a certainty about the path that he was about to take, swept over him. He brought his lips down to hers, kissing her softly at first, then with increasing force. An amount of effort would have to be exerted to prevent his anger from showing through his movements. Still, he would not withhold his overpowering desire to possess her.

"I will stay" He murmured against her mouth and pushed her delicately down onto the bed.

********************** 

**__**

Character Guide

****

The Delizabane Family and Associates

__ ****

Merrick Delizabane: The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland defeat.

****

Victoria Delizabane_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria_._

****

Aria Delizabane: **(Expedition Storm)** The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

****

Analicia Delizabane_ **(Leecy)( The First Lady of War):** _The original Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

**__**

Kateline Delizabane: **(The Huntress)** The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

**__**

Mathius Delizabane: Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bears similar resentments. He carries disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

**__**

Shireen Delizabane: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

**__**

Bram Wickfield: The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident_._

****

Itzhak Liebman: Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane.

**__**

Mrs. Collins: Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor_._

****

Elizabeth Langstaff: Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

**__**

Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft: Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

**__**

Mikail Khydarian: a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**__**

Other OC 's

Gabriel Khushrenada: Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

**__**

Fadden Heeley: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

**__**

Helen St. Downey: Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley_._

****

Celine Osprey: An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development_._

****

Sudara Okami: Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend_._


	15. Into the Storm

Chapter 14

**_Gundam Wing is not owned by me_**

****

Chapter 14

__

"Oh! Destiny save me from such romantic fools as he"

~ Analicia Delizabane

It was raining again, especially hard for this time of day. The sounds of water dripping against the roof was so soothing, it made one want to never leave the warm comfort of their bed. For the tense, it was a release, and for the vain sleeper, it was a miracle. The taunt spring within is loosened and limp, like a string flung to the wind. All worries are banished from mind and body. The sweet sounds of angelic tears falling to earth played to the sleeper's dreams as they annexed a piece of heaven, keeping it for the duration of their slumber. The rain was the sign of cleansing, washing away nature's dirt and human sins like so many leaves fallen in Autumn.

That was what the rain meant to Shireen, beautiful and ethereal. Yet another pleasure she had been denied now. She had awoken with a terrible fever and would not be able to assume her duties for the day. Even the act of walking made her dizzy, she had vomited several times already. None of it mattered; nothing was an excuse for Kateline.

Shireen sat next to the window still in her nightgown and in a deep depression, leaning her forehead against the windowpane. The cool surface of the glass was a small comfort to her burning brow. Her eyes hurt from crying and every few minutes she would touch the swelling that had already started on her left. Pressure was rising in her throat from the urge to weep again; she beat it back with words.

__

Tears are nothing! Tears are useless!

There was a light knock on the door. Probably one of the servants with her breakfast, she didn't turn around to see. The left side of her face was bright red and her eye swelling, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Soon Shireen heard the sound of a tray and knew it was her breakfast arriving.

"Please, just set it down by the bed." She ordered in a weakened voice. The tray was set down.

"I came to see how you faired." Her brother's voice was soft and sweet as it always was when he spoke to her. Shireen just barely stopped herself from turning around and running to him. She kept her face against the window, not wanting him to see.

"I... I'm…well" She answered in an unconvincing tone. A moment later there was a hand on her brow and he stood behind her. Again she wanted to cry.

"No you aren't. You are burning up Shireen. Come on, let's get you back into bed and see if we can't get some food in you. I brought your favorite tea, it will do you good to have something." Mathius said, not sensing anything more than an illness was ailing his twin sister.

"I'm… sorry…I can't… But…walking makes me…dizzy" She stammered. Her answer was the feeling of momentary weightlessness as her brother lifted her and began carrying her towards her bed. She frantically covered the side of her face with her hand, praying Mathius would not see it. He placed her down, tucked the blankets and quilts in around her, and put the breakfast tray by her bedside table. Shireen was once again almost in tears and buried her face in the pillow, struggling to keep down sobs. Mathius was too busy pouring the tea to notice.

"We have not talked since I returned from Brussels. It was quite an experience; you should have been there. The place is cleaner than I expected, but by no means the equal of…Shireen?" He saw her with her face buried in the pillow. It perplexed him at first, but in a few seconds he pretty much deduced the matter.

"Shireen, look at me" he ordered gently. He saw her shake her head in refusal and then said it again more forcefully. Hesitantly, she lifted her head and turned her face in his direction, eyes downcast and lips pressed tightly together. Mathius moved her head to the side to get a better look, his dark eyes assessing the damage. Then he made a satisfied grunt and continued pouring the tea.

"Kateline did that to you?" He asked without gravity. Shireen lowered her head and touched her hand to the hurt flesh.

"Yes"

"What was her reason?" He handed the cup to her and began sipping his own.

"Failure to overcome weakness and carry out my daily duties." She answered and then sipped the tea. It burned down her soar throat, the feeling of soothing pain. Those were the exact words Kateline had used when she came to Shireen's room an hour before. The Huntress had been informed by on of the family's underlings that Shireen was not well enough to leave her room. Kateline found no excuse in illness. She struck Shireen so hard that it felt as though the left side her face was going to explode. 

"Kateline takes family service very seriously" Mathius replied.

"Why Mathius? I have served her and this family loyally my entire life. Why does she hate me so?"

Mathius shrugged. "There must be something in your manner that displeases her. Perhaps it's your looks. You know how you resemble…. Her." He folded his arms over his uniformed chest and relaxed back in the chair he sat in.

"We are twins Mathius, we look almost exactly alike. Yet she adores you!"

"She practically raised me Shireen, and thank you so much for drawing parallels between our looks. I do not resemble that woman, not as you do." He spoke in an insulted fashion, still refusing to speak the name of their dead half sister. Shireen set down her tea and settled back in the bed.

"Oh Mathius, why don't we just leave!" She sighed

"Leave?"

"Yes, you and I. We could just pick up and go. See the world and leave this place behind."

"Is that what you want?"

"Oh lord yes. I would pack my bags and abandon this cursed Isle. I would take Elizabeth Foster with me and raise her somewhere else or give her back to her father. We could do that Mathius, you I. Don't you want something more than a life of service to Aria?"

Mathius looked at her with shock. He placed his cup of tea in the table and bent in close to her, putting the back of his hand against her brow again.

"I think you must be delirious. What are you talking about, leaving the Isle? You must be joking. You know the rest of the world is just an abyss. The Isle is the land of the Gods in comparison."

"No, Mathius I don't know that. I have never been off this island nation in my life. You can't want to spend the rest of your life here when there is so much more. We could escape this all together, The Isle and the family. We can escape Aria's rule." She took her brothers hand and smiled at him in a pleading manner as she spoke. When she had finished, Mathius tore his hand away from her and looked at her firmly.

"Shireen, this is the last I want to hear of this kind of talk. The Isle is your home; you will love and respect it. This family is your destiny; you will live up to its expectations. Now get those silly notions of leaving out of your head. You do not want to go out there and see the world. The world is mad and it would only drive you mad as well to be a part of it. I couldn't bear it if something like that were to befall you." Mathius straightened his jacket with a quick snap and started for the door. Shireen watched him go with crushed eyes.

"Get some rest Sister, so that you will be well enough to assume your duties tomorrow. I will check on you again before nightfall." He opened the door. Before he left her turned partially and gave her a meaningful look.

"You are correct about one thing. I will not remain under the rule of Aria for the rest of my days."

Then he was gone. In her bed, Shireen began to cry again. She couldn't do it alone and leave her brother behind here. Never would she escape this place. It had to be so. She wept until she fell asleep, the rain still pouring down outside her window. 

****************************

They ate in silence, occasionally glancing up at each other between mouthfuls. The tension was thick between them; it caused the time to wear by slowly. Hildre was still very angry at Duo, though she tried to hide it. He could tell by the arch of her brow. Every now and then, he caught the sound of teeth grinding.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" 

"Keep what up?" She was intent on acting as though she didn't care, but her tone was obviously discerning.

"You know what I'm talking about babe. How long am I suppose to stay in the doghouse for a miniscule crime?" He leaned back. Hildre didn't look up, but continued reading her newspaper and nibbling on her cornbread.

"I told you Duo, I'm not mad."

"Yeah, whatever Hilde." He used her real name.

"See, that's it right there! I hate that 'whatever' bullshit you pull. Like nothing is important and everything is just laid back right? Who gives a shit about anyone else, just relax and enjoy life! WELL WHATEVER TO THAT DUO, ITS BULLSHIT!" Hildre exploded.

"What in the HELL is your problem girl? You have been turning into such a raging bitch recently! It's driving me fucking crazy!" He yelled back up, standing up abruptly.

"Oh…you want to know what drives me fucking crazy? YOU DUO! You have turned into such an immature, irresponsible asshole. No direction, no prospects, no ideals!"

"I notice you have become quite the paragon of all the previously mentioned. Seriously babe, I am worried. All you ever do is work and when you aren't working, you are STILL working!" Hildre stood up and threw down the newspaper.

"What do you mean by that?" 

"On those rare occasions when you are actually home, your mind is still at the Preventer headquarters. All you talk about it Lady Une and how impressed you are with her. All you think about is how to be of use to her, like you fucking worship her. You haven't given a notice to anyone else around you in the last few months! When you do pay attention to anyone, you are all serious and even rude to them, especially ME!"

"That is such a lie! I pay so much attention to you!"

"Oh yeah. Well here is a little question for ya baby. When was the last time we had sex?" Hildre just stared at him. Duo couldn't tell if she was outraged by the question or trying to think of the answer.

"You don't even know do you?" He sounded disgusted and turned away from her.

"Is that what this is about? Sex? YOU ARE PISSED OFF BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN FUCKING YOU ENOUGH?" She screamed at his turned back.

"Alright Duo, then I know exactly what you want from me. Situation solved. If it's sexual attention baby wants, sexual attention baby gets!" She moved to the couch and sat down, spreading her legs towards him. A scowl framed her face the entire time. "Hurry up, I have to be work in an hour!"

Duo punched the wall in aggravation. This was one of the more hurtful things anyone had done to him. It was worse because it was coming from her. 

"YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!"

"Oh, I suppose what you want then is for me to be around twenty-four hours a day at your beckon call. My entire existence can be devoted to you and your needs. I don't even have to leave this apartment. I can just sit and wait for you in the bedroom, and you can take me whenever you please. There will be no need to worry about where I am and what I am thinking. I will always be there waiting for you with my every thought dedicated to pleasing you Duo. How goes that suit you?" Her tone was the epitome of ridicule.

He turned and looked at her for a few moments in vexation. Then Duo grabbed his jacket with a harsh swipe and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hildre demanded.

"OUT!" he shouted behind him.

*********************

He couldn't believe how well he had slept. The night had been long and tiring, but finally at some point the most beautiful sleep had come over him. A fulfilled sleep, one he had not had since the day Noin had died. 

She was in his dreams, laughing at him the way she always did. Zechs could not remember a more pleasant dream than that. His father had always told him that dreams where of value. That God, our love, our hearts speak to us at that time, because it was the only time we would listen.

_"Hold my hand Zechs" Noin had said in the dream. He had smiled down at her and extended his right hand. She looked at him and laughed._

"No, not that one Zechs! That hand is for your wife!" She took up his left hand. There was the sound of children laughing and singing. They both turned and saw a little boy and girl swinging each other. 

"Treize! Lizzy!" Someone called. Noin had disappeared. Zechs looked around him but couldn't find the voice. Then he felt someone jump on his back and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" 

He removed the hands and kissed them, recognizing the magical voice of Elizabeth. 

"Milliardo, don't kiss that hand! That hand is for your wife!" Elizabeth exclaimed. He turned around to face her, but she was gone. In the distance he could see snow falling, but it was warm. A figure danced among the falling flakes. He soon recognized it as his sister. Relena yelled for him to come and join her. Zechs couldn't stop himself from running to her.

"I love the snow Milliardo!" She sounded like a little child, the one he remembered from long ago. Something cold hit him from behind and he wiped snow off the back of his neck.

"I got you!" The little boy called out.

"No fair Treize!" The little girl answered.

"You can't hit Daddy!"

"Yes I can!"

"Tell her I can Mother" Zechs looked at Relena, expecting her to answer. But the answer came directly over his shoulder. He turned around and saw Anne standing right behind him. She smiled in her particular way.

"All is fair in war my little Alexander." The boy beamed. Anne never looked at Zechs, but leaned in close and hooked her arm in his. It was a simple yet sweet gesture that made him feel warm. Something seemed off about her, but he couldn't tell what.

"Indeed" answered a more chilling voice. He turned further around and saw Aria standing on the horizon. Her red hair blowing free and her eyes closed.

"It is time father." The little girl called out to him.

"It is time." The boy and Relena called in unison.

"It is time" Noin and Elizabeth repeated.

"It is time" Anne whispered in his ear.

It was time. The dream had been a sort of sending. Though not like the ones he had suffered when he was in the Isle. There was no pain in his head this time. All the same, he knew the dream was more than just a dream. Today was the day he was going to tell Lady Une that he was leaving. He would not return until he had his daughter back. She would ask for reasons, but he wasn't ready to disclose them. His heart was ready now, and he could not delay.

It is time.

***********************

She awoke alone, as she expected. Disappointment swept through her, but she supposed it had to be this way. Their reputations had to be considered. Gabriel had been wonderful to her. Her mind had been lost in the tempest of sensation that he had fashioned out of his own passion. He had made her feel safe and relaxed. There were no cares where he had brought her. In the night, such things were possible. In the light of day, things were different and he was gone. All the typical things swept through her mind. Did he mean the things he had whispered in her ear over and over again? Would he come again? 

Anne had the great talent of pushing such things from her attention and focusing on the duties before her. The day would hard and sad as more reports came in. Sally and Wufei would have returned by then. Their reports lay waiting on her office desk. She picked up the reports that Gabriel and Zechs had brought her the night before and left.

"Good morning Hildre." She called out genially as she arrived

"Good morning Commander" Hildre stood straight. Anne could tell that she was troubled.

"Everything all right?"

"Perfectly Lady." Hildre was obviously lying. Anne decided not to press it.

"All right, what's on my schedule for today?" Hildre went right to into the schedule.

"Sally is coming in at 10:00, Wufei is already here. Zechs hasn't come in yet and Gabriel came in earlier but left. You have an appointment with a liaison from the Justice Department named Roman Christy in forty-five minutes, Sudara Okami directly after that, and Relena Darlian said she would come by later in the afternoon."

"Well. I best get started" She headed for the inner office.

"Before you go Commander, these came for you. I thought I should keep them out of sight, to avoid questions. Hildre reached under her desk and produced a bouquet of two dozen white roses.

"Thank you Hildre, that was smart thinking on your part." She took the roses in bewilderment and went into her office. Placing them down on her desk, she quickly read the small card on the inside.

__

Again and again and again will I return to you my Lady.~ Gabriel

Her heart fluttered and she slipped the card into the desk drawer. A light smile played on her face as she sat down in her chair and caught her breath. The window was opened and helped to cool her now heated face.

_I am thankful that he doesn't chose red. That is your color Treize-sama_

With her chair turned towards the window and her mind occupied with fluttering thoughts, Anne never heard the door open.

******************

Okami looked brilliant as usual, her pretty face was coated with sophistication from the added touch of her glasses. Her excitement was unparalleled. Not only was starting her new research, but she also expected Quatre to ask to marry him any day. Everything was going so wonderfully, except for the situation with these attacks. Even her homeland had been attacked. Her heart grieved for those lost in the devastation, another reason Quatre loved her. She was very much a caring soul, but inside her burned the spirit of a samurai. Okami was a fighter and not by any means weak.

"Ohayo Hildre-san" She greeted the personal aid.

"Hello Okami" 

"Is Lady Une ready to see me." Hildre checked the schedule.

"You are a bit early, but the commander said to allow you in as soon as you arrived. That liaison has been in there for a while now, I am sure their business is almost concluded. So go ahead."

"Arigato. Oh and Hildre. Quatre and I visited Lady Relena yesterday. She did not seem well. Perhaps a visit from her brother might lift her spirit. Would you tell him that for me." Hildre nodded. Okami smiled radiantly, nothing could ruin her world. Her glowing figure started down the hall. She reached the door to the office and listened. Not hearing anything she knocked softly and opened the door with the same smile.

The smile faded into a look of horror. There was blood all over Lady Une's desk and the ground. Okami's eyes moved frantically and she felt dizzy at the sight. A sick feeling came over her stomach and she started towards the desk where Lady Une lay faced down. She saw that the woman's wrists where slashed vertically and her blood was seeping out in clots now. A needle on the desk caught her attention and a burned spoon nearby. It smelt of chemicals.

"Kami" She whispered in a frightened voice. A rough hand clasping over her mouth and a hand clutching at her waist then stopped any other words. Her glasses slipped off and her hair fell out of place. She screamed under the hand and struggled. The hand smelt blood and she knew it was on her face now. 

"Stop fighting" the voice commanded roughly. She obeyed and then was pushed against the wall. Okami heard the sound of a gun being drawn and knew she was about to die. Her only thought was to turn around and face her death with her eyes open. Her warrior's spirit commanded her to see her attacker. She turned around.

The man was young, still a boy really. His hair was long and dirty blond. Now it was tied back and he wore a business suit. A scar curved over his left cheek. In his right hand he held a gun with a silencer attached. Okami knew this man was a professional.

"Another pretty one. Why does God always give me the pretty ones to kill" He said it so casually that Okami became infuriated. He was going to kill her without reason, an unarmed woman. She didn't deserve such a dishonorable death. His very face disgusted her.

"Coward" She growled and spat at him. He appeared vexed and then angry. The trigger was pulled and Okami felt a stinging pain in her arm. Her hand shot up immediately to the wound. Then she sank down against the wall he had thrown her into, shaking with terror. She felt his shadow over her. He had come closer to her and was now looking down at Okami with an unreadable expression. Then he sighed and turned back towards Lady Une. From out of his pocket he pulled out something shiny and placed in the woman's limp hand. Then he disappeared out the open window, looking back at Okami once more before he did so. He had not killed her. Why?

Okami rose and staggered over to the window, looking for him. But the man was nowhere to be seen. She looked over at Lady Une and was seized with urgency. Her footsteps felt heavy as she opened the door and ran down the hall to Hildre, clutching her arm the entire time.

Sudara Okami could barely speak. All she could get out was the sobbing name of Lady Une and point with her good arm towards the office where the nightmare was contained. Hildre looked at her for a second and then took off running towards the office. Okami could do nothing now but sink down again in the hallway, weeping and trembling terribly.

Hildre surveyed the scene with horror. She saw the white roses that Lady Une had received an hour before now stained red from her blood. Without further delay, Hildre began running back down the hall screaming.

"WUFEI! WUFEI! HELP!"

*******************

**_Character Guide_**

****

The Delizabane Family and Associates

__ ****

Merrick Delizabane: The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland defeat.

****

Victoria Delizabane_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria_._

****

Aria Delizabane: **(Expedition Storm)** The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

****

Analicia Delizabane_ **(Leecy)( The First Lady of War):** _The original Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

**__**

Kateline Delizabane: **(The Huntress)** The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

**__**

Mathius Delizabane: Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bears similar resentments. He carries disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

**__**

Shireen Delizabane: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

**__**

Bram Wickfield: The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident_._

****

Itzhak Liebman: Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane.

**__**

Mrs. Collins: Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor_._

****

Elizabeth Langstaff: Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

**__**

Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft: Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

**__**

Mikail Khydarian: a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**__**

Other OC 's

Gabriel Khushrenada: Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

**__**

Fadden Heeley: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

**__**

Helen St. Downey: Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley_._

****

Celine Osprey: An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development_._

****

Sudara Okami: Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend_._


	16. Into the Storm

Chapter 15 **__**

Gundam Wing is not owned by me

****

Chapter 15

__

"Suns go down and may return. But once put out our own great light, we sleep for one eternal night"

~Catullus

A mass of scrambling took place. People swarmed around the now crimson colored office like bees at their beloved hive. There was crying, hurried breathing, an ecstasy of fumbling and quivering. Order was eluding the area, even as Wufei struggled to grasp at it. He had long since come in and taken some small control of the dreaded scene that met his eyes upon entering the office. Hildre was aghast at the sight that had met her eyes when the door had opened. Her screams had resounded through the halls, stirring Wufei out of his engaging research. The young Chinese man was on his feet and running within a second. The breath escaped his lungs and refused to return when he recognized the fallen and bloodied figure of Anne, lying lifelessly across her desk.

There was no time to fathom what had just taken place. Wufei had kept his mind on the survival of his charge. To let her die would be to fail in everything he had set forth within himself. His secret oath to Treize shattered. Her wrists were soaked in crimson, and the skin that wasn't covered in blood now had a yellowish pallor to it. He was barely aware that he had torn off his Preventer jacket and ripped it apart, until he saw himself wrapping strips of fabric around her slashed wrists. His lips set in a grim line, only opening to bark out some brisk order to Hildre or one of the other office attendants that now gathered around. As he wrapped her wrists, he found something odd. In on hand, pierced into her palm, was a pin. Wufei pulled it out and looked at it for a moment then placed it in his pocket.

The ambulance came speedily. Wufei had already proceeded to lift her limp body out of the chair. The paramedics went straight to the office, one stopped along the way at a woman who sat weeping in the hallway. It was only then that Wufei recognized Okami and realized that she too had been injured. Now his mind began to comprehend what might have gone on in this room. Turning about him as the medics placed Lady Une on the stretcher and began their procedures, Wufei took note of things. 

He saw the needle on the desk, smelled the scent of burnt chemicals. Beside the needle was a partially blackened spoon. His fingers sought the spoon and felt the ash beneath it. There was still chemical residue in the burned spoon. It was a drug of some kind, heroine most likely. Lady Une had been taking heroine? That would explain her ability to handle the stress of her job. Had she done this to herself?

"There… w-w-was a m-man." Wufei's ears picked up Okami's sob from a distance. A spot of blood on the far wall caught his eye. He saw the hole there too, a bullet hole, and he filled with dread as he picked up the switchblade that had been dropped on the desk, the one that had caused the wounds on her wrists. 

__

This was not what it was meant to have been. She had not done this to herself. It was meant to appear as a suicide. An assassination of my charge, under my very nose.

Eyes darting quickly about, Preventer Earth took in more and more. The humiliation was staggering to him. Someone had dared to attack his charge; such a disgrace could not be suffered. In his austere silence, Wufei made a new oath, this time of revenge.

**************************

"LET ME THROUGH" He yelled frantically at the officer at the edge of the tape. The constabulary did not waver under the younger man's assaulting words, but did grow tense as he noted the young man's anger rising to potentially dangerous levels.

"You can not go in sir, I have my orders"

"FUCK YOUR ODERS!" he started to push through but was ceased by several Preventers who held him back. 

"Stop it, that's one of the chiefs! We can't go against him" one of the Junior Preventers declared as Preventer Fire railed against them. He seemed to have gone mad to everyone around him. Now physically unable to get inside the building, he had resorted to crying out obscenities, making everyone around him wince. They held tightly onto his wrist and arms, but again, Gabriel began fighting them. His strength seemed to increase with his desperation. 

Wufei appeared then before him, parting the crowd like Moses did the Red Sea. Gabriel looked up at him with forced calm. The young man wore a white tank top now smeared with blood. He saw Gabriel's eyes rise over the morbid adornment and back up to the Wufei's cold sable eyes. One hand extended towards him and Gabriel felt the other hands gripping him suddenly release. With disconnection, Gabriel took Wufei's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. The difference in attitude was enormous. Wufei remained a mask of seeming apathy. Gabriel adorned a countenance of intolerable crisis.

"Is it her?" 

"Come inside now." Wufei commanded. Gabriel grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.

"Is it her?" he asked again in a low deadly voice. Wufei stared back him for a moment, two strengths clashing. Now both their eyes seemed black with dark commotion. Wufei looked down for a moment, his lips once again melding into a pursed line. He nodded curtly and turned around. Gabriel watched as he walked back into the building. Then is eyes rose towards the window of Anne's office, where he could make out people moving about through the dark tint. Higher now, his eyes drew heavenward, staring up at the clouds with a grieving question in his eyes. Bearing a newborn sorrow that had taken the place of his previous frenzy; Gabriel followed Wufei into the building.

********************

Somehow, he knew what was happening before he got close enough to see the commotion. The sirens had alerted him to the tumult, several police cars had passed him as he traversed towards the Preventer buildings. By the time he was in sight of it, the Press had gathered in their bird-like flocks. Gabriel provided them with a bounty of newsworthy images with his outburst. It seemed to be the first time the press had taken notice of him. One would have thought with his close resemblance to his late brother, and his close connection with Lady Une, that Gabriel would have proved excellent meat for the carnivorous Media, especially the tabloids. But there was always a measure of respect for the office of the Preventers; the Media did not pursue them with their usual vicious fervor. Zechs supposed he should be very thankful for that, but no feelings of thanks or relief was stirring in him now.

His feet had stopped him when he came within close proximity of the scene. It looked as though he wouldn't be let in even if he should want to go. Whether he wanted to see the dismal scene within the building, Zechs didn't know. All he felt was detached dread. His feet twisted in the sandy street as he watched indecisively.

A car pulled up beside him, catching his attention. The back window rolled down and Relena's face peered out at him. She looked concerned, but not in the least frantic. That was the power of his sister, to be able to control her emotions in times of trial.

"Get in Milliardo" She said in her sweet whispery voice. The detachment continued, even her melodious voice couldn't soothe him from whatever was tormenting his mind. The reeling sensation it caused within him was tempered only by the constant silent voice in his mind, the one that repeated his daughter's name over and over to him.

Zechs entered the car, sitting down next to his sister silently. The car started off again and was allowed inside the police perimeter. Relena had taken her brother's hand and squeezed it, but he returned no pressure. She could tell that he had crawled back inside himself, as he always did. It made her sigh.

Safely behind the police barricade, the two Peacecraft children were escorted to the scene. Halfway there they were met by a disconsolate looking Sally Po. She questioned Relena on why she had come. Relena responded that it was something she felt she had to see when she lad learned of it. Zechs did not enter into the clipped conversation, but kept his eyes looking forward. Okami had been moved to a chair and was being tended to. Zechs could see her eyes were swollen from tears. Relena was soon by her side as he started his look around. Zechs moved around like a ghost. No one paid any attention to him, which he preferred.

The inner office was full of people now, some Preventers, some Investigators, others Medics. Gabriel sat in chair, staring absently at the ground. In his lap lay a single white rose with blood dripped on it. Wufei stood nearby Gabriel, watching him closely. Then the staunch Preventer shifted his gaze to Zechs and walked towards him. He said nothing to him, but stared in his eyes. His hand shot in his pocket and produced the pin that he had found in Lady Une's cold hand. Then he moved away and continued his vigil over Gabriel.

Zechs moved to the window to see the pin in proper light. It was small, but fine. Solid gold with rubies encrusted in it, forming an elegant letter D, the same D that graced the gates of the Delizabane manor house. There was no mistaking it.

The assassin was sent by Aria, for certain. The reason for it was unknown. It didn't really matter to him; his resolve to kill Aria was only strengthened now. He would play the game her way if that's what it took. Whatever it required, Zechs would have his daughter, and Aria's blood. Smiling now, in his vicious way, Zechs silently left the Preventer building. By nightfall he would be across the channel and in the land of his enemy.

Relena called around for her brother, but couldn't find him. He had disappeared once again. Perhaps he just went back to the estate, if so she would see him there later. At the moment her shoulder's ached and her limps felt stiff. Every stress under the sun had been mounting inside her over the past week. When she returned home, she knew there would be tears. Not just because of what had happened to Okami and Lady Une, but because of everything that she would now have to bear in the wake of this disaster. Though it went pretty much unsaid, Relena and Lady Une had become something as a team within the government. There were very few instances where they did not support each other on one issue or another.

This could not have come at a worse time. With things the way they were, how could she hope to handle this alone? Lady Une knew how to work around such obstacles. Relena wasn't ready for this kind of work alone. She had no idea what lay ahead for her carefully crafted peace, or what she could do about it.

***************

_Bodies fill the fields I see, hungry hero's end._

No one to play soldier now. No one to pretend.

Running back through killing fields, bred to kill them all.

Victim of what said should b, a servant 'till I fall.

Duo leaned back dangerously in his chair and turned up the volume on his headphones. The song raged in his ears, soothing and exciting him. The melody and rhythm were ancient to him. It was an old song that he had first heard when on his home colony as a Gundam Pilot. He wished in some ways that he had been introduced to the song earlier. It had a message about war and the soldier's duty. Though it probably wouldn't have mattered if he had heard it. His reasons for battle had never been about duty, but about protection.

He sat in front of the large computer screen as he had been for hours now. The photograph of the original execution order had been heavily encrypted. Both Heero and Trowa had insisted that it be decoded and analyzed. It made perfect sense to Duo had who volunteered for the arduous duty immediately. The information in the photograph must have been significant if it had been encrypted so thoroughly, something holding important data that for on reason or another could not be withheld for Romafellar records. Thanks to his many hours around Heero, Duo had learned how to hack these kinds of files to their defeat. 

The chair rocked on its back legs at his bidding as he sipped on a glass of water. Quatre didn't keep any liquor around due to his Muslim beliefs. The computer was once again on an automatic program, stripping away layers of encryption from the file. Duo moved his head in circles, trying to get the ache out of his neck. As he pulled the muscles this way and that, his thoughts drifted to Hildre and his finger once again turned the volume up. The music drowned her image out of his head.

_Soldier boy, made of clay, now an empty shell_

Twenty-one, only son, but he served us well.

Bred to kill, not to care, do just as we say.

Finished here, greeting death. He's yours to take away. 

Is that how Heero felt when he fought? Or any of the other pilots, and Zechs too? Ah well, it didn't matter anymore. They world had moved on from such things hadn't it?

The red light and beeping caught his attention. The computer hard finished it's long business and the file was completely decoded. Duo moved with anticipation and accessed the file to print. With a singing noise the printer came to life and produced the glossy photograph. He snatched it up and turned on the light to examine it.

Nothing… Nothing different from the copy they had already looked at. Duo felt disappointment spread through his gut and his shoulders slumped. He shook his head and tossed the photo aside. Wearied hands shot up to rub his tired face. He was done for the night.

The photo lay on the ground and he went to retrieve it. He took one last look at it, not really even expecting to find anything. That's when he saw the difference, so small it was almost invisible. His lips parted and his eyes squinted. There were two marks on the far end of the order, where the officer in charge had signed. It was too faint to see.

Duo scrambled to the glass of water that he had been drinking from and flung its remaining contents to the floor. He used the bottom to magnify the marks on the photograph; narrowing his eyes to see as well as he could manage. At length he deciphered them, the implication stunning and intriguing him. They were two finely written letters on the execution order of Analicia Delizabane. Initials, authored in a refined script, their meaning very definitive.

There was a flutter to the left of him and Duo detected rapid movement. He turned quickly to face an incoming kick that struck him sharply in the face. It was followed by another hard crash of a boot heel in his gut. Duo fell crashing to the floor. He heard the discharge of a pistol and the shattering of class. His assailant had shot the computer behind him to pieces.

"I'll take that" a woman's voice spoke out, raspy and exact. Duo caught sight of her then, a tall woman with dark hair and black eyes smiled down on him with affect. In her hand she held the photograph he had labored to procure. A long grinding cough escaped Duo before he could speak.

"Who are you?" he rasped out bluntly. With equal bluntness and a little pinache, the woman, whom he could now see was dressed in a black uniform, knelt down to him and grinned obliquely with her eyes.

"Mata" She sung to him and laughed long peels of laughter, then she was gone. Duo looked up when she was gone and around him. Then, when he had recovered and made some laughter of his own.

__

Too bad I already know what's on the photo baby!

He remembered what he saw, and he wouldn't be forgetting them. So Mata, or whoever she was, had been too late. The initials on the execution order were already understood.

T.K

*******************

It was dark in the room when he came in. The light from the now open door illuminated her disheveled bed covers; they had been tossed about in sleep or anger. It was impossible to know which. She was sleeping half on the bed. The reddish glow of his little niece's hair was the first thing that caught his eye. She was sitting on the ground with her arms resting on the bed and her head resting in her arms. She wore yellow cotton pajamas that looked as though they had been put on in haste. Several items had been flung about the room, probably in rage. 

He stepped in gingerly, not wanting to disturb her. No one had been there when she found out. She had learned from the television that was already reporting that her adopted mother was dead. Gabriel cursed himself inwardly over and over again for not having been there. Retrieving his niece should have been the first thing he did, but he had been too wrapped up in his shock. He was disgusted with himself.

Mariemaia stirred as he neared her. Her brilliant blue eyes, stained with tears, lifted towards him. She hadn't been sleeping, just suspended in her distress. Gabriel continued towards her, shadowed by the light behind him.

"Father…?" She whispered to herself

"Come on Marie." He said gently picking her up, wanting to tuck her into bed. She went willingly, her delicate white fingers clutching the bed sheets as her uncle tucked them around her. In times of sufferings, Mariemaia regressed into the child she was when she had been in Dekin's care. A proud and invincible young woman who was beyond her short years, that was what she had displayed now, under her Gabriel's eyes. She pursed her lips and stared straight ahead. The only thing that betrayed her sorrow was the remnants of tear trails. 

"Your mother is going to be all right Marie."

"She is dead. I know the truth Gabriel, I am not a fool."

"No, no Marie she is not dead. We can see her tomorrow, she is going to be just fine." Her gaze shifted at his sincerity, and the two looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes, a mirror of one another's by family resemblance. Gabriel knelt down beside the bed and stroked back her fine red hair. 

"I wasn't upset Gabriel, I believe in heaven. If my Anne is dead, she will be there with my father, and he will take care of her like he always did." Marie turned her back and snuggled into the pillow, again looking emotionless and simulating strength. Gabriel looked at her back, a little surprised by what she had said about her father. It led him to think that perhaps they had been more than commander and soldier, more than friends. He had never even thought about the possibility that they were lovers. Such a thought now seemed obvious and he felt stupid for having considered it.

"Goodnight Marie" he kissed her forehead. Again to his surprise she shot up and smacked her hands against her shoulders over and over again as he was on his way out. Her face had not changed. She looked placid in contrast to the violent strikes she made against herself. Gabriel rushed back and pulled at her hands. She fought against him and scratched his cheek in her struggles. All the while her face remained peaceful, but her breathing picked up. Finally he caught both her flailing limbs in his strong hands.

"Stop it Marie! Stop it NOW." He commanded and she obeyed. Her small frame stirred and she pulled herself from the bed. Once he let go of her hands she took off running and he swiftly followed, calling out her name. She didn't stop, but didn't try to outrun him either. When she did stop, he could see that she had led him to the place where he had laid the previous night, her mother's room, in its pristine condition. Gabriel remembered how Anne had looked at peace by his side, less than twenty-four hours ago.

Marie knelt down beside the neatly made bed and began saying a prayer. Then she peeled the covers back and curled herself into the bed and made to sleep. Gabriel felt the need to keep vigilance. This was another in a series of traumas for Mariemaia. She would need him and he would be there for her. Anne was beautiful and enticing, but his reason for being since he had come to earth again had been Mariemaia. Quietly, so as not to disturb her, Gabriel sat down in a chair near the bedside. There he began his sentry duty, watching his beautiful niece sleep, trying to keep his thought away from what she had said. If Anne had been involved with Treize, how could he know whether it was he that she thought about when she looked at him, or Treize? For these thoughts he again damned himself, his damnation now having mounted by the many times he had cursed himself that night. Anne was going to live and that should be all that mattered. He should be happy, but instead, his mind and heart lingered in uncertainty as Mariemaia slept. All the while he told himself that things would be all right. Perhaps by saying it enough, he could make it true.

********************

**__**

Character Guide

****

The Delizabane Family and Associates

__ ****

Merrick Delizabane: The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland defeat.

****

Victoria Delizabane_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria_._

****

Aria Delizabane: **(Expedition Storm)** The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

****

Analicia Delizabane_ **(Leecy)( The First Lady of War):** _The original Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

**__**

Kateline Delizabane: **(The Huntress)** The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

**__**

Mathius Delizabane: Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bears similar resentments. He carries disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

**__**

Shireen Delizabane: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

**__**

Bram Wickfield: The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident_._

****

Itzhak Liebman: Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane.

**__**

Mrs. Collins: Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor_._

****

Elizabeth Langstaff: Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

**__**

Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft: Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

**__**

Mikail Khydarian: a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**__**

Other OC 's

Gabriel Khushrenada: Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

**__**

Fadden Heeley: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

**__**

Helen St. Downey: Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley_._

****

Celine Osprey: An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development_._

****

Sudara Okami: Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend_._


	17. Into the Storm

Gundam Wing is not owned by me **__**

Gundam Wing is not owned by me

Author's Note:

I would like to extend my apologies for the delay in the last few chapters. I am currently in summer sessions and have to devote much of my time to schoolwork. However I will attempt to finish up Into the Storm in good time. Thank s for your patience and enjoy.

****

Chapter 16

__

"Do not go quietly into the night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

~ Dylan Thomas

"Such action against us cannot be excused Minister Darlian. We demand action by the ESUN government, to make an example of those who would raze our peace." Egyptian Ambassador Eurclytis Massordine spoke. He was a short but determined older man, Greek in ethnicity, as most who now lived in Egypt were. His frame was slight with age as he paced before Relena's desk, shaking his fist slowly and clearly perturbed. It was clear that he was not angry but profusely worried, which actually made Relena relax. All week she had been swamped with furious representatives from the attacked territories, trying to find out what the ESUN government was doing to correct the crisis.

"I understand your frustration ambassador, but we must be patient and wait until we know all the facts before we make accusations." She calmly replied.

"The situation is obvious Minister Darlian. We have been attacked by the Iraqis and demand you make an example out of them."

"I PROTEST!" shouted the Iraqi Ambassador Sadeem Naubeni. He was a younger man who had been sitting quietly in his place as Massordine spouted off accusations to explain the attack on his nation. Relena sighed.

The Egyptians and Iraqis had been in dispute for centuries now. After the third Great War, the Turks, who had always bore hostility towards the Greeks invaded Greece in the midst of the global confusion. The Greeks became refugees as the Turks forced them into exodus. They were admitted across the Mediterranean Sea into Egypt. This eventually led to aggression between the refugee Greeks and resident Arabs. War was declared, and death ensued. Like the Greeks to their native land, the Arabs were forced out of Egypt and into Iraq. The devastated nation of Israel lay between them. Since then, the two countries had fought over the ravaged land of Israel, and thrice gone to war over it. This was the Egyptian explanation to the recent attack on Cairo.

"The ESUN territory of Iraq will not claim responsibility for this attack. We are now a pacifist nation and are committed to upholding the peaceful mandates created by the ESUN." So spoke Ambassador Naubeni.

"We know you better than that! Egypt knows all to well how the tiger does not change its spots. This was an act of aggression from Iraqi insurgents."

"Why would Iraqi insurgents attack their own capital? I believe that this is a ruse. You are trying to put the spotlight on us when there is more evidence that this is a Greek attack. We would not put it past the Greco-Egyptians to attack their city to make it look as though this attack had come from some other source" Naubeni countered. Relena rose from her chair to quell the rising tension.

"Gentleman, there is little to no evidence that the attacks came from either the Egyptian or Iraqi side. The Persian Gulf was far from the only area made victim by these horrendous attacks. Further more you have every assurance that the Preventer syndicate is doing everything in its power to assuage this situation." They both looked at the young woman skeptically, and Relena felt her insides twist with a sense of failure.

"But, the Preventers are disabled no? The Preventer chief is incapacitated. There can be no control over the intelligence branch without the Khushrenada woman. Her action is needed no?" Massordine interjected.

This was the attitude Relena feared the most.

"Chief Preventer Une is currently in recovery following an assault. That doesn't mean the intelligence branch has been crippled." Relena retorted. How could they think that the Preventers would shut down just because of their chief was temporarily out of commission?

"Miss Darlian, I mean no disrespect, but we come to you today for action. As the foremost candidate for the ESUN presidency, we expect some action in these matters. If Lady Une was not in the current state she is in, I would be standing in her office." Naubeni spoke. Relena felt her cheeks flush with outrage. She rose sharply and slammed her hands on the desk, leaning over. She chose her words carefully, and spoke softly.

"I assure that Lady Une's position on this subject would be twin to my own. She would not support any acts of aggression that would break our peace."

"You do not know that Minister. A woman of Treize Khushrenada's tutelage may be depended on for such needs as ours, that much we know." Massordine replied. Relena stared at the two of them. Seeing that they were not going to get anywhere, the two ambassadors inclined their heads and took their leave. Relena once again took her seat and stared downwards pensively.

__

The Norwegians blame the Swedes. Portugal blames France, and the list goes on and on. The world is in an agitated states and I don't know what they will do if some relief doesn't come along soon. It's so much, too much to figure out. This is the mess that awaits me, come the election in January, and the world does not even trust me or look to me for leadership. 

One finger laced into her fawn hair and her violet eyes grazed the expanse of the carpet beneath her feet. A small frown played on her lips, turning her entire face to down towards Hades. She felt overwhelmed again, and for the first time, far too young. Thoughts sped through her minds, uncertainties and determinations that might never see the light of day. Many of her insecurities were lying in the hospital with Anne. Relena stood up, determined to go see her right then. She needed some assurances, even if they weren't spoken. Her hair wafted out behind her as she moved rapidly to the door.

_I don't know what they are going to do Anne, and I don't know why they want to go to you for the answers._

**********************

Havoc had consumed the building at 123 Lamborg Avenue in Brussels. The offices there were utterly consumed by the weight of the world that had been now thrust upon their shoulders. Public strife was to be managed by the Preventers who were currently in disarray. The chain of command had become sparse now; the Chief Preventer was inaccessible, Preventer Wind had disappeared, and Preventer Fire had taken a leave of absence to attend his niece until her mother's recovered.

All this left the remaining Commanding Preventers, Water and Earth, in a dismal situation. Yet while those around her brooded and fell into exhaustion, Sally Po endured and even thrived during the days of intensity that followed Lady Une's attempted assassination. Wufei was a constant motivator with his need for perfection, yet his temperament had become more aggressive. Sally guessed that he had difficulty with office and administrative duties. His skills were better suited for fieldwork. However the current lack of leadership prevented him from indulging his preferred work and kept him busy about the Preventer Headquarters.

"I don't see why we can't call on some of our old friends to help us out with this" Sally mentioned alluding to her desire to now involve the dormant Gundam Pilots. Wufei disagreed without any real explanation.

"They don't need to get involved."

He was hiding something from her. Sally could always tell with Wufei, what he was thinking or planning. He was a terrible liar and completely conscious of it. So he often avoided actually telling the lie and found alternate methods of confounding her. Sally believed he delighted in this exercise of cleverness over her.

There had been numerous press conferences since the latest dread incident, all of which she had personally over seen. The press, like Wufei, had become more aggressive and critical of the Preventers as well as other government agencies. The former Economic Advisor to President Heeley, Helen St. Downey had recently come under fire by the press. She had been implicated in some kind of scandal involving Space Mining contractors. Sally had even seen some Press reports concerning Relena Darlian that were not in the kindest of lights. Still the Media had observed some measure of self-control when it came to the Preventer office. The Intelligence agency was made up chiefly of former OZ and White Fang personnel, and headed by people who all had key roles in the Eve wars. They had not torn apart Milliardo Peacecraft when he had joined the ranks, although it was clear that they wanted to. The Preventer Agency was the only thing that stood between the populace and conflict. This fact kept the people and the press in check, and so they did little to criticize the Preventer office. They had even been good enough not to make assumptions about relations between Gabriel Khushrenada and Lady Une, even though the nature of their relationship had become quite obvious over the past few days. The truth known to the public would have been appalling for PR. 

Sitting in the very chair that Lady Une had been attacked in not three days ago Sally pondered the situation. Something that had been playing on her mind and entering into her internal house of suspicion, was what the present activity of the Gundam Pilots might be. The only one she had seen recently, was Quatre. His reaction to the assault on Lady Une had been obvious enough, but no one could have predicted how incensed he would be to learn of Okami's condition. Sally had been there when he arrived to see the young Japanese woman, normally so strong and noble looking reduced to a shaken and weeping mass amidst the bloody scene. A darkness covered his blue eyes and his entire frame shook. He had been ready to explode and found it difficult to control his rage; quite uncharacteristic of Quatre Winner. After a long time with Okami, he had moved aside to speak to Wufei. Together they talked quietly, during which Quatre was calmed, but the darkness never left his eyes.

Duo had not been seen by anyone in a while. When asked about his whereabouts, Hildre would only shrugg and reply that she neither knew nor cared. The young secretary spent her days now consumed by the business of the Preventers. When she wasn't there she was at the Hospital attending to Lady Une in whatever way she could. Sally had to command her to go home and get some sleep. Hildre did not like anyone giving her orders, unless it was Lady Une. They had an argument over it, in which Hildre referred to herself as Lady Une's protégé. Sally did not know what to make of it, or why it made her worry. The only person Hildre would even speak to in a friendly manner now was Quatre. Sally did not know what to make of that either.

Trowa had been by once since the incident. The attack appeared to have troubled him more than Sally thought it would. The young circus clown, who was so reserved and introverted, had furrowed his brow and set his lips in a frown when he learned about the assault on the Chief Preventer. Sally took into account that Trowa had known Lady Une to a certain extent when he infiltrated OZ years ago. More than any other Gundam Pilot, he knew her best. Trowa also retreated to Wufei and held discussion with him for the better part of an hour. The whole feel of the situation played upon Sally's intuition. She had the feeling that the appearance and disappearance of these characters was not without purpose. It was likely that Heero Yuy was not far away behind the scenes.

Then there was the most troubling of circumstances, Zechs and his sudden disappearance. Relena told Sally that she had last seen her brother at the headquarters that day. He knew about the dreadful occurrence. No one had seen him since. Wufei wouldn't talk about it, and Sally wondered if he knew something about it all. Had he been attacked too? Perhaps they would find his body in some ditch or riverbed within a few months. Sally shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. Pessimism was like a vice for her and she found it hard not to engage in dark thoughts.

Yes things were tough right now, but weren't they always? Sally lived for crisis and the chance to jump over the hurdle as high as she could. Sometimes she prayed for conflict to arise so she could test herself against the storm. It was a chance to shape things around her and it made her feel powerful. There was no fate, just endless opportunity to effect and change your environment. That was the belief that safely took her from one conflict to the next.

She sat back in the chair, and felt a pang in her chest amidst the odd tranquility. It was a pain of need. Her thoughts turned black and Sally longed for Noin's presence. Noin has had such a strength that was needed right now. Unlike those around her, Sally did not believe in an afterlife, and so to her Noin was not even gazing down from some distant plain. There was only oblivion waiting all at the conclusion of their lives. Noin had met that oblivion well before her time. It was a great injustice, and it still made her angry.

__

Pilot error? That is such bullshit. Noin did not make mistakes; she had flown that craft a thousand times.

Injustice or not, Noin was gone forever, no force in the silent universe could restore her to this world. At times, Sally envied her that, but only at times.

******************

"Let me understand you Monsieur, Your territories are suffering from massive economic strife. Production is at an all time low and despite efforts by the ESUN; you have had little relief. In the midst of all this commotion, your prized city of Paris is attacked, according to your findings, by your brothers in Portugal."

"Yes, that is our situation Madame. We have exhausted almost all our options and the people are entering a state of despair. This depression has already forced many people out on their street. The GDI has foreclosed on uncounted properties and my people are living in the streets. Those who weren't now are because their homes were reduced to ashes by the attack. We are not fools. The Portuguese have hated us for centuries, we must have our revenge. Relena Darlian tells us to wait and allow the government to handle this situation. We will not wait. The people of France appeal to you Lady."

Aria shifted the phone and was thankful that it was not a visual conversation, lest this patriotic French Representative whose name she had already forgotten should see her smile. 

"You do not care to wait for your own government to take action." Her legs crossed and her chair turned slightly to the side.

"The people of France feel the same as those in the Isle. We have our own beliefs and destinies. To be dictated to by the rest of the world is an injustice. We are France, not the Earth Sphere United Nation!" The young man had a rebellious spirit, like many around the world, whom in this time of discord blamed the world government for their problems. All was proceeding well. The new problematic era was creating discontent; people were rejecting this massive parent operation that had been forced upon them because those in control could no longer bear the burden of war.

"Then, Monsieur, I can advise you. You must give your nation a sense of its own independence. You can do this and you can provide relief for you economic strife. Commit your workforce to the building of weapons, and take your revenge."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line and then the young Frenchman spoke again.

"Lady… Do you suggest?…"

"I suggest you declare war on the Portuguese providence of the ESUN."

"We cannot do that! The ESUN would tear us to pieces!"

"With what? No Gundams, no Mobile Suits, no will to engage in battle, there seems to be no opposition as well. The ESUN has nothing with which to fight. Unless you are content to remain under the yolk of those fools in Brussels and to allow the Portuguese to get away with their crime against you?" Silence met her ear again.

"We most certainly are not content. But can we do it?"

"Yes, take reign of your own people, your own power. France has a history of leadership that has become lost under this massive global oppression. Think about the ESUN. It was created not by us, but by the colonies and the remainder of the Romafellar foundation. It was done without our consent. Our nations were raped by the edict of Queen Relena, who in her infant-like wisdom dissolved our national borders. The United Nation was created to assuage the situation with the Colonies, but what of our situation. There was no consideration of our stolen lands and homes. This is your chance Monsieur. The last chance you may have to take back what is rightfully yours, and become France once again." Aria gave it a moment to sink in. She could hear the small snips of static that volleyed over the phone line.

"Yes. I see things clearly now Lady. Thank you, The Republic of France owes you much." Then the click came. Aria hung up the phone and stretched out her limbs. This was all too perfect. Her intercom buzzed.

"Lady Aria, You have one hour until the meeting with the GDI advisory board." Her secretary reminded. Aria concurred and left her office for her own personal apartments in the house. The meeting was not very important, but it was a formal occasion. Her limbs felt loose and a pleasant tiredness has descended upon her, making the whole world soft with her triumph. She smiled as she slipped into the dark red gown she would be wearing for the event, humming a short tune to herself.

As she began to put on her earrings, a shadow fell across her, causing her to blink. Strong hands tightly grasped her bare shoulders, forcing her small frame against the wall.

There was less pain then there was initial shock. Her carefully set hair was pushed down into her face and pulled free of its setting. The hands moved around her neck but did not squeeze, in return she did not cry out. 

Their eyes met as trying breaths pushed passed grinding teeth. They bore fangs at each other in a symphony of glaring; the fire in their respective eyes glowed with two different blazes. One of rage, and the other of a darker elation. Through these burning seconds, Aria's snarling lips broke down into the simplest of smirks. The very act caused the hand around her neck to tighten slightly, though not enough to cut off her air or prevent speech. The momentary panic that had flooded her was now drained. Despite his disgruntled manner, Aria was overjoyed to see her little pet come back to her as she had planned.

"Welcome back Zechs, it has been a long time since you graced our shores with your presence." Her voice was soft and cool. She allowed the smirk to melt into a smile, yet kept her expression of a sinister nature. Zechs eyed her with daggers, his face the color of the Dover cliff sides. Then his cheeks flushed red and a vein stood out by his temple. Aria's smile faded as she struggled for breath under the oppression of his incredibly strong hands about her neck. Incensed, Zechs lifted her off the ground, sliding her writhing body up the wall.

"You will do no more damage woman." He whispered to her roughly. Aria struggled against him, her nails tearing at the flesh of his hand. Zechs held her fast and continued to squeeze the life from her. Eyes rolling back, vision doubling and darkening, Aria fell towards last resort. Her hand fumbled to the top of her evening gown and tore out the pin that she had fastened there. With one powerful swoop, she slashed the sharp end across Zechs cheek.

The pin hit its mark well and deep. Zechs grunted and released Aria long enough for her to scramble away from him. Blood streamed down Zechs' cheek and dripped onto the light fabric of his trench-coated shoulder. Aria fluttered, like a feather on the breeze, towards the door of her room. Zechs could hear the rustle of her taffeta gown as she moved and the sound of her breath coming in gasping coughs. The two noises almost moved in time, like a frantic symphony. Zechs shifted his gaze and looked at her with deep malevolence. The blackness that had settled into his eyes might have frightened even a battle-hardened soldier. Aria did not appear quite as effected. 

"Don't bother trying to get out. The doors are blocked." His hand wiped at the blood on his face. It was true, the lock on the door had been melted. Aria pressed her back against the door and glared at him.

"What do you want here?"

Zechs smirked with affected humor. A sinister passion had gripped him, like the cat playing with the mouse before it feeds. He laughed.

"I should think that is blatantly obvious, Lady of Dover. These days I am keeping a strict agenda and your death is priority at the moment." This was quite nice; having their roles switched to where she was at his mercy. He reveled in the caliginous joy of the moment.

"And to take back your daughter I assume." She was ready to bolt.

"Such a smart little girl it is, or thinks it is." He returned mockingly. Aria returned the expression to his dismay.

"Then, for your agenda's information. There might be a little conflict in your scheduling." Her frantic demeanor faded as she spoke. Zechs did not bite into her bait.

"Oh? Explain." He moved forward to her, blood still streaming down his face. Aria in turn countered him by moving forward herself, an excited expression framing her face as well as the loose tendrils of crimson hair.

"I am glad you blocked the doors Zechs. You have made everything perfect."

He stopped in his tracks as she continued forward. Reaching him and moving in a kind of languid flurry of actions, her hand swept over his cheek and covered a slender finger with his blood. She drew it back even as he flinched reflexively. The movement was sensuous and he found that he responded to it in this black mood that occupied his spirit. The blood soaked digit moved back and she wiped it over her lips like a cosmetic. Aria's eyes closed and her chin lifted in a savory motion before her tongue collected the blood and wiped Zechs clean from her mouth.

"I knew you would come." Her gray eyes shined under her dusty lashes. Zechs had no illusions as to what she was doing. Seduction was always a card in the woman's hand. In Aria's hand, he imagined this was not the only card she had. Despite all this, he still had an ace of his own to play. With that in mind, he played his cards and swept the second eldest Delizabane into his arms, surprised that there was no revulsion in the act. Aria was clearly surprised in turn. The height difference was hampering his plan. He overcame this by sweeping her up off her feet and walking gruffly with her towards the bed. Aria's arms held tightly onto his neck, her surprise continued even as he sat on the bed, placing her on his lap.

Zechs proceeded playing his hand by moving his hand seductively over her face. Aria responded aggressively by roughly kissing his lips. This act sickened him, but he didn't allow it to register. The blood dripped and rubbed over her white face.

"You were saying?" he breathed after she had released his lips. She laughed enticingly and traced her finger over the gash in his cheek again.

"I was saying, that those who are in charge of your daughter have orders to kill her most gruesomely if I die. So you see, you cannot kill me without killing your daughter." She said it as if it was nothing. Zechs was once again incensed, but kept reign on his anger this time.

"Of course I know that you are here for her and not me." She seemed to pop out of his grasp like a teasing marionette.

"WHY?" He yelled grasping for her. She laughed like a child and evaded his grasp as he chased her about the room. Aria picked up various objects and flung them at him while laughing almost drunkenly. 

"STOP!" She put her hand to stay him. "You can have her back if that is your desire. But of course one desire is fulfilled in exchange for another. You Zechs Marquise are not permitted off the hook so easily."

"What do you want?"

"Ah. You cave with such ease. Not so tough without a mobile suit or an army at your disposal are you?."

His eyes narrowed, waiting.

"I want you to remain here Zechs, and serve me. You can have your daughter on these conditions, but you may never leave the Isle again."

"So you seek to destroy what is left of my life and bar me into your own."

"Life? What life do you have in Brussels? I know everything that has been going on in your life Zechs. Besides your sister, there is nothing. The esteemed Lucretzia Noin has departed for regions beyond. Elizabeth made the journey long before that. What is there holding you to that decaying world Zechs?"

He had an answer, in his pocket. The pin that Wufei had given him, the one that found pierced into Anne's hand. Zechs retrieved it and tossed it to her. Aria caught it and looked at it. Her fingers curved over the finely wrought metal and insignia of her family.

"That is part of my life, another part that you have sought to destroy." Her head snapped up with anger at his words.

"Where did you get this?" She trembled.

"Don't pretend you don't know Aria!" He snapped at her.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?" she screamed with violent emotion. Zechs was taken aback and did not answer. Something was happening. Aria's eyes looked downwards and her eyes darted back and forth in rapid thought. The pin disappeared in her now tightly clutched hand. Brusquely, Aria looked at Zechs and then marched passed him towards a drawer by the wall. Zechs moved to follow her and saw her pull out a long object. It was a velvet jewelry box in which she placed the Insignant pin. Her face looked as if midnight had suddenly fallen upon the room. That done, Aria looked towards the door.

"KATELINE!" She shrieked towards the door with unbridled rage. A second later there was a pounding on the locked door and the sounds of shouts from beyond. Zechs turned back to Aria just in time to see her with another black object in her hand. He saw the blue flash of electrical current and felt it fly out to take hold of his body. Immense pain flowed through him as if a bolt of lightening had struck him.

"I will deal with you later Zechs." He heard her speak before his eyes closed involuntarily and he was nothing to the world.

*****************

Beeps and buzzes, buzzes and beeps. The sound of heels on a hospital floor and pagers calling forth various forms of assistance saturated the scene. A sterile smell invaded Relena's senses as she traveled the hallway to the appointed room. There was heavy security all about and she was thankful for it. Her footfalls clicked passed them. They virtually ignored her, so great was her recognition that she was almost a phantom among them. Relena did not know how to feel about such a waning interest in her.

The door opened easily enough and flooded the inner room with florescent hospital light. Inside the curtains had been drawn to keep the room dark. This was causing the multitude of floral bouquets about the room to wither. The heart monitor's steady beep sent a pang in Relena's chest. It was like a conditioning mechanism that caused her to remember her recent sickness. She felt selfish that the hurt caused by the sound was not from the misfortune of a friend, but because of her own personal loss. Relena was robbed of the ability to give life, and every beep of the monitor was a heartbreaking reminder of it

Anne lay in typical hospital fashion, slightly upwards covered by tubes and monitors. Her hair was flooded over her shoulders and her face was still ashen and sick looking. Gauze and white medical tape bound her wrists tightly.

She wasn't alone. Gabriel was with her, clutching her hand even as he rested his head down on his arms. Lord only knew how long he had been there. He raised his face towards the source of the light and saw Relena standing there.

"Don't turn on the lights. She can't sleep with them on." He spoke blandly, squinting from the light and sat up slightly, petting Anne's still hand. Relena closed the door behind her.

"Where is Mariemaia?" asked Relena. Gabriel did not look at her,

"She is at home with her tutors. She said it would be better if I was with her mother while she must stay here." Relena made her way to the blinded window and opened them slightly to allow a minimal amount of light in.

"No. The light…" he protested. Relena crossed two paces and laid her hand upon his shoulder.

"Gabriel, you should go home to your niece. Staying here all day will only exhaust you. They need you to be at your strongest now." Relena spoke with winged words. Gabriel hesitated, resting his forehead against the back of Anne's pale hand and kissing it once. Then he stood slowly and tiredly.

"Don't let her talk. She will try, but don't let her. It makes her too tired. She isn't strong enough yet." Again he did not look at her, but with a slumped frame disappeared from the room. Relena sat down in his bedside chair that Gabriel had just quit.

"Hello Anne, you are looking better." She managed, taking hold of the woman's hand; comforted some to find it warm with life. Yet the woman remained in her deep slumber.

"Events are shaping rather oddly now Anne. I don't quite know how to feel about it all. The world is not as I remember it. It used to be a place that was malleable and easily shaped by my words. I suppose I have grown to depend upon the power of my words. In the beginning I didn't believe they were so powerful. After all, I was only a girl. Why should the universe listen to the ideals of a young girl? Yet they did listen. Perhaps it should not surprise me. That was the fashion of the era. It was said that in the Earth sphere today, it is our youth who lead the way. How true that was and yet how blind I was to it. Old men such as Dermail headed the Romafellar foundation, but it was young men like Treize Khushrenada and my brother who were breaking new ground and truly shaping the future. Even you at nineteen and Noin and Sally were at the front of our beginning. Then of course the Gundam Pilots, most of who were no older than I. I was so blind to it then, but now it so clear, now that I feel myself losing the power I once had. Is it because I am no longer young, my words have grown old with me? The universe likes its inspiration to be young and fresh like springtime. I am leaving my springtime and so are my ideals. It just isn't enough any more. The world changes. My words grow old and so does this peace."

Relena sighed heavily under the weight of vocalized anxieties. One hand reached up and brushed her bangs back. The other squeezed Anne's hand. She didn't care whether or not Anne could hear her, not at this point. Her eyes closed and she spoke again.

"I feel alone now, and shunned. Its like I am not even there anymore, there is no need for me. I went from just a schoolgirl, to a Princess, to a Queen of an entire planet, to a mediator for relations between Earth and Space, and now I am likely to become president. Anne, I am only twenty-one years old. It is all just too much. I can't handle this all alone anymore… And he isn't here to hold me up. None of them are. My father, my brother, my Heero."

Tears formed and she bent over in preparation for sobbing. "I am so alone now. Heero isn't with me anymore. I used to know he was there just around the corner or in the shadows, watching my like a guardian angel. But I can't feel him anymore. Milliardo, I love him as a sister should, but I haven't the faintest idea of who he is. Why did he even return to the earth when I was ill? I think it must have been out of obligation to memory of our family. The last remnant of the family that he remembers and I recall nothing of. I think he resents me, because I don't remember those days. It must make him feel so alone, with no one who can understand him. I can't understand him; we will always be like strangers, loving each other from a detached place. This… breaks my heart."

She released Anne's hand and covered her face with her own. It had been a long time since she had shed tears. Years of being noble and brave for the world had taken its toll. There was just too much emotion in life to suppress forever. 

Anne's eyes were open now and looking at her. Relena didn't know how long she had been awake and how much she had heard. The moment was suddenly apprehensive, but Relena managed to find her control again. The urge to speak as plainly as she could drove her to speak again.

"Why do they look to you Anne. Lady Une, the second of Treize Khushrenada, whose name the people both love and fear, why do they look to you? You have this aura of action and battle lingering about you. I think at times you become Treize and they see it. When things are uncertain, the people prepare for the worst, and thus create the worst. Don't you find it to be an injustice, you who value peace as much as I do? They look to you, to lead them into the very institution that we all swore we would never enter into again. What can I do to stop it? I cry out and there is no answer. What do I do Anne? Tell me!"

Their hands gripped each other again. Relena clung to the hand of a woman who had once murdered her foster father. Anne's breathed sharply and kept her gaze bent similarly sharp. There was a great power in her eyes that captivated Relena and confounded her into silence.

"To keep true to yourself and understand not what lays without but what lays within. This is where power can be found, and in that power you will rise to meet the change that will inevitably comes. Hold on to it and remember that what separates you from all others, is what lies beneath. Strength and Honor." 

Anne finished off in one last exhausted breath. Relena just stared at her, beguiled. The she raised her chin and looked proudly. Anger was rising inside her. How very easy it was for Lady Une to speak so of strength and honor. She had everything now, a daughter, a man who loved her, the love, loyalty and respect of hundreds under her command. Anne was anything but alone Even Milliardo seemed to connect with her more than he connected with Relena. She hated her for it. That was something that was touchy with Anne. All things revolving around Milliardo gave her anxiety, and now Relena would make her feel it.

"Milliardo is missing." She said glaring. Anne's eyebrows knitted and the desired anxiety was displayed on her fragile features instantly. Relena nodded curtly and rose. Without looking back she left the room, not knowing where to go. A few moments into her aimless stroll the guilt fell over her like rain. She had been cruel to simply lay the news of her brother's disappearance on Anne. It was obvious enough that she cared for Milliardo. Relena found to her own chagrin that she was less than concerned for Milliardo. Here or there she didn't care where he was, it was never any different between them no matter where he was. Relena's emotions where a raging torrent inside of her and soon she was running. There was a thunderclap followed by sheets of rain that soaked her. She didn't care, nothing mattered, only relief from this torment and loss of control.

"WHERE ARE YOU NOW? I NEED YOU" She called out into the chaotic weather. More thunder and heavier rain beat down upon her and still she ran. Her lungs burned from the exertion and sobbing. The sky was dark with storm and evening. Ahead, illuminated by streetlights was a bridge. She looked to it, a sign of hope for her, and ran to it. The sides were made of brick, cold and heavy, rain dripped off it and down into the water raging below. Relena placed her face against the cold brick and breathed in several large droughts of air. Then she looked again over the side. It would be quite a drop. One would likely die on the impact; either that or they would drown. 

Boldness and numbness filled her spirit and Relena felt miles away from herself as she climbed over the brick side of the bridge and sat there. It was cold, but she would soon be warm. Her mind dabbled in the past to that moment of perfect relief. Heero in her arms at least, finally no longer running from her. The feel of his thick hair between her fingers as she comforted him. It was so long ago, yet she was there right now, holding him as she pushed herself closer to the edge.

"It's over, everything will be all right now. Finally it's over." She had said to him in those blissful moments. Relena inched herself closer to the edge, her eyes closed and a smile on her wet face. The words coursed through her veins, She would be there soon, living that moment forever. God would forgive her for this weakness. A moment's courage and the deed would be done. Only a few more inches, a few more cold inches and warmth eternal.

"Finally it's over" She whispered, closed eyes turned up towards her ethereal destination.

The breath was pulled out of her as Relena was pulled powerfully from the bridge. At first she believed she was plummeting and prepared herself for the collision. Then she felt the ground beneath her feet and was conscious that she was being pulled. Fury and hysterics gripped her and she flailed and cried out. Relena could not turn to see who had her in their grasp but instead saw the bridge become smaller as she was pulled away from it. Perhaps it was some criminal that would rob and murder her. Such a fate would suffice, just end the loneliness. Relena cried allowed endlessly, howling like a hysterical child. 

"Let me go!" The arms around her torso were hurting her now with their tightness. She was jerked to the left and onto what appeared to be a park bench. There they sat motionlessly; Relena could hear his breathing behind her. The water dripped off his hair and down her cheek. She remained silent and felt his arms cease to grip her, but instead embrace her.

"It's over, everything will be all right now Relena" he spoke into her ear, still holding her tightly against him. Relena's eyes widened and she cried out louder than ever. Every muscle tightened with total meltdown of emotion. Tears now became indistinct among the raindrops on her face. Her hands clutched at his arms around her. She was still unable to form words. His hand rose and touched her face, pushing it against him. She complied and rested against the crook of his neck, unable to see his face but knowing full well who he was.

"Heero" her fingers bit into the flesh of his arm she held them so tightly. Heero said nothing more, as usual. But he kept her there until she had quieted, soothing her in the limited ways he could. After a time Relena relaxed and turned to face him. There they stared at one another for an unknown amount of time. At some point the rain had stopped and the thunder ceased, but neither of the noticed.

**********************

**_Character Guide_**

****

The Delizabane Family and Associates

__ ****

Merrick Delizabane: The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland defeat.

****

Victoria Delizabane_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria_._

****

Aria Delizabane: **(Expedition Storm)** The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

****

Analicia Delizabane_ **(Leecy)( The First Lady of War):** _The original Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

**__**

Kateline Delizabane: **(The Huntress)** The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

**__**

Mathius Delizabane: Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bears similar resentments. He carries disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

**__**

Shireen Delizabane: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

**__**

Bram Wickfield: The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident_._

****

Itzhak Liebman: Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane.

**__**

Mrs. Collins: Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor_._

****

Elizabeth Langstaff: Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

**__**

Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft: Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

**__**

Mikail Khydarian: a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**__**

Other OC 's

Gabriel Khushrenada: Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

**__**

Fadden Heeley: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

**__**

Helen St. Downey: Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley_._

****

Celine Osprey: An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development_._

****

Sudara Okami: Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend_._

__


	18. Into the Storm

I do not own Gundam Wing **__**

I do not own Gundam Wing

****

Chapter 17

"_The man who fears truth has nothing to fear from lies"_

~ Thomas Jefferson

__

By the purity of the storm you are sent out, engaging it with your own will, as is the tradition. The act is little more than a test of one's own endurance and determination, two virtues that defined the warrior. So go out into the tempest and define yourself. It is there that you will learn of your true and inescapable self. Let the wind tear at your hair and the frigid torrent to soak your garments. You will feel the ripened anger of nature, born upon its breath. It will let you know how unwelcome you are. But endure and keep your pace steady, reach the cliff's edge and kneel there. Kneel and wait for the truth to wash over you even as the sea's massive surge threatens to take you away. Sit, and wait for the truth.

"Hai"

The wind howled plaintively in her ears as she walked. The rain tore at her light white gown, just as the memory had declared. It stung her face and caused the smallest hint of the metallic-tasting fear. The rage pushed her back as she neared the cliff, screaming for her to get away. She could see the surge rising over the cliffs edge just ten meters away. This time she would succeed. This time she would not come back dishonored and with a bloodied palm. The test would be completed with all ceremony observed. 

The edge was realized and she stood for a moment there, letting the storm surge blast her in the face. She tasted the salt of the tide on her lips. The visions of previous attempts became fresh in her mind. The last time had been when she was sixteen. Sensei had sent her out, a trembling girl, to command the storm around her. Her slight frame had been racked by the furious wind. She broke the glass and cut her hand. The failure was there again, pushing at the back of her throat.

No failure this time, she knelt as she had been instructed years before. Honor and endurance, that was the way of the Samurai. How grand nature was in these moments. Her fingers bent down and dug into the moist earth, anchoring her. A defiant smile crept over her lips. The squall climbed to new heights, readying to punish her for daring to compare herself with this insurmountable force.

Calmness invaded her, releasing all tensions within her. Her fingers loosened on the ground. She would not give into fury, anymore.

"What are you doing out here love?" He was there now, something warm and safe feeling. His hands gripped her shoulders.

She looked around; there was nothing there. The cliff, the surge, the raging sea, there was nothing there, just a light rain after a night's storm. There was fear at that moment destroying the previous calm. Where had she been? She hadn't been here a moment ago. There had been a cliff, and… the sea. 

"It's alright, you were just sleepwalking again."

She wasn't, she couldn't have been. Now she could not even recall where she had been. What had been there, the sea… and a storm? The knowledge was slipping away from her. The memory of the cliff and the sea was gone. All else completely banished when he lifted her and began carrying her back to safety. She stared over his shoulder at the place where the cliff had been. Not knowing what she had seen there but discontented at the feeling left within her heart. Her eyes closed and just rested on his shoulder as he took her away from the scene. Her will and endurance still untested.

*********************

"What the hell happened to you?" Trowa inquired when Duo walked through the door of the flat, limping. He was bent over as if to nurse an abdominal wound.

"I was attacked by about twenty hot chicks who all wanted my body." He sad sarcastically. Plopping himself in a chair and rubbing his neck.

"Where's the picture? Did you get it?" 

"I got it and lost it. Pour me a drink will ya?" Trowa obeyed and poured, seeing that Duo needed it.

"Why am I always the one who gets the crap kicked outta me?" He took the drink from Trowa's offering hand and downed it quickly.

"You've had worse, now what happened?"

"Ok, it took me forever to decode that damn picture. When I finally did, there was this girl there all of a sudden. She blindsided me and took the picture, said her name was Mata." Duo rubbed his gut again.

"Did you get to examine the picture?" Trowa asked. Duo Smiled and nodded, pressing the glass to his lips again.

"The original execution order was signed off by the same officer in charge, and additionally verified by the initials of TK."

"TK, Duo you know what this means"

"That I am a genius and unquestioned lord and master of the universe?"

"Treize had a hand in this, and someone knows we are on the right track. Otherwise you would not have been attacked."

"Yep, I'm a genius." Duo leaned back in the chair and rested his hands behind his head. Trowa paced pensively.

"If that is the case, there is only one person we can go to who will know what Treize was up to during those days."

"Where is Heero at?"

"He is…busy. Quatre is with his girlfriend, she was shot at the Preventers headquarters" Duo jumped up.

"There was shooting at the Preventer office?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, Only Okami and Lady Une were injured." Duo only heard the word yes and was bolting towards the door. Trowa heard him mutter something about Hilde. Now alone in the room, Trowa sat in Duo's discarded seat. In the morning he would see Lady Une. There was a beeping noise and Trowa responded by turning on the Television. There was a statement about to be issues, by Aria Delizabane. Trowa released a heavy breath and shook his head.

_We have to find that woman…._

His head rose as the television flickered before him, and the face of Aria Delizabane came into focus.

************** 

The sun's waning light shown crimson in the distance, and as it departed it seemed to cast a single scarlet spotlight on Aria Delizabane as she strode gracefully on the elaborate stage. Her red hair fell flowing over her jet-black uniform jacket, creating a sharp contrast that added to her overall striking appearance. Her eyes shown darkly in the dwindling light, making her features look almost obscure against her snowy shaded skin. Looking on her as she descended upon the podium, one would suppose her to be much taller than she was in actuality. Aria had learned long ago that she could show the appearance of being tall, by taking on an imperial air. She could stand above her fellow men, while still looking up at them. 

Without delay, she greeted her massive audience, and began the oration that would end an era, and give voice to a new one.

"The question of this era is obviously well known. 'Why do people fight?' This question is both simple and vastly complex. Like a shattered diamond with its many illuminated fragments."

"In order to understand the question we must together scrutinize the facts that have been determined in the scope of history as it refers to conflict. Many have sought in vain to answer this question through its applicable reflection in history. But history can tell us nothing that is applicable to our modern situation. We must determine within ourselves as the present keepers of the future, our own answer." 

"Pacifism is undoubtedly the fashionable ideal of this era. Its supporters strive endlessly towards the futile pursuit of pacifism's firm institution in the human consciousness. That is of course the best and only method that can be used when trying to instill an unnatural ideology in any era. Pacifism is indeed beautiful. Imagine a world that void of conflict and the misery which war gives birth to. What a scintillating and magnificent world that would be. What a glorious dream pacifism makes."

"But the dream can make no claims on a reality of our existence on a planet that is undoubtedly imperfect. And if we are must refer to history, then let us look on the records of blood and struggle that has brought us to this point in time. People are inclined to look at wars and human conflict as sad and ultimately despicable. But I urge those same people to observe the actual end result of those struggles. With the conclusion of each struggle, Humanity grew a little more, ideas changed, strength and awareness grew, further power was harnessed, and something new was born each time. The lives that were lost and the sadness endured by nations and their inhabitants as a result of the destruction of war should not be lamented today. Those who lost their lives during the struggle are truly the most sublime individuals of our civilization for sacrificing themselves in order to stop the real enemy of mankind. This enemy is the very death of our culture and civilization. It is a virus, which deteriorates our societies and brings about the end of all we have worked for from generation to generation."

"The enemy is stagnation. The severing of civilization from the change that is the very lifeblood of our existence, and the foundation of our survival. Our lives today are merely an extension of the progress that resulted from change brought about by war and conflict. Should we embrace stagnation and the estrangement from the evolution of humanity that is brought by it? Without change there can be no progress, no accomplishment, no lasting success. All these things humanity requires in order to grow and evolve, to become powerful and strong, to survive. Pacifism is the very tool of deplorable plague of stagnation that has caused the slow but inevitable demise of nations throughout history. Devotees and advocates of pacifism, such as the Peacecraft family, seek to persuade us all that war is created by a fault in human wisdom, because something in society has gone askew. But this is far from the truth. War is derived from the human need for change, and our own subconscious realization that we are becoming languished with whatever system the world is operating under."

"I will be the first to admit that a certain solace can be lent by the ideal of total pacifism. Believers in the ideology profess a New World Order that promotes growth without the harsh miseries of war. But conflict and change are absolutely inextricable. Perhaps there may be a lengthy period in human history in which civilization can remain complacent under the soft cover of pacifism. However, in time mankind will recognize the failings of this system when they find themselves rendered incapable of changing. It is an unnatural condition, an infraction on the laws of evolution and human existence. And soon humanity develops a need to aspire to new heights that will overwhelm them. In the end, they will fight to bring about a new age where they may live unfettered by the restraints of pacifism."

"So why do we fight? We fight because we must, in order to create, to grow, to extend ourselves. It is the greatest of human instincts, and it was implemented by whatever power put us on this earth, so that we might survive. Therefore, we MUST fight. Battles should not be thought of as meaningless, the only useless battle is the one we undertake against the spirit of fighting, the attempt to stem the tide of conflict and change with stagnation. None of use must take on a mentality that peace is a right we should expect. We are guaranteed nothing in this life but death. Fighting is an incorrigible condition that is woven inextricably into the fabric of our being. It is the stuff that makes us. It is a definitive part of who we are, and there is only folly on the man that denies who and what he is."

" 'No Gem may shine without polishing, nor any man without trials' as it is said. In light of such truth I ask mankind, in the question of war and conflict, do not abstain from conflict, but endure it."

"Thank you all"

She bowed slightly and left the podium to the overwhelming applause of those who had just witness Aria's speech. She could hear approving murmurs from the crowd.

"They are ready" she stated to her brother as she passed by him. This was good. It made her feel a little better after the fiasco of the previous night. Kateline was to be punished severely for her insubordination. If Mikhail had been successful in his false mission, Kateline would have been executed for the offense. Mikhail was now under instruction to except orders only from the Eldest Child. Aria would not allow him to act in anyone's name but her own. Walking stiffly behind her, Mathius brooded. Aria had little doubt that he had also been aware of Mikhail's mission. Shireen perhaps too, but Shireen did not matter. In the end, Aria could understand their reasons for attempting such an act of treachery, but that did not excuse them from it.

As for the speech, she felt it necessary to push things along. Communications were coming in from all over the world seeking advice from her on current situations. It was time she gave them one all encompassing answer. But that is all she would say to them. Now their minds could work on her suggestion.

"Summon Mikhail at once. Tell him I have a mission of retrieval for him" Aria ordered her brother who was in toe. She departed from the scene then, with no intention of speaking to anyone for quite a while.

********************

This was the worst duty she had ever received. Kateline had told her it would be the easiest. It figured that Kateline would think so. Shireen unlocked the door to the opulent guestroom and entered. This was horrible, she didn't know if she could do it. In her hand she carried a light silver tray, holding some medications and needles. 

He was still lying unconscious on the bed, just as he had for several days now. In his arm was an IV through which they had been administering drugs to keep him senseless. Now it was Shireen's duty to administer the drugs that kept him that way, as well as chemicals to sustain his body until Aria decided what she would do with him.

He looked so pale. It sickened Shireen as she injected the drug into the IV. Milliardo didn't even move. It was as if he were dead. Both of them in the same house and they would never see one another. Aria and Kateline wouldn't allow it. 

__

This is Lizzie's father. I think they look alike, in a way. Poor man. All I can do is pray that something will give. But really, there is no one in this world that can help him now.

****************

Six weeks had passed since the incident that had resulted in the near death of Lady Une, the wounding and subsequent emotional scarring of Sudara Okami, and the disappearance of Zechs Merquise. Three weeks into it the investigation was halted and no further leads to the assassin could be found. Anne had returned home for both recovery and security purposes. Okami had been kept under close watch, as they feared the assassin might seek to destroy the witness. She said little now, and had trouble allowing anyone to touch her. Her nature turned from outgoing and well tempered, to introverted and suspicious. Even Quatre was finding it difficult to negotiate their relationship; he was barely able to touch her shoulder without her jumping in some fright.

Anne wasn't doing well either. At first she had seemed herself, recalling almost nothing of her attack. The assassin had used a combination of Heroine and Curare, a paralyzing poison to subdue her. The doctors noted that she should have made a complete recovery. But her mood had been slowly deteriorating since the three-week point. Gabriel noted that she seemed to talk to herself too much, and at times her sentences were completely disjointed. In addition she became agitated very easy and for no apparent reason.

These concerns were little on Gabriel's mind. He was usually too engaged with maintaining the upkeep of the Preventer business. Since he and Sally got along the best, it became up to the two of them to keep things running as smoothly as possible. Some minute headway had been made in the global attack. A worker in Buenos Aires had reported seeing the outline of some large machine against illuminated briefly during one of the blasts. The technical crews were still looking for any evidence of mobile suit involvement and had come up empty handed thus far. The whole ordeal made the younger Khushrenada's head spin painfully, longing for sleep.

When sleep came, it was blissful. Gabriel always slept well in the bed he shared with Anne. It was fast becoming the only thing he looked forward to, the peaceful oblivion between satin sheets. The morning was his favorite time. The windows faced eastward and the smallest shards of dawn would scratch the sky, heralding the day. Gabriel would turn on his side, looking over Anne's shoulder towards the window. Everything was still and quiet, save for the beginning chirps of the dawn birds and Anne's steady breathing. This was his definition of peace, just the soft waxing light of dawn, the softness of the beds, and the stillness.

It ended on this day. He awoke to face the window and found something obstructing his view. His eyes focused and he recognized Anne's figure standing at the window, wrapped in a white satin robe. Her arms were folded rather crossly and her head titled downwards, yet her eyes looked upwards. Gabriel smiled at first, wondering what had woken her so early. Being silent, he crept out of the covers and came to stand behind her. She did not look away from the window. He was surprised to find her rigid and taunt when he placed his arms around her waist from behind. Gabriel pressed his lips against her ear and spoke gently.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Remembering" She answered in a raw tone that made his brow furrow.

"It isn't good for you to be remembering" It was only a jest. She did not laugh.

She turned then and looked at him. Her eyes were icy and corrupt, yet a smile danced on her lips. Again she looked upwards, but her head was downcast, making her eyes long and malevolent.

"I really do wonder what it could be that you take from all of this Gabriel Frances Khushrenada. There are plenty of theories dancing within my skull. Sexual satisfaction, egocentric exhilaration perhaps, a pension for dehumanizing possession? So many possibilities?" She said it so blandly, as if it were an interesting topic she found in the newspaper to discuss over morning coffee. Again, her voice seemed different, deep and forbidding.

"What?" he said in astonishment. She was questioning his honor and intentions. "What did you say?" Her continued smiling was starting a fury in his stomach.

"Here is another theory. Maybe the young man simply wishes to outdo an old rival, who any fool can see he is plainly jealous of. Then I would say it is a matter of possession. He wants to own the woman in order to show up Zechs Merquise, It sounds like a dreadful waste doesn't it?" every word stabbed.

Gabriel's hands roughly grabbed her shoulders, fighting not to shake the life out of her. He was furious now, but quietly so. A few more words and he would explode. Already his face was deepening to a reddish hue of anger, and a vein stood out on his forehead marking his strain.

"What did you just say to me woman?" his voice was deadly, meant to frighten her out of pursuing this course.

"Ah, it seems you don't like that theory." She started to laugh at him. Gabriel's mouth curled into a snarl and he threw her to one side with an angry grunt.

"DON'T push it Anne." He pointed a finger at her and glared. Anne's laughter grew.

"How like you Khushrenada men. ALWAYS resorting to violence when you are frustrated. You never like hearing the truth, never able to handle the facts of the matter. Yet you will always profess to the sky that honesty and truth are the very primer of valor. The hypocrisy is enough to choke on."

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!" Anne ceased her laughter and rose to a challenging glare.

"It's never enough is it? Always taking until you have everything. Khushrenada means to swallow up you know, everything and everyone. Keep us all under your boot heel, subduing all with your cursed smooth tongue, promising us eternity! You always see the outline of the scheme and seem a vision of tranquility. The world in YOUR profound embrace, in the end, into dark places you will take us, and there we will all be locked together, underneath your shadow. Under HIS shadow!" Gabriel watched her speak the venom, her hands curled as if ready to claw.

"You are as hopeless as the day I met you Gabriel, still struggling to break out of his shadow. Everything you do is because of him, even now. You take something that once belonged to him in hopes that it will free you, but it only digs you deeper doesn't it?"

The back of Gabriel's hand crashed hard against her face, knocking her to the ground. He regretted the action immediately, but could not bring himself to move towards her, knowing that if he got too close he might strangle the life from her. Anne sat up on the floor and held the side of her face. She was silent now, and her head was downcast, hair falling into her face. The white robe's length pooled around her. Gabriel was shaking with fury as he stared down at her.

"How… Dare you say that to me? Open your fucking eyes woman and take a look at everything I have done for you. I have made you and your daughter my life. I joined your fucking useless Preventers and shared you bed. This is my payment for being so loyal and faithful, to be treated like I am a fucking egotistical prick who is getting his kicks by banging you, because I know Zechs wanted to and I got there first? God damn you Anne, GOD DAMN YOU" He shouted down at her. Anne looked at him with bewilderment, a small hint of blood trickling down from her nose. 

"I don't….understand. Why?"

"DON'T "WHY ME" ANNE!" He shouted at her, grabbing her wrist and jerking her to her feet. She cowered away from him, but was unable to escape his grasp.

"Why are you yelling at me?" She shouted in defense, flying very close to the flame. Gabriel stared at her in anger, watching her flinch. Then he released her and started to the other side of the room where his clothes lay abandoned. Quickly he dressed as Anne sat silently watching him, her arms folded around her torso. When completely attired he went to the door, but stopped before leaving. He turned slightly and looked back at her.

"I love you Anne, if you can't see that then you are fucking blind." Then he was gone, leaving her behind. The dawn was still in the making and it was dark outside. The smell of dew hung in the air. Gabriel briskly trudged towards his car; his feet crunched the pebble walkway beneath his feet.

Out of the corner of his eye there was movement. Gabriel turned swiftly to see the bushes to the side of the driveway shake for a moment, and a squirrel jumped out. He breathed a sigh of relief and made to move on. The snap of a twig stopped him again. There was someone there. He could hear it now. His hand went to the nine millimeter he always kept by his side and drew. Slowly and carefully, Gabriel proceeded towards the side of the drive with the pistol ready. His mind swirled with the possibility that it was the same man that had tried to kill Anne. He almost wished it were, so that he could take his revenge properly, and painfully if the man thought he could try to finish the job. 

But there was nothing there. He searched all over the area and could find nothing. The dawn was coming up now and adequate light to thoroughly search. Still, he could find nothing. Maybe it had simply been some animal.

All pondering was put to an end when the shot exploded through his right shoulder. Gabriel released a ripping cry from his throat and crumpled down. His arm was rendered useless and the gun dropped to the ground with a clank. He realized that the shot had been muffled by a silencer and came from above. Gabriel raised his head in time to see a man drop from the trees. He wore a long black trench coat and had medium length dirty blonde hair. The man didn't give Gabriel a chance for further examination before he stiffly kicked him in the face. Blood burst into Gabriel's mouth and he moaned as his attacker continued to kick him. The smell of hair gel and dirt filled his senses even as the pain mounted. At once, all he knew was that blood was pouring from his mouth and running over his chest. He believed he was going to die. Lost in a sea of agonizing confusion, something tugged at his thoughts. A memory of something he had read about when he was a boy. The Romans, masters of war and honor, would never allow their faces to show in death. They covered them even as they were being killed. He and Treize had revered the concept.

Gabriel's only working arm and hand rose to his face, trying desperately to cover it. _Don't let them see your face. You can not..let..them…see…._

"Ace mobile suit Pilot? Ace mobile Suit Nothing! Cursed Khushrenada!" The man rasped out at him in between kicks. Gabriel's eyesight was blurring and his world was spinning frantically. When the darkness covered him at last, he heard his attacker speak once more.

"Let's go little knight, you belong to my mistress now."

*************** 

"Leecy, why do you care about it so much?" Bram held the phone tightly, his digits felt clammy. The mysterious call had come again, late as usual. Bram never knew what to expect with her anymore. Once so easily read and dependable of action, Analicia was unpredictable now. He supposed she was the soldier-toned product of war.

"I find it amusing, that's why. You would too Bram, watching them clamber about, denying and repressing their feelings, and being completely obvious at the same time. At least to me they are, but there are few that are not obvious to me. After all, all I can do is reside and watch neh?" Her voice, deep and smoky haunted the static-ridden connection between them.

"It is the others, the pilots, who truly impress me, just as they impressed Treize. They never stop Bram, scrambling about, pecking about for answers. Everyday they draw nearer to me and I think they will soon discover me. Mata prevented them, and I am happy for it. Yet I almost want them to find me. They would set me free at least neh?"

"Free?" he questioned. There was a pause.

"I feel a draft, it sweeps through…"

"Leecy?"

" They are so close, right under my heel and I could squash them at anytime. Yet I know I couldn't do that, not to those boys. Treize admired them so. It is ironic in a way. I, who Treize had under his control so completely, could not subdue those boys. Now I find them directly in my control. He would laugh well I think."

"The girl impresses me too, Relena. She is angelic in ways I always wanted to be. It must be hard for her to be such a source of inspiration to everyone but herself."

"As you are to us Leecy."

"It's the other one who I can't help but hate. The one that oppresses me, I hate being under her control. I would kill her if only it were possible."

"Leecy, you know it isn't. You should think of it no more and just come back to us. Aria would step down immediately if you were to return as our leader. It is what you were meant for."

"Not while certain… shadows linger in our house. I think something must have happened, something large. It must be so, for I am never allowed to be out for so long. She always returns and pulls me back in. Many years have past since I was last able to walk so freely. I believe it revolves around our house, doesn't it Bram. Tell me Bram, what has Aria done that I should be able command myself like this?"

He swallowed. "Aria, sent her assassin after Gabriel Khushrenada. He was successful."

"I see" The response was immediate. "There is more?"

"She also has in her possession Zechs Merquise. He is being held at the manor, drugged and bound. I don't know what she plans to do with him."

There was silence, drawn and deafening.

"Leecy…"

No reply.

"Analicia…" he could hear her breath.

"Zechs… is there? She has Milliardo?" The smoky voice resumed.

"Yes. He is here." His lips moved to speak again. The click silenced his words and after a few swimming seconds, the lonely dial tone signaled the death of the connection.

*************

One night later.

The metallic clang of a midnight stroke sounded throughout the main hall, resounding down the richly decorated corridors that lead into the depths of the manor. The deep chime had a cold and startling resonance that jarred the woman out of her trance-like state. Her eyes, sharp and distinctive, turned slowly upwards. There was an ache in her fingers from the way she had folded her hands. It had been hours since she had moved, lost in thought, her temples throbbing with in the pensive mode. The corners of her lips faced downwards, forming shadows across her chin. The chimes echoed through the office, heralding the dark hour.

Now she moved, ready for the nightly vigil. It was her way to stay up to all hours in the dark and think. But night is best spent asleep as Bram had always told her. She was less like Leecy in her defiance of nightly convention. In the late hour, she would always visit the painted visage of her sister in the main hall, salute it and make as if the Sister was in the room. It gave comfort to her uneasy soul. Now always questioning itself, and hating the memory of Analicia's damned ability to appear at ease with her every action. Why could she not capture such respite for herself? Even now the vanilla and spice fragrance about the hall that she had known all her life mixed with the scent of mildew, warning her against any moment of ease.

Her footsteps sounded heavy on the floor though she was a light creature, and now there was heaviness in her chest, like some deep premonition of explosion waiting around the corner. Was it Zechs? Come again out of his drug induced sleep, waiting to kill her. Several times she had underestimated the physical resistance of the Lightning Count and he had overcome the anesthetic. It couldn't be Zechs this time; she had ordered the dosage to its limit in order to subdue him. Yet still she could feel a great tightness cease her body. Something lay beyond the corner. The air screamed out of a presence lying in wait.

When she rounded the corner, the mark upon the painting was the first thing that caught her attention. A long black mark that went straight over the oil painted eyes of young Analicia Galadriel Delizabane. The lifeless portrait was now blind, and incapable of seeing Aria's rage. Someone had dared to desecrate this painting. Names popped immediately to mind. Possible culprits, Kateline, Mathius, even Shireen might be responsible. Whoever it was would pay dearly.

But the criminal had not left the scene, but had instead stayed to gaze upon the crime. Just to the left, with back turned and arms folded sternly stood that which next caught Aria's attention. A young woman, not too young, but not anything near old, watched the blinded portrait in silence. Aria moved forward, taking in the sight of her in slow motion. Her dark hair was unclasped and spilled down over her back over a crimson colored jacket, and her height dominated as it always had been compared to Aria's lack of stature. Her face was turned away, but her stance, the imperious way in which she held herself confirmed her identity to Aria, and she gasped slightly.

The noise made the young woman raised her head, but didn't turn. Now aware of a second presence in the room, she straightened herself and looked again to the portrait.

"I have always despised this picture Aria. Why above all others must you insist upon this one for the main hall?" the familiarity struck Aria right in the face.

"How?" She questioned roughly, needing to know. This was impossible, phantoms are meant for romantics, not the stern eyes of Aria. The woman turned, revealing her face and confirming completely what deep down Aria had always known, yet refused to accept.

"Leecy…"

"There are many things I could tell you, little doll. None of them would bring you comfort, so I will keep my silence." She answered in that familiar accent.

"You believe your silence will bring me comfort then?" Aria answered back confounded by her.

"I am choosing the lesser of two evils Aria, be content with that." Analicia turned to the portrait again.

"Then… You have returned to lead again. The rightful place is yours. Surely you would take it." Aria was disgusted with the childish tone with which she now spoke, but found she could not prevent it.

"That is not why I have come Aria."

Silence…

"Why have you come? There can be nothing here for you other than that which I offer. The rank of Eldest Child was what you were born for. The Isle is your home and everything that you have ever fought for has been for the Isle. Would you refuse that? Your Destiny and your very Family? Was it not you who always taught me that nothing was important in the light of family obligation? Are you refusing that?" Aria was becoming angry at her silence.

"Family?" Analicia turned fully and returned her sister's gaze. Aria could see how she had changed now. 

"God Leecy, what did he do to you?" It was that vile Khushrenada, the one that had stolen her away all those years ago. It was his entire fault. May he burn in hell! Leecy evaded the question.

"I will assume the mantle of power you offer me for but a moment Aria. I have an order, and it is important, can I depend upon you to obey?" Her voice was smoky and rich.

"Hai" the answer was instant.

"You are to release Milliardo Peacecraft and his daughter. Send them to this location and never again torment them. That is your order. Carry it out as you are sworn to obey." It was curt and shocking. Give up Zechs, never, how could she part with Zechs? He was meant to be with her. Aria's eyes widened at her sister, Leecy's dark eyes narrowed.

"You will do it Aria."

"Leecy!"

"You will OBEY!" There it was the tone that always reduced her to a sniffling child. She could not refuse the order. Everything inside her knew that she must obey; yet her heart screamed against releasing Zechs.

"Yes, I will obey." She said in a defeated tone. Leecy nodded curtly and started moving as if to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"My business here is concluded Little Doll, I am leaving." Analicia continued walking out.

"That's it? I haven't seen you in years. You return just to give me an order and then you LEAVE? NO HOW CAN YOU. EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE… everything I have done has been for you and what you taught me. How can you just leave me alone again?" Aria bit back everything she longed to shout at Leecy. Leecy in turn stopped for a moment sighed and spoke.

"I am sorry Aria, I taught you wrong. If you go out there, into the world as I have. You will see that what I taught you was wrong." Those where the last words she spoke and then as if she had never been there at all, Analicia was gone.

****************

The light broke through and made his eyes ache. Once again the shocking realization that he was alive shot through his body, causing him to feel the ache. Zechs had no recollection of how long he had been unconscious; it was impossible to know. All there was left over from that time where fragments of dreams. The air was warm and there was a breeze coming in through an open balcony door. Was he in Brussels? No, he could smell the sea. Dover perhaps? No, it was too warm. Oh god let him be anywhere but in Dover. That place gave him a feeling of dread like no other. If only he had his daughter back, he would destroy Dover and the house of Delizabane without hesitation. Tallgeese III was still operational; he would do it if he had his daughter.

"Ahh." He tried to move his limbs and found that there was actually little pain in it. Sitting up, he could feel the breeze flooding the room with the ocean's scent. It wasn't like the cold smell of the English Channel.

"Good afternoon Mister Milliardo, so good to see you are finally awake" The unmistakable voice called out to him. Zechs cringed out of habit.

__

Not her…

He turned and Dorothy Catalonia smiled radiantly at him from the doorway, as confident as ever. She stood there dressed in her posh white society outfit, looking the same as the last time he had set eyes on her. The sun flooded in after her and he could see the style of the room around her was not the dark opulent style of the Delizabane manor, but a comforting warm Mediterranean style.

"How did I get here? Where am I?" he rubbed his face.

"Italy of course, my estate. You were both brought here by a woman named Shireen." Zechs got up and stretched, thankfully this time he was clothed. Then what she said sunk in.

"Both… What do you mean?"

Dorothy smiled again winningly and beckoned him. He followed her to the door and down some a hallway. They exited through a terrace and ended at a beautiful corner. There was laughter ahead. As Zechs approached he could hear familiar voices. It was Relena, Anne, Okami and Quatre. They sat in the shaded area. Okami sat on the ground with a fifth figure, much smaller than any other.

"Milliardo" Relena shouted at him happily and ran to embrace him. She looked more radiant then she ever had. They embraced each other tightly, relief flooding in. he set his eyes to Quatre and Anne who were standing by. Then to Okami and the child who was playing with small polished wooden blocks on the courtyard brick. Zechs gazed at the child. Her hair was black and her skin a light color that provided a stark contrast. She sat bend over the blocks in front of her. Little curly tendrils tied back with a yellow ribbon that matched her little dress. She was absolutely precious. Zechs didn't see the obvious until the girl turned her brilliant blue eyes to him, eyes he recognized as his own.

"Vater" she spoke beautifully to him.

And though he did not recognize it, his daughter had just acknowledged Milliardo as her father

***************

**__**

Character Guide

****

The Delizabane Family and Associates

__ ****

Merrick Delizabane: The former Patriarch of the Delizabane Family and father of the four children of the Delizabane main lineage: Analicia, Aria, Mathius, Shireen. A very severe and sometimes cruel man, he forced his children to become soldiers when they were very young. At the start of the Rhineland war, his two oldest children Analicia and Aria were sent to command positions with their cousin Kateline. Merrick was assassinated after the Isle's Rhineland defeat.

****

Victoria Delizabane_ : _Mother of Analicia and Aria, died of illness two years after the birth of Aria_._

****

Aria Delizabane: **(Expedition Storm)** The current Eldest Child and ruler of the Delizabane Family. Daughter of Merrick Delizabane. She was taken Prisoner during the Rhineland war when trying to keep the Alliance out of Western Europe and the British Isle. Now she is the most powerful person in the Isle.

****

Analicia Delizabane_ **(Leecy)( The First Lady of War):** _The original Eldest Child of the Delizabane family, Leecy was the older sister and second mother to her younger sister Aria. Known to be both extremely intelligent and defiant, Leecy led the Rhineland Army to most of its victories during the war. But lost critical battles when the Alliance Specials became involved. Analicia was captured and executed by the Alliance at the end of the war.

**__**

Kateline Delizabane: **(The Huntress)** The oldest living Delizabane and cousin of the Aria Delizabane. Kateline is inherently mad and given to murderous rages. Since she is not part of the main Delizabane lineage, she can never be the Eldest Child, but is still bound to serve.

**__**

Mathius Delizabane: Only son of Merrick Delizabane and the twin brother of Shireen. He is the youngest of the Delizabane main lineage. After his father was assassinated he was taken and raised by his cousin Kateline and thus bears similar resentments. He carries disdain for the current Eldest Child Aria, and an absolute hatred for the memory of Analicia, whom he never knew.

**__**

Shireen Delizabane: The twin sister of Mathius. A very weak young woman with little courage to stand up to her oppressive and abusive family.

**__**

Bram Wickfield: The chief advisor to the Delizabane family and former tutor of Analicia and Aria. A stoic and proud man of vast intellect, he was paralyzed from the waste down following a fire arms accident_._

****

Itzhak Liebman: Loyal chief steward to Mathius Delizabane.

**__**

Mrs. Collins: Chief house keeper for the Delizabane Manor_._

****

Elizabeth Langstaff: Former secretary to Aria Delizabane, Elizabeth saved Milliardo Peacecraft after his defeat to Heero Yuy at the end of the first Eve War. She died from complications after giving birth to Milliardo's daughter. 

**__**

Elizabeth Foster Peacecraft: Daughter of Milliardo Peacecraft and Elizabeth Langstaff. Currently being raised in the Isle by the Delizabane family

**__**

Mikail Khydarian: a young Serbian assassin under the employ of the Delizabane family.

**__**

Other OC 's

Gabriel Khushrenada: Younger brother of Treize Khushrenada and uncle of Mariemaia Khushrenada Barton.

**__**

Fadden Heeley: Current President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, leader of the Majority party (Libertarian-Socialists)

**__**

Helen St. Downey: Chief economic advisor to ESUN President Heeley_._

****

Celine Osprey: An economist working for the Agency for Economic Development_._

****

Sudara Okami: Linguistic prodigy and Quatre Winner's current girlfriend_._

__


	19. Into the Storm

**__**

All usual disclaimers apply 

Chapter 18

__

"I remember now, I remember how it started"

~ Lady Une

For the smallest measure of time, when he reflected back on his life, Milliardo Peacecraft would note that not since his childhood, as well as brief periods of time in Outer Space and his days with Elizabeth had he lived with such permeated joy. As weeks drew by with his newfound treasure locked to his side, his life seemed to have finally reached the light of day. The child had connected with him almost instantaneously, running up to him and tugging on his shirt for him to come down to her level. The color of his hair seemed to fascinate her, for she never tired of examining it. Yet she was still a shy and meek creature. Dorothy explained that the young women Shireen who had delivered both she and Milliardo to the estate had warned them about Elizabeth Foster's sensitivity to light. Also that she couldn't communicate properly. Dorothy soon found this out when the little girl began speaking in gibberish. 

Her immediate reaction was to inform the head of the Preventers, her cousin's former adjunct Lady Une. Lady Une arrived there with company overnight. Zechs had been missing for weeks and had left a number of people in a dreadful state of worry over his disappearance. Relena had stayed by his bedside for the first few nights after their arrival. The drugs had not cleared from his system for several days. The rest of the retinue had pondered the mystery of the child. Okami had been brought to give her some time to herself. Elizabeth Foster and her linguistic difficulty gave Okami something to focus on.

"She is speaking a mixture of languages, I can't imagine how she learned it. I hear some romantic, Asian, and Germanic. The difficulty is that it's so random only someone who knows these languages can make out what she is trying to say. Plus she is only about five so her sentence structure isn't going to be good anyway."

"She has learned this way of speaking, she can unlearn it" Anne replied in her disconnected way.

There had to be some explaining once Milliardo was well enough. No one understood where the child had come from. Even more puzzling was the understanding that she was his daughter and he had not seen her since her birth. Milliardo gave no further explanation past the basics. He was ever the secretive man.

Elizabeth Foster loved Quatre, for he gave her endless attention. He and Okami spent the week playing games and teaching her proper English.

"She learns quickly" Okami commented.

"Of course she does, she is mine" Zechs answered with his usual confidence.

"You are in danger of becoming arrogant Zechs" Anne commented. She had barely said one kind thing to him since she had seen him.

In the whirling passage of time in Italy, it was Dorothy to whom Zechs found himself confiding in. The disclosure surprised him and her as well. Yet somehow it felt correct that Dorothy should know the truth about everything, and so he told her all.

Dorothy was kind and advised him well on the subject. Zechs noted that though she bore the same air of confidence and mischief as ever, she had softened internally into a compassionate young woman.

"Why do you keep this secret Mister Milliardo? A man is entitled to his share of affairs. I doubt anyone would think the less of you for the truth." 

"It is for my own reasons. The matter is a disgrace on my honor. As much as I might wish to have no care for such things, I still do. Besides, there are some that would only poke in their noses and pass judgment." His gaze shifted to Anne who was situated in the shade, staring off into space. Dorothy followed his gaze and smiled in her own way. With her looks now grown into, Zechs found her to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever known, as he and Treize had long known she would be.

"You don't mean her do you?"

Zechs did not answer.

"I used to idolize her after a fashion. She was strong and powerful and my cousin adored her. I dreamed of capturing a bit of the power for myself, so that Treize might hold me in the same high esteem. But he ignored me, as always."

"His mind was always on other things"

"Just as yours is now." The comment went by him unrecognized.

"She seems different these days." He spoke without looking in Lady Une's direction.

"That is because my cousin has left her." Dorothy responded

"She has had years to get over Treize's death, we shouldn't dwell on the past."

"As though you have never find yourself trapped there." She chuckled. "In any case, I refer to my cousin Gabriel, not our dear departed Treize." Zechs met her gaze now.

"He left?" 

"Gone with the wind, and the bastard only visited me but once. I am seriously affronted." The brattle for her cup and saucer chimed its tune as she sipped her tea. She then spoke in a whisper.

"He also left her in some what of a delicate condition" Dorothy smiled wryly, cocking an eyebrow. Her meaning sunk to Zechs and he found himself disappointed that there was no blush on Dorothy's cheeks after such a comment.

"Pregnant" he sat back uncomfortably "I warned her about him. A fine mess she has gotten herself into." Dorothy watched him carefully and cleared her throat gracefully rising.

"I must take my leave now Milliardo, appointments to keep and so on. Make yourself comfortable, as ever." Dorothy rose and with a twirl of her skirts vanished into the house.

Zechs now turned his focus back on the only person still present. Anne lay on a patio chair in a cheerful summer outfit, the Italian climate pleasing to her. The sun gleamed nicely off her pale arms. One hand hung over the side and occasionally brushed against the sable-headed Elizabeth Foster who sat by the chair, once again a peace with her blocks. Meandering with no particular purpose and not the slightest fancy of what to say, Zechs strolled over to her. Anne did not look up, but instead maintained some semblance of attention outward into nothing, her eyes never moving over the scene but simply stuck on still air.

He first showed affection to his daughter by kneeling down beside her and placing blocks on top of her designed foundation, which she quickly removed and placed in her own proper setting. Zechs chuckled at her determination, so like his own and stubbornness like her mother's. He wound his fingers in one of her curls, pulling it down and letting spring back up to his delight. But Elizabeth Foster hardly noticed him, keeping her concentration on the blocks before her. Again he smiled to recognize himself in her manner.

"Refusing to be pulled away from a project, not unlike me eh?" he addressed Anne, keeping his eyes on the little girl and not the woman. She didn't answer, Elizabeth Foster murmured in her strange language. The intelligent silence caused him to raise his eyes to the woman in the chair and her blank expression.

"Its good to see you are well Anne. I had my doubts last time." He tried to lighten the moment with humor since she was bent on making it difficult with silence. Again he was met with nothing. He rose and marked her. She seemed entranced with the still air, not even blinking, her eyes set on vacancy.

"I know he left Anne, Dorothy told me. Believe me you are better off without him. Gabriel is not the Prince Charming he pretends to be. I imagine you must have seen something of Treize in him. But understand this, it is an illusion. Gabriel doesn't even hold one-tenth the honor of his brother. He is not worth the melancholy" He spoke candidly. Nevertheless, she did not move. 

His brow furrowed. It worried him that a love affair gone awry had caused this intense reaction in her. What would become of the Preventers if their leader suffered so greatly after every unhappy private concern?

"It seems like there is too much water in that sea over there" She lifted her hand and pointed out to the Mediterranean in their view. Zechs was confused. Anne's hand faded from the direction of the ocean and came to land peacefully on the raven-toped head of Elizabeth Foster.

"How do you feel? Well I trust?" He asked

"Not as well as a well, but deep as one." She answered

"Then you feel poorly?" 

"How noble of you to ask. How is that being such a man working out for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being noble, running off after shadows of the past, keeping secrets. How is that working out for you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that conversation that has no answers but only questions in their place is a fruitless passage of time." It was said with disdain. Zechs scoffed. "Indeed"

The conversation thus ended.

*********************

"Watashi wa illama Elizabet " tried the child to her teacher. Elizabeth Foster danced around in the sunlight, fascinated and enchanted by it. Okami smiles and nodded her approval at her. It wasn't quite correct, but at least she understood what she was saying. Zechs stood over a balcony edge, looking down on them and at the shimmering coastline. All around them was contentment and peace.

In the distance, out of earshot, was something else. One might call it preoccupation, while others where claim it as fascination. Its actual name was obsession, and it lingered in the cliff side near the Catalonia estate. He stared across the field and into the courtyard where the girl sat. The one that got away, the very sight of her was driving him mad, knowing that she still breathed. Yet it fascinated him as well, to the point that he could not stop himself from inching closer to get a better view if Sudara Okami, the one that had lived.

She clouded his mind with her continued existence. Mikhail could not sleep for thoughts of it. He was a man who always finished his work. Did she have the same sweeping recklessness as his mistress? A Samurai master had trained Aria Delizabane and her family in the arts of war. They therefore all believed that they were Samurai, born to it and destined for its glory. The young Okami had exhibited the same resolve that he always recognized in his beloved mistress.

His mistress had been rendered powerless to exact the Isle's revenge on Milliardo Peacecraft by her older sister's order. It angered Mikhail that anyone could hold power over Aria. It also angered him that she thought so much of this pathetic creature Zechs Merquise. A man of undefined motivation and frequent betrayal, Zechs Merquise was the very principle of uselessness to Mikhail. He had no need for soldiers. Mikhail's lot was different, an assassin. 

A light smirk crosses his hidden face as he remembered the sudden burst of light that spewed forth from Lucretzia Noin's burning ship. A mass circle of calamity that he himself had fashioned, her passing was perfect. For Mikhail, it was a job well done.

The second assignment had not been successful. Lady Une should be resting six feet beneath or scattered to the wind. The Okami girl had interfered and then challenged him directly by turning her glare upon him. It was a challenge that would be faced inevitably. 

The third one, the outsider, the missing piece was that which vexed him the most. All events had been under the direct control of Aria until the appearance of Analicia. A bitter reminder of the reprimand he had received from his mistress sprung to mind. She had ordered him to never again take orders from anyone except her. His mouth now tasted stale from the trickery Kateline had played upon him. Analicia Delizabane should have been dead. It would have served his mistress more. Mikhail served her, not any family ranking system. Eldest Child or not, Analicia's days were numbered. Again he turned his eyes and ears to the terrace and balcony where the group sat and listened.

******************

It rained again when they reached Brussels. A gloom setting over the city like impenetrable fog greeted them. The streets were filled with a variety of gray that contradicted itself, for its variations almost gave it color. The metropolitan atmosphere was pleasing to Zechs, who always enjoyed the hustle of the streets, particularly at night. It had been three weeks since he ad been taken from the Isle and brought to Italy to be reunited with all that mattered in his life. Now with his daughter safe, he could again concentrate on the more important matters. Aria and her dangerous family, the waning power of the ESUN government, were now his prime concerns.

However things were quieting around Brussels. If there were tensions in the Earth Sphere they seemed to sleep for a time, as if allowing Milliardo Peacecraft the small time to lead a normal life.

Sally was his savior during this time. The populace and government still put too much faith in the leadership abilities of Lady Une to simply accept her retirement. So Zechs and Sally devised her extended leave of absence and announced it. Many people seemed to be put on edge by the news, particularly the more suspicious and rabid Une supporters. They suspected and feared a more permanent nonattendance of their beloved Chief Preventer. Among the most agitated, though none could understand the full extent of it, was Hildre.

Mariemaia was not so delighted to have a second girl in the house that would undoubtedly compete for the attentions of Anne. But being a girl of rare maturity, Mariemaia was gracious and elegant enough to have made her father proud. It would take no time for the innocent charms of Elizabeth Foster to win over the stoic daughter of Treize. Anne was even easier to conquer, though her affection towards Zechs' child were not as obvious. Being the only grown woman in the house, Elizabeth Foster naturally clung to Anne, when Okami wasn't there. 

To Zechs however, it seemed that the child carried a strange attraction to Anne that was not easily explained. Most of the time when Anne was chair in the library situated in her plush velvet reading, little Lizzie Foster Peacecraft was also found, laying by her feet, or in front of the fire place. Zechs could hear them whispering when he came home from headquarters. The sounds of their rhymes and youthful melodies resounded throughout the upstairs hall like a ghostly whisper.

It was a cold day when the men arrived at the manor to see Lady Une. Zechs had not been there at the time when the incident occurred. He returned to the house later that night to find Mariemaia in the angriest state he could have imagined. 

The house was dark, save for a small fire burning in the hearth. There was a tapping coming from the drawing room down the hall. Zechs noted that no light came from the room. He treaded lightly down the crimson carpeted foyer. The tapping grew louder as he approached. Only a few seconds did he lingered outside the door, then pushed open the wooden sentinel and passed through.

She was rocking in the rocking chair, completely covered in darkness. Only her red tendrils seemed to illuminate the room. Her boot heel knocked against the ground as she rocked, tapping in time.

"Good evening Marie" Zechs said smoothly.

"You should have been here. They came and served us those damned papers. Why weren't you here to handle it? You know my Mother is unwell. She can't handle these things right now." Mariemaia's voice was lit with fire.

Zechs turned on the light and the room was flooded with golden havoc. The entire room had been torn apart. The glass cabinets that held valuable display pieces were shattered and tossed about. The paintings were ripped off the wall and broken on the floor.

"Who did this Marie?"

"I did" She answered with her venom. Zechs now saw the bloody glass in her fists. Zechs' mouth set in a grim line. He was going to be stern with her, lest she lash out violently at him. 

"What happened here?"

"This is all the ridiculous glamour that should be torn from our lives. These pretty things mean NOTHING to us. They think it matters? Well they are wrong! We don't care at all. We don't care what they take from us! WE DON'T NEED THEM." She shouted up at him from the rocking chair.

"Tell me what happened Marie?" his voice was a warning. Mariemaia's eyes fixed on the floor and her mouth twisted in a foul grimace.

"They came this evening, some bastards who were representing what was left of Romafellar. They had papers for Mother. They said that her profile had come under review and that she actually had no claim to the title of Her Ladyship. The men told her she will no longer be refereed to, or refer to herself as Lady Une. They stripped her of the title." Mariemaia flinched after repeating it to him. 

Zechs did not quite understand it. 

"On what ground did they take the title from her?"

"They said that she must be of noble-birth to have such a ranking, unless she married a nobleman. The title can not be awarded out, even if the giver was my father." Zechs sighed.

"How is she?" he asked. Mariemaia looked up at him in surprise at his question.

"She is upstairs asleep. All she said was that she did have right to the title, but that it was not all that important now. What was important was her son." 

Zechs paces in front of her now, his hands clutched behind him. He focused his eyes on the ground and concentrated on the matter. He believed the difficulty was with Mariemaia, not Anne.

"Why did no one tell me my mother was with child?" Marie looked seriously at him. Zechs stopped for a moment.

"It is a delicate situation Marie. The child, if it is indeed a son as your mother believes, will be both your brother and your cousin." Mariemaia's mouth dropped. She stared at him in a strange wonder. Then, in a sudden comprehension, she turned remarkably sad.

"Is that why my uncle is gone?" she asked. Zechs didn't answer her. He didn't want to confirm such a thing. Instead he pulled her up from the chair and towards the bathroom. Silently he tended to her bloodied hands. A few tears fell down her face, though he could see she was trying not to cry. When he was finished, he led her to her room and directed her to go to bed. She obeyed reluctantly. Zechs thought about how much she would change after this, after which he returned to his own apartment.

The morning sun trickled down his face. It was odd that he had now kept his window shades open. Yet he found himself loving the feel of the world rousing him from his bed. It was a sign of his new life. Everything now started to fit his form. Perhaps it was simply Zechs who was now fitting the world's form. Whatever it was, he was mostly content. A loving daughter, a profession he was comfortable in, his enemies at bay, a place to hang his hat, yes this was happiness.

Yet for all its worth, he still longed for unknown things, and there were heavy burdens he still felt. Life was always reaffirming its imperfection.

Oh, but it was his day off. To rest and relax with his daughter. Life wasn't perfect but it was something close to normal. A day with his daughter, away from the headaches of Gundam pilots, Preventers, and impending war was what awaited him. He lingered in his bed a while longer soaking up the morning sun that danced on his brow. After a time he rose and wobbled with sleepiness towards the kitchen. Zechs was scarcely dressed with simple boxers and an open robe, but didn't really care. It felt so good not to care. 

This morning he was going to be the young man he was. He reached into the refrigerator and retrieved the milk, opened the carton, and started lazily swallowing its cool contents. A large, languid sigh escaped him. A tingling sensation went through his limbs. He felt like tossing the carton on the floor, but had the presence of mind to refrain. Instead he returned it to its frigid home. Zechs stretched and padded his feet against the cool linoleum tile of the floor. A voice broke the silence

"What has gotten into you? You should have been up hours ago." He didn't need to turn around to confirm Anne's criticizing presence. Rather he walked over to the short kitchen table and leaned against it.

"And how would you know what hours I tend to keep? Are you so interested in me that you have my sleeping pattern memorized." He smirked at her then. She was already dressed and polished for whatever she was going to do that day.

"You forget yourself Mister Marquise. There is not a single thing that goes on in this house that I do not have full knowledge of." She wagged her finger and returned his smirk. He scoffed.

"You are barely dressed Zechs, get back and your room and come back when you are decent" She attempted to hurry him along. Her face seemed scandalized. Zechs smiled deviously.

"What's wrong Anne? Don't like what you see." He ran his hand over her muscled chest. Her brown eyes widened and then turned away. He could see her cheeks flush and chuckled to himself.

"I'll take that as a yes" Zechs laughed at her. Anne turned a scowl on him.

"Don't you laugh at me Zechs Merquise!" She barked at him.

"Oh, then perhaps you would prefer me to make you do other things" he retorted in a suggestive tone. One of his platinum eyebrows flicked up at her. Anne seethed and looked ready to claw the life out of him. He smiled wickedly, reveling in making her lose her cool.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Her arms crossed in front of her proudly. Zechs stood straight and started walking towards her predatorily. It was clear that he was unnerving her and he was enjoying it immensely.

"Oh sure you don't. Come on Anne, why don't we cut all this pretense and admit the truth."

"What ARE you talking about." Everything about her now appeared on alert, though she tried to hide it. Zechs continued on towards her.

"You like me, its plain enough. Why should I have to spell it out for you?" A brief chuckle finished off the baiting words. He said it with such ease that even a priest would have been frustrated by the impudence. Anne's eyes glared daggers into him, the color of her skin rising to like an old soviet banner, like lava in her veins.

"I am only playing with you Lady"

"You are a fool Zechs Merquise! An insignificant, incompetent, self-important FOOL!" she shouted at the height of her perturbation. 

He laughed at her.

With a fury of offense, both and hand and nail shot out to strike him full in the side of the face. It was a hard strike that turned his head sharply to the left. He felt her nails swipe his skin, capturing some and pulling it away. When his eyes refocused her saw her retreating figure. She was storming out. Zechs followed after, not intent on baiting her further, simply to calm her down.

He caught her in the front hall. They stared at each other seriously for a moment. Zechs made ready to say something but was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. Both their faces turned and watched the door, wanting who ever it was to go away. But the bell rang again and Zechs answered it.

An old man appeared there. He wore an intelligent looking black suit and a hat. Under his arm was a black umbrella and in his hand was a leather medical satchel. He was lean and amiable looking.

"Good day to you Young Man. Terrible weather today, quite murky and the drizzle is cold. I have come to wait upon the Lady of the House." He said, he had a smooth yet ancient sounding voice. Zechs looked him over critically.

"What do you want with her?"

The old man smiled "I believe the lady knows me. My name is Felius sir. Felius Alendro." 

"Felius!" Anne called out behind Zechs. She pushed past him and took hold of the old man's arm. Her face a mask of salvation as she gazed upong the withered features of the old man.

"I can hardly believe it. What a miracle." She pulled him inside. The old man smiled kindly at her and put down his things. His held her arms like a parent comforting a lost and found child.

"It's all right now child. I would not fail you. I know you have need of me now, don't you?" Anne's eyes looked nearly lit with tears.

"Yes, yes Felius that's right. I am in quite a state." She was pulling him further into the house. Zechs, more concerned with security, grabbed the man's arm and halted him.

"You know this man Anne?" He looked skeptically at both of them.

"Yes, yes Zechs of course."

"Yes Mister Merquise. I am the Lady's Physician, and have been since the day she was born." He smiled back at her. She responded with a small laugh and general elation. Again they resumed their entrance into the inner of the household. Zechs was left behind in the front hall looking suspiciously in their wake.

****************

Lady Une was becoming nothing to her former self or even to her former-former self that she had shed long ago in the first Eve war. When there was greater difficulty Felius would appear and tend to her. No other doctor was permitted near her. Zechs hated it, for despite the "quality care" she never improved, but simply deteriorated further. It saddened everyone to watch her deteriorate. None seem to take it harder than Wufei. He brooded and paced by her old office at the headquarters at times, seemingly lost in guilt.

The effects on the household were less subtle. It was plain enough that Lizzie Foster had developed serious emotional problems after her life in the Isle. Saying her father's name would send her into horrible fits. So everyone referred to him still as Zechs. This would be overcome in time, but the strange life at the former estate of Treize Khushrenada and its ill inhabitant was not having the greatest effect upon his little angel.

"I carry demons in a bottle Father." She said to him one evening after running up to him and flying into his waiting arms. The statement was strange and incomprehensible. It was difficult enough to understand her with her strange speech, but this was unusually peculiar. It disturbed him.

"In a bottle Little Tike?" he asked. She nodded and held an imaginary bottle in her hands.

"Mother carries them in a jar, because they are bigger and louder. They speak in her head and make her hands wring." She explained in broken sentences and mimicked erratic hand gestures. "But I promised that I won't open my bottle, and Mother Anne promised that she would put the Demons back in her jar when they had finished playing."

Zechs frowned and looked up towards the hallway upstairs above them. Suddenly he felt a twinge of nervousness and didn't wish to go into the room at the top of the stairs. But he could hear her humming, and see her shadow fall across the wall, growing large then small with her limbs swinging carelessly like a marionette. It seemed frightening somehow, and yet he knew there was nothing to fear from the woman. 

"She isn't your Mother Lizzie" he reminded her a little more harshly than he had wished to.

He put down Lizzie and she danced about him, swinging her arms similarly and humming the same haunting tune that emanated from above. Zechs watched her for a moment and sucked in his breath. The floor creaked slightly as he began to ascend the stairs towards the swaying figure in the gloomy apartment. Each step seemed to fill him with more and more dread as Anne's voice grew louder in his ears. There was something in the atmosphere of that house now, like the low eerie note from the first key on the piano. A house not quite at peace, filled with haunts.

That golden electric light streaming from the open doorway had become the hallmark of her presence. She needed to have it bright and warm, yet there was something so cold about it. It pressed against the wall making everything exposed and in danger. He crossed its brilliant barrier and entered the room where she paced and hummed without innocence.

"Anne."

"The Autumn is final here Zechs. The say it is the grave, I have always found it to be the beginning of life, though everything passes away."

The same as every evening, simple statements that were complex and full of unusual meaning flung at him in some vain hope that he would understand. She continued without a response. 

"I love the autumn. So did my brother. He was very little, but I remember chasing the leaves with him in mid October. He was all but three, and so precious." Her delicate smile waned. 

Zechs furrowed his brow. This was something new, talk of family. Treize had said long ago that her family had died out before they had met, that was why he initially took her in so close. Also, he had always said that despite every effort, Treize was never able to induce her to speak of her family. Zechs was intrigued.

"What was your brother's name?"

She looked at him seriously, her eyebrows slanted and her looks darkened.

"He has no name, not anymore. Nor Mother, she is just an engraving on a headstone now. Father might be as well. I don't know, you see. I went away with Treize before they buried him. He was shot you know, right through the throat. There was a lot of blood, another Demon to add to the jar."

"When did all this happen An-"

"Of course it was winter when all that took place. I remember it being rather cold at least. Like when Leia Barton first came and Mister Treize told everyone he didn't like her. She was wearing blue you see. Blue that matched his jacket. I was wearing red because that's what I always wore. I wore red and rode a black horse when we went hunting." Anne stopped pacing and now stood uncommonly still in front of the mantle.

"I never hated Leia. After all she is the mother of my precious Marie. No, I don't hate her, she was never like the other woman." Here she stopped.

"Other woman?"

"Analicia" Anne shivered after saying the name. Zechs eyes narrowed. What was this about? She knew that family? He was going to press her, but she beat him to the punch.

"I remember how he used to look at her. Treize didn't look at any woman that way. She made him crazy and he would never stop pursuing her. She made everyone crazy. No one else could distract his attention when he was on the hunt for that woman. I suppose it was an even match. One fighter to another and so on, Leecy Delizabane, the one he couldn't keep under his thumb."

Anne turned then and looked at Zechs. Her face seemed abnormal and malevolent, like it used to in the days of OZ.

"You know her, don't you Zechs."

"No" he lied slightly. He knew of her, but to his knowledge of her was only through others, not from her personally.

"Well, in any case she knows of you. She is watching us right now. I am sure of it. I know she is never far away, always lurking nearby." Such darkness had gripped her features as her eyes darted back and forth at every corner with suspicion. Zechs suddenly grasped why she had frightened him.

"Analicia told me once that I am her oppressor and so help her she was going to be rid of me."

"What connects you?" Why would Anne care about a dead Delizabane?

"Treize of course. He was mine in the end and she couldn't accept that. She could not accept that he finally gave up on her and came to one who would love him in return. Watch out for her Zechs, Leecy is twice as cunning as her sister, twice as dangerous as her cousin is, and three times as hateful as her father was. I know, I remember what she was like." Anne stood erect and almost amused. She gestured erratically suddenly, like a mad genius in the throws of an epiphany. 

"They all gather around her again you see. Now it is clearer than ever. Do you see?"

"See what?"

"Everything that has happened is connected to her. Her family resurfaces. That sister Aria makes trouble, she was always like a badger waiting to be cornered so she can strike. But more than that Zechs." She knelt down and started to whisper. Zechs went down to her immediately to hear what she had to say.

"The others are the true danger. The cousin Kateline especially. She is mad you know Zechs. I remember that they were all mad. You can never tell with them. So you must be very careful Zechs, very careful indeed. But oh, the variable… The variable." She shined with excitement. Zechs has watched her madness grow over the months, but now watching he wanted to rush her and force her back into sense.

"Now they all gather around that missing link in the plot, link wet hornets. If I were Aria Delizabane, or Kateline, I would be trying to find that one person who could undo them all." Anne's fingers played at her lips then and her eyes focused hard on the ground, turning the cavalcade of thoughts over and over in her head. Her final words were left on such a dramatic note that Zechs wanted to press on and hear more, though he was unsure if any of it was true or just her illness speaking through her.

Zechs was about to speak again when Anne fell back into her humming, telling him the conversation was over now. He watched her rise and start to swing her arms again as she strolled about the room like a child unsure of what to do with herself. Questions filled his vexed mind, but he kept silent. The only sound after that was the padding of Elizabeth's feet in the main hall, sounding like rain.

**********************

Sally came in the morning to tend to Anne. The previous night's rant had caused concern in Zechs, so he called her directly.

"She shares a history with that family. But as for what you claim Zechs, I believe you are mistaken and it's merely her illness speaking." Sally replaced the needle and medicine into her kit. 

"I have my doubts" Zechs said in his simple manner as he watched Sally put away her tools. He looked Anne's stationary form on the bed.

"She will sleep now. A close watch will have to be kept on her until she has this child. Its two lives she now risks with her ravings."

"Despite the fact that she doesn't know any better. It's not her fault she is going mad. It's HIS fault."

"And yet the fact remains" that was Sally, always to the point. Anne slumped back upon the pillows and turned into a more natural sleeping position. Zechs and Sally left the room. They proceeded down the wood floor foyer, their shoes making clanking music down the hallway.

"The latest report states that Greco-Egyptian militias have set up camps along the borders of Israel. Jerusalem has been completely overrun by the Iraqis there is something of a mass exodus there." Sally reported formally as they ventured towards the estates main entrance. Zechs was now active commander of the Preventers with Sally as his close second.

"And the French are amassing old weapons from the salvage yards to wage war against the Portuguese." He added.

"Similar difficulties are reflected in Manchuria and Brazil. But perhaps Foreign Minister Darlian can accomplish something when she is there. They are not so hung up on the fracturing of the ENSUN."

"You would go so far as to call it a fracturing Preventer Water?" 

"Yes, most definitely. It's turned into the Intelligence Branch versus the Executive Branch. Even the Political parties are restructuring under that new standard."

"Une versus Darlian." Zechs scoffed. "Treize's banner never falls far from the throne does it."

************************


	20. Into the Storm

Chapter 19  
  
"When God made Zechs, he didn't do anything else that day"  
  
~Lady Anne  
  
  
  
The nineteenth of April arrived with much ado, the whole event lasting only a mere sixteen hours. Sally had been present and eager to oversee the birth, but Felius was the one who in the end undertook all. A strange temper settled over the rest of the company, the two children, a former Alliance field doctor, and a frustrated Preventer Commander. Waiting was not the forte of any present. The children played on the floor, almost oblivious to commotion that took place in the room at the end of the upper hall. Occasionally there was a sound like a yelp, as though someone was repeatedly stubbing their toe or pricking their finger. Mariemaia's eyes would look up towards the chamber where the event was taking place. Elizabeth would murmur sweet childlike things that made no sense. Sally paced back and forth while Zechs tried in vain to read. His eyes seemed to pass over the same words over and over again as Sally repeated the same steps.  
  
They waited like that for nine of the sixteen hours, save for Zechs who had been present for the whole score of cries and moans that came from above. Sally had been summoned immediately when Zechs caught an earful of tremendous cursing and painful cries coming from Anne's apartments. His gut nearly twisted into tangled knot at the realization that the birth was finally here. As soon as he entered the room to confirm, Anne began screaming at him in vile language, an illustration of the pain she was in. Zechs had chuckled nervously and called Sally, not wanting to be anywhere near the cazy woman. Yet before she could arrive, Felius was there, locking the door and tending to the screaming patient.  
  
"She has a small frame. Yes, it's always difficult when they are lean like she is. Small boned you know, small bones will make it hard on her." He had said to Zechs before he closed the door on them. Sally was put out that she was not even permitted to assist. So together in one of the main parlors the group sat in wait.  
  
The time that had passed in waiting for this day had progressed as if in the eye of a storm. Nothing of great or terrible significance had taken place during the months Zechs had taken control of the Preventers. Relena was elected President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. With the two Peacecraft children now in charge of two-thirds of the government, things seemed as stable as they had been before the depression had been born. Some regarded it as fate finally realized to have the two in command. Zechs ran the Preventers with a different kind of vigor than his predecessor had. Diplomacy was not his method of managing the business of the intelligence branch. He was ever the soldier.  
  
Relena on the other hand was mild and very political in her work. She was a diplomatic sensation. Once again all doubt about her mission in life was vanquished.  
  
Still, there was difficulty to be found in this brief period of calm. It was apparent to Sally and particularly to Wufei that Zechs was not trusted by the legions of Preventers the way Lady Une was. They whispered of it in the corridors, waiting and wishing for the original Preventer to return. Relena in turn held great sway in the legislative branch, but lacked popularity with the Earth Sphere public. The people to the west particularly disliked her, no doubt due to the political influence of the Isle.  
  
The Isle itself had remained quiet for the past seven months. No hint of trouble from the Delizabanes was ever detected, despite strong Preventer presence placed there by Zechs. It made him uneasy to have such a silent enemy. The quieter they are, the more dangerous.  
  
Now being among the troupe of waiting patiently lost its appeal to Zechs and he started wondering the estate. Its many hallways and foyers were shut away from the light of the sun and lit with hazy electrical lamps. A point of interest took him towards the massive library on the third floor. He has spent very little time roaming the gut of the estate and so had overlooked this part. A room more expansive than others on the third floor and uniformly well kept. The mahogany and brass was treated with a fine polish whose smell clung pleasantly to its gleaming surface. It was a comfortable sort of room with both light and dark colored furniture. The books lining the shelves were undoubtedly of good quality and rare make, many of them looking old yet well preserved. It was all ordered perfectly, title by title, author by author. All the great names in world literature were numbered and accounted for. It was in many ways a grand sight to Zechs, this garden for the mind. His thumb dragged along the leather-bound edges that peaked out on the shelf. Several times he took up a title to leaf through it. A great many of them he would like to read to his daughter, and resolved to bring her the next day. A wondrous sense of privacy and security permeated the chamber. Zechs reveled in it and took a seat in one of the cozy chairs.  
  
His eyes, wandering over this garden of words stumbled upon something amiss. It was something completely out of place in the room, amidst all the treasured volumes. An old display case was situated out of the way in a corner. The nearest lamp was set some feet away and little light was cast upon it. Zechs could see nonetheless, that the contents of what was more like a glass-fronted cabinet were completely unkempt. He rose and walked to it. Seeing an old fashion kerosene lamp decorating one of the tables he took it up and lit it with matches he always kept on him. Zechs crouched down and peered inside the foggy glass mystery.  
  
Titles he had never heard of stood like sentinels within. His nail eyes squinted to get the best view of these arcane manuscripts. Unsatisfied he tried the handle and found it locked and dusty. A strange thing to keep it locked and not to care for the contents if the was so precious. Handy enough though he found when his keen eyes went searching, was a small silver key hanging over the side of cabinet from a musty red ribbon. Zechs tried the key and heard the lock reluctantly release with a hard click. The hinges sounded like a man drowning in a stream and some dusted sifted forth to tackle his nose. He sneezed and again peered in.  
  
The House of Seven Gables by Nathaniel Hawthorne  
  
It was the one Elizabeth had mentioned during their first meal together. She had mentioned many names he did not know, and here was one of them. He picked up the book and leafed through it. Its pages were falling apart and the print was worn. He looked at the other books and found them equally ruined; every author was unknown to him.  
  
There was one on the top, thick and alone. It was larger than the rest, and more spoiled than the others. Yet it seemed to be displayed with the most care. It sat there in an old stand as if it was the triumph of this sad collection. Zechs reached for it and examined its simple cover.  
  
Trasado The Account.  
  
Zechs continues looking through the book. It was a detailed account of a man who lived through the destruction of the United States of America. The record started with his life in the coastal city of Boston and into his struggles to protect his family during the third Great War. Much of what was written seemed to be a thorough history of what was happening at the time of the countries dissolution and subsequent destruction.  
  
We are lost. There is nothing now but an ending. I doubt very much that they will understand the truth of what was and what has become. Our enemies hate us so; they will erase us from the minds of men. I know they will twist us and make us minute, who were once so grand. Yet still I know that our spirit will endure. We will not fade but linger and disperse into this world. Our memory will stir inside everyone man and woman born of this great nation. We will survive to see a time where the world may turn its eye back to us. In that hour, America shall be reborn. They will carry it with them, the knowledge of what was, until it be so again.  
  
Zechs mouth felt dry as he read these words. There was never much information about the old American nation. Only perhaps that it had once been a great land that excelled in advancements of every kind. But it was like Rome and Atlantis. Its truth far removed from the consciousness of modern mankind, a legend, worth nothing more than what can be learned from the pages of historical text.  
  
However, this was more information than he had ever read about this now long dead realm. All other relations only told of it as the epicenter of the most brutal of wars. It was pivotal only in its destruction. So great was the devastation of America that it had turned to Middle-Eastern nations that had laid it to waste into almost pacifist societies. The shame of what they had done was too great for them. Thus they became what they now were, the nations who rose up beyond their tradition to embrace change. What better way to do so then by financing the building of the Colonies? The countries of the Middle East united and were redeemed. So to was the rest of the world that had looked on in horror as America was consumed in nuclear fire. They stood by, afraid to enter into the conflict for fear of destruction. Their fears it would seem were justified.  
  
He sat back and thought about the tides of history and how they turn ever on. It was the general consensus in this time that the marking of the current age was the creation of the colonies, man stepping out from his home of old into something beyond. How grand of the minute human may traverse in the mighty darkness. It was the greatest of triumphs and served man's vanity like nothing else.  
  
But perhaps this event, this destruction of what was at the time the most powerful nation on earth was what marked the ending of the old age and start of the new. Its individual history was bathed in blood. The wars it had wrought were harsh and sometimes all consuming. Yet in the eyes of its citizens deemed quite necessary. They believed in one thing, and this was what amazed Zechs above all: Absolute freedom. It was the lifeblood of their people. To deny them that was to execute their spirit. So much did they thirst for it that fought like animals to attain and keep it. The end result was that it was in constant battle, between the need to keep order and the appetite for liberty.  
  
They speak of similar things in the Isle he remembered. His brow furrowed in deep thought. The people who survived must have moved on to different places. He tried to think were they would have gone. But there was so much he didn't know about them. Suddenly he was astonished about how little anyone knew of the Americans. Only sparse details and irrelevant facts were left behind. One would think that that the world did not want to know….  
  
Perhaps they did not. Perhaps there was a reason why so little was know. But those who were left behind surely would wish them to know. The remnants would have certainly spoken out.  
  
…… They had spoken out. They were still speaking out, but no one was listening. The world turned a deaf ear to the now centuries old lament of America. It was still resounding around the globe, hoping for audience. Its cry came from the Isle. Zechs' understanding was profound and a detached grief swept over him quickly. The anguish of America was the anguish of the Isle, whose people were what remained of the decimated land of the free.  
  
"Vater…." His daughter stood shyly at the door, one finger curled in her mouth. She was always adorable. Zechs looked at her and the grief was gone.  
  
"What is it little Tyke?"  
  
"Der iz a baby crying."  
  
He had completely forgotten, so consumed had become. It was well that Treize's passion for books had been retained by Anne; else he might not have found the fascinating book. He slapped the book shut and placed the diversion back in its dusty cave. Then he scooped his daughter up and went to greet the new arrival.  
  
All had already gathered around him. He was lying in a basinet where his tiny form writhed and squirmed. His face was angelic, yet crab red against the white blanket wrapped about him. Sally was being allowed to perform all the necessary procedure for the child. She was in her glory. Zechs looked down at the baby boy and smirked.  
  
"How did she know it was going to be a boy?" he asked in reflection.  
  
"Fifty-fifty guess?" Marie answered him. He could see her excitement mounting as she leaned over to get the best look at the baby.  
  
"The mother sometimes knows" Sally added.  
  
"How small he is." Zechs commented.  
  
"You were once that size Zechs"  
  
"Impossible, I could never have been that tiny." He chuckled and Elizabeth Foster tugged at his sleeve. He picked her up again so that she could see the sight.  
  
"How is she?" he asked. Sally shrugged.  
  
"That old man won't let me close enough to her to see. I believe though that she is exhausted, hasn't even held the child yet." Zechs grimaced at the news. He didn't like Felius Alendro. The baby began crying and Sally bent to pick him up. Marie looked on in envy. Zechs could see she wanted to hold him. He smiled genuinely.  
  
They waited again until late in the evening to be able to see Anne. Sally had already gone home for the evening. Felius locked the door and admittance was forbidden to all. Zechs worried that she was not well as she should be. He sent his daughter to bed but the little girls excitement was too great. Above the sitting room across from Anne's quarters he could hear her feet sneaking about on the floor above. At close to midnight the chamber door creaked open and the wizened doctor appeared.  
  
"She is asking for you." Zechs stood and heard the immediate clamor of feet descending the footsteps tromping down the staircase in excitement. Mariemaia held tightly to Elizabeth's and the two appeared there at the end of the hall dressed in their nightclothes. There they waited for Zechs' permission. Zechs looked at the two and smiled. He beckoned them forward and they came running towards the chamber. Zechs went to the nearby nursery and gently lifted the infant from his slumber. The child made tiny noises and the memories of holding Elizabeth Foster on that sad night returned to him. He had not held an infant since that night. This instance felt so much different, happier.  
  
Lizzie and Mariemaia were already on the bed sitting next to Anne. She seemed worn but content. Her hand held that of Mariemaia. Zechs stood for a moment and looked at those who fate had made the women in his life. Anne's head turned towards the door with effort. Immediately he could see her want for the child. Between them no words were needed. He lowered him down into her waiting arms and observed the light that came from both mother and son. The instant connection between Anne and the baby was profound and Zechs was in a kind of awe of it. He smiled and thought of all his years as a soldier. Through them all there was never a moment of clarity like this one. The battle brought forth great understanding to him, but nothing so intense as this. Sitting on the side of the bed he reached over and placed his hand over Anne's. She smiled happily without looking at him.  
  
"What's his name?" Elizabeth asked in her curious child's way. The company chuckled at her lightheartedness. Anne looked at the child a long time and she seemed just as she was when Zechs had first returned to earth.  
  
"Treize" She named him softly. The child made no response.  
  
"Treize…" Mariemaia smiled softly. Elizabeth hopped a bit in her seat and repeated the name over and over. Mariemaia began to tickle her and their laughter echoed through the chamber. Zechs' eyes met those of Anne and they were both truly happy for the first time in years.  
  
"What are we now?" she asked him delicately. His hand tightened over hers. He felt the need to act on this happiness.  
  
"A family" Zechs answered. Anne's hand gripped his in return.  
  
********************  
  
"It is done Sister" Shireen announced to her sisters turned back. Aria was situated irritably by her large bay window. Outside the air drizzled and bit with cold. There was a sense of pause about the day. All operations would have to be halted until a decision could be made about the change in circumstance. Kateline had informed her of a slight discrepancy in the situation that now complicated matters. Aria's mind played over the options this new information had left her with.  
  
No movements can be made that would push her into her leadership. She will return to us in due time, but of course not with this …preoccupation.  
  
"Sister?" Shireen tried again to make her presence known to Aria. The Eldest Child moved her head slightly.  
  
"Thank you Shireen. Tell Mathius and Kateline to come to me." Aria instructed carefully. Shireen bowed formally. "I shall, is there anything else you require?"  
  
"How is our guest? In good health?"  
  
"He broke his hand trying to fight a few of the guards when they tried to drug him."  
  
"And how is the guard?"  
  
"He has a broken jaw, our guest is quite a fighter."  
  
"Indeed" Aria smiled a little, pleased with such a fighting spirit. "He is subdued?"  
  
"He is." Shireen inclined her head.  
  
"The conditioning progresses slowly."  
  
"It shall be done soon" She waited for dismissal.  
  
"One last question. Was Zechs… well?" She met Shireen's sincere eyes. The younger woman looked down in order to escape the emptiness of Aria's eyes.  
  
"He was, and the child was as well."  
  
Aria nodded curtly and turned her back on Shireen. Recognizing her dismissal, Shireen departed from the office.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Silence was dominant as Sudara Okami laid down her head against the much- needed softness of the pillow. She was alone in her apartment this night, which was equally needed. Earlier in the day the government had denied her request for an extended grant. The hard work spent on her research would be in vain if she could not procure the necessary funds for it. Her time had been divided over the months in teaching Zechs Merquise's daughter a coherent form of communication, though she protested that the child should learn through example as all children do. The last strain came from Quatre's frequent absences from Brussels. He claimed it was due to his family business. Okami however was clever, and felt his secret manner when he made excuses.  
  
In the light of these problems there was a release from the horror of her experience the day Lady Une had been attacked. It would be a year soon since it occurred, but for much of that time the fear of the man in the office had not left her. She could not imagine anyone more despicable then one who killed without provocation. The very idea was maddening to her. For a time, she was haunted by the motives of the man. Now alone in the dark with her body at rest, all seemed to slip away. There was nothing inside her skull that forced worry. All was peaceful.  
  
Yet her eyes did not close. They focused in on the darkened corners of her room. The blackness delivered a cool air with it that soothed her. It was one of those dreamy sensations that always felt well earned. Her thoughts turned to Quatre and she smiled warmly, missing and loving him. He had not asked her to marry him as she thought he would, but she could wait. She would always wait for him, and wondered if he knew it. Then various events and ideas spun webs like spiders in her brain, and she wondered on many things that had changed. What was happening in France now? Why does the news no longer cover what was going on along Tigris river valley? Whatever happened to that handsome Gabriel Khushrenada? Why was Zechs Merquise so abrasive? Where was Quatre at this very moment? And who was that young man that kept calling? And why wouldn't Quatre tell her when she asked him about it?  
  
She stopped. Thinking about it would only make her heart heavy. So she closed her eyes and listened to the crickets and the sound of the fan by her window. She could feel the cool air against her cheek. This sleep was indeed well deserved.  
  
Then, what was a feeling of calm and drowsiness, changed to frantic and dizzying fear. All at once the silence was broken and the cool air against her cheek turned to hot breath. She could hear breathing in her ear. It was low and smelled of cigarettes. Her insides twisted in alarm as she tried to keep still. From somewhere in her childhood she recalled a plan she had. That if anyone ever came into her room, she would lie still and pretend to be asleep. It seemed like an easy enough plan, Okami had always thought herself a good enough actress to pull it off. Now, with the situation in hand, an intruder in her room, inches away from her, she found she could not do it. Her lips trembled even as she attempted to seem natural, her eyes far from being lightly shut where clenched tightly.  
  
"You are awake," He said lowly, his breath fumed out to assault her senses. Slowly, her eyes opened to see him. She heard the click of his gun against her temple now. The room was too dark and she couldn't really see him.  
  
"You are still brave" He had one of those southern European accents, Slavic and crisp sounding. She shut her eyes again, not wanting the reality of this moment. His breath was closer now. Okami could hear the creaking leather of his jacket as he bent down lower to her. How long had he been there? She had heard nothing at all. Had he been there the whole time? She flinched as his fingers plucked a strand of hair hanging in her face. He kept it in his fingers for a time, rubbing it between his digits.  
  
"You had no fear the last time you looked on me" The barrel of his gun pressed harder against her temple. His voice sounded angry.  
  
"I want you to look at me again," He commanded with a gruff whisper. Okami did not want to look. Any other person she would have dared to the end of the earth to look full upon, but this man sucked the courage right out of her. He was that powerful to her.  
  
Then, the fear was usurped by anger. How dare this man treat her like a cornered animal? Who was he to think himself so far above her? What gave him the right to regard her as something to play with?  
  
The gun he has pressed against your head, that's what.  
  
Okami's eyes opened abruptly and narrowed. She then she sat upright, so that she might raise herself to his level. Quickly the darkness covering her pupils faded and she could make him out through the dimness. It was the same man who had shot her that day.  
  
"Who are you? What do you come here for?" She shot out her demands like a shotgun expelling violence. The man stared at her in confusion. He clearly hadn't expected this. Her hands clutched the sheets at her chest, hiding her intimate flesh. Sharply his hand grasped her wrist as if to tear it away and expose her. But the shocking jerk never arrived. Instead her stared at her small wrist in his hand, his gun still pointed at her head. A feeling of violation spread dread inside Okami. She feared his touch more than his gun. For a long time he stared down at his hand on her. Then his breath started to come in heaves. Okami began to pull away from him until her caught in his fist so of the hair that feel down her back. She froze.  
  
"We are awake…" He said. He must have been mad she thought. She heard the gun click again.  
  
"You and I… are awake." The trigger was squeezed and the chamber turned. Okami released a cry, yet nothing happened. Her body shook violently and he squeezed the trigger again and again, proving that there was nothing there. She turned, not knowing what to make of it. Then his hands were around her throat and she was pulled toward him. Her hands fell from the sheet and tried to pull him off. For a few seconds her looked on her and then released her completely. She was thrown back against the bed harshly and the sounds of his footsteps leaving the room. He slammed the door with such force a picture was shaken from the neighboring wall. Alone now in her room, Okami lay shaking with dread and confusion. Twice now he had played with her like a cat with a mouse. She would not soon forget this offense. The darkness remained unchanged in the room. The fan once again blew cool air against her cheek.  
  
  
  
****************** 


	21. Into the Storm

1 All standard disclaimers apply  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 21  
  
4  
  
5 "Confusion is marvelous tool"  
  
~Treize Khushrenada  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8 Six Months Later  
  
There was uproar in the outer hall.  
  
"Commander, Preventer Yumbi is on the line, it sounds urgent." Hildre shouted as she ran into Zechs' office. The door had been jerked open and her tone was serious enough to alarm the man who never took Hildre seriously.  
  
"There are calls coming in from everywhere. I think someone pushed a red button." She finished and rushed back to her desk. Outside the office, secretaries and under-staff were running to and fro, some shouting various urgencies. Zechs was drawn back into reality. He had taken a moment to lose himself in deep thought, and a regular day seemed to have turned into crisis within seconds. He reached for the phone.  
  
"Wind here"  
  
"Commander! Riots in Paris. They are coming in from all over the place. We can't tell where the leaders are coming from. Its like everyone has just come out their houses with a gun and an attitude." Yumbi answered. Zechs could hear gunfire behind him.  
  
"It just all over the news Zechs." Hildre called, people were beginning to flood his office shouting things at him. Zechs struggled to hear Yumbi. He was a young African man who had only been placed in charge of the French Providence Preventers, just twenty-seven years old.  
  
"I NEED QUIET" he shouted, yet none listened. The office was frantic in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Where the fuck is Wufei?" he muttered and tried to read Yumbi clearly through the shouting in the office and the gunfire on the other end of the line.  
  
"We have a war zone out here! They have already killed four Preventers who were in front of the headquarters…" There was more gunfire and a shout close by.  
  
"Sources outside say they have them barricaded in." a shout from the office came  
  
"What is your position Yumbi?"  
  
"They have us surrounded. We are compromised!" Yumbi answered frantically.  
  
"Maintain position until reinforcements are sent." Zechs was trying to stay cool even as his mind raced for answers.  
  
"Negative, there is a foreign element. Repeat, foreign element!"  
  
"Yumbi, clarify!" The phone on the other end was dropped. Zechs heard it clank against the floor. There was a deafening sound that he recognized as a machine gun and Yumbi's gargled scream. Zechs eyes tightened for a minute. The receiver was picked up and a voice shouted at him from France  
  
"La mort à votre oppression. La vie à notre liberté!" There was a click. Zechs anger boiled inside. Yumbi was just twenty-seven  
  
Death to your oppression. Life to our freedom.  
  
"Casualty reports! I need report on the damage. Yesterday people!" Hildre was shouting again.  
  
"Listen." He tried.  
  
"They have the entire northern half enclosed!"  
  
"Listen to me" Foreign element...  
  
"There are children out there with M16's God damn it!"  
  
"What is the response from Luxembourg and Munich?"  
  
"They aren't receiving us. They fear a local attack." Trasado…  
  
"ATTENTION" Zechs shouted loud. All finally halted and looked at him. His expression was deadly.  
  
"This perimeter is to be secured with in the next ten minutes. No on gets in or out without my permission. We are in danger of attack. I want all proper precautions taken. COMMENCE!" The company scrambled to serve their purpose.  
  
"Where the HELL is Preventer Earth?" he shouted and grabbed Hildre by the arm before she could shuffle away. The girl jerked away defiantly.  
  
"Out on assignment where YOU sent him Commander." She emphasized the last word, and then hustled out of the office. He forgot her and phoned Sally.  
  
"You just caught me out of the shower. I just heard on the news, I am heading over."  
  
"I want you to do something first. Please make sure Lady Une and her estate is secure."  
  
"I think it is more important that I be at the headquarters Zechs," She answered  
  
"I didn't ask your opinion Preventer Water. I gave you an order."  
  
"Y-yes, yes sir." She hung up.  
  
Zechs walked out into the main office where emergency procedure had begun.  
  
"I want back up Preventers from the nearest un-compromised areas ready to move in on Paris once orders are received. All Preventers are to be put on universal alert. Find Wufei and tell him to get his ass in contact. Where is President Darlian at this time?"  
  
"She is still Jerusalem." Someone answered.  
  
"Alright, I want her put on a plane back here. Top security and secrecy is required. Keep her safe. I'll eat the heart of the first person who screws things up here!" Zechs appeared menacing in front of his subordinates. They feared him to the last of his threats, all except Hildre.  
  
"Where do you want her brought Zechs?" She asked.  
  
"Bring her to the Khushrenada estate. I never liked the security of the Presidential residence."  
  
"Sir" She responded tightly.  
  
"Meeting in thirty minutes. I want to know what the hell has happened out there." He started down the hall towards the conference room with a retinue of personnel following him.  
  
**********************  
  
Gritting his teeth, the farmer worked his reluctant soil. It was going to be a tough season he thought to himself. His crop would suffer with the weather pattern predicted for this year. Yet, better that then something worse. His hands gripped the tiller tighter.  
  
His horses whinnied in dismay. A wind rose and cooled the back of his neck, yet the hairs there rose in precognitive alarm. There was a dull roar on the horizon.  
  
"Wind never comes that loud out of the West. Channel weather is fair this time of year. Too early for a storm."  
  
The roar grew ever louder, deeper and unnatural. The trees started to blow and bend to the side under the force of the wind. It was hot and smelled curious. A great boom was heard and the horses stamped and reared in fright. The trees bent full and overhead something passed. The wind from its passing knocked the farmer down in his newly tilled earth. He cowered before the noise even as it started dying in the east. Slowly, his head rose and looked towards the direction it had come and gone, from the Channel towards Paris.  
  
***********************  
  
"Report"  
  
The entire upper-personnel of the Brussels main Preventer headquarters had gathered in the Conference room. In front of them situated sternly sat Zechs awaiting information.  
  
"The perimeter is secure sir" Hildre said. He looked over at Sally and she nodded, telling him that the Lady Une's estate was likewise safe.  
  
"What is the situation as we know it?"  
  
"A liberation movement that our Paris branch has been tracking for some time apparently has rebelled. They have laid siege to the northern portion of the city and are leaking into the western and southern sections as we speak. We had no idea that the group was this large." A junior Preventer reported.  
  
"So much for intelligence" someone muttered.  
  
"The Paris Preventer Headquarters as well as six ESUN federal buildings have been attacked and burned. A witness has reported that any Preventer agents captured are being executed on sight. There is a major fire burning in the eastern Quarter. Our people have been unable to get close to the northern section were the heaviest concentration of Rebels are."  
  
"What are their intentions?"  
  
"They have made no demands of yet, not even a name by which we might call them. Our intelligence who were tracking their activities called them 'The People'"  
  
"Wufei is on his way back here, he should arrive in the next three hours," Sally offered.  
  
"What is the status of President Darlian?"  
  
"She is already in the air en route to Brussels." Zechs nodded satisfactorily.  
  
A secretary opened the door and motioned hurriedly for Hildre. She ignored Zechs look of agitation and went at the summons.  
  
"I want Wufei here before recommendations are given." He warned his crew.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sally spoke up. "He may not be here for another three hours!"  
  
"My orders stand" Zechs retorted. Sally looked furious.  
  
"How many more people might die in the meantime? How many of our comrades in Paris? You want to wait for Wufei before you act? Do you not trust the rest of your staff Commander? We are here now, ready to act on a decision you will make." His staff nodded and looked at him warily. Zechs could see that they still did not trust him.  
  
"I will not be pressured into making a hasty decision Preventer Water. If I say we wait then we will wait." He was harsh in his statement. Sally was beyond outrage.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?"  
  
"BECAUSE I HAVE THE POWER TO DO SO!" He shouted sharply.  
  
"Lady Une would NEVER allow this time to be wasted while we-" Sally's comment was stopped by a shout by Hildre from the outer hallway.  
  
"Commander, you must see this!" She turned on the television. The news had Paris all over it. There was precious footage being taken live from the northern section of the city in front of the burning Preventer building. The news team made it apparent that they were hostages and being forced into taking the obscene footage. A sort of stage had been erected there where lay the bodies of executed Preventers and Government officials. A tremendous sign hanging over them read: Traitors of Freedom. There, hanging from a noose over the sign, was former President Fadden Heeley. The word TRAITOR had been carved into his forehead.  
  
Sally covered her mouth in shock. The entire room stared in silence, disgusted and aghast.  
  
"Commander, Reports say that a Portuguese Rebel group is launching an air force attack on Paris. Their jets left the ground ten minutes ago. Our Preventer presence in that area has been eliminated."  
  
"SHIT!" Zechs swore loudly. This was a disaster. This would be war.  
  
A light from the TV went up. The entire scene where the insurgents had been chanting and brandishing their violence was now blinded, as if the sun had landed upon them. There was a tremendous flash and an explosion of fire. The camera picked up the crushing boom of destruction and screams of those nearby before it itself, was obliterated.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
The young French Rebel Leader Robert Denate looked on his partners with the greatest sense of betrayal. They stood before him, regal and imperious, clad in their black and gold uniforms. A smile curving the lips of their leader, she was venom itself. The explosion could be heard for miles. She stared out of the window across the channel.  
  
"Fear not, I assure it is nothing compared to the devastation the Irish coast suffered when the Libra fired on Earth." She said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"This was not what I asked for!" Denate hissed in his most deadly voice. His partner had laid on him a betrayal to end them all. He had asked her for aid and she had in turn destroyed the hope of his people.  
  
"It was not? I was under the impression you asked for War. I am only providing the aid you requested Monsieur Denate"  
  
"You have killed my people Lady!" he shouted. Denate would have launched himself at her if not for the others present. The other woman with the guns by her side and another tall man wearing a black eye patch looked particularly threatening.  
  
"Some must be sacrificed Monsieur. But the deed is done now. The Portuguese will be blamed for this. The misfortune they themselves with incur in the next ten hours will cement the situation. It is all according to plan. You will have your war. Just as you wanted neh? Away from the window she turned. All was peaceful with her; Aria knew exactly what she was doing. Denate looked from her to the direction of Paris, and knew he had sold his soul to bring this about. She was the devil and his people were paying the toll for his folly.  
  
"I did not want this. There is to be no attack on Portugal. Call it off!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can not"  
  
"Why not? This is your operation you can do as you like with it"  
  
"And for those reasons specifically I can not. My interests in this go far beyond that of your little rebellion. So I will not spare Portugal. You will have your war as we agreed. Too late to turn back now."  
  
"LADY!" Denate screamed and advanced upon her.  
  
"I am thinking you want to back out? Not interested in playing hardball with us anymore? Ah well." Aria spoke to him patronizingly. Denate stopped and looked around him in alarm. He saw the cunning smile on Aria's face, and knew he was a dead man. Aria nodded to the man with the eye patch and turned back towards the window.  
  
"Cleanly please. No blood on the carpet." She added lightly. The other woman laughed in delight.  
  
Denate was grabbed by the throat and looked full into the face of his attacker. The man looked oddly familiar, but the eye patch threw him off. He thought now of only hopeless survival as the man began strangling him. Denate was thrust against the wall where his throat was all but crushed and the life extinguished from his body. His killer scowled hard and silently at him all the while.  
  
Kateline gazed at the wonder they had wrought in their newest edition, still, a pity about his eye. All the same he was so perfect for the purpose he now served. He was perfect for her as well. It would only be a matter of time before he belonged to her completely.  
  
"Have someone clean that up please," Aria ordered. There were servants immediately on hand and soon the body was gone.  
  
"We are moving into perfect position. Only a few minor details and tasks remain. Any word on little miss President?" Aria asked.  
  
"She is airborne currently. Most likely bound for Brussels."  
  
"Oh Zechs, so predictable. Good. Without her peace campaign in full swing the Egyptians and Iraqis will be at each other's throats again soon enough. France and Portugal are set."  
  
"It was quite well done by you Sister" Mathius praised Aria even though it sickened him to do so. Aria ignored it.  
  
"By the end of the month Zechs will appear to be the enemy in the eyes of the people for letting this happen. Darlian will not smell much better. Our sister will then be forced out into the open. I leave it to you to retrieve her." She spoke directly to the man with one eye.  
  
"Yes Lady"  
  
"And do not worry, you may also have the other girl as well, but not until you have Leecy in your possession. If all goes according to plan, I will allow this girl of yours to live." The man bowed to the Lady of Dover. Aria sighed in supreme contentment.  
  
"Farewell to ESUN, farewell to the Colonies. We prepare for our great restoration, and the return of the Eldest Child."  
  
*********************** 


	22. Into the Storm

All standard disclaimers apply  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"To die is different from what anyone supposed, and luckier"  
  
~ Walt Whitman  
  
The toll rose ever higher that night when the storm of fire that had been born in France fell south to Portugal where Lisbon was dismantled. The two great European capitals lay in ruin, and so the countryside rose. Anything that might be used as a weapon was brandished as such. They blamed each other. The Portuguese air attack had been seen taking off from Lisbon. The fire that consumed Paris could have been caused by nothing else. Ten hours later when the destruction was repeated upon Lisbon. It was retaliation plain and simple. For the people who had lost their homes, their kin, there was no other explanation needed.  
  
"Its more than that. I can see it. I know what kind of damage a fighter jet can do. Even if they had crashed the jets into the city they wouldn't get that kind of damage."  
  
Zechs looked at Hildre as she spoke, knowing that in the coming days he would promote her to the rank of Senior Preventer. Her knowledge and insight was too great to ignore.  
  
"Still, a five ton Tomcat carrying forty-five thousand gallons of fuel..." He tested her.  
  
"Traveling at Mock 3+ times 7 Tomcats, yes that would be like 7 tremendous bombs rocking the city. But I still think its not enough. The damage is precise. I suspect something more." Her eyes flitted across the damage report they had received. Behind them, Sally sat with arms folded. Zechs turned to see her grimacing at him. She still wanted an explanation as to why he did not act. He didn't want to explain himself, or his weaknesses. A junior Preventer on the phone waved at him.  
  
"Commander, Preventer Earth has stayed behind at the Airport to await the President's arrival. He will escort her to the designated location." He nodded curtly to the subordinate.  
  
"Well, Wufei is still not here. But what's another hour really? Ten or a hundred more deaths obviously are meaningless to Preventer Wind. He can not make decision by himself." Sally taunted him in her anger. He had never seen her so enraged.  
  
"Some are sacrificed in crisis Preventer Water." Zechs answered stiffly.  
  
"All can be it seems."  
  
"Do you not understand woman? We are not a military instillation. Therefore we cannot act as one. Our intelligence work has failed to PREVENT this occurrence. We have neither the resources, nor the right to go in and take that rebel force out. This is not the Alliance, its not OZ, this is peace. Our Government has forbidden us the power to act the way you would have me act. If I send in all reserved with nothing more than their department issued handguns, I would be just delivering them to their death! Is that what everyone wants me to do? Do you have any idea how precarious this situation has become? Think of the grand scheme. Even if we could go in and wipe out these rebels, we would just be hypocritical in the eyes of the public. The colonies would become estranged from us once again since they fear any unrest on Earth will turn things back they way they once were. And YES, the old days will return. Is this what you expect of me, Milliardo Peacecraft, the antithesis of  
peace?"  
  
Sally said nothing, but stared at him and her eyes soon fell to the ground. Hildre behind him seemed to comprehend as well, but was not satisfied.  
  
"So what are we to do? Let the tide of revolution consume us Zechs? What are our options if we are teetering so, we fall or we fight? Either way what hope can we have?" She asked him. Zechs sighed.  
  
"We have no hope, not of keeping what we have now. We are doomed to change as always. It seems like destruction, but it is just change that we fear so greatly. Aria Delizabane was right. People will bring about change to this world, one way or another. So, we have to make sure the change flows in the best direction it can, to do that we must find the source of this all. That's where we will contend."  
  
Zechs breathed in deeply and departed the room. He went to the quiet of his office and sat down. Thinking upon what was going to happen next. This was just the first drip in what would be a raging cataract, he was sure of it. Zechs ran his hand over the globe that lay on a corner table in the office. He spun it and let his finger drag over the territories of the ESUN.  
  
Where will you go next? He brooded to himself, speaking to a distant enemy.  
  
****************************  
  
"Heero, where are you going? We aren't done with this!" Trowa called out as Heero reached for his jacket to leave.  
  
"We have the information we need. You know where to go now Trowa, take Duo with you when you go there." He said and left.  
  
They had just seen the news report of what was happening in Western Europe. After seven months of searching, Trowa had cracked the access codes of Romafellar's more secure files. Most of the essential information that might have led them to Analicia and her operation had been destroyed. They only found a single name. An elderly Greek man whom they intended to go directly to. On this task, Heero would not go. Duo could guess his reasons well enough. Trowa looked at Duo as the door closed on Heero.  
  
"He has this whole thing figured out doesn't he?" Trowa asked.  
  
"As usual. I think he would be going with us if it wasn't for Relena."  
  
"This whole thing was bigger than we thought. She is a clever woman, but still, we might have known."  
  
The door opened then.  
  
"Forget something else?" Duo turned towards what he expected to be Heero. Instead he came face to face with Mata, the woman who had beaten him to a pulp that night at the OZ compound. In the clear light of the apartment, Duo nearly mistook her for another woman she strongly resembled, and made ready to call her by that name. Then his memory kicked in just as the woman drew her gun and shot him directly in the chest. Duo cried out in pain and collapses full on the floor.  
  
Trowa heard the shot and lunged away to the other side of the room, seeking refuge behind a wall. There was gunfire and parts of the wall came flying out as bullets penetrated. Trowa made cover as best he could. Then he heard the sound of his computer being shot to pieces. The gun clicked and the chamber spun. He heard the woman's voice call out.  
  
"Don't attempt to interfere further Gundam Pilot. You have no idea with whom you are dealing with. You impress my lady to a point, but I am sure your novelty is wearing off. If you truly wish to find out though, be sure that it will be the last thing you ever learn." She had a deep accent. It was that of the Isle.  
  
The door slammed shut, but Trowa waited until the footsteps completely disappeared, then slowly he crawled out to where Duo lay bleeding. He pulled his fallen comrade up slightly. The shot has penetrated the right side of his chest. His heart had been spared.  
  
"That...was her... Mata" he struggled to talk.  
  
"Don't talk Duo."  
  
"Did you see her face? I thought it was.."  
  
"I saw it Duo, but it wasn't."  
  
"I gotta see... Hildre" he drifted into unconsciousness. Trowa lifted him and carried him towards the car waiting outside. Their target Alendro would have to wait.  
  
************************  
  
"Why won't you talk to me about it Okami?" Quatre tried yet again to get her to open up. She remained silent, sitting there and staring away from him with a hard glint in her eye. He knew something had happened. But she was going to give him nothing. He should have been there to stop this. Obviously his secretive business was more important. She was tired of it. He should have been there.  
  
"Please, you know you can tell me anything." He placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to assure her. She merely recoiled away from him and sat shaking her head bitterly. Quatre sighed.  
  
"You can't pretend nothing is wrong, I know you Sudara Okami. I can tell."  
  
She just looked at him and said nothing.  
  
The phone rang and Quatre dropped his head irritably. He answered it and heard Trowa's hurried message.  
  
"Damn. I will be right there. Please tell Duo to hang in there." He hung up the phone and looked at his beloved. She seemed to plead with her eyes for him not to go. But she still would not speak. Perhaps if she had, he might have stayed.  
  
"I have to go. Duo was shot. I want you to stay here, and stay safe." He moved to kiss her on the cheek, but she pulled aside. Quatre looked at her sadly for a moment before leaving. When he had left she looked towards the bookcase. Slowly she rose from the chair. On the upper shelf was her copy of Les Miserables, her favorite story. She had been turning things over in her head, catching snippets of conversation that Quatre carried on with his Gundam friends. She knew where to look now.  
  
Okami opened the book, inside which was a ticket, one way, to the Isle.  
  
************************  
  
The great elation of impending triumph; the blessed sensation of revenge soon felt danced around Mathius like a delighted sprite. He practically skipped through the halls and spun about full in his jubilation, so full and thick it choked him into contentment. Death was pouring from the sky and he couldn't have been happier with it. Soon his eldest sister would be arriving in the Isle in time to receive a bullet to her conniving brain. Kateline had promised him the first shot. A second shot would follow upon the heels of the first and would take course into the back of Aria's head. Kateline had worked it all out perfectly. The two eldest children would fall, and Mathius at last could take his place as the family head. The power would be his, it was assured. Kateline had even commandeered the aid of their newest recruit.  
  
Gabriel Khushrenada had taken time and immense effort to break. In his captive struggle the young man had manage to kill several of the conditioners, an offense which finally cost him. Aria had commanded that one of his eyes be removed. Mathius was allowed to choose the eye himself. The loss of it finally broke the younger Khushrenada. From that time forth he had been theirs to shape. The man proved a dangerous and valuable asset. As a Khushrenada, he had access to all things the family owned, even things of the old age. Things that were to be the pride of Delizabane might. Now sworn to service to the Eldest Child, Gabriel was ready to kill on a moments notice. He was an admirable soldier. But for all his many admirable qualities, Mathius hated him. Kateline was almost always found near him. She hungered for Gabriel like the greedy lioness she was. Gabriel seemed to have little notice for her. But Mathius found his one eye from time to time fixed strangely on his sister  
Shireen. It made him hate the man even more.  
  
Nothing of significance, revenge would soon be served and Gabriel would be soon disposed of when his purpose was fulfilled. When the storm had finally been engaged, Gabriel would be sent in to retrieve that which had eluded Aria all this time. The Eldest Child was firmly located and extremely vulnerable at this time. It had taken some convincing on the part of Kateline and Mathius to make Aria set her course this way.  
  
"You cannot allow her to disgrace this family. She sits there in her secrecy, mocking us. We can expose her! Fetch her out and make her one of us again. If we can convert a Khushrenada to our side, we can certainly bring one of our own back from beyond the pale!" Of course, neither of them intended to serve Leecy in her return, should she even survive long enough to be convinced to take back her power.  
  
Mathius crossed the corridors, thinking on the complexity of things. His burdens would be heavy for a while in order to pull it all off. But it would be worth it. He passed by the quaint cedar door that marked his twin's room. Stopping there, he knocked gently, wishing to see her. Weeks had gone by and he had had little time to sit and talk with her. Mathius had plans for Shireen. When all was completed and he lay in control of the family he would see her taken care of. She was a fragile creature who was never meant for the harshness of her family. Mathius would send her abroad, give her all that she had ever wanted. He would keep her safe.  
  
There was no reply to his knock. He quietly opened the door and peered within. The room was dimly lit, the window open. Her bed looked as though it had not been slept in. He went immediately to the servant's quarters where he was told that she had not been there for a few days now. Angrily he questioned the entire west wing staff. None had seen Shireen Delizabane in almost 72 hours. His sister was gone.  
  
******************************  
  
Upon her arrival, Relena was brought without discussion to the Brussel's estate of Treize Khushrenada, now belonging to Lady Une. Wufei did not speak to her past informing her of their intended location. Relena herself was scared inside. Everything she had planned, worked for, seen people die for, was now ready to crumble. Milliardo was just about the only hope they had of managing things for the next few days. As President, she was restricted from entering into dangerous situations. A restriction she would see changed if they made it through the crisis. If we make it through...  
  
Wufei escorted her inside silently. They didn't bother knocking. A servant or two came to them questioningly, but seeing Wufei, did not pursue any line of questioning. When asked where the Lady of the house was, the servants nervously pointed upwards. In the still of the house, Anne could be heard humming. It echoed and bounced off the great walls like a ghostly vapor.  
  
She was seated in the rocking chair in the third floor nursery. The room was resplendent in pale greens and soft tones. It had been painted to look like a magic forest, and there were hundred of paper flowers lying about. A great window lay at the front of the room and looked out over the vast expanse of the front property. The crib lay against the wall and was of simple make, decked in white sheets. Soft lights cast orange tones over the woodland room. Anne sat in the center of it all with her son in arms. At her feet, Elizabeth worked the craft of paper flower making. The baby made occasional noises befitting its infancy.  
  
"Commander, we are leaving the President here for the time being. Your property is going to be closely guarded until we have this situation under control. No one is to leave." Wufei spoke without room for argument. Anne did not turn to look at them, but rose from her chair and went to the window with the baby. Already the guards were massing like insects over the lawn. The black of their uniforms made her wince involuntarily. Wufei departed. Anne watched him cross the lawn and depart in the black car he had arrived in.  
  
"Anne? How are you my friend?" Relena asked in a sweet voice. She could see the difference in the other woman, how so little of the strong commander was left.  
  
"As well as you, seeing what is happening. The world crashing down around our ears." She rocked the baby gently.  
  
"We will survive this Anne. There has been too much work and blood invested for us to fail now."  
  
"Do you truly believe anything has changed from the first war to the last? Is it not all the same? We have tried and I am proud of that. Gabriel used to say: `We never live far away from death. The very act of living speaks well of us I suppose.' We have tried, its true. But has anything really changed?"  
  
She turned and faced them. Elizabeth began humming the tune in place of Anne. The baby pushed up his little white arms and sang his own infant song. Anne smiled at the President.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" she asked sweetly. Relena was dismayed slightly. It was unexpected. Still she approached and took the baby in her arms. Sadness briefly washed over her, knowing she would never comprehend motherhood.  
  
"I named him after great conquerors. Treize Alexander for family of course, but also for Alexander the great. Treize always admired the spirit of great generals. I find I do as well." She touched Relena's arm lightly as a friend at a tea party talking of pleasant things. Relena forgot her fear and rocked the well-behaved infant. "Especially Washington, he gave back his power."  
  
Anne went to the window and drew the curtains, blocking out the sight of guards swarming grounds. The room suddenly became its own little world. A place of child like fantasy where the worries of the true world could not interrupt or plague the mind. Elizabeth through her flowers around and Relena sat down with Treize Alexander nestled against her chest. His eyes had lost their baby blue and turned a dark brown that matched Anne's, yet Relena wondered what attributes of Gabriel the child would possess. She began thinking of what her own child might have been like. Sadness washed over her again, but little Alexander smiled and it swept away from her like a river.  
  
"Sweet child" she murmured. A strange hope was born to her. Things would be all right. She could feel it. She looked up at Anne and her hope faltered. Anne was staring out through the parted curtains. Her gaze was deadly as if someone had taken to walking over her grave. There were voices down the hall, the sound of someone approaching. Both women looked towards the door. They could feel the air thicken with what approached. There was a knock finally.  
  
"It is me, open the door." A voice foreign to Relena spoke from beyond. She turned away from the door and looked at the Lady.  
  
"Anne...?"  
  
She meant to say something else. But her voice was silenced. It plugged up in her throat like a stifled cough. Her gaze widened as she looked on Anne, and saw clearly that it was no longer Anne standing there.  
  
*********************************** 


	23. Final

**_All Standard Disclaimers Apply_**

**Chapter 22**

_"One can sense a final movement" _

_~Treize Khushrenada_

            "When did this come about" Aria asked sardonically as she stood above them. Her arms folded in a superior fashion. Below her, Gabriel lay unconscious and bleeding from the ears and nose. Kateline knelt down next to him and Bram was nearby in his wheelchair.

            "It started after the last session. He was fine one moment and then next his there was blood on his shoulders and he was yelling of a great pain in his head." Kateline felt the man's now steady pulse, his warm blood slippery between her fingertips. "He said other things as well. The cockpit recorder caught it all" She commented after a time, meeting her sister's gaze.

            **'There is resistance! They'll meet us full, they'll look west. My mission… You didn't tell me!' Bram replayed Gabriel's words to Lady Delizabane. "He lost consciousness after that. It was very swift. One moment his hand went to his temple, the next he was shouting these words, and then he was out, like someone had turned off a switch in his mind. Now he sleeps soundly." **

            Aria smiled, turning things over in her mind. She wasn't going to say why just yet, but she enjoyed this new development.

            "Itzak! See to Lord Khushrenada's comfort. I want him in prime condition" She motioned to him. Itzak made no delay collecting Gabriel from his spot of submission on the floor. The company watched until all traces of them had vanished. Then they turned down the hall, walking towards the session room.

            "Could it be possible that the machine did this" Aria mused quietly. Rolling along beside her Bram thought deeply upon it.

            "I think there is little question of it. He has been complaining of headaches for sometime following the training sessions. Despite it his progress in the suit is remarkable, and he insists each time upon pushing the mark."

            "What do you think is happening Aria" Kateline asked.

            "He mentioned "They'll meet us full." It is possible he is referring to the Preventer force we expect to encounter. No one disclosed that information to him did they."

            "No Lady"

            "And… He knows the facts about his Mission." Bram added hesitantly.

            "We don't know that for certain that's what he meant. It is only speculation."

            "He said 'You didn't tell me'." Kateline repeated.

            "What of it? He'd learn the truth at some point. Now he will be quite ready for the job"

            "Aria, are you considering the possibilities in this. If the effect of that system is one of … "precognition" like what Gabriel had, how many different ways could we use that?" 

Kateline grew excited with each syllable. The company entered the great warehouse-like chamber that housed the machine. Aria smiled in a twisted fashion.

"Lets not be too hasty cousin. However, if it be so, there is a fair bet that we aren't the only one who knows about it. It is quite probably that there is at least one another gentleman with the same affliction." 

Aria looked up at the great twisting colored metal that formed their elegant weapon. It was a beauteous giant of fashioned from the hardest element and a great contempt for peace. Aria again flipped the thoughts over inside her mind. She remembered the night Elizabeth Langstaff had died and how Zechs had come to her in such a knowing approach. She had barely needed to inform him of Mariemaia's forces and imminent invasion. He had already known. Still she needed a proof.

            "Kateline, the night you went to the Langstaff home, the night of Elizabeth's accident, you remember?"

            Kateline grinned like a viper at the memory. "I remember"

            "Do you remember where Zechs was?"

            "Well… I opened the door and followed her in. I figured Zechs would be around the area, but I didn't see him immediately. When she reached the beginning of the hallway I pushed her down on her stomach." She furrowed her brow. "I remember seeing Zechs sleeping on the bedroom floor. Didn't think much of it at time. I was concentrating on dispatching the little woman."

            Though it seemed inconclusive to Kateline and Bram, the answer seemed to satisfy Aria.

"As soon as Gabriel is recovered you are to commence, understood."

            "Hai" Responded disciples both true and false.  

**************************

The Presidential staff first caught the scent of smoke in the early afternoon. Though security had been tightened as to immensely bind the residence, something had still gone amiss. The streets were becoming sparse, people were now afraid to move out of doors. They looked to the sky and over their shoulders, waiting fro the other shoe to drop on them all. For the staff at the Presidential residence as well as the General Parliament building, it was particularly frightening. Strange black shapes were darting about the street corners, like shadows, foreboding and flittering out of sight. It came as little surprise yet great panic when the staff of both government buildings and the rest of Brussels's populace saw these monuments of the ESUN rising in flames, a mark that the true enemy had entered the capital.

            Zechs had ordered the entire perimeter on the highest alert in preparation for assault. All Preventers bore all the weapons they could manage on their person. There were City Militias that had taken form and were marching through the city in a semblance of protection. They sought out the men in black uniforms who were setting fires through out the city. There was crossfire at the Parliament building shortly before it caught fire. The men in black uniform had the upper hand and mowed down the citizen vigilante group. Zechs, receiving reports from within the fortified Preventer headquarters, thanked whatever God was left that his sister was outside the city.

            He was nearing the point of action. If the city was under siege and the citizens themselves were rising up to face the shadow that attacked them, all bets were off. Whether or not they had the constitutional power, the Preventers would turn factional. If he did not instigate the metamorphosis someone else would. The Government had failed thus far; the time for action was here.

            Yet Zechs balked.

            Hildre tapped the sword about her waist impatiently. The room was silent and empty except for Hildre and himself. The other Preventers ran about in the outer halls maintaining their organization. Zechs was deep inside himself, trying to contact that part of him that was a soldier and could be of greatest use. It felt gone, detached, ripped out of him. These years of peace, these months of being a father, these times of pushing his past away had numbed his warrior instinct. They stirred somewhere just beneath the surface. Waiting for something else to happen before a damn would break and the need to fight would flood over him, carrying him away. He was waiting. How long would it take? What would push him over the edge?

            Again Hildre tapped her blade. She was watching him intensely. She was always intense now, resembling nothing of the young woman he had first met at Noin's Memorial service. Hildre was a fighter, and it shown all over her like sweat before a battle.

            "Are you waiting for something?" She asked. He did not answer, but cupped his hands and kept his mind focused. Something in him was making him wait. Perhaps it was a good idea. His instinct was rarely wrong.

            "They are invading our capital city Commander"

            They weren't invading, not yet. Zechs knew his enemy, and knew this was just a beginning. They had more on their side than simple fire starters. Aria was most formidable and unobtrusive, not petty. Something larger was in the works.

            "You know what I was thinking?" Hildre sat back in a comfortable position. Her arms folded and her legs crossed.

            "Lady Une told me that you chose the name Preventer Wind, appropriate for one who puts out fires. Isn't that right?"

            He did not even look at her.

            "I was thinking how funny it is." She laughed and leaned forward towards him.

            "Wind generally strengthens a fire, not puts it out." She finished with an effective drawl. Very slowly, and with anger registering on his face, Zechs looked at her. Hildre looked smug and intentional.

            "You have a craving to live up to that title don't you."

            "What do you want from me _Girl?" He accentuated the GIRL. _

            "For you to get up and do something. I am tired of the passive nature of Preventer Wind. I will take either Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft in his place. If I have to rip him out through anger, than my mission is set" Her eyes narrowed, she knew what she was doing.

            "You don't know what you ask." 

            "I ask for anything but this uselessness. You don't so much as move even when the situation is desperate. You sit there and you think about it. Well keep thinking even after it's too late to do anything about it. What's the point of thinking of you never intend to ACT! I know Zechs Merquise wouldn't sit there and wait for the walls to crash down around him."

            "WHAT CAN I DO?" he shouted standing up and towering over her. Hildre stood in turn, though she did not come close to his height.

            "YOU KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO! You know what we have available to us. This is the time to USE our last resource Zechs! The political consequences be DAMNED. Our people need us." 

            They watched each other for a moment or two, waiting. Zechs didn't understand what she meant at first, and then he started to realize a great many secrets had been kept from him.

            "What resources?"

            "You don't know?" 

            He shook his head, and Hildre backed away.

            "I see… She had her reasons I suppose for not telling you."  
            "Well…" He waited for her explanation.

            "Three miles away from where Tallgeese is, the rest of them are there. She kept them from the last Eve war. She didn't want to leave us defenseless again, not after the Bartons. I think somehow she knew this would happen again. So she purchased 150 Mobile Suites from those that were being destroyed. They have been kept in secret, 150 of our most trusted Preventers were trained in piloting them. They are last resort weapons. I think you will agree that they will be needed."

            Zechs rolled it all over in his mind, and his muscles relaxed. They did have a weapon, something to use against the Isle. It was no use denying now that the Isle was using some similar kind of weapon against them. Now he could respond in kind. Briefly he wondered why Anne had not told him, and why Hildre knew in his place. Was he that unworthy of her trust? It was not important however. He walked over to the window and saw the smoke rising from within the city. Now he could act. However, the dam inside him had not yet broken.

            "Begin mobilizing the pilots. I want you and Sally in charge of the operation. We will be expecting a mobile suit attack of some kind on Brussels. Watch the Western sky line; they will come from the direction of the Channel."

            "Sir!" she snapped to salute and quickly left the room. He had satisfied her for now.

***************************

            The emergency room team worked fast on Duo Maxwell, trying to prevent the breaking of primary shock into fatal shock. His blood loss was significant and he had long been out of consciousness. Now with the three pints of blood pumped back into him, he was on the way to being stabilized. Still the team worked vigorously through X-rays and severed tissues. His thoracic cavity has heaved open and the surgery commenced long after Trowa had taken a seat with blood soaked hands. He wondered if the attacker had intentionally missed Duo's heart, or was just being careless.

            Trowa was weary. Everything seemed useless and the years of just being a person, had worn away all the great abilities he had once had. No need for heroes anymore, so he had become just a man. Now when there was need for heroes, there were none to be found and he couldn't regress back to what he used to be. There were no Gundams, no means to fight back. Was the woman right and they were just an amusement to those who were truly in power now. He remembered a time when the five Gundam pilots controlled the future. How distant that time seemed now, and how left behind he now felt. He had lost something, Duo, Quatre, perhaps even Wufei and Heero had lost something. One cannot be a hero forever. They had traded that for the dream of a normal life. 

            Trowa shifted and looked towards the operation room, feeling anxiety that the doctor would emerge with that telling look upon his face. "_Your friends is dead" He could imagine the white coated man speaking in his solemn professional tone. How would he tell Hildre that? After everything that had happened, Duo Maxwell could not die. Gundam Pilots did not die._

            He missed Heavyarms. A part of him wished that he could just climb into the cockpit and destroy the Delizabanes and the Isle. Another part of him felt that he had no business with it. It was Earth's problem, nothing at all to do with his home colony or space in general. Yet it was well known that what effected earth would invariable travel upwards until it enveloped space. They should have acted faster to prevent this from happening. They should have been able to stop it before it started. 

Yet, Trowa felt something in the back of his mind. Something that made him feel old. This conflict, this discord was of old. It was not some new scratch, but a gash that had been left to fester a long time. Something in the girl's eyes, the one who had shot Duo. It sparked something so familiar, as if he understood everything in a brief instant and lost it all at once. Her eyes reflected an old anguish, a hatred that had lain in wait for its time to strike out, no longer caring whom it hit.

            In his deep thought and while the surgeons continued to move quickly, he wondered anew what would happen next.

***********************

            For a few seconds no one moved. Relena watched the face of Anne change as her eyes met the door. It was so subtle that most would not have caught it. Her posture stiffened like a washboard and the eyes both sunk back and narrowed. They swirled with an ashy color, like coal instead of russet. The flecks of brown turned cold, like winter had been set upon them and slowly froze the rest of her into a stern slightness. She seemed calm enough, but with an underlining menace. There was nothing gentle or maternal about her now.

            "It's me" the voice said rather gently. It was female, and Relena did not recognize. She looked back at the door and waited for who ever it was to just enter. But they waited. Anne seemed to change even more when the voice was heard. She pressed her lips into a line and Relena felt anxious.

            "Who is that" Relena called out.

            There was silence. Relena trembled, Anne did not move, but her now darkened eyes blinked slowly and looked from door to President with an affected slowness. The pressure in the room mounted as the silence increased. Still they waited, watching the fine wood door.

            "I have done as was asked. The task is completed." The voice called out. It was official and military sounding. Relena would never mistake the tone. Anne immediately went to the door. Relena seeing that she was going to open it was ceased with anxiety and grabbed the Lady's wrist. Anne was halted.

            "Anne… don't open it." 

            Without looking at her, Anne's hand rose and took hold of the President's oppressive wrist. It was extremely gentle and lay there, hand over wrist for a few seconds. Then her eyes turned and a kind of smile that had never been known from Anne fell over her now dark features. Then, the grip tightened to an aching pressure, and Relena gasped as pain as Anne removed the hand from her wrist. Still she smiled even as Relena winced in pain, wrinkles setting into her forehead.

            "I am sorry my dear Relena, that you must be the first to learn truths that you will not understand or forgive." Her voice was deep, foreign sounding, accented.

            The wrist was dropped and Relena dropped back with it. She still held the baby in her arms. Anne quickly twisted the knob and opened the door revealing the mysterious voice on the threshold.

            She gasped when she saw the woman on the other side. All at once there was no pain in her wrist, but her body was ceased with unequalled astonishment. It seemed as though a mirror had been place on the threshold of the door. For the woman who stood there looked almost exactly like Anne.

            But it was no mirror, Anne moved away immediately, separating the images. The new arrival, wearing a black uniform entered the room and took in Relena with caution. She looked her over decisively, and then began ignoring her. Now the distinct differences were to be beheld. The woman was shorter and most definitely younger than Anne. Her bangs curled away from her eyebrows even as Anne's reached down toward her own. They both had the same wicked eyes. Relena watched in bewilderment. Elizabeth Foster squealed excitedly at the woman.

            "No difficulties with the estate guard I trust" Anne asked in this different voice. The woman shook her head.

            "They thought I was you."

            "You took care of it?"

            "I did" The woman answered. "I only got one of them. It was Maxwell"

            "You didn't hurt him badly did you?"

            "Badly enough. It should serve as a proper warning. If he dies the warning is cemented all the more in the others."

            "I did not tell you to kill him."

            "What does it matter, death is death, we are born for dying."

            "That is not how my business is conducted. I do not do things the same as the rest of this lot." Anne was sharp. The woman was confused at her objection. Relena put Alex down in the nearby crib, and then wasted no time in demanding.

            "What is going on? What have you done to Duo? Who are you? I demand to know at once!"

            The woman did not look at Relena; she did not exist to her. Anne did not care to answer either. Elizabeth Foster had shyly approached the woman and tugged on her coattails. The foreigner's hand, slender like Anne's fell over Elizabeth Fosters head and stroked back the hairs.

            "Shireen." The little girl cooed.

            "I came to warn you. Itzak contacted me twenty minutes ago, they are coming. The fleet was launched at Gibraltar. Calypso crossed the channel a half hour ago. They are bound to this location. Your whereabouts are very well known." Her eyes shifted. "I trust they will extend attention to the President as well."

            Anne was thinking, strategizing.

            "Zechs, would know by now of the reserves." 

            "Even if he does he can't get here in time. Aria may know about the additional mobile suits, but she does not know where they were stored. If you think she will send Calypso out to destroy the suits first you are wrong. They are coming here first. Zechs can not get here in time. You are wide open."

            A sigh retreated from Anne and she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

            "A large problem indeed. Well, I have fended for myself before, I can do it again."

            "No, they have something else with them." 

            "MOM!" Marie sounded from down the hall. Footfalls came on the floor towards the nursery and she flung open the door.

            "I finished the music box for Alex, it plays that song you told me about-" She wasn't even looking at the company. In her hand she held a small complex mechanism that she had fashioned herself. It was wound up and playing a somber tune. Anne sighed again.

            "You must go now Shireen. They can't catch you here. Leave now." The woman turned to leave with no hesitation, passing Mariemaia without a glance.

            Anne turned back towards the window as Shireen left. Then room fell silent. Relena's attention too fell to the window, looking out to the west.

*********************** 

            Degunther-Mailse was twenty-two miles southwest of Brussels, an utterly remote town with an utterly remote purpose. Aside from the village square where they held a wine festival every May, a few scattered churches and five extensive vineyards, there was nothing but serenity and a large government storage unit that was kept under the strictest surveillance. A long dirt road led into the area of suspicion. The guards that stood as sentinels for this trifle of a "Supply Base" were armed to the teeth, far better than any one Preventer. It was an intimidating atmosphere, and all too familiar to Zechs and Hildre. 

            It had taken them a small helicopter's flight to a helipad outside the city and a short jeep ride to reach the intrigue of Degunther-Mailse. The little jeep tore down the long dirt road like a tornado, and like a tornado everyone moved aside quickly for the two Preventers. Zechs would have absolutely no time wasted in the discovery of exactly what was at this facility. They marched like emperors through the base. No one would refuse access to the look on Zechs' face. It was plain to Hildre as she moved in solidly behind him that the occupants of this place were terrified by Zechs Merquise. 

"Right this way" a scraggily technician, worn and tired looking lead the way. He smelled of burned coffee and morning breath. Hildre wrinkled her nose at him involuntarily. As he walked, the technician roughly dug into his pockets and pulled forth a cigarette. It was lit so quickly by the man that Hildre almost thought it came from the pocket smoking. A few engineers passed by them and glanced up with anxiousness at the two officers. They had grease on them and looked as tired as the technician. The hallways seemed to twist forever and the temperature slowly dropped the further they descended. 

Hildre glanced at Zechs every so often to observe the look of business he displayed. She remembered how he had appeared when he was Milliardo Peacecraft, dreadful and deadly. Something of that persona still lingered within him, and a strange realization came over her. Milliardo Peacecraft was still very much alive inside Zechs, buried beneath discipline and the need to make amends for his past. It was then that perhaps she alone had glimpsed truth. He was a weapon trapped inside a man, like a poison trapped within a snake. The poison will only seep through when the snake is ready to strike. But this snake was reluctant. Yet it was part of her hope, that Milliardo Peacecraft, however terrible he might be, would breathe life again. The poison needed to seep through, the weapon had to be grasped. Given the danger of an unleashed dragon she surmised it must also be a weapon commanded, one that she would learn to command herself. She had every confidence in herself.

The technician stopped at the end of the corridor and his hands went to the string necklace he wore, from which hung keys and access cards. Stringy fingers plucked up a card and slid it through the access panel by the door. A quick whiff of ozone and a strong hiss, and the door to the hangar opened. The room smelled humid, ripe, like the scent of a storm on the wind. The lightning could be tasted on the air; within the fortified walls of the hangar, stood an army.

They looked light, and agile, made of quick sharp metal. They seemed a cross between an Ares and Serpent mobile suit. The upkeep on them was obvious now by the gleam on their smooth metallic surfaces, shining in the dismal florescent light above. A hundred to a row, they army of mechanized giants stood from the front of the massive underground compartment to its far off rear. In remembrance of the organization that had developed their technology, they were named Scorpio.

Zechs looked on them with a reserved effect. As if it was all exactly as it should be. Had Hildre been something more like Lucretzia Noin, she would have smiled and declared _"Here again stands the Lightning Count" One could almost detect the silver mask slipped over his face._

A small beeping sound alerted Hildre to a signal on her wristband and drew her away from observations of the Lightning Count.

"The pilots are at the main gate, Wufei is with them, and Sally is at headquarters still"

"Good, I want her to stay there. She is an excellent tactical officer, but she is not a pilot… I have no Noin to back me up this time, Wufei will have to do."  Zechs was looking off to the right, where in a more darkened corner of the hangar, stood Tallgeese III, freshly brought in from its usual hiding place. He started off towards it, but Hildre held him back.

"Wufei will not do, because I am coming with you. Let me be your second in this Sir." She entreated with respect and determination. Zechs smirked and shook his head, continuing to walk on toward the Tallgeese. Hildre pursued him.

"Sir! Please let me do this."

"No" 

"Why not?" 

"You'll get hurt. You know nothing of Piloting a Mobile Suit in combat"

"I piloted in the OZ colonial corps! And I was a good enough pilot to get myself on Libra and off again!" She defended, running in front of him to block his way. Zechs continued past her.

"That proves nothing more than that you are a mediocre spy, and not such a good escape artist as I was told you were nearly killed in fleeing Libra."

"I can do this Sir! I won't let you down, please give me the chance to prove myself." She stopped him one last time at the foot of the tremendous suit. He looked down on Hildre sternly, weighing her request while she stood in hope.

"I will not risk your life for that chance Hildre. Prove yourself to me in a less dangerous time. There is far too much at stake now. Wufei was a Gundam pilot. He is the best one for this operation that we have available." 

Hildre just stared at him with an attempt to hide her disappointment and appear strong. She saluted sharply.

"Assemble the men here immediately." He ordered and walked past her for the final time. Above him Tallgeese stood in waiting.  "Here we go again old boy" He whispered up to the sleeping giant.

The men were assembled without much delay, lining what was left of space in the hangar. A tremor of excitement was spreading through the interior, it mixed with dread for those among the young pilots who had known battle before. Zechs kept his back to them for some time, still contemplating Tallgeese. Years had passed and the grand machine still captured some obscure part of his imagination. It was not until Hildre calmly came to his side and cleared her throat that he remembered where he was. Zechs turned and recounted their mission.

            "In a matter of minutes we will be in battle. The enemy is of the Isle, who for some reason they keep to themselves, have condemned us. We know they have been responsible for the devastation to many of the world's capitals, and now they come for Brussels. Each of you is to be the pilot of a Scorpio. You will be based into squadrons of fifteen with one captain. I want the ten most experienced pilots in the Conference room immediately. The rest of you are to familiarize yourselves with the Scorpio. You will receive further instruction from your Squad Leader." Zechs waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.

They dispersed like seeds blown off a dandelion deep into the Hangar. They each received a number that corresponded with a number of a Mobile Suit. Each one found their allotted suit and climbed in. A great rumble preceded the elevation of the Hangar to ground level where the Mobile Suits awaited the order to take flight. In a side room, now set as a military conference room, Zechs and Wufei took ten of the chiefly experienced pilots along with Hildre and debriefed them further. The men, all rather young, listened patiently as to how they were to lead their respective outfits. Wufei started the debriefing. 

"There is some question as to the visibility of the Enemy. During the last attacks, which we are now certain the Isle was responsible, information collected at the attack sites indicates it was a mobile suit doing the damage, yet no one has them. We suspect that they have some sort of new technology that cloaks them. Though we did check for the same kind of vernae signature that was left behind on the upgraded model of Gundam 02, ( That model was equipped with a cloaking device and produced a specific residue from its engines) nothing similar was found at the attack sites. This is our strongest handicap in the battle."

"I'll say. How are we supposed to fight what we can't say?" one of the younger of the men spoke up in earnest. He could have been no more than eighteen. Zechs looked him over critically, and something appeared familiar.

"What's your name son?" he asked

"Luscian Tenne`, I go by Tenacious though." The young man said firmly and Zechs could see a slight prideful smirk hidden in the corners of his mouth.

"What experience do you have?" 

"I worked with the Treize Faction as a scouter pilot at thirteen, and then I left their company and served aboard Libra with you. Since then I have piloted for the Preventers"

"So you worked for the restoration of Treize Khushrenada, and then changed sides when he was restored to power? What's that all about?" One pale eyebrow rose at the young man. Tenacious however, smiled and shrugged in a casual manner.

"I go where the challenge is." He answered confidently.

"Well, to answer your question rightly. You will have to figure out a way to detect the enemy as the leader of your squadron. I am sure that should be a sufficient challenge for you." 

To Zechs almost disappointment, Tenacious did not appear embarrassed or admonished, instead his youthful face glowed with the prospect of it all. Zechs resolved to keep an eye on this kid. He again addressed the company as a whole.

"Each of you has a hard task ahead. We must stop the enemy in Brussels. If our capital falls there is no hope for the stability of the Unified Nation. That would not only spell disaster for the Earth Sphere, but for the Colonies as well. I know many of you served in the Eve Wars, and can appreciate as much as I the cost of those struggles. We are fighting to see that those periods of conflict are left in the past and not reborn."

"You don't need to tell us what this means sir, we understand perfectly what's at stake, what we need is for you to point us in the right direction tactically."  Another young man started, he seemed passionate yet scared at the same time. Beside him, still another young man set a hand on his shoulder. They both appeared in their early twenties, the former was blond and blue eyed with a fair complexion not unlike Zechs, the latter had darker features with longer green eyes.

"Take it easy Kaze" the darker young man said. "Sorry sir, my partner is kind of jumpy. We haven't been to battle in a long time" Zechs nodded an understanding.

"Once you have spotted the enemy, follow the order of surround and destroy. However, wait for the order to be given. We don't know what kind of fire power they have. If you are given an order, follow it." He was ready to dismiss them, but he stopped short and gave himself a moment of repose and time to think and remember what he felt and what was to be accomplished

"Most importantly, trust in yourselves, and in each other, and in the knowledge of what we are trying to protect. Let us have no more families torn apart from the wrath of others. We need to help wounds of War to heal, not to fester. Life… will never be as we wish it if we stand by to simply endure or be overwhelmed again and again. I don't want any more… angry and lost young men to be born by the destruction of this day."

The company in unison stood sharply and saluted. Hildre looked on Zechs and thought that something higher than the Lighting Count was standing before her. And her spirit, which had been leaded by his refusal to let her act as his second was suddenly lifted. He had touched the whole company in a way only one soldier to another could.

Her communicator wristband beeped again, and she went sent back the channel of the Telecom in the conference room to Sally at the Preventer Headquarters. A few seconds later the Telecom held her urgent face in its pixel frame.

"We have confirmation of a high speed convoy moving across the East towards Brussels sir, due north East"

"That's the signal. They are coming. SUIT UP!" Zechs called out and the dispersed. Zechs and Wufei waited for everyone to leave the room first. Then Wufei found himself held back by Zechs.

"What of your friends?" he asked. Wufei just looked at him, reluctant to answer so quickly. He still did not have complete faith in Zechs. But, weighing the importance of the situation, he yielded.

"You can be sure Heero is already there. As for the rest, I know they were working on it, but I have been excluded from their project for sometime, for my loyalty to your Lady." He finished off  with a sharp glance and went out into the Hangar. Zechs thought for a moment about Heero, and about the other Gundam Pilots and something in his relaxed. But he tensed again when his thoughts went to Anne and Relena. He kept hold of the tension and left the Conference room for the Hangar and Tallgeese.

The feeling of ascending to the cockpit was nostalgic and familiar feelings crept inside Zechs. The door opened easily, having been so well kept over the years. The seat was firm and fit him perfectly as it had those years before. He slipped his hands over the controls and let the bars fix to the shape of his palm and fingers. A strong scent of machinery filled the small cockpit, and he knew in a small way he was home. It was a home he had loathed to return to, yet here he was. The Hangar doors were opening and the Scorpio's took flight. They hung in the air like birds awaiting the head of the flock. A little apart from the rest, Wufei made his distinction. Zechs fired up his forward thrusters and ascended. With remembered ease he took command of the main squadron, Wufei on his left, and he soon noted Tenacious led the Squadron to the right. In the most effective formation for battle with an unknown enemy, they took expedient flight towards Brussels.

*******************

Preventers Headquarters was hit first. All at once the siege came, though it had been expected. Sally Po, in the secured portion of the interior, kept watch with the rest if the internal staff. They had defenses enough. As a base, the Preventer Headquarters was secure for attack. A laser cannon system had been installed shortly after the last Eve war. Lady Une had decided to be prepared for what could now be seen as inevitability. With all Preventers on the premises awaiting battle, there was tautness in the air that was also inevitability. Anxiously their eyes all turned towards the Southwest, knowing that there was to be incoming at any moment. Collectively they held their breaths as the danger approached. 

Somewhere in the city nearby, a dog barked, knowing nothing of wars or shattering peace, or of impending death. Sally heard it, and those in the interior, the bunkers, the East and West observation towers, even to the barracks, they heard it. The dog howled then, and the western tower was hit with the blast of an explosion. The enemy came pouring in from the Southwest. Sally gave the order of combat and reported to Zechs. Those that operated the defense systems were baffled for a time as destruction rained down on the base and even the city surrounding it. The enemy was unseen still. They could catch them only by a kind of shadow that illuminated when something exploded. The only course from there was to fire sweep beams through the air and hope to catch them. This was met with limited success, and the enemy increased their devastation suddenly by an attack from the east. The Isle had traveled around south and come up to the eastern side of the Preventer Base. Within a matter of ten minutes the Western Observation Tower was gone, and one of the bunkers too, from having the tower land upon it. Fire burned, coursing through the rubble. Sally frantically gave orders and prayed silently for the quick arrival of their own army. They could not sustain such damage for long.

            From the South there came the light. The white Mobile suits, headed by what was undoubtedly the Tallgeese met the enemy straight. Zechs was in immediate contact with Sally, asking about casualties, of which she gave him the brief report to her knowledge. Some of the enemy suits, having received damage, ceased to have been hidden, and were dispatched quite quickly by the Preventer Force. The force was competent enough. But the overcoming of the enemies cloak had not been realized. Zechs caught some of them near the heat sources of the tower fire. It was enough to register on his radar. But the enemy was yet higher up in the air where the radar failed to register them. Shots were fired from higher in the atmosphere and the enemy continuously darted out of range before the Base lasers returned fire. Exasperated reports were flying back and forth on the Preventer's com. Wufei was trying different combinations of weapons to attack the enemy. Tenacious took his squadron higher and a step farther than Wufei. 

The Scorpio was equipped with a low-range area effect EMP. Something that was not to be used near any ground troop units in the vicinity as it would disable all electrical components in the blast range. Ten and his squadron ascended approximately one and a half vertical miles and formed a V line to the North. In that formation they detonated their EMP and upon Ten's command. The blast fanned out towards the southeast and southwest. Seventeen enemy Mobile suits, black against the sun were suddenly there against the skyline and losing altitude. The squadron's collective blast was enough to disable the enemy's cloak. Zechs watched this and a battle hungry grin spread across his face. He would definitely keep an eye on Ten now.

"EMP in safe effect first. Then surround and destroy." He gave out the order to all squadrons. Zechs took Tallgeese to the eastern tower and kept it close to the main building. All around him there was black mobile suits dotting into the air like ink blots on air blue paper. Increasingly he became aware that the attack on the enemy's part was not at all sufficient. There were not nearly enough of them there to cover an attack on the base. Zechs was also now aware that what was left of enemy was swarming the Tallgeese. His squadron was in heavy combat and risking damage to the base Towers by staying so low. Sharply he commanded his unit to ascend. Flying upwards to a safer level and keeping sure that the destroyed suits did not damage the Base in falling. Wufei was not covering Zechs' back as Noin would have done. The former Gundam Pilot was more interested in direct pursuit of the enemy. He was on the Base's eastern side, preventing them from further entry into the city.

"Wufei, high concentration on the central portion" Zechs commed out, revealing how the enemy seemed to be gathering around he and what was left of the Towers. The lasers, which were mounted up in fortified embankments along the four corners of the base were now being drawn down. Zechs watched the revealed enemy suits begin a dive bombing tactic. They attracted the laser fire down towards the Main building. Zechs was familiar with the laser defense system. Once locked on target, the beam would pursue its target to its destruction or until it lost the signal. A flaw the enemy was obviously aware of as they were now trying to bring down the central building and eastern observation tower with the lasers themselves. 

Something was clearly amiss to Zechs. In the fast pace of the battle he still had some part of his mind working on the higher details. Why so little a force to take out the main defense of the ESUN? Brussels held all that was most precious to the stability of the Unified Nation, taking it out would be priority if an enemy wished to destroy the ESUN. Was this the extent of Aria's threat?

A sudden blast of laser to Tallgeese rear caught him off his guard and the suit lunged forward. Several enemy suits had trained the lasers on him and crashed below. They knew who to go after in this battle. Zechs set his thrusters skywards but the lasers followed on him. What was left of his squadron was behind him, trying to aid their commander. 

"Stay off!" he shouted, knowing they would only be destroyed if they tried. Zechs was confident that he could lose the lasers. Tallgeese was well equipped for the job.

Yet, even as was about to change directions for the job, his head was seized with the old pain. It was searing, like a red hot poker jammed directly into his brainstem. Almost the instant he fell forward the blood began from his nose and ears. The visions were also immediate, but this time so fast he could not make them out above the immense pain. Zechs completely stopped in mid air, where the lasers wracked the suit upon impact. He grasped his head in agony and his eyes widened with what he saw.

"Zechs! Pull back!" Wufei shouted. But Zechs was immobile, paralyzed by the grinding assault on his mind and body. Every muscle was contracted to complete tetanus even as his body was tossed back and forth against the seat restraints. However powerful Tallgeese was, it could not withstand a full assault from laser cannon.

"Commander Zechs!" Wufei called out again. Zechs was vaguely aware now. But he did see the laser fire on him joined with that of enemy suits. Tallgeese was losing altitude rapidly. Wufei moved in to take out the exposed enemy suits. Ahead of them, a stray Scorpio suit darted directly towards the laser cannon.

"You there, MOVE AWAY!" Wufei shouted at the renegade suit. But it ignored his command and went right for the cannon. When it was within range, though darting to avoid the shots fired at Tallgeese, it started firing towards the cannon. The pain in Zechs' head crested finally and receded. Within a few seconds he was able to make sense of the world around him and pulled Tallgeese back under his control. The renegade suit was in his line of vision. He watched as it took damage to its anterior compartments but still went forth towards the laser that assaulted its commander. It began to lose control and spiral, but at the last moment of control it fired a direct hit to the canon. With a great flash the embankment and the canon exploded and the renegade Scorpio redirected its flight path to come to a skidding yet safe landing. Through his heavy breathing, Zechs smiled a little, knowing who the pilot was. Hildre always managed to get her way.

            She pulled herself out of the disabled Scorpio and waved up to her commander with a look of triumph. Her hand stretched out towards the sky and came back in a crisp salute before she ran from the dangerous area she had landed in. The rest of enemy suits that hadn't retreated were quickly dispatched by Ten's squadron. Tallgeese landed easily in an open area where other Preventers had gathered to greet the victorious commander. Sally was on hand as well as Hildre. They succeeded in pulling Zechs out of the Mobile suit and were astonished to find him practically unconscious.

            "My god Zechs, what happened up there?" Sally said noting the blood all over his face.

            For reasons he couldn't understand, Zechs barely aware eyes focused north. He refused a stretcher and barely allowed Sally to examine him. The old headache had come back and it meant something. Zechs was unwilling to reveal the nature of his affliction. A lingering idea that it was weapon in itself was his for the keeping. In the heat of battle the images had been too fast to make sense of. What was his affliction trying to tell him?

            He sat there at the base of a battered Tallgeese and questioned himself. Why did his eyes keep falling north? Hildre was next to him, wiping the blood off  his neck. She bore her own blood on her face from a gash received during the battle. Zechs spoke in false admonishment.

            "That was a stupid stunt Preventer Schebeiker. Now how did I know you would do that?"  He took off his glove and moved a bit of her black hair away to see how the cut went all the way from the middle of her forehead to her hairline. She would undoubtedly have a scar. Something in him thought she was too young for such scars. 

            "I couldn't let my commander down. It's what any worthy second would have done" She smiled affectedly at him. Zechs rested back in mock relaxation.

            "Yep, I have ladies everywhere ready to sacrifice themselves for me. It's just how it is when your as good looking as I am" He laughed when Hildre smacked his arm and they embraced.

            "So I get the job right?" Hildre persisted.

            "Heh… We'll see. Your piloting still needs some work. But I'll be happy to teach you when this is all over" Zechs offered, and Hildre seemed pleased enough with it.

            Even as she smiled a dull roar came from the Northern horizon and all turned to see what was coming. Many felt dread reborn inside their stomachs as a black armada of mobile suits appeared in the North. They passed over without striking a single blow to the Preventer Base, but formed a line that blocked the east.  Wufei, Sally, Hildre and Zechs stood as they pointed their beam cannons down at the base, but did not fire. 

            "My god" Sally whispered faintly.

            "Look!" Hildre called out and pointed to the Western sky where the first of the attack had come from. A black airplane surrounded by the black enemy suits appeared in the distance and passed over them. Zechs watched as it continued on through the line that blocked the east and went out of sight. 

            "What are they doing? Why aren't they stopping?" Hildre asked and Zechs immediately stood, ready to board Tallgeese once again, though he doubted he could take them all.

            "Wait Zechs" Wufei grabbed his arm and pointed still to the west. A black shape appeared there. It moved at incredible speed and jetted over them with a crashing boom. The shape of the suit was all too familiar to Zechs Merquise. It did not stop but continued forward and passed the blocking line of enemy suits to the east, on the heels of the black craft that had come just before it.

            "Was that…?" Sally broke out in astonishment.

            "The Eypon…." Zechs answered bitterly. He felt the anger rising in him. And all at once, the dam that had been holding him back for the past years broke and the warrior's spirit flooded into him. In his minds eye, he kept the image of Anne steady as the cataract of violence swelled.

            "We have to break that line" he said to Wufei as he started up to Tallgeese cockpit. "Use any method you can, but break through that line. We have to get east."

            "What's east? What are they after?" Hildre called after him. Wufei looked towards the deadly blockade line.

            "The Khushrenada Estate" he answered and took to his own suit. Each pilot now followed to their own suit, determined to break the blockade. They rose against the black line, reading to attack, not looking back for a minute.

****************

            Relena was not afraid. She had been through this before of course, being under attack by an enemy that opposed her way of thinking. When the black suits came, and with them the plane and the Epyon, she knew no fear, but instead a great tiredness. Anne had moved away from the window some time ago and stood by the cradle, stroking her son's silken head. He slept quietly, not disturbed by any of the tumult taking place outside. Anne did not even seem to realize anything was happening. She hummed gently to the sleeping babe even as Mariemaia tried to calm the crying of Elizabeth Foster.

            "Anne?... Who are they?" Relena asked when the plane had landed on the front lawn. The mobile suits made short order of the Preventer Guard and had now moved in to secure the grounds. They were in the house. Relena could hear them searching each room,… for them. It would take them a while yet to find them on the third floor, but not too long.

            "Anne?"

            "They are displaced Relena. A remnant of another time, a true testament to the danger of a wound left to fester until it consumes all of the flesh."

            "Speak sense Anne, not riddles! They come for me don't they?" Relena wanted to shriek but she spoke not above a whisper. Anne turned from her baby and looked at the President.

            "You really think this is about you?" she asked in earnest. Relena rethought her statement. "No perhaps not"

            "I would that you could go in my place Relena." She came over to Relena then and embraced her tightly. "I know you would do better than I. You have always possessed inner peace. Perhaps that's why you believe true peace is possible for all of us, because you have it inside." Anne stroked her hair like she was admiring a doll, a delicate and heartbreaking smile on her face. Relena thought she would begin crying through her smile at any moment. But Relena did not smile, but eyes her gravely.

            "Will you please tell me what's going on now."

            The door flew open from a stiff kick to the other side. It crashed against the wall and Alexander Khushrenada awoke and began to cry from the noise. On the threshold his father stood, bearing the attire of the Delizabane Isle forces. The only eye now visible bore down on the inhabitants of the room with contempt. Gabriel searched the room, looking for something that he was not finding on any of their faces. Relena could not help but recoil when he recognized her.

            "The president here too! Such a treat this will be. What a splendid garden party you have arranged for me Lady." He finally met Anne's eyes. Relena stole a glance, and Anne was most definitely in fear of him. Gabriel stalked in, a lion on the prowl. 

            "Gabriel?" Mariemaia breathed from the corner. Gabriel turned and sighed in mock exasperation. "There you are!" He wasted no time in covering the distance and picking Mariemaia up in his arms. The man's large arms crushed Marie against him and he smiled the old smile. 

            "You are what I've come to get." He kissed her cheek. Mariemaia was astounded and also visibly frightened. She started into the black patch that covered his eye.

            "Pirate!" Elizabeth Foster called out at Gabriel and threw a colored pencil at him. She hid herself but scowled at the foul man who had invaded the sanctuary. Gabriel's one eye looked on Zechs' daughter with disdain. 

            "So he's moved all his possessions in now hasn't he? Really made this place his comfy little home." He set Mariemaia down and she stepped back. Gabriel frowned at his niece and knelt down to her level even as she flinched back from him.

            "Now why would you act that way Marie. Its me, your uncle Gabriel." He smiled and tried to coax her out. Marie sighed and shook her head without fear.

            "You are not Gabriel, not anymore." Gabriel's face fell to a tight scowl and he stood abruptly and looked towards Anne.

            "Is that what SHE told you?" he went to Anne and grasped her by the hair. The woman yelped as he tossed her backwards against the wall and held her there. Relena immediately took to pulling him off, but he tossed her aside with the same ease he had tossed Anne with. His fingers curled about her throat and forced her to look at him.

            "More lies Anne? Now you even tell lies to our Marie?!" he shouted at her. The baby screamed at the commotion and rolled in his crib. Gabriel seemed to notice him for the first time. Slowly, his head turned towards the crib. He let go of Anne and she slumped down against the wall gasping and rubbing her neck. One foot in front of the other took Gabriel to the place where his son waved his arms in discontent and cried. His expression was indiscernible to Relena, who could only see his back. But he looked down into the crib for what seemed like too long. Finally, as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing, he bent down to get a better look, and even put his hand into the crib.

            "What is this?" he demanded. Anne was silent. Gabriel turned on him and demanded further.

            "What is this? Is it HIS?!" he shouted at her. Anne's eyes stared off at the opposite wall and did not look at him. She was doing everything in her power to block him out.

            "He is your son" Relena answered for Anne with thick bitterness for this man who kept glancing from the baby to his Mother. With a sudden rush his arm extended and he punched through the window above Anne's head. Glass shattered and fell all around them. The baby cried ever louder. Mariemaia called out to her mother.

            "Well… isn't this…. Something else." He pulled his fist, now bloody and riddled with glass out of the broken pane. Pacing now between the mother and the crib, Gabriel shook his head and bit down on his lip. Inside he was making his own kind of sense of things.

            "No matter" he said finally and jerked on Anne's arm to bring her to a stand. "Its time for us to go. Mariemaia! Come on we are going." He commanded sharply, dragging Anne along. She resisted and he pulled harder on her. Mariemaia did not obey, but ran at the man, trying to get him to release her mother. Gabriel yelled out the door.

            "UP HERE!" footsteps followed, and several Isle soldiers came flooding in the room. They snatched up Mariemaia with ease. He nodded towards Relena and the President soon found guns pointed towards her. She raised her hands warily, well acquainted with this procedure. Mariemaia flailed against her captor even as he Mother did.

            "It's for the best Marie! You won't have to worry. We'll be a little happy family before you know it. Just tell your Mother to behave."

            "NO I WON'T GO BACK! I WON'T" Anne screamed out and fought furiously against Gabriel who was barely able to hold her in place. There was a succession of grunts and flailing arms. "I TELL YOU I WON'T RETURN!" Gabriel subdued her easily.

            "Yes you will. It's time to come home Leecy" Aria spoke from the doorway, behind her Mathius and Kateline stood in wait, grinning malevolently at her.

            She sank to her knees, staring up her family. The semblance of Anne fell from her mind. It was like a the rapid freezing of a lake, all the pieces of her mind came together to form the fundamental whole of a personality. Everything she had been suddenly ceased to be in that moment and from the hold of her former lover, to the crying of her son, to her sister's deadly gaze, Analicia Delizabane became aware again, and Anne fell away from herself.

**To Be Continued**

_Coming soon: Of Saints and Soldiers: Book 2; The Eldest Child_


End file.
